A World Of Mixed Feelings - REVAMP!
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: This is the new version of the story 'A World Of Mixed Feelings', I hope you can enjoy this one as much as you've been enjoying the old one! Please read and review for what you think of it! Thanks for your support and for your patience! COMPLETED!
1. Kellerman's 1963

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Kellerman's 1963

It's the last night at Kellerman's. Johnny is no longer there because he'd been fired for having a relationship with Baby. Kellerman's always had a strong policy about the staff not mixing with the guests and Max has made no exception this time.

Baby sits on her bed as Lisa came to sit next to her. "I'll do your hair." Lisa says looking sadly over at Baby knowing how much she misses Johnny. "No…. you're prettier your own way, shall we go down to the main hall mom and dad are waiting for us."

"I don't want to go, it's my last night here, I'd rather just stay here and sleep." Baby replies as she fights back her tears.

"Come on Baby," Lisa reaches over to hug Baby tightly, "you need to get out of here, come on, It'll help get your mind off Johnny."

"Well ok," Baby replies forcing a smile, "I guess I'll come for a bit." The two stand up and walk together to the main building.

Just as the girls are about to join their parents at their table, Lisa smiles, "I have to go get ready to sing, I'll be back shortly," and with that she flash us a bright smile and ran away. As Baby watch her sister run off she could only stare off into the audience and dream about Johnny.

"_I've been looking for you all over!" As Johnny caress Baby's leg a little to wake her up._  
"_They found the Schumachers. Fingerprinted their water glasses, found out that they're wanted in Arizona and in Florida, and they made a fortune here this Summer."_  
"_So then it's alright. I knew it would work out. I knew they'd have to apologize."_  
"_I'm out, Baby."_  
"_They fired you anyway because of me."  
"And if I leave quietly, I'll get my Summer bonus."  
"So I did it for nothing. I hurt my family, you lost your job anyway. I did it for nothing!"_  
"_No, not for nothing, Baby! Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before!"_  
"_You were right, Johnny. You can't win no matter what you do."_  
"_Listen to me. I don't want to hear that from you. You can!"  
"I used to think so."_

"Baby?" Jake turns to his daughter when he notices her daydreaming. "Yeah? What's the matter dad?" Baby replies, suddenly coming back to reality, she blinks a bit.

"You were day dreaming." Jake smiles. "I'm sorry daddy, have they already started?" Baby asks, trying to change the subject. "They're going to start shortly." Marge replies with a smile.

Just then Neil starts to sing the Kellerman's anthem, the song is so boring that Baby is struggling to stay awake and look interested. "Stay awake, my dear." Marge whispers, softly touching Baby's arm.

Nearly fifteen minutes later the back door creaks open and Johnny walks into the main room. Many of the other entertainment staff who stands near the door notices him and greet him with excitement, he's glad to see them but he has a mission so he said a few hellos to his friends and continues into the main room. He needs to find Baby, he needs to be with her, she has stolen his heart, he didn't know how he had managed to fall so hard for her but he has and now he wants nothing more than to hold her close and dance the final dance of the season with her.

When he finally spots her sitting across the room with her parents he quickly walks toward their table. When Baby sees him coming she immediately sits up straight in her chair amazed and excited to see him again. He looks at Jake, who's looking at him without a smile.

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner," Johnny says flatly as he reaches out for Baby's hand which she gladly takes, she stands up and follows him to the stage. Jake tries to reach out to them, trying to stop them but Marge quickly moves to hold him back. Johnny and Baby walk onto the stage in front of all the performers and to the microphone that Neil has been using to sing.

"Sorry about the disruption folks," Johnny begins, "but I always do the last dance of the season. This year somebody told me not to, so I'm gonna do my kinda dancin' with a great partner, who's not only a terrific dancer, but somebody's who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them. Somebody, who's taught me," He looks at Baby for a second before looking at the audience again, "about the kinda person I wanna be, Miss Frances Houseman."

Johnny walks over to Billy who stands off to the side of the stage waiting for him, he gives Billy a record to put on then hands him his jacket. The music almost instantly starts, playing the song 'I've had the time of my life'. Johnny walks slowly to Baby, who stands at center of the stage waiting for him, and he gestures with his index finger for her to come to him. They began to dance slowly together, then a little faster as they began to dance the Mambo. They move together fluidly as if they're one on the dance floor and Baby's parents watch them with pride.

After the dance was over, Baby and Johnny sway in each other's arms just happy to be together again, they share a passionate kiss and dance the night away.

Later that night after everyone had gone their separate ways, Johnny and Baby head out to Johnny's car so say goodbye.

"I don't want to miss you again," Baby cries in disappoint. "Yeah I know, I don't want to leave you either, but you need to get on with your life," Johnny says as he stops walking and pulls Baby tightly against his body. She squeezes him back looking up into his eyes lovingly, she feels she could get lost in them if she looks into his eyes too long.

Johnny looks back at her with an evil grin, she loves it when he looks at her that way, it made her feel uncontrollable over her own actions, like she could do anything with him. Then he pulls her into a passionate kiss which they hold for as long as they possibly can, not wanting to let each other go.

Finally Johnny pulls away saying with a smile, "I really need to get going before Max sees us, I think he'll kill me if he gets a hold of me now."

"Will I see you ever again?" Baby asks holding him tightly. "I don't know," he replies not wanting to let her go, "I hope so, you've stolen my heart y'know." He leans in to kiss her again. "You've stolen my heart too," she replies as her tears begin to fall when she was no longer able to hold them back, "I don't know if I'll ever going to find somebody like you."

"Please don't cry Baby, you have to go on with your life," Johnny replies looking serious in her eyes, "I insist that you go to school and make something of yourself without me. Promise me you will."

"I will," Baby replies with pain in her heart, "it's just really hard. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to let you go."

Johnny leans in with a smile and they kiss for the last time.


	2. Starting my own life

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Starting my own life

When the holiday ended, Baby and her family headed back home to Upper East Side in New York. Baby has been accepted at Mt. Holyoke, and she's scheduled to head off to the school shortly after arriving home from Kellerman's.

Her experiences throughout the holiday have changed her in so many ways, she isn't even sure if she really wants to go to college anymore. She misses Johnny so much, it truly hurts. She doesn't feel like doing anything, ever again. Although she has managed to get into a book, one she'd always enjoyed, Pride and Prejudice from Jane Austen, which has always been one of her favorite books.

"Baby! What are you doing?" Marge asks as she came up the top of the stairs. "I'm reading mom, why?" Baby asks. "Would you like to go into town and buy some new clothes for school? I think you should get a few new outfits at least." Baby looks up from her book to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"That's ok mom," she sighs deeply, "I think I have enough clothes for school, besides I'd really like to finish my book." Baby looks back at her book. "What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice," Baby replies sarcastically, "you know it's my favorite book."

Marge could tell from the tone of her daughter's voice and the look on her face that something isn't right, she just hasn't been herself since they'd come home. "Baby what's going on?" She finally asks, "you look so sad."

"Nothing mom, I'm fine, I just want to be alone and finish my book."

Marge looks at her daughter in silence, knowing that she isn't telling her the truth. Baby just hasn't been her usual cheerful self since they'd been home and she has a pretty good idea why.

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Marge whispers softly as she sits down on the bed, "is it because of Johnny?" As soon as Baby hears his name tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Marge pulls Baby into her embrace, "I know you must miss him terrible, why don't you try and contact him?"

"I can't mom," Baby sobs, "he's the love of my life but I can't look for him, he doesn't want me to."

Marge is surprised to hear that. She had seen, at the night of the final show at Kellerman's, how much her daughter loves Johnny and she's quite sure that his feelings for her are mutual. Baby continues between the sobs.

"He insisted that I go on with my life and make something of myself, he doesn't believe that he's good enough for me. But I don't think I want to live without him mom, I love him so much. I don't know what to do."

"Darling," her mother comforts her by stroking her hair with her hand, "try to get some sleep."

Marge doesn't want to say anything to upset her daughter further but she does believe that maybe Johnny is right in forcing Baby to go on with her life, she has so much potential and it shouldn't be wasted.

"Honey, I think Johnny is right," Marge forces herself to go on, "I think you do need to get on with your life for now, go to school and make something of yourself. You can search for Johnny later and if it's meant to be then it will be," she kisses her daughter on the forehead nudging her to put down the book and go to sleep, "everything will be alright."

With that comment, Marge got up from the bed and quietly leaves the room. Once she's gone, Baby's tears slow down and she drifts off into a deep sleep and dreams of Johnny.

_They began to dance very slowly, the music was low and the romance between them, intense. They dance together, Baby kisses his neck and walks around him to kiss his back and run her hand low over his butt. Johnny closes his eyes unable to believe this is happening, she's here, with him, in his room. Then he looks up to see Baby standing in front of him and they continue to dance. Johnny slid his hands up her arms then back down to pull her shirt up over her head and finally throwing it on the floor behind her. They began to kiss, at first slowly, then increasingly passionate and eventually Johnny leads Baby across the room and finally lay her down on the bed._

The next morning when Baby awoke, she'd dreamt the entire night of Johnny and their first night together, she lays there in bed just thinking of the wonderful dreams she'd just had. She hears someone coming up the stairs towards her room.

"Baby," Lisa smiles as she came into the room, "you should come down for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Baby replies turning over to face the wall. "You need to eat Baby, starving yourself won't help things," Lisa pauses then perks up her voice a little, trying to get Baby's attention, "besides there's a surprise waiting downstairs for you!"

"A surprise?" Baby asks in confusion. "I'm not telling what it is, you'll have to come down to find out."

Baby immediately stands up and begins to get dressed, just out of curiosity of what could possibly be waiting for her downstairs.

"Don't wear that," Lisa says, handing a beautiful dress to her sister, "wear this."

"That's not mine, where did you get that?" Baby asks, taking the dress from Lisa to look at it. "Oh I don't know," Lisa replies mysteriously, "now come along, your surprise hasn't got all day you know."

When Baby is dressed and has her hair fixed, they walk downstairs together. Baby could feel her nerves rattling and her heart began to beat faster and faster as they approach the bottom of the stairway. She isn't sure why she's so nervous, just something inside her mind told her that this surprise is something so amazing she isn't going to believe it when she sees it.

"How did you found us?" Jake asks as he and Johnny sit in the living room waiting for Baby to come down. "I found your address in the phone book." Johnny replies as he stares out the window.

Jake only looks at him with disapproval, he hasn't been happy to say the least when he saw Johnny standing at the door earlier that morning, but he knew how thrilled Baby will be to see him again, and he knows he has to respect his daughters' choices.

"So what exactly are your intentions here Johnny? Don't you see what you do to my daughter?"

"I've come for your daughter sir," Johnny replies looking over at him, "I love her with all my heart and I need to be with her."

"Well I hope you two will be happy together, I know you make Baby very happy but you'd better not hurt her Johnny or you'll live to regret it!"

Jake pauses for a moment taking a deep breath, "I respect my daughter's choices, this has nothing to do with you and what you want. I know you make her happy and her happiness is all that matters to me." Jake speaks firmly and almost angrily to Johnny, he wants to make sure that his point is taken so there's no misunderstanding between them. Baby's happiness is the most important thing to Jake and he's not going to stand by to watch some rogue of a boyfriend will hurt her.

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir," Johnny replies trying to sound as responsible as possible, yet also trying to hide his fear for Baby's father, "I'll make sure that your daughter is very happy all the time."

"Sounds like they're coming down now," Jake says as he stands up from his chair and heads out of the room, "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Once Jake has left the room, Johnny begins to pace nervously, waiting to see Baby appear in the doorway. He can barely stand it, his nerves are rattling and his heart begins to beat faster and faster as he hears the footsteps approaching.

Lisa and Baby stand at the stairs near the door to the living room where Johnny is waiting, "I'll leave you here alone." Lisa says with a smile. "Why? I don't want to go in alone," Baby replies, a little scared of what could be behind the door. "Don't worry, it's something you want to see," Lisa winks, "believe me." She whispers the last bit.

Then Lisa walks to the kitchen joining her parents and Baby takes a deep breath while opening the door.


	3. The finest dad on Earth

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 3 The finest dad on earth

Johnny turns to see the door opening, and only a moment later Baby appears. When she sees him standing there waiting for her, she exclaims, "Johnny!" She can't believe he's actually standing there in the living room, she can't contain her excitement so she immediately runs to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Johnny smiles squeezing his arms tightly around Baby's waist and kissing her passionately.

When they finally part Baby looks up at him through tear filled eyes and says, "I'm so happy to see you, how did you find us?"

Johnny smiles at her, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes and replies, "I'm so happy to see you too Baby, I just had to see you again so I looked you up in the phone book."

"Gosh I've missed you so much, Johnny," Baby gasps as she's hanging onto him tightly.

"I know I've missed you too," Johnny replies pulling her closer in, "I realized what a mistake I made on our last night together at Kellerman's, letting you go like that. I'm in love with you Baby, you've stolen my heart."

Baby stares up at the man she loves so much, to finally hear him say those words nearly made her heart explode, for she'd been feeling the same way ever since she'd laid her eyes on him. Finally she found her words and smiles back at him, "I feel the same way Johnny, I love you too." As the last syllable left Baby's lips, Johnny leans in and they seal their love with a passionate kiss.

"So, I see that you two are happy to see each other again," Jake says as he enters the room to see the couple being preoccupied in each other's embrace. "We are dad!" Baby replies in excitement.

Jake only looks at his daughter with a smile, then back at Johnny, "so how long are you staying here Johnny?"

"Well sir," Johnny begins, "with your permission, I'd like to stay until Baby goes off to school, then I have to get back to Kellerman's."

Baby is silently looking at her father waiting for him to respond, she hopes that he'll allow Johnny to stay until she has to leave for school, but she knows it's probably a dream that never will come true.

Finally after a few moments of silence Jake responds, smiling over at Johnny and Baby, "alright," Jake sighs quietly before finishing, "Johnny can stay here with us, but only until you go off to school honey and no longer, understand?"

"Thank you, daddy!" Baby exclaims happily, "you're the best!"

Johnny looks pretty excited as well, he smiles brightly and reaches out to shake Jakes hand, "thank you so much Dr. Houseman, I don't know what to say." Jake only replies with a smile as he turns and walks back to the kitchen leaving Baby and Johnny alone in the living room.

"I can't believe we've got three full weeks to be together," Baby says smiling up at Johnny. "Yeah I can't believe it either," Johnny replies giving Baby a nudge toward the stairs, "Can I see your room? I'd like to see where I'm going to stay."

As they enter Baby's room Johnny looks around, "nice room you have," he says as he sits down on the bed. "Thank you, it's not very big but next month I'm off to school so it won't be getting much of use," she replies sitting next to him on the bed as he puts his arm around her shoulder, "you've got a lot of books, huh?"

"Yeah, I know, I love to read, most of them are Jane Austen, she's my favourite author and the rest of them are mostly from movies with Colin Firth."

"You're a fan of Colin Firth?" Johnny asks, "he's a good actor but I don't like all the movies, I'd rather dance or go out, but my favourite waste of time is you."

Johnny looks deeply into Baby's eyes as he leans in to kiss her, after a moment he lays push her down on the bed and just as it had happens to them so many times before, one thing led to another and…

The following three weeks were amazing for Baby and Johnny, they did everything together. They went to the mall, out for dinner and most importantly, went out dancing at the disco club. The disco club is their favorite place to go, so on their last night together Johnny requested the DJ to play, '_I've had the time of my life'_, especially for Baby. Everyone steps aside and made room for Johnny and Baby to dance. Just like their last night at Kellerman's, Johnny walks slowly towards Baby and starts to dance with her. Then, to the timing of the music they begin dancing the Mambo together and it's just as magical as it was back then.

The morning of departure came when Johnny and Baby woke up, they head down the street to the coffee shop for some breakfast. As they sit at their favorite table Johnny looks over at Baby sitting across from him, "well I guess this is it for a while, huh?"

"I guess so," Baby replies staring blankly at the menu as nothing seems appealing to her. Just the thought of not seeing Johnny for an entire year is too much to bare and it causes her to lose her appetite completely.

Johnny feels the same way, he can't imagine not seeing the woman he loves for such a long time, but he knows there will be another time and another place for them so he tries to comfort her and be strong for her. "Don't be sad, we'll see each other again soon, next summer when you finish your schoolyear, we'll spend the entire summer together, okay?"

"I know," Baby sighs as she fights to hold back her tears, "but that's such a long way away, I don't want to be that far away from you, I need you here, next to me."

"I don't want to be away from you either," Johnny says taking Baby's hands in his, "but you need to do this, you need to go to school and make something of yourself." Baby only looks silently back at him, she knows he's right but she doesn't like it.

After breakfast Johnny and Baby walk back to her parents' house to get packed and ready to leave. Both have planned to leave that evening to begin their separate lives. Before Johnny showed up on Baby's doorstep, he'd received a call from Max Kellerman asking him if he'd like to come back at work at the resort. Seems Max had a hard time without his lead instructor and was forced to admit he'd made a mistake in firing Johnny. Johnny had accepted Max's offer and had permission from him to be with Baby until she needed to go to school.

That evening as Baby and Johnny stand next to his car, each are prepared to go their separate ways, they hold each other tightly.

"Baby it's getting late now," her father says as he came outside to the driveway to see his daughter and Johnny kissing passionately. "I know, but I don't want to leave Johnny."

"I know honey, but Max just called, he's waiting for Johnny so you both really need to get going."

"Oh god," Johnny exclaims at hearing Jake's comment, "I really have to run before I lose my job again."

Jake smiles and replies, "Max said not to rush, he'll be alright until you arrive he just wanted to make sure you're on your way."

"Thanks," Johnny nods with a smile.

"Oh, do we have to go? I don't want to," Baby cries as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Please Baby, don't cry, we'll see each other again, trust me, I'm never going to leave you, you know that," Johnny says pulling Baby into his soft embrace, she push her face against his chest.

"Sweetie," Jake chimes in seeing how upset his daughter is, "if you want, you can see Johnny during the holidays. You could go down to Kellerman's or he can come here if he wants, I'll talk to Max and make sure it's okay," he looks at Johnny, "if Johnny wants."

"Really, dad?" Baby smiles now, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Sir," Johnny begins, "I don't know how I can thank you for all that you've done."

"You don't have to thank me, Johnny. I'd do anything to see my daughter happy, but you two really need to go now," Jake replies shaking Johnny's hand firmly.

Johnny gives Baby one final kiss goodbye, then disappears into his car and speeds off down the road to Kellerman's.

Jake gives his daughter one last kiss on her forehead and smiles, "now sweetie, you should get on the road too, do your best in school, okay? Make me proud."

"Thanks, dad," Baby smiles happily, "you're the finest dad on earth," and with that she gives him a kiss on the cheek and got in her car, she heads on to Mt. Holyoke.


	4. Can't live without you

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Can't live without you

Baby sits in her car, on her way to Mt. Holyoke in Massachusetts. The whole way she's having tears because she's missing Johnny. Only 10 minutes away from Mt. Holyoke now, so she steps on the gas.

Johnny has exactly the same feelings as Baby is having. He's now on the parking for the staff at Kellerman's. He hasn't stopped crying for the whole journey to Kellerman's. When he's on his way to his cabin to drop his stuff, Penny walks to him. She has seen that he isn't happy at all.

"Johnny!" Penny shouts when she's at his cabin. "Penny! I'm so happy to see you." Johnny says and smiles. They hug tightly, both happy to see each other again after 3 weeks.

"What brings you back here? Haven't you been fired 3 weeks ago?" Penny asks and looks straight in his eyes. She could see that he isn't happy at all. "I've got my job back. Thanks to Baby's father." Johnny says and can't resist to smile because of the face that Penny is making when she hears this.

"What? I thought he doesn't like you? Or have I missed something?" Penny asks in curiosity and sees that Johnny is smiling more now. "Why are you smiling?"

"He still doesn't like me. But he's doing this only for Baby's happiness." Johnny tell her in a more serious tone now. "I was smiling because of the face you made." Johnny is still smiling now.

"Oh, but I'm so happy for you! Have you seen Baby? Are you still in contact with her or something?" Penny asks. "I miss her a lot!"

"Yeah, I've seen her," Johnny says with a bigger smile now. "I've been the last 3 weeks with her. If it wasn't for this job and for Baby's school, I would've still been with her now." Johnny's smile drops a little now.

"Oh dear!" Penny says when she sees his face when he said that. She hugs Johnny and tears start to fall down again on Johnny's cheeks. He's glad to see Penny again and hugs her tightly back.

"Now, let's go to the restaurant. Max wants to speak to the staff about this season and what we must do for next summer." Penny says when she let Johnny go. He drops his stuff inside and walks together with Penny to the restaurant.

Meanwhile Baby has arrived at Mt. Holyoke and she's searching for the dorms, where she's staying for the rest of the schoolyear. She doesn't know where she must be, so she gives up and sits on the grass. She's still thinking of Johnny and then tears began to fall down again. There are a lot of students passing by, they're going to the dorms. One girl stops when she sees Baby sitting and sobbing on the grass, she has brown hair and blue eyes, she's about the same age as Baby. She kneels in front of Baby and looks a bit concerned, she asks, "Hi, I'm Jenny. Why are you crying?" Baby looks up at Jenny while sniffing a bit.

"Hey, I'm Frances but everyone calls me Baby." Baby answers. Jenny is sits down next to Baby and still is curious about why Baby was crying. The tears has stopped now but Baby is still looking sad, she's looking at her feet. She's a little embarrassed because she has been crying where everyone could see her.

"Why were you crying?" Jenny asks again as she still wants to know why Baby has been crying.

"Oh, I miss my boyfriend a lot and I just wanna be with him." Baby says and she tries to smile a little bit because Jenny seems to be happy with this answer. "I'm here for the first time and you?" Baby asks to change subjects. Baby wants to have someone she could talk to and if Jenny is here for the first time as well than they maybe can be friends.

"Yeah, I'm freshman too. You like to go with me to the dorms? I've heard they're going to give a speech for the freshmen here. Maybe we get to hear where we're staying." Jenny suggests and smiles at Baby, then she asks, "would you like it if we could share a room together?"

"Yeah, I would like that! I'm glad to have met a person now. I'm feeling alone." Baby says and finally she gives Jenny a real smile, Jenny smiles back.

"Let's go then." Jenny says and stands up. She helps Baby standing up as well and they walk together to the building. They walk to the building as they talk a lot.

"How does your boyfriend looks like?" Jenny asks curiously, she's a very curious girl. "Well, he's very sweet and very handsome. He's got brown hair and blue eyes." Baby tells Jenny and she thinks of Johnny with a smile.

"Now you made me even more curious. Do you have a picture of him?" Jenny asks and she really wants to know if Baby's boyfriend really is that handsome as Baby is telling her.

Baby is thinking, trying to remember if she got a picture from Johnny, and then she remembers, "Yeah, I've got a picture of him. He'd gave me one about 2 weeks ago." Baby smiles, she grabs her bag and begin to look for the picture.

"How long are you in a relationship with him? What's his name?" Jenny keeps asking about Johnny, she's really curious about everything.

"His name is Johnny Castle. We're having a relationship since this summer. I've met him on Kellerman's Resort, I was a guest and he's a dance instructor there." Baby tells her when she finally found the picture. It's a picture made on Kellerman's in the last week she was there, where he's sitting on a blanket near the lake, Penny had made it. She had given it to Johnny and he gave it to Baby on the last day of the season.

"Here." Baby says and she hands the picture to Jenny, who looks at the picture as she takes it. "Wow! He's indeed very handsome and cute!" She says while she keeps looking at the picture.

"He's the love of my life." Baby says with pride in her voice, Jenny's smile grows bigger. "That's great! And you're the love of his live too?" Jenny asks and hands the picture back to Baby.

"Yeah, he told me that today." Baby says and puts the picture back in her bag. Jenny keeps smiling at Baby as they walk to the door. They enter the school building and look where they need to go. They enter the cafeteria and went to sit down to listen to the speech of the principal. After the speech was done, they were told to go to a teacher when their name has been called out.

Jenny and Baby are in the same class, and that made them happy. The teacher walks to the dorms where they get to know what room they're staying in. Jenny and Baby are lucky again, they got the same room. So now they're getting their stuff into the room before they need to go for dinner.

At Kellerman's, Johnny and Penny walk inside the restaurant. Everyone is there and is sitting on chairs or just standing. Max stands in the middle of the room and Neil stands next to him. Penny and Johnny sit down and listen to what Max has to say.

"Well, the summer season is over and most people are back at work, but we're still getting guests and we still have several bungalow bunnies staying. So we must prepare for the after season and then for next summer." Max says and looks directly at Johnny with a smile now.

"That's the first time Max smiles at you." Penny whispers, Johnny looks at her. "Yeah, I wonder why." He says as he's a little surprised about it.

When Max is done with his speech, the staff is going back to their cabins. They got the evening off, but need to be prepared for tomorrow because that will be a busy day. Max walks to Johnny and Penny.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Max asks as he looks at Johnny. "Yeah, I'll see you later Penny." Johnny says as he looks at Penny and gives her a peck on her cheek. "I'll see you later." Penny says and walks away.

"Johnny, I got a phone-call from Jake." Max says, Johnny looks curious at him. "What did he say? Is there something wrong with Baby?" Johnny asks a little concerned. "No, no, there's nothing wrong with Baby," Max says with a smile, "he told me that you and Baby don't want to miss each other for the whole schoolyear." Johnny looks curious at Max.

"What did he say? We're not allowed to see each other until next summer?" Johnny asks with a little fear in his voice. Max looks closely at Johnny, he never had seen this reaction before. But then he starts to smile again. "No, he asked me if you can visit Baby in the school holidays or that she can come here to visit you." Max says and lays an hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny is surprised about the friendly gesture from Max. He never would have thought that Max would be so kind to him. "What did you answer?" Johnny asks carefully, he wants to know what Max's answer is but he's also afraid of hearing it.

"I've said that I agree on it," Max answers, he sees Johnny's face lighting up when hearing that, "but I must warn you. If you don't be on time back here when the holidays are over, then I'll have to fire you," he points at Johnny's chest, "you understand that?" Max asks and has a stern face again.

"Thank you, sir. I understand completely." Johnny says with a smile now, "thank you so much." As they shake hands. "You don't have to thank me, boy. Thank Jake, he's doing this for his daughter not for you, he told me." Max says but he smiles. "I know, I'll do my best to keep Baby happy at all times." Johnny says with a smile.

"Alright," Max says and turns a bit, "go to your cabin, you must be tired and tomorrow is a big day for all of us." Johnny nods and walks away. He needs to call Baby to tell her the news.

Baby has finished her dinner and waited for Jenny to be done too. They decided to have a walk on campus. They haven't seen much of it yet, but she wants to be in her room soon. She got a phone in her room, her father has given it to her, and Johnny told her he would call her every evening. They sit down and start to talk about their past, especially about Baby's summer at Kellerman's.

"Let's go to our room." Baby says as she stands up, Jenny smiles as Baby waits for her to stand up. They went to their room and Baby sits down on her bed. Jenny's looking at some records that she could put in the record player. Baby's phone went off.

"Who could that be? Isn't it a bit late to get a phone-call?" Jenny asks curiously. Baby picks up the horn and asks, "hello?"

"Hey sweetheart." Johnny says and smiles happily. He's very happy to hear Baby's voice again. "Hey sweetie!" Baby exclaims a little, she's very happy to hear his voice, "how's it going at Kellerman's?" She looks at Jenny with a wide smile, but Jenny seems to be in another world right now.

"It's good so far, Max has actually been really nice to me." Johnny says. "Oh? That's new, he's never nice to you. Why is he nice to you now?" Baby asks curiously, she's a little surprised about it.

"Your father had called him, we can see each other every school holiday, but I also got a warning." Johnny says, Baby got concerned. _'Why is Max nice to him, when is still gets a warnings?'_ Baby asks herself.

"Baby? Hello? Are you still there? Baby?" Johnny asks when he didn't get an answer from her, "Oh sorry sweetie! I was thinking," Baby answers, "what warning did he gave you?"

"Max told me if I'm not on the time back here, when the holidays are over, then he'll fire me." Johnny says with a sigh, "But that's not a problem." Baby says, she's very happy that she can see him during school holidays.

"You know that I don't want to leave when I'm with you." Johnny says teasingly while smiling. "I know, I got the same problem," Baby teases him back, "but we don't have another choice. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." Johnny says, he plays a bit with the phone cord, "I need to go now, Pen has asked me to go to the staff house. There's a party going on, she wants to dance." Baby is a little sad to end the phone-call, but she understands that she can't tell him what to do, not that she wants to do that anyway.

"Okay, though I rather want to keep you to myself now." Baby says, "Don't be sad please, you know I promised you that I'll call you every evening and I will." Johnny says, but he sighs a little as he doesn't want to end the phone-call either.

"I'll wait for you until tomorrow," Baby says with a little smile. Jenny is looking out of the window now, "will you say hi to Pen?"

"I will, she misses you," Johnny says with a smile again, "but I must go now. Bye sweetie, have sweet dreams." Baby giggles a little and says, "bye handsome!" She lays the horn down and looks at Jenny again.

"What are you looking at?" Baby asks curiously. "Oh nothing." Jenny says while her cheeks flush a little, Baby giggles a little as she sees Jenny's face. Jenny went to her bed and sits down.

Johnny sits on his bed after he laid the horn down. He's dreaming about Baby and their time together. He had taken the picture from Baby out of his pocket, she has given it to him today. The picture was made in the first week she was at Kellerman's, she sits on the bed with a smile. Johnny smiles and lays it on the bedside table. Penny knocks on the door, he stands up to open it and sees Penny smiling, he let her come inside.

"I've just called Baby." Johnny says with a happy smile. Penny watches his face and then starts to smile wider. "What did she say?" She asks curiously. "She says hi to you and I told her that you miss her." Johnny says, Penny hugs him shortly. "What did Max say to you?" Penny asks now, it has been bothering her the whole time now.

"He said that I'm allowed to see Baby in the school holidays, but I must be back here on time." He says and Penny hugs him again. "That's actually very nice of him. Let's go and dance a bit." Penny says and he nods, they walk outside and talk while walking to the staff house.


	5. An old friend of Penny

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 5 An old friend of Penny

It's getting late and Johnny said to Penny that he's going to his cabin to get some sleep. He's very tired, it was a long day for him and Baby. He enters his cabin and sees the picture again. He sits on his bed and watch at the picture, _'God! I miss you.' _Johnny thinks, he sees his record player. He stands up and walks to the record player and looks at the records he got lying next to it. He sees a the record with the song _'Cry to me'_ and picks it up while looking at it with a smile. He puts the record in the player and starts it. When listening to the song, his knees feel week and he went to sit on the bed again. He thinks about that night and keeps smiling. But the more he listens to the song and thinks about that night, the more he's missing her. He lays down on the bed, closing his eyes while a few tears fall down on his cheeks.

Baby and Jenny are sitting on the grass now after they decided that sitting outside is nicer than staying in the room. Baby is reading her book _'Girl with the pearl earring'_ and Jenny is looking at a group of guys who sit a few foot away from them. They're laughing and talking and Jenny wants to know what they're talking about. Baby close her book.

"Shall we go to our room now?" Baby asks as she looks at Jenny, "I'm very tired now and we need to get up early tomorrow." Jenny snaps out of her thoughts, she looks at Baby.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" Jenny asks being somewhat confused. Baby giggles and smiles at Jenny. "You were daydreaming." Baby says making Jenny giggle too, "I said, shall we go to our room now? I'm very tired and we need to get up early tomorrow." Jenny nods and they stand up.

When they pass the group, they whistles after them. Jenny became bright red and Baby looks at them. She sees four guys looking at them. One guy has blond hair and blue eyes and has a very wide smile and an amusing twinkle in his eyes when he looks at Baby.

One guy has brown hair and brown eyes, he only could look at Jenny, the same goes for the other guy with dark blond hair and big blue eyes. Baby looks at the one who hadn't whistled at them. _'He seems sweet and shy.'_ Baby thinks. He isn't handsome or very cute, but he isn't ugly either. He has black hair and blue greyish eyes and he's looking at her. Baby smiles a little at him and then walks on to her room with Jenny following her.

When they enter their room, Baby lays down on her bed and Jenny looks in her stuff, trying to find something. Baby looks at her. "What are you looking for?" Baby asks curious, "I'm looking for a record that I really like." Jenny says with a smile, she stands up while holding a record.

"What record is it?" Baby asks, but she isn't looking at Jenny, she lays down on her bed thinking about Johnny and the guy with his blue greyish eyes. She doesn't understand why, but somehow he got stuck in her mind, she tries to forget it.

"You'll hear when I put it on." Jenny says as she opens her record player. Jenny can't live without her record player. Music is her life and she wants to become a musician. It's just like dancing for Baby, that's music for Jenny. She starts the record.

When Baby hears the song _'Cry to me',_ she begins to cry softly. Jenny sees Baby crying. "Why are you crying, Baby?" She asks as she sits down on her bed, "Because it's a song with a lot of memories to me." Baby says softly as she's still crying but tries to smile at Jenny.

"You want to tell me?" Jenny asks, smiling a little, "On this song Johnny and I made for the first time love." Baby thinks about that night and she sighs a little, "we first danced and that led to ending up in bed."

"That's so romantic." Jenny says as she lays down as well. They talk a little before they went to sleep, Baby cries herself to sleep.

The next day, Johnny stands up from his bed. He slept bad that night, not having Baby next to him feels so empty, he has been dozing on and off during the night but falling asleep into a deep sleep didn't happen. He dress himself and went to Penny's cabin first before going to the staff house to get some breakfast.

When he reaches her cabin, he hears a lot of noises coming from the cabin. He got worried and opens the door without knocking, he looks inside and sees something he rather had wished not to see. Penny sits in a corner, crying, covering her head with her arms. On the other side of the room is Robbie standing, looking at her with an evil grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in Penny's cabin?" Johnny feels anger boiling in his chest as he looks at the stupid smirk on Robbie's face. Then he notices that Robbie is drunk, who turns to Johnny now.

"Aha, if we don't have mister lover boy coming to the rescue. You're hooking up with her now, Johnny-boy? Is _Baby_ not enough for you?" Robbie asks as he points at Penny, looking amused at Johnny. Johnny got really pissed off now, he moves quickly and grabs Robbie's shirt, pulling him outside.

"You will leave Penny alone and get out of her life for good, _college boy_." Johnny says through locked jaws in an angry tone while he push Robbie away from him. Robbie looks at him and moves forward to punch Johnny but he misses and falls onto the ground. Johnny looks at Robbie and grabs him by his shirt and lifts him up on his feet.

"I'll tell you again, _Robbie_, you're not worth it," Johnny says angrily as he looks at the stupid smirk of Robbie, "and for the last time, go back to school and never show your face here again." Johnny let him go and walks inside Penny's cabin. Penny is still sitting in the corner, Johnny lifts her up and lays her on the bed, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, he's gone and will never come back again," Johnny whispers as he holds her in his arms, "it's not going to be alright!" Penny cries out loud now.

"Penny, don't say that please. You know everything will be alright again, I don't like it if you say that." Johnny says and looks at her face, she's still crying and looking at his face. She lays her head against his chest and whispers, "something has happened this morning."

"What? What happened Pen?" Johnny asks a little confused, "Robbie came here to tell me that he stills loves me, but I told him to go away." Penny says, "what happened?" Johnny asks again, getting protective now, "he forced himself onto me, and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't fight him, he was too strong." Penny says as she starts to shake now and starts to cry again. Johnny got pissed off again, but tries to calm down a bit for Penny's sake.

"Everything is going to be alright, believe me, I'll make sure of that." Johnny whispers and he hugs her again, letting her cry her heart out, "let's get some breakfast, it will do you some good. We need to talk to Max about what happened." Penny looks at him and sees him trying to smile a little, trying to comfort her, she feels safe now and she tries to smile as well. _'He's changed so much since he's with Baby. Thank you Baby!'_ Penny thinks.

"Okay." Penny says softly and let him go, they stand up and walk to the staff house. She looks at him and sees his worry now. "I want Dr. Houseman to check on me." Penny says, he looks at her, "why, Pen? You think you might be pregnant again?" Johnny asks, she sighs and looks in front if her.

"I don't know, maybe, I just want to be sure." Penny answers, Johnny doesn't reply, he understands and he will tell Baby about it this evening. Maybe she can ask her father to come and check on Penny.


	6. A big Surprise for Baby

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 6 A big surprise for Baby

Baby and Jenny went to the room for their first college class, biology, and the lesson is very boring. Baby and Jenny sit in the back of the room.

"Why do we have to study this?" Jenny whispers while she's yawning a bit. Baby snaps out of her daydream, she almost fell asleep. "I don't know, this is so boring." Baby whispers and looks at the teacher.

"He's gorgeous, don't you think?" Jenny whispers as she's looking at him as well. Baby nods only, she couldn't get her eyes off him, "He looks familiar to me." Baby whispers as she keeps looking at him. "I don't know what you're trying to say, I don't know anybody who looks like him." Jenny whispers, they're both looking at him while thinking.

Minutes go by and the two girls are still looking at the teacher. Then it hits Jenny, she looks at Baby now.

"Baby?" Jenny whispers, Baby looks at her, "yeah?" Baby whispers, she sees Jenny's big smile and got a little confused, "you got Johnny's picture with you?" Jenny whispers and looks like she made a big discovery.

"Why?" Baby whispers very curious now, "Do we know the teacher's last name? He didn't told us his name at all." Jenny whispers, Baby takes the picture out of her bag, "indeed, he hasn't told us his name." Baby whispers while she gives the picture to Jenny, who looks closely at Johnny on the picture. She looks at the teacher and the picture a few times before her smile became wider.

"What?" Baby whispers as she sees her smile, "Look at the eyes, cheeks and ears." Jenny whispers and points on the picture, Baby looks at the picture, "now look at the teacher." Jenny whispers.

Baby looks at the picture again and then has a good look at the teacher. Baby's eyes start to grow bigger after a few moments, "oh my god." Baby whispers and looks at Jenny who still has a big smile on her face, "they've got the same eyes, cheeks and ears." Baby whispers a little louder than she anticipated, she got a little too excited about it.

Other students look at them now, Baby starts to blush when she sees them looking, "what are you girls doing there?" The teacher asks curiously, "Oh, nothing, sir. I'm sorry, sir…." Baby stops her sentence because she doesn't know his name, "sir Castle for you, miss Houseman." The teacher says with a smile. He has the same smile as Johnny. Baby's eyes went big, Jenny looks at Baby and sees her smiling back at Mr. Castle with bright red cheeks. Baby couldn't help but smiling back, it's like she's looking at Johnny now.

"Baby? You're alright?" Jenny whispers when she nudges Baby a bit, "I'm alright, just a little speechless." Baby whispers as she looks at Jenny for a second, "you've sitting like that, staring at him for 10 minutes now," Jenny whispers with a smile, "he has the same last name as your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I think they're related." Baby whispers, Jenny looks a bit confused about that, "you think they're related to each other because they've got the same eyes, cheeks and ears?" Jenny whispers, Baby looks at her again with a smile as she nods, "really? A lot of people look like other people, but that doesn't mean that they're related." Jenny whispers.

"You're right, Jenny, but that's not the only thing why I think that they're related." Baby whispers, making Jenny really curious now, "what else?" Jenny whispers, "Did you saw him smiling at me?" Baby whispers and Jenny only nods, "he has the exact same smile as Johnny. A half smirk with a little twinkle in his eyes." Baby whispers as she looks at Mr. Castle again. Jenny's mouth drops, she looks at Mr. Castle as well. He's packing his stuff in his suitcase, since class is done.

It's silent for a few minutes, Baby tries to think in how they can be related. Jenny seems speechless about it, not knowing what to say, but yet she doesn't know Johnny so she just goes with Baby's thoughts.

"Don't you have a break now, girls?" Mr. Castle asks and looks curious at both girls. Baby became bright red in her face again and looks down. Jenny got an idea and she smiles.

"Mr. Castle, can I ask you a few questions?" Jenny asks, making Mr. Castle curious as he looks at them. Baby looks at Jenny with begging eyes, "If the questions aren't about the class, you can, otherwise I got to say no." Mr. Castle says with a smile at Jenny, making her blush, Baby looks at him as well.

After a few minutes…

"Well what do you want to know, Jenny? It's Jenny, right?" He asks and Jenny nods, "And you're Baby? I heard Jenny calling you so, is that your real name?" Baby looks at Mr. Castle with a little smile. _'He's just like Johnny.'_ Baby thinks. He smiles back at her.

"My real name is Frances, but everyone calls me Baby." Baby says smiling a little more, "That's a real grown up name." Mr. Castle says with a little nod, "I just want to know, Mr. Castle," Jenny interrupts their conversation, "have you got any children?"

"Yes, I've got 2 kids, they're adults now. My daughter is 22, she lives with her mother in LA and my son is 25. I don't know where he is, after the divorce he ran away from home." Mr. Castle says with a deep sigh, he wish he could see them again, "that's sad, I'm so sorry." Jenny says, he only gives her a little smile, "would you like to tell us their names, sir?" Jenny asks politely, he looks suspiciously at the girls now, wondering why they want to know this.

"My daughter's name is Joanne and my son's name is just like mine, Johnny." Mr. Castle answers, but his smile has dropped now, "Aha!" Jenny exclaims as if she has solved the biggest mystery, she looks at Baby and smiles widely, "Why do you wanna know all this?" Mr. Castle asks curiously, Baby's cheeks flush a little, "Um, Baby? Will you show the picture to Mr. Castle, or you want me to do it?" Jenny asks as she looks at Baby.

"I'll do it." Baby says and opens her bag, she looks for the picture and takes it out, she gives it to Mr. Castle with a smile.

He takes the picture and looks curious at it, he made big eyes, "where did you get this picture?" Mr. Castle asks, Baby smiles at him now and says, "I got the picture from him. It was taken this summer at Kellerman's Resort, where he works as a dance instructor." She glows with pride.

"You've met him there? He really dances? I've always loved to give dance lessons too. How did you meet?" Mr. Castle asks, so many questions popped into his mind as he looks at the picture, "I've met him when I was on holiday at Kellerman's. It's quite some story on how we met, but he's my boyfriend. Well, to me he's more than just my boyfriend." Baby says as she looks at him.

Mr. Castle looks at Baby again, she's smiling happily, so he asks, "and what more is he to you?" The curiosity got the hand of him, knowing his son seems to do well in life, he would love to see his son again, "he's the love of my life." Baby answers as she smiles a little wider.

"And," he pauses for a second as he's thinking, "are you the love of his life too?" He asks, he couldn't help but smile a little now. Jenny is grinning now, Baby chuckles about her face, "I am." She answers as she looks back at him, he pulls Baby into a hug on impulse.

"I'm so happy to hear that he's having a good life and a nice girlfriend," Mr. Castle says with a smile, letting Baby go, "I would love to see him, I've missed 15 years of his life." Baby looks at him and thinks, then she says, "my birthday is this weekend. I'm going to my parents to celebrate it, Johnny will come too. I like to invite you to my birthday, then you can see him again."

"That sounds wonderful, Baby. But I would like to be a surprise, what do you think?" He asks as he smiles, Baby nods and says, "yeah, sounds like a great idea. It was a big surprise for me too, discovering this." He only nods in agreement.

"Shall we go and get lunch? I'm starving." Jenny says as she looks at them both, she's happy for them but feels a little left out now. They take their bags and went to the cafeteria for lunch, after saying bye to Mr. Castle. He smiles as he looks after them.

Late that evening, when the school day is over, Jenny and Baby got a lot of homework already, "why do they give a lot of homework on the first day of school?" Jenny asks when she sits with her economics book on her bed, "I don't know, but I know I can't wait for the weekend to come." Baby says with a happy smile, Jenny smiles back when the phone went off. Baby picks up the horn.

"Hello?" Baby asks, "Hey sweetie, it's me, Johnny." Johnny says and Baby starts to smile widely, "Johnny! I miss you so much!" Baby nearly exclaims, Jenny giggles about it, "I miss you too!" Johnny says with a chuckle, but smiling happily, "I can't wait until the weekend, then I see you again." He says excitedly, on which Baby response, "yeah, I can't wait either!"

"Baby?" Johnny says in a serious tone now, making Baby curious, "I need tell you something." Baby could hear in his voice that something bad has happened, worry washes over her, "what's the matter?" Baby asks as her smile has dropped a little.

"It's about Pen, something has happened this morning," Johnny says, making Baby really worried now, "what happened, Johnny?" She asks and fears the worse, "when I went to her to pick her up for breakfast, I found her crying in a corner of her cabin, there was someone else in the cabin too."

Baby thinks of who could be in Penny's cabin on such a time of day and making her cry, she couldn't think of no one else but Robbie, but that would be weird as he should be at Yale. She needs to know, so she asks, "was it Robbie?" She hopes on a negative answer, but by the sound of Johnny's voice she knew she's right.

"Yeah, it was _college-boy_, I want to kill him, he was drunk." Johnny answers, she knows he's being angry again, so she tries to calm him down, "Johnny, please calm down, he's not worth it. What did he do? How's Pen doing now? I'm worried about her," Baby tries to stay calm herself, she hates Robbie so much, "he forced himself on her, she couldn't fight him. She's trying to stay strong about it." Johnny says, Baby got even more worried now.

"Oh, no, no, that's really bad. You should call dad, ask if he can check on her." Baby says, Jenny looks at Baby now and sees the worry, "Pen wants your father to check on her, but I thought that maybe you could call him, I'm not sure how he'll react when I do." Johnny says in all honesty, Baby sighs, "I know you're still scared of dad, but he has a soft spot for Pen, I think if you call him he will help her."

"Okay, Baby, I'll call him, I need to hang up the phone now, work is calling." Johnny says, Baby inhales deeply and smiles, "then you need to go before you get fired again, can't wait until the weekend." Baby says with a little smile, "can't wait either, sweetie." Johnny says with a smile now, Baby's voice has calmed him down, "good night, darling." Baby says.

"Baby?" He asks and waits for a second, "yeah?" She asks, "I just want to say," Johnny inhales deeply, Baby waits for him to go on, but after a moment it's still silent, so she asks, "what do you want to say?" Johnny somehow got a little nervous, he has never said this to anyone before, "Um. I want to say," he takes a deep breath, "I love you."

Baby gasps silently, but then starts to smile happily, she never had someone who told her those words, her heart is racing and she takes a deep breath. Johnny couldn't say a word, he's waiting in anticipation for Baby's reaction, and just when he starts to feel like a fool, she says, "I love you too."

His heart drums loudly against his chest and he feels butterflies rushing through his body, he never felt like this before, but he needs to go now, even if he didn't want to say goodbye, "good night, Baby, sweet dreams," he says and Baby is still smiling happily, but before ending the call, she says, "good night, sweetheart."

Baby couldn't sit still any longer, somehow she got a lot of energy, so she starts to jump around, Jenny looks at her with her eyebrows up, "what's going on?" Jenny asks, Baby grins at her now, "he said the three words for the first time," Baby says loudly, Jenny giggles, "that's great, Baby, I'm happy for you."

"I can't wait for the weekend." Baby says as she sits down on her bed again, Jenny only smiles at her now, she looks back in her book and Baby watches her.

"Jenny?" Baby asks, making Jenny to look at her again, "yeah?" Jenny asks, "would you like to come to my birthday this weekend?" Baby asks, Jenny starts to smile now, and then answers in a teasing tone, "I thought you never ask." They both start to giggle about it.

They talk some more as they lay in their beds, they've finished their homework now, both being exhausted. So they say good night and went to sleep.


	7. A big Surprise for Johnny

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 7 A big surprise for Johnny

The next days, Jenny and Baby had a lot of fun at school, most classes were actually really boring but during breaks they had good giggles. Mr. Castle started to join them for lunch the day after the discovery, they mostly talk about Johnny.

It's Friday now.

"I can't believe that tomorrow is my birthday," Baby says, Jenny nods and smiles, "time is going fast if you're having fun." Jenny says, they're sitting in the cafeteria when Mr. Castle came to join them, "hello, girls," he says as he sits down, they smile at him, "hello, sir." They say at the same time, he chuckles a little.

"Please call me Johnny, we're no strangers anymore," he says as he takes his lunch, "I know, but it's a little weird for me to call you Johnny," Baby says and Mr. Castle starts to laugh, "I can imagine, you can call me senior if you like that more." He says with a wink, the girls giggle about it.

"Tomorrow is the big day." He says, Baby nods at him, he smiles and she sees the twinkle in his eyes, just like Johnny, she stares a bit at him, Jenny smirks about the reaction and says, "I can't wait either, it's Baby's birthday and I finally will meet her boyfriend. I hope he's just like you, senior." Mr. Castle looks at Jenny and his cheeks flush a little, Baby giggles about it.

"Why are you giggling?" He asks as he looks at Baby again, "you're blushing about the compliment," Baby says in an amused tone, "I can't help it that my son has a sweet and wonderful girlfriend." He says with a wink, making Baby blush, he chuckles and the girls giggle.

"At what time are we going to your parents, Baby?" Jenny asks, Baby thinks, "let me think, school's over at 3, then we need to pack for the weekend and eat something before we go. I think we'll depart around 5," Baby says, Jenny smiles as she takes her sandwich, "that's a nice time, I think, how long will it take to get there?"

"About an hour or 2 to 3," Baby answers while counting in her mind, "maybe we can eat something on our way, then we can depart a little earlier," Jenny says, Baby nods and smiles, "that's a good idea, let's do that."

"At what time do I need to be there tomorrow?" Mr. Castle asks and the girls look at him again, "it starts at 7 in the evening, we might go to the disco club later in the evening. Would you like that?" Baby asks with a smile, he smiles back at her.

"I think that's a good idea. It's been a long time that I've been dancing at a disco." He says, the girls giggle, "I'll be around 8 at your place. Wait outside for me, so we can make it a surprise for my son." He say, Baby nods with a smile.

Johnny has called Jake last night, after he was done work. Jake told him he would come to the resort around noon to check on Penny, so Johnny is keeping Penny company. She needs his support and is happy that he got his job back, she's happy that she's not alone. It's finally noon and Jake knocks on the door.

Johnny opens the door and sees Jake, who smiles at him. Johnny let him inside and went back to Penny's side, "I'm glad to see you, sir." Penny says with a smile as she looks at Jake, he smiles back at her and sits on the bed, "I'm glad to see you too Penny. How do you feel?" He asks as he takes her hand, "I feel pain here." Penny says as she lays her hand on her belly.

Jake did a check up on Penny. "You only have an irritating stomach, that's all." Jake says, Penny feels relieved and exhales deeply, she smiles at Jake, who smiles back and says, "you're not pregnant and nothing is broken, only your state of mind. So I want you to try not to think about it too much, and if you want to feel better, you always can charge him. I do want you to take it easy for now, for your stomach."

"Thank you." Penny says with a nod, Johnny sighs relieved as well and says, "thank you so much, sir." Jake looks at Johnny and sees his hesitance for shaking Jake's hand. Jake stands up and turns to Johnny, he takes Johnny's hand and they shake hands, Jake smiles now, "I'm glad you called me, it's good to see you caring so much about your friends," Jake says and let Johnny's hand go, "I'll see you this evening, please do call me Jake, I think it's about time you start doing that."

Johnny is a bit speechless, Jake has finally accepted him fully, it's a dream coming true and he had no clue how to tell Jake how much he appreciate it. He feels the happiness going through his body, Jake is still smiling and Johnny starts to smile now as well. _'I need to tell Baby about this.'_ He thinks as Jake lays his hand on Johnny's shoulder before walking away.

"Johnny?" Penny asks as she's watching his face, he looks at her and sees her smiling a bit, what's the matter, Pen? Is there anything wrong? You want me to run after Dr. Houseman?" He asks as he sits on the bed, she chuckles a little about his reaction, "no, I'm fine, you were just lost in your own thoughts, I've been calling your name several times now. Is anything alright?" Penny asks.

Johnny takes her hand and starts to smile now, "it's just that I think I'm finally accepted by Dr. Houseman," Johnny says, Penny smiles and gives him a kiss on his cheek, "that's what you've always dreamt of, Johnny, you should tell Baby, she'll be really happy to hear that." Penny says, Johnny smiles a little more now and gives her a kiss on her forehead, "you just stole my thoughts," he whispers and Penny giggles about his face, "it's good to see you so happy." Johnny smiles and they hug for a bit.

"Go, pack your stuff for the weekend, you don't want to let Baby wait too long for you," Penny says as she let him go, he smiles, "you're going to be alright?" Johnny asks, he wouldn't be able to sleep well if he knew she wouldn't be alright while he's not close, "yes, I feel much better now. Go to your girlfriend and don't worry about me." Penny says, Johnny smiles a bit and nods.

"I'll see you on Sunday," Johnny says, giving a kiss on her forehead, she only smiles at him. He walks to his cabin, he's happy he got the day off as well. He sees Max standing at his cabin when he arrives, Johnny stops and looks at him, who's looking serious at him, "is there something wrong with Penny?" Max asks, Johnny's smile has dropped, he sighs and thinks, being honest is the best way now.

"Yeah, something had happened to her yesterday, Robbie was in her cabin," Johnny explains, he sees that Max isn't looking amused about this news, he had fired Robbie after what Jake told him that had happened, "I'm going to talk to Penny about it, thanks for telling me. Have a nice weekend, but be back on time Sunday." Max says, it isn't really a warning but Johnny isn't planning on compromising his job, "thanks, I will, see ya." Johnny says and walks inside to pack his stuff. Max walks to Penny's cabin.

It's 7 in the evening, Baby and Jenny have arrived at Baby's house, "where's Johnny?" Baby asks as she looks at her father who has arrived home about 20 minutes ago, "I think he's on his way now," Jake answers and smiles, "he'll be here soon, Baby, don't you worry." The doorbell rang on that moment.

Baby jumps up and ran to the front door, upon opening the door she sees Johnny and shriek while she jumps on his neck, Johnny chuckles a little about her reaction, "Johnny! I'm so happy to see you again!" Baby says with tears of happiness in her eyes, "I'm so happy to see you again, Baby, I've missed you so much," Johnny whispers as he holds her tightly in his arms, "I've missed you too." Baby whispers, he looks in her eyes and starts to kiss her passionately.

After a few moments they went to the living room, where the rest is talking, they enter and Baby has a huge smile on her face, "Hello again, Johnny," Jake says as he stands up, giving Johnny a pat on his shoulder, "Hello, Jake." Johnny says smiling and they shake hands. Johnny says 'hello' to Lisa and Marge, who likes Johnny since she got to know about Baby's relationship with Johnny. She went to hug him shortly, Johnny smiles at her.

Jenny is standing a little aside, watching the greetings, she's looking at Johnny and couldn't stop herself not to look at him. Her heart skips a beat and she sighs deeply, _'I shouldn't fall for him, he's Baby's boyfriend and I don't want to hurt her, she's my best friend.'_ Jenny thinks, Baby looks at her and smiles, "Jenny?" Baby asks a few times as she waves her hand in front of Jenny's face until Jenny snaps out of her thoughts, "Oh, sorry, I was daydreaming." Jenny says and Baby giggles a bit.

"I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Johnny," Baby says smiling, Jenny looks at Johnny, who's looking curious at her, she starts to blush, "Johnny, this is my roomie and best friend Jenny." Baby says, Johnny extends his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Jenny," Johnny says with a smile, she shakes his hand carefully, "likewise." She says, they went to sit down and Marge went to get them something to drink.

"I heard a lot about you," Jenny says, she finally got over herself and she smiles now, "is that so?" Johnny asks and looks at Baby, she smiles and lays her arms around him, he smiles back and gives her a sweet kiss as he lays his arms around her as well.

"I've got a surprise for you," He whispers as he leans in while he keeps looking in her eyes, "what surprise?" Baby asks looking curious at his face, "you'll get it tomorrow," Johnny whispers and Baby starts to pout now, he chuckles about her face. She gives him a kiss and he smiles, "I can't resist you," he whispers and she giggles again as she lays her hand on his cheek.

His hand went into his pocket, Baby looks curious at him as he takes a little present out. He gives it to her and she takes it, "you really want to give it now?" she asks, "yeah, I can't resist you, so open it," he says and she smiles, she gives him a kiss and opens the present. It's a golden heart necklace, she sees his name on the heart and starts to smile, "thank you, sweetie," she says as she looks at him again, "you like it?" Johnny asks, she looks at it again and nods, "I love it, but it must've cost a fortune," Baby says as she lifts the necklace out of the box, "I've been saving for this, I wanted to give you something so I'm always with you," he whispers, Baby smiles and gives him a loving kiss.

"I'll be happy with anything you give me," Baby whispers, Johnny smiles and lays his hand on her thigh, she looks at his face again as her hands sag a little, "I'm so happy that I got you, the best thing that ever has happened to me," she whispers with a smile, he leans in and gives her a loving kiss, "you're the most important thing in my life, Baby, I don't know what I must do without you," Johnny whispers and she kisses him again.

"I see that dad is a lot nicer to you," Baby whispers and Johnny starts to smile more, "yeah, I'm so happy now, he has finally accepted me," Johnny whispers and Baby starts to smile more, "that's great! It has been your wish, but what's the reason that he's so nice now?" Baby asks, Johnny takes the necklace and puts it around Baby's neck, she smiles as she looks at his face.

"I don't know, when he came to check on Pen and we shake hands, he told me to call him Jake, he said it was about time I would be doing that," Johnny whispers, Baby starts to smile more now and whispers, "that looks like he has accepted you, I'm so happy for you."

Johnny starts to kiss her and she lays her arms around his neck, "a couple of friends will come to visit tomorrow," Johnny whispers, making Baby very curious, though she doesn't ask who, "alright," Baby whispers and bit her lip, "it's late, let's go to my bedroom." She whispers with a wink, Johnny gives her a little grin as he nods once.

Baby stands up and takes his hand, they went upstairs, "it hasn't changed much since I was here," he says as he sits on the bed, Baby giggles about it, "you know, that's logical," she says in a teasing tone, he chuckles about it and pulls her on his lap.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to sleep," Baby teases him again, Johnny bit his lip and starts to kiss her passionately, they heard a knock on the door, "who is it?" Baby asks, the door opens a little and Jenny looks at them, "it's me."

She watches Baby and Johnny, "I'm sorry if I disturb you two, but your parents told me that I can sleep in your room," Baby sighs a little and Johnny feels a little disappointment coming over him, she smiles, "don't worry, I'll ask Lisa if she'll be okay to share her room instead." Jenny says as she wants to walk away, "Jenny?" Baby asks and Jenny looks at her, "thanks." Jenny only smiles and closes the door. "Now we've got the room to ourselves, what is your plan?" Johnny asks with a teasing smile, "hmm." Baby begins to kiss him and they lay down on the bed now.

The next day, they walk in the park alone, Jenny didn't mind that they went alone, she's reading a very good book and got hooked on it. They talk a lot about Penny and what happened, for lunch they went to a luncheonette and when it was nearly 6 in the afternoon, they went back home.

"Did you two enjoyed the day so far?" Jake asks as he sees them coming inside. Jenny looks up from her book and smiles, "Yeah, it's a beautiful day," Baby smiles and gave her father a kiss on his cheek, "how's the book?" Baby asks and sits down next to Jenny, "It's very good." Jenny says with a smile.

"They'll be coming soon." Johnny says mysteriously, Baby looks at him and stands up, he watches her walking to the window and smiles, he went to her and lays his arms around her while standing behind her. "I love this." She whispers as she keeps looking outside.

After about an hour, the doorbell rang, "I'm going." Johnny says and stands up. Baby is curious but she waits. He came back, two persons are following him inside, Baby got a huge smile on her face when she sees who they are, "Billy! Penny!" Baby jumps up and quickly went to hug them, "I've missed you both so much!" She says, Billy smiles as he let her go, "We've missed you a lot, Baby." Billy says and Penny nods with a smile.

Lisa stares at Billy when she sees him, "so that's the guy you like so much." Jenny whispers, Lisa starts to blush, Jenny looks at Billy with a little smile. _'He's very handsome.'_ Jenny thinks. Billy looks around and spots Jenny, their eyes lock for a moment, and they both start to blush. _'She's beautiful.'_ Billy thinks. After another moment, he turns and went to Johnny.

"Hey cuz," Johnny says with a smile, "hey," Billy says and he looks at Jenny again, "what are you looking at?" Johnny asks curiously, "um," Billy starts to blush, "the girl next to Baby, she's beautiful," Johnny looks at Jenny and starts to smile, "that's Jenny, Baby's roomie and best friend." Johnny whispers with a wink, making Billy to blush more. Jenny looks at Billy and sees him blushing.

Penny is talking to Baby and Jake about what happened that morning with Robbie. Marge is in the kitchen making snacks, preparing drinks and Lisa went to help her. Billy looks after Lisa and then looks at Jenny again, it wasn't unnoticed by Lisa that Billy is looking at Jenny a lot.

It's nearly 8 and Baby knows that Mr. Castle will be arriving soon. Baby excuses herself and said that she needed some fresh air. Jenny went to join Baby and they walk outside. They stand on the driveway and look at the cars that are passing by.

"You like Billy?" Baby asks, Jenny starts to blush, "he seems really nice, and he's gorgeous. I never liked someone with just one look, it's so weird," Jenny says with a little sigh, Baby looks at her with a smile, "maybe that's a sign," Baby says and Jenny got confused as she looks at Baby, "he likes you a lot," Baby says, "did he told you?" Jenny asks, "yeah, about 10 minutes ago, you should talk to him." Baby says with a wink, making Jenny blushing again, she nods as well.

They see a car slowing down, it's Mr. Castle, Baby signs to him to park on the driveway and he turns the wheel. He steps out and smiles at them, "hello, ladies," he says as he walks to them, "hello, senior." Baby says as she hugs him, he gives her a kiss on her head, Jenny hugs him as well. Now they're not at school, so they don't have to do the teacher-student interaction.

"Are you ready?" Baby asks, he nods with a smile. Baby opens the door and they walk inside. "Wait here for a moment." Baby whispers to Mr. Castle, he smiles and nods. He got little nervous now. "It will be fine." Jenny whispers and he sighs. The girls went into the living room.

"Johnny?" Baby asks, he looks at her and smiles, "yeah?" Johnny asks as he stands up, she smiles at him, "I've got somebody who wants to see you," Baby says, Johnny became curious, "who wants to see me?" He asks, he can't imagine that someone wants that, "you'll see," she says and turns, he waits as Baby opens the door and Mr. Castle came inside.

"Dad?" Johnny asks, looking surprised, not sure if he should be happy or not. Mr. Castle went to Johnny, "son." Mr. Castle says with a smile, they stare a little at each other. Baby sees tears appearing in Johnny's eyes and Mr. Castle grabs him into a tight hug.

"I've missed you, son." Mr. Castle whispers as he's having tears in his eyes as well. Johnny let him go and dries his face, "what are you doing here? I thought you moved away." Johnny says, Mr. Castle smiles a little. "I did, I live close to Mt. Holyoke now. How have you been? You look good." Mr. Castle says as he looks up and down at Johnny, now smiling.

"Depends, when I went back home after months, you were gone. I've been looking for you but no one could tell me where you went to," Johnny says and sniffs, he looks down and sighs, "son, when your mother and I divorced, you know how difficult I became," Mr. Castle begins and Johnny only nods, "but you should know that it never was my intention to make your life a living hell. When you walked away, I've been looking for you for months, thinking the worse things that could've happen to you," Johnny only listens to his father, who is smiling a little now, "then I got an opportunity of a lifetime, but for that I needed to move, you walking away made me stop drinking as well. I thought I would never see you again, until Baby and Jenny came to me with a picture from you."

Johnny starts to cry now and Mr. Castle grabs him in a tight hug again. "I want to be back in your life, son," Mr. Castle whispers, Johnny grabs him tightly, "I'm sorry for walking away," Johnny whispers, Mr. Castle let him go and smiles as he grabs Johnny's face. "I got you back, and I must say, you're doing pretty good in life, or so I heard," Mr. Castle says and looks at Baby now, Johnny looks at her as well with a smile. "Baby makes me a better person, dad, she's everything to me." Johnny whispers as Baby came closer, Johnny takes her in his arms and gives her a wet kiss.

"Happy birthday, Baby," Mr. castle says and she went to hug him, he smiles and looks at his son, "thank you," Baby says and let him go, "what do you do in life, dad?" Johnny asks, "I'm a teacher at Mt. Holyoke," Mr. Castle answers, Jake stands up and smiles as well, "what class?" Johnny asks, "biology, I heard you're a dance instructor." Mr. Castle says.

"Johnny and I are dance instructors at Kellerman's, I'm Penny," Penny interrupts them, they look at her, Johnny smiles, "you and Johnny look exactly like each other, uncle," Billy says, Penny nods in agreement, Johnny began to blush, Mr. Castle looks at Billy now, "Billy?" Mr. Castle asks, Billy nods and went for a short hug, "you look like your mother, you know Baby and Jenny as well?" Mr. Castle asks, "I work at Kellerman's as well, where I met Baby too, we became best friends." Billy says and Mr. Castle smiles.

"Here you go, food is nearly done," Marge says as she gives Mr. Castle a drink, he thanks her, "I had no clue that Baby has invited a teacher," Jake says and Mr. Castle looks at him, "I'm her teacher at school, outside school I would like to be her father-in-law," Mr. Castle says as he shakes hand with Jake, "it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jake, Baby's father, and the one you just saw is my wife, Marge," Jake says and Mr. castle smiles, "that's my oldest, Lisa." Jake points at Lisa. "I'm Johnny, Baby calls me senior," Mr. Castle says and Jake's eyebrows went up, "I'll call you senior as well, otherwise it's too confusing." Jake says and they both chuckle about it.

Later on, they went to the disco for a dance, "I've got another surprise for you," Johnny whispers in Baby's ear, she looks at him and smiles, Johnny went to the DJ and Baby giggles about it. The music changes and Johnny went to Baby to dance the Mambo, like they did in the summer. The others are looking at them, Mr. Castle feels so proud of his son.

Penny is dancing with Mr. Castle. "You're a good leader," Penny says and smiles, "I'm not as good as my son," he says and she chuckles, "your son is one of a kind," Mr. Castle smiles at her, "you're very sweet." He says with a wink and Penny chuckles again.

Jenny is dancing with Billy, they finally are talking, "you're not a bad dancer," Jenny says as she looks at his face, "I can't dance," she adds, he smiles, "if you can't dance, what are we doing now?" Billy asks and Jenny giggles, "is Johnny really your cousin?" She asks, Billy nods and looks in her eyes, they stop dancing, she's blushing when he leans in and starts to kiss her.


	8. Who's that Guy?

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Who's that guy?

Baby and Jenny are studying hard, they got so much homework. Sometimes they even study at night to get their homework done. Mr. Castle, on the other hand, is very soft on them. Soon is Christmas holiday and they're both looking forward to it. Baby still need to buy presents, though Baby already got something for Johnny.

"Did you hear anything from Billy?" Baby asks and looks at Jenny, "yeah, he called me yesterday for the first time," Jenny says with a smile, "he said that he wants to be with me and that he misses me, but how is that possible? We've only met once."

"He really likes you, I think he even loves you already, when I think of the kiss you shared with him," Baby says teasingly, Jenny blushes a bit, "I think I'm in love as well, but it's still weird," Jenny says and she gives a little sigh, "he's really sweet, and kind, he became one of my best friends on Kellerman's," Baby says, Jenny smiles about that, "and he's so gorgeous," Jenny says, Baby giggles about her face, "does Lisa know? I know she likes him a lot too," Baby says and Jenny lifts her shoulders up, "I don't know." Jenny says.

It's the first day of Christmas holiday, Baby has arrived at her place, Johnny will come in the evening. He has a few dance lessons, so he only could depart late afternoon. Baby still got time to buy presents for her parents and Lisa, so she went to the mall. After buying some presents she went to a luncheonette to eat something.

"Hi!" Someone says and Baby looks up, she sees the blonde guy and the guys with the blue greyish eyes from school, she's a little surprised to see them here, "hey," Baby says and looks at her food again, "you're that girl who's also going to Mt. Holyoke," the blonde guy says, "may we join you?" the other one asks, Baby sighs a little but nods, they sit down.

"What's your name?" The blonde guy asks, he smiles, "my name is Frances, but everyone calls me Baby," Baby answers automatically, she looks at him now. They smile at her and then look at each other, Baby became curious and asks, "what are your names?"

"My name is Dave," the blonde guys says, he's still smiling at her as he checks her out, "my name is Chris." The other guy says, he feels a little agitated, Baby looks at him and he blushes a bit. She wonders why he's blushing when she looks at him.

Johnny walks through the mall, he has found a nice present for Baby, he wants to eat something first before going to her place. He looks around and then spots Baby at the luncheonette, he starts to smile and walks to her, but when he came closer he notices the two guys sitting at her table. He stands still and felt like a knife went through his heart, he could see one of the guys clearly flirting with her and she's smiling at him.

Baby looks around and then sees Johnny, she smiles happily and waves at him, he came to her and she sees his face. _'Oh, no!'_ She thought and she fears that Johnny will be very angry, for sure she sees him being jealous. He stops at her table, the guys look up at him now.

"Hey, sweetie." He says, he leans in and gives Baby a kiss, making it look obvious that Baby belongs to him. The two guys look at them and then look at each other. Johnny looks at them as he sits down next to Baby now, "Um. Hi." Chris says and Johnny only nods at him. Baby could feel the tensions.

"Johnny, this is Dave and Chris," Baby starts, Johnny looks at her, "they go to Mt. Holyoke as well," she explains, Johnny looks at them again, "they're in another class." She adds, she could see him exhaling a bit, "Dave, Chris, this is my boyfriend Johnny." They shake hands with Johnny.

Johnny is observing the guys, he could see that Chris is a shy guy and decided that Chris doesn't form a threat, he then looks at Dave and became very protective. He didn't like it one bit in how Dave is checking Baby out, he takes her hand and she looks at him. She could see the change as Johnny sits more straighter now, Chris is watching Johnny carefully, Dave doesn't really care as he only can look at Baby.

The two guys like Baby since the start of the schoolyear and they've been arguing in who would get her, but now they know Baby has a boyfriend, Chris decided it's better to back off. Dave, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care about this, a boyfriend wasn't going to stop him from getting Baby. The silence got more tense with the moment, until Chris broke the silence.

"We need to go," Chris says and looks at Dave, "why? We've got plenty of time," Dave says as he looks at Chris for a second, "I need to buy something for mom," Chris says and stands up, Dave sighs deeply as he stands up as well, not that Chris leaves him another choice. They say goodbye and walk away, Johnny exhales deeply.

"What's going on?" Baby asks as she looks at him "nothing," Johnny says and looks at people walking by, Baby got confused, "please tell me what's in you mind? You know that you can tell me everything." She says, grabbing Johnny's hand and squeezing a bit, Johnny sighs and squeezes back as he looks at her.

"I don't trust those guys, Baby," Johnny says, she looks in his eyes, "are you worried that I'll leave you?" Baby asks, he looks down, "you're the love of my life, Johnny, I don't want someone else," Baby whispers, he sees her smile and leans in for a kiss, "will you be careful? Especially with that Dave? I just have a bad feeling about him." He explains, Baby smiles and nods, he gives her a loving kiss, she grabs his head and keeps on kissing him.

After about an hour of enjoying food and each other, they decide to go home. On their way home they bump into Lisa and Baby could see that Lisa is upset about something, she could see that Lisa has been crying, "Lisa, what's the matter?" Baby asks, Lisa looks at Baby and then down, "nothing." Lisa answers.

"Lisa? Please tell us what's going on, even I can see that something is wrong," Johnny says, she looks at him now and sighs, "it's Billy," Lisa says, Baby just knew what has happened, "I've called him an hour ago to tell him how much I like him." Lisa says and starts to cry again, Baby grabs her sister into a hug, "and he said that he only likes me as a friend, but is in love with someone else." Lisa says through her sobs, Baby rubs her back a little, "I'm so sorry for you," Johnny says, "me too, sis. You'll find someone one day." Baby says, Lisa let her go and tries to smile.

"Thank you Baby. I must go now, shopping presents." Lisa says and walks away, they look are her and Baby sighs, "you reckon I should tell her that Billy is in love with Jenny?" Baby asks and looks at him now, "wait, what? I had no clue that Billy is in love with Jenny." Johnny says and Baby smiles, "I thought you knew, Billy has never mentioned anything about Jenny to you or Pen?" Baby asks curiously, Johnny shakes his head a little, "he didn't, you know he's very private when it comes to that. How did you know?"

"You remember their kiss?" Baby asks, he nods with a smile, "it seems that the kiss was more than just a kiss, Jenny told me that she's in love with him, she gave him the phone number as well," Baby says, "he told her that he's in love with her? He only told me he finds her really beautiful." Johnny says. They walk on.

"A few days ago Jenny told me that he has called her, it was the first time after their first meeting that he has called her," Baby starts, it makes Johnny think for a bit, "he told Jenny that he's in love with her from the first moment he laid eyes on her," Johnny stops walking and Baby looks at his face, "why hasn't he told me? What about Jenny, is she in love with him too?" Johnny asks, Baby could see him being protective again, she smiles and takes his hand.

"She has the same as him, from the first moment she laid eyes on him," Baby answers with a smile, Johnny starts to smile wider now, they walk on again and he lays his arm around her waist, "I'm happy to hear that," he whispers, Baby looks at him with a smile, he looks in her eyes and leans in, "I love you Baby." Baby gives him a soft kiss and smiles, "I love you too." Baby whispers, he smiles and gives her a sweet kiss on her cheek, she giggles.

A little further at a corner behind them, Dave and Chris are watching them and following them on a distance. They've been watching them the whole time, "why? Why does she has a boyfriend?" Dave asks, Chris looks at him and sighs, "they're really in love, I don't think you make a chance," Chris says, Dave looks at Chris for a second and then back at Baby, "so what?" Dave asks in an angry tone, "he seems mean business Dave, I wouldn't get mixed in if I were you," Chris says and wants to walk away, Dave lays his hand on Chris' shoulder to stop him, Chris looks at him and sees Dave's determination.

"I want Baby, you know how much I like her, why are you not helping me?" Dave asks, Chris sighs again, "I'd like to help you Dave, but she has a boyfriend, and I don't want to mix in, I just said that," Chris says with a cold voice as Dave starts to walk again, Chris follows him, "and if you're you going to push me in helping you, then our friendship is over. I know you only want her between the sheets, you've said that many times, you did this before and I really don't like it Dave. I'm out of this." Chris says and walks away.

Dave stops and looks after Chris, being really angry, because Chris has been misunderstanding him, he actually does want to have Baby as his girlfriend, she did something to him and he really wants her. _'I will get her! No matter what.'_ Dave thought, he looks at where Baby and Johnny are heading, but then decides to walk to the park.


	9. Christmas Eve

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Christmas Eve

Tonight is going to be a great night, Baby got a very nice present for Johnny, and he got a huge surprise for her. _'This will be the night of her life.'_ Johnny thought and he smiles, Baby sees his smile and got curious, he's been acting a little different today and it got her curious. She has tried to ask him, but he's avoiding the question.

Jake has invited Jenny, Billy, Penny and Mr. Castle to come and celebrate Christmas Eve with them. They'll be arriving in a bit, Johnny is happy that he will see his father again, this will be the first Christmas Eve he will spent with his father since he was 10, and this year will be very special.

When the others finally arrived, Lisa is standing outside as well, looking at Billy, she has decided that she will tell him face to face how much she likes him, maybe that will change his mind. Baby sees Lisa staring at Billy, who's helping Jenny with her bag, Baby sighs and decides to tell her sister the truth, "Lisa?" Baby asks as she stands next to her sister, Lisa looks at her, "yes?" Lisa asks, she looks back at Billy, who's smiling at Jenny, he takes her hand.

"I need to tell you something about Billy," Baby whispers, Lisa looks back at Baby, being a little confused, "what about him?" Lisa asks, Baby tries to smile at her sister and nods her head towards Billy and Jenny, who are holding hands now, "the girl who Billy is in love with," Baby sighs a little, "don't be angry please, but he's holding her hand," Lisa looks at Billy and Jenny as they walk to the front door hand in hand, "Jenny?" Lisa whispers, Baby nods, she looks at her sister's face and sees tears appearing.

"Why hasn't Billy told me this?" She whispers, Johnny heard her and looks at Lisa, he came to Baby and lays his arms around her, "are you okay?" Johnny asks as he looks at Lisa, Lisa looks at him for a second, "I just heard that Billy is in love with Jenny," Lisa says, she went inside to her room. Baby looks after her sister before looking at Johnny again, "I'm so sorry for her," Baby whispers, Johnny gives her a kiss, "she'll get over it Baby, she'll find the right guy," He whispers, she smiles and lays her arms around his neck, "you're right, she just needs time now."

They walk inside and sit down in the living room, talking to Billy, Mr. Castle, Penny and Jenny. Marge and Jake are standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching them, Marge smiles, "Baby is really happy with Johnny, I've never seen her in love like this before," Marge says, Jake looks at her and smiles, though he's still not totally convinced, "yes, Baby is really happy, but I still think that he's not good enough for my little girl," Jake says with a sigh, Marge looks at him, "you need to try to get to know him better, he's doing his best to make her happy at all times, I think he's good for her, he cares about her and protects her," Marge says, Jake let out a deep sigh, "I do like him a little more now than I used to," Jake admits as he looks back at his daughter, Marge smiles more now, "it's like us when we were young, you remember?" Marge asks, Jake only nods while thinking.

_'Maybe I need to try to get to know him and accept him fully, maybe I need to let Baby go, she has become a grown up woman and Johnny does protect her with his life, though she will always stay my little baby girl.'_ Jake thought as he looks at Baby and Johnny, they're kissing and he smiles a bit.

At 7 in the evening, they went to a Greek restaurant for dinner. They're talking and laughing a lot, except for Lisa, she's quietly watching Billy and Jenny. Jenny is giggling about something that Billy has been whispering to her, Penny looks at them.

"What's between them?" Penny asks as she leans in to Johnny, he looks at her and then at Billy and Jenny, he smiles and whispers, "love." She looks at him with her eyebrows up, Mr. Castle looks at his son with a smile, "so, son, tell me what you've bene doing since you walked away." Johnny looks at his father and thinks about his life before Baby, he's not proud of his life.

"I didn't go to school anymore, I actually just lived on the streets until I was about 16," Johnny says, Mr. Castle's eyebrows went up and he feels a pang in his heart, he wish he would have known about this before, then he would have looked for his son again and taken him with him, it's hard for him to imagine that his own son has lived on the streets for years.

Johnny looks at his father and sees his concern, "when I was 16, I was sitting in a luncheonette one day, with Penny and some other guys, someone walked up to us and asked if we were interested in becoming a dance instructor, he said that Andy Murray was giving a test and if you passed the test, you would be trained in becoming an instructor," Johnny says, Baby has taken his hand, she knows about this already, and besides Penny and Billy, the rest is listening to him intently, he got a little nervous about it, "I passed the test, Pen did too, we got trained and for the first years we were dance instructors at his dance school. About 5 years ago, Max Kellerman came into the school and asked for the best instructors, he was looking for new dance instructors at his resort, Andy Murray had told him that Pen and I were his best instructors and Max wanted to have us." Johnny takes a deep breath, he doesn't like to talk about his past, he looks at Baby and she gives him an encouraging smile, he smiles a little.

Everyone looks at him, they want him to go on, Baby rubs his arm, he's still holding her hand and is trying to calm down, "In the beginning I liked to work at Kellerman's, but it wasn't summer yet, so it wasn't that busy, when the first summer started, it became my worse summer and ever since that summer, every summer that followed became really frustrating, until last summer. That first summer, everything was new for me, I was around rich people nonstop, I never had that before, the bungalow bunnies who flirted with me, trying to get more from me than only dancing, Max who shouted every day at me, this merely because of the bungalow bunnies, they couldn't leave me alone. It was always the same, no matter what I said, I was always the one who did wrong." Johnny says, he sigh and Baby gave him a kiss on his cheek, he smiles at her.

"In the beginning of last summer I thought that another rich girl walked after me, just like the bungalow bunnies, like every summer, but when Baby helped Pen," Johnny stops for a moment, looking at Penny, she nods at him with a smile, "Pen became pregnant from one of the waiters, she thought that he loved her the way she loved him, but he only used her, she couldn't afford being pregnant, she would've lost her job, but neither of us had the money for an abortion, and then there was Baby, when she heard about a doctor being in town and Billy could arrange an appointment, she went to her father and asked him for the money, she lied to him for helping Pen, I've never seen a braver person in my life, Pen at first didn't want the money because the appointment only could be arranged on the day we had our gig at the Sheldrake Hotel, Billy told me that Baby could move, I first didn't want this, Baby neither, but eventually she took the challenge, that was the time I realized that Baby didn't just ran after me, she really wanted to help, she didn't want any of us to lose our jobs, I kept my distance at first, since it's not allowed to mix with the guests, Pen even warned me not to mix in with Baby, but it was too late, I'd fallen head over heels with the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest and most caring person I've ever met in my life, she makes me a better person, and I love her so much." Johnny tells everyone, his nerves are making him shake a little, he looks at Baby and she nods at him.

"I still have a dream of owning my own dance school, but I don't have the money for it, I even lost my job this summer, when I got accused of theft, Baby protected me, but because of that our relationship came out and I got fired because of that, thanks to Jake I got my job back, and I'm grateful every day." Johnny ends his story, his voice became hoarse and he swallows a bit, he looks at his hand holding Baby's, her thumb caressing his hand lovingly, he smiles a little. Everyone is silent as they're looking at him, none has realized how Johnny really felt, except for Penny, Billy and Baby, she leans in to him, "I think they need to let the information sink now." Baby whispers, Johnny looks at her and nods, though he wish that someone would say something, this silence is nerve-wracking.

Then Mr. Castle decides to say something, to break the silence, he clears his throat and they look at him, including Johnny, "it seems that my son really loves to dance, just like me." He says with a smile as he looks at Johnny, Johnny smiles back and others are chuckling a bit. Johnny gives his father a nod, glad for having him breaking the tension, he relaxes immensely now and aby gives him a kiss on his cheek again.

"So, Johnny, you really want to start your own dance school?" Jake asks, he has been listening very carefully to Johnny's story, it made him realize even more how much Baby wants to help people, no matter their background, it made him also realize how perfect Johnny is for her, though he has accepted Johnny to be with Baby, he's happy now that Baby found the one that fits perfect to her, and he feels like helping Johnny getting his dream coming true.

"Yeah, it always has been my dream." Johnny answers and looks at Jake, he sees a change in Jake, a much softer expression, he became curious about it, Jake starts to smile now and Johnny smiles back, Marge sees the change in her husband and leans in to him, "you've let him in, didn't you?" She whispers, Jake looks at her and only smiles, Marge gives him a kiss and sits straight again.

Later, when they all gave their presents, Baby waits until she got all her presents and has opened them, she gave them the presents she has been buying, except for Johnny's present, she wants to give it to him as last, she also still hadn't gotten his present and she became curious about that, she looks at him and he only smiles at her as he had opened Penny's present, she wonders what he will give her, but she couldn't wait any longer to give him her present.

"Johnny, I got you something," Baby says, taking a little box out of her pocket, Johnny looks at it and became curious, "Baby, you didn't have to give me a present, I got you already," he says, she smiles at him and hands the present to him, "I know you would say that, but I still want to give you this," she says, he takes the little box and opens it, he gasps a little as he looks at the golden chain bracelet, it has a golden plate and he sees her name on it, "you didn't have to do this, Baby, it looks so expensive."

"I want to, because I love you, I want you to have something from me," she says, she takes the bracelet and puts it on his left wrist, Johnny looks at it with a smile, then he looks at her, "I love you too, Baby, I don't think I can live without you." Johnny whispers the last bit and then starts to kiss her passionately.

Mr. Castle began to clap, the rest slowly follow him and start to clap as well, Johnny and Baby look at them, they've heard them talking, Baby got a little confused. Jake smiles, "Johnny, this is the moment." Jake says, everyone looks at him and then at Johnny, Baby became curious, Jake is the only one who knows about Johnny's surprise for Baby. They've been talking late at night, last night, and Jake was at first a little reluctant, but that doubt has vanished now.

Johnny stand up, he looks at one of the waiters who nods and went to change the music, it's their song and Baby looks at him curiously, "Baby, I've been thinking about this for some time now, and the more I think about us, the more I realize that I want to spent the rest of my life with you, you show me that love can happen to everyone, no matter their background, that helping others does make this world a better place," he starts as he kneels now, Baby gasps a bit as she looks at him, "you make me a better person every day and I love you so much," he pauses a bit and takes a little black box out of his pocket, Baby starts to cry while she smiles at him, he looks at her face, "Frances Houseman, do you want to marry me?" He asks as he opens the little box, showing Baby the ring, her hands cover her mouth as she looks at the ring and then at him, she couldn't believe her ears.

A few moments went by in silence, he looks at her, waiting for her answer, but it was like she has lost her voice, then she starts to nod and smile happily, she lays her hands on his cheek while swallowing once, "yes, yes I want to marry you." She says, Johnny starts to smile, she leans in and starts to kiss him slowly. He slowly stands straight while kissing her back, he takes the ring and they look down, he takes her left hand and puts the ring on her finger, Baby smiles happily as she looks back up in his eyes, he smiles as he looks in her eyes, they kiss again.

After a moment, everyone starts to clap, Baby giggles and looks at her family and friends, they all smiles and Billy whistles on his fingers, Baby giggles again and looks back at Johnny, she lays her arms around his neck and he gives her a kiss again. The rest came closer to congratulate them, they receive a lot of kisses and hugs.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Mr. Castle says with a smile, Johnny looks at his father and grabs him into a tight hug, "I'm so happy that you're here, dad," Johnny whispers, "I'll never leave your life again." Mr. Castle whispers. Jake grabs Baby into a tight hug and she hugs him back, "you knew?" She whispers in his ear, "yeah, he came to me last night to ask me for permission, I'm so happy for you Baby, you couldn't have found a better match." He whispers and let her go, Baby looks at his face and starts to smile wider now, he chuckles about her face and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

Marge looks at them with a smile and steps closer, Jake looks at her with a smile, "I didn't know that he would ask you for permission," she says, he only smiles and gives her a kiss on her cheek, he went to get some champagne, Marge looks at Baby and they hug tightly, "I'm so happy, and so proud of you," Marge whispers, "I love you mom," Baby says, "I love you too, sweetie, let me see the ring."

Baby looks at the ring with a happy smile, Johnny looks at her, "it's nothing big," he whispers, she looks at him, "it's perfect, you're perfect," she whispers and he gives her a kiss, the girls came to Baby and want to see the ring as well.


	10. Back at School

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Back at school

Baby and Johnny spent a lot time alone, most of the time they were dancing, or taking a walk, but Christmas holiday came to an end now, they know they need to part again but now it's different, now they don't have the feeling of losing each other, because they're engaged and Baby knows that she'll never lose him. The free time made her think about her future, going to the peace corps is a dream that has stopped, she didn't want to go abroad, missing Johnny day and night, then she thought about Johnny's dream and began to think how it will be if she becomes a dance instructor as well.

It's the last day of the holiday now, and they need to say goodbye this afternoon, Baby and Johnny are still lying in bed, "Johnny?" Baby asks as she looks at him, he turns to her and smiles, "what's the matter?" He whispers, she moves on her side and looks at his face, she let her fingers run over his cheek, he smiles happily.

"I've been thinking about our future a lot lately," she pauses as she moves herself a little more against him, he lays his arms around her, he looks at her face, "you know how much I love to help people," Johnny only nods at that, he stays silent as he let her talk, she sighs a little, "I've been thinking about becoming a dance instructor as well."

"Is this because of my dream?" He whispers while he smiles, she looks at his smile and starts to smile as well, "yes," she answers, "what about the peace corps?" He asks and gives her a kiss, "I don't think I want to do that anymore, I mean," she pauses a little, "thinking of going abroad without you next to me, I can't bare that thought, I don't want to miss you too much." He kiss her slowly and she moves a little so she can lay her arms around his neck.

"How much I love the sound of that, Baby, I do want you to finish school first, I want you to have that degree," he whispers, she smiles, "of course, but I still can change my major," she whispers, "to what?" He asks curious, "to business management, I can learn how to run my own company, so we can run a dance school together, I'll get my trainings for dance instructor after my study," she whispers, he bit his lip, "what do you think?" She whispers, "I love that idea." He whispers and then he rolls over with her, making her giggle a bit.

Later that day, "Baby?" Jenny asks as she walks to Baby with Billy behind her, "yeah?" Baby asks as she turns to Jenny, "we need to go now, we need to be back at school at max 8, remember?" Jenny asks, Baby nods with a smile, she looks at Johnny again, feeling a little sad to leave his side again, he lays his arms around her and gives her a loving kiss.

"Don't be sad, Baby, you'll see me soon again," he says and Baby sighs a little, he smiles, "Billy and I need to go now as well, Max told us to be there at max 8." He adds and gives her another loving kiss. Penny was already back at Kellerman's after Christmas, she did got the day off to come for New Year's Eve, but she's back at work already. Billy, on the other hand, got the free days since he never used any days to take a holiday. Mr. Castle is already back at school.

They kiss slowly, so did Jenn and Billy, after a few minutes Baby looks at her parents and went to say goodbye as well, "be careful on your way," Jake says, "I will dad, I'll see you with spring break." Baby says, Jake smiles and gives her a kiss on her forehead, Jake looks at Johnny and went to hug him, Marge smiles as she watch them, "take good care of yourself, son, I'll see you with spring break again," Jake says, Johnny nods and smiles, "I will, Jake, thanks for everything," Johnny says, "thank you too, son."

Baby hugs her mother as well, "call us anytime, okay?" Marge asks, "I will, mom, I love you," Baby says, "I love you too." Marge says and Baby gives her a kiss on her cheek.

The girls step into Baby's car and depart back to school, Johnny and Billy step in Johnny's car and he drives back to Kellerman's, Marge and Jake look after them, he lays his arm around her shoulders and she looks up at him with a smile. Lisa has already departed to her school.

The guys arrived at Kellerman's, they went to change their clothes before they head to the staff house to catch up with Penny, who giggles about their happiness because they're talking the ears off her head about the girls, the staff got air about the engagement and they start to celebrate it with dancing. Max has seen the guys arriving and smiles, he didn't went to check on them, it wasn't needed, their work starts tomorrow again.

After Baby and Jenny arrived at campus, they take their stuff to their room and sit down on their beds, Jenny stands up again and went to put some music on while Baby has taken her book, she's reading Persuasion from Jane Austin now. Jenny looks at Baby as she sits back down.

"You love Johnny very much, don't you?" Jenny asks, Baby looks up from her book, she smiles, "you know that, why you ask?" Baby asks as she sees Jenny's face, she lays her book down and moves a little, Jenny sighs deeply, "just asking, I'm so bored, it's so weird, I know normally how to keep myself busy, but now I just feel bored," she says and looks at her hands.

"I know that feeling all too well, hence why I read so much," Baby says, Jenny looks up at her, "I don't read that much, I like drawing more than reading," Jenny says, "why don't you draw something?" Baby asks, Jenny sighs a little again.

"I know you're missing Billy," Baby says, Jenny starts to blush a little, "I'm happy you're together, I never saw Billy so happy before, you make him smile so much," Baby says, Jenny starts to smile now, "I'm thinking about Johnny all the time as well, I guess it's normal when you're in love," Baby says and Jenny stands up, "maybe I should draw something."

Jenny stands up from her bed and went to her desk, she sits down on her chair and takes some papers and a pencil, the music changes a bit, Baby takes her book again and reads on. After about an hour, Baby looks up from her book, she sees Jenny drawing and she sits straighter.

"What are you drawing?" Baby asks, Jenny looks at Baby and smiles, "you remember the scene at Netherfield, in the Pride and Prejudice mini-series, when Elizabeth walks into Mr. Darcy, he's riding on his black horse?" Jenny asks, "of course I remember that scene." Baby says with a smile, she stands up.

"I'm drawing that horse, but instead of Mr. Darcy, I'm drawing Billy," Jenny says with a smile, she looks back at her draw, Baby came closer, "can I see it?" Baby asks curiously, but Jenny covers the draw, "not yet, I want to finish it first," she says and Baby giggles a bit, "You're gonna leave me in my curiosity now?" Baby asks, "yeah, you got to have patience now," Jenny says and quickly turns the paper around, Baby chuckles about it, "alright, I'll wait, I'm going to pee." Baby went to their private bathroom to pee.

When it's about 11 in the evening and the girls decide to go to bed, they hear a knock on the door, "who can that be?" Baby asks as Baby looks up from her book, Jenny lifts her shoulders up and stands up, she went to open the door.

The 4 guys stand at their door, Baby sees Dave, Chris and the other 2 guys, "hello, can we come inside?" One of the two asks, Baby doesn't know his name, "have you any idea what time it is? You're not suppose to walk around at this hour," Jenny says, Baby sits straight, "let them in, Jenny." Jenny looks at Baby, she's a bit confused but let the guys come in, she close the door and went to sit down on her bed.

"Hey, Baby." Dave says, "Dave, Chris, what are you doing here at this time of day?" Baby asks them but she doesn't smile, she hasn't forgotten the meeting at the mall, Jenny looks at Baby, "you know them?" She asks, Baby nods, "I came across them in the mall at my parents' place, seems they live around there as well."

"We came to ask you girls something," Dave says to get their attention, "what do you want to ask?" Jenny asks, she's being cautious and curious at the same time, "as you know, this weekend is the New Year's Ball," Chris starts, Baby has forgotten about the ball and she didn't feel like going, she looks at Jenny who clearly sighs, seems she has forgotten about it as well.

"Well, normally you go to the ball as couple," Dave says and looks at Baby, she sits a bit straighter, "at least, that's what people have been saying," he clears his throat a bit, "I know you've got a boyfriend, but I would like to ask you if you want to go with me, it's only for getting inside." Dave takes a deep breath, she looks closely at Dave and she just knows he's hiding something.

Jenny looks at Baby as well, "you want to go to the ball, Baby?" Jenny asks, Baby looks at her, "well, I haven't really thought about the ball, I do want to go, but only if you want to go too, Jen." Baby answers, Jenny sighs and looks at the guys, "do we really need dates for the ball?" Jenny asks, "yeah." Dave answers, Jenny could see him getting hope.

"You need to tell Johnny about this, Baby," Jenny says, Baby nods about it, she knows Jenny is right, "I'll tell Billy about it as well," Jenny says, she's being very serious about this, she has seen how Dave looks at Baby and she doesn't trust him at all, "we'll tell them, but let's go, it would be good to have a little fun." Baby says, Jenny smiles at Baby.

The guys are looking at the girls in silence, waiting for their decision, Baby looks at Dave, "I'll go with you Dave, but only to get inside," Baby says, Dave starts to smile now, "of course, don't you worry about it." Dave says, Baby sits back now.

Chris looks at the other two guys and says, "let me introduce you to my friends, this is Colin," Chris points at the guy with the brown curly hair and brown eyes, "and this is Peter." Chris points at the other guy.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Baby says with a smile, they smile back at her and then look at Jenny again, "um." Colin starts and looks at Jenny, she smiles at him, "since Baby is going with Dave, would you like to go with me?" Colin asks, he starts to blush when Jenny smiles at him, "or with me?" Peter asks, Jenny looks at him now, they both want to take Jenny to the ball, Baby giggles a bit.

"What must I do?" Jenny asks as she looks at Baby, who's still giggling a bit, "you got yourself some admirers there, Jen," Baby says teasingly and she rolls her eyes, "help me here, Baby," Jenny says now, the guys look at the girls as they wait, Baby looks at them and thinks.

"I would pick Colin," Baby says, Jenny looks at Colin, he looks shy, "he looks a little like Colin Firth," Baby whispers and Jenny giggles about that, "stop looking into my mind," Jenny whispers and they giggle again, "I like to go with you, Colin," Jenny says and Colin starts to blush a little, "thanks." Colin says.

"I'm sorry for you, Chris, and for you, Peter," Baby says, Chris smiles, "it's okay, I already got a date for the ball," Chris says, Baby smiles at him, "I'm sure you'll get someone too, Peter," Baby says, he looks at Baby and nods, "but, if you don't mind, we like to go to sleep now." Baby says.

The guys say good night and went away, Jenny stands up and locks the door, she looks at Baby as she lays herself down on her bed, Baby turns on her side and looks at Jenny, "is this a good idea?" Jenny asks, Baby sighs a little, "I just want to have a little fun, and they said that it's only to get inside," Baby replies, "I keep having this nagging feeling, like something will happen at the ball," Jenny says, "I mean, you're also engaged, and that Dave obviously want more from you, the way he looks at you."

"Johnny knows about the ball, unless he has forgotten about it, but when he calls tomorrow, I'll tell him," Baby says, Jenny nods, "I also heard that you can't go to the ball without a date, I told Johnny this as well, at the time he seemed okay with it." Baby says.

"But that was before you got engaged," Jenny says, "I know, and I need to tell him that I'll be going with Dave," Baby let out a deep sigh as she thinks about that moment in the mall again, "Johnny doesn't trust Dave, but he told me he trusts me and he didn't want to keep the fun away from me."

Jenny looks at Baby and thinks, she needs to tell Billy about it as well and she wonders how he will react to it, "Johnny told me that I only may dance with the guy I'm going with," Baby says, Jenny looks at her again, she sees Baby's smiles, "just be careful please, if Johnny said he doesn't trust Dave, then you should take that serious," Jenny says, Baby nods and turns on her back, "I haven't told Billy about the ball since I've forgotten about the ball, you think he'll be jealous?"

"I don't know, Billy doesn't seem the type to get jealous, but you only can know when you tell him about it," Baby says, Jenny sighs deeply and turns on her back as well, "he'll call tomorrow, he has promised me, I'll tell him tomorrow."

Baby smiles at Jenny and then looks at the ceiling, "look at us, being worried about our boyfriends' jealousy," Baby whispers, Jenny giggles about it, "I never would have imagined to be with someone so sweet," Jenny says, "treasure it, Billy is amazing," Baby says, "isn't it great that I'm dating your fiancé's cousin?" Jenny asks, Baby giggles a bit.

"Let's get some sleep now." Baby says after a moment, they turn on their side and Jenny turns the light off, "good night, Baby," she says, "good night, Jen." Baby says and close her eyes.

The day after, at lunch, Mr. Castle walks to the girls and sits down, he smiles as he looks at them, "you had a good night?" He asks, they look at him and smile, both nod at him, he takes his lunch and starts to eat.

"You're going to the ball this Saturday?" He asks, the girls nod again, but didn't really answer, they've been in their own thoughts the whole morning now, "you've got someone to go with? You can't go alone," he says, he sees that they're distracted, "oh yeah, we got someone to go with," Baby says, Mr. Castle became curious now, "tell me."

"I'm going with Dave, Jenny's going with Colin," Baby says as she sips her coffee, "they seem nice, freshmen too, does your fiancé knows? And your boyfriend?" He asks as he looks at them with a smile, "Johnny knows about the ball, but I haven't told him yet that I'm going with Dave," Baby says, "Billy doesn't know, I haven't told him about the ball yet, but I will, this evening." Jenny says.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to see that you got secrets for my son and my nephew," Mr. castle says, the girls giggle about it, "trust is the most important thing in a relationship," he says and they nod, but then giggle again, "what did I say?"

"It just sounds funny when you say _my son and my nephew_," Baby says and he chuckles about her imitations, Jenny did too, "I get it." He says with a grin, making the girl giggle again. The four guys are sitting a little further, eating their lunch, they look at the girls and Mr. Castle, they wonder why he always joins them at lunch.


	11. My Fiancé

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 11 My fiancé

After the lessons, Jenny and Baby went to their room, they're hungry but dinner time hasn't started yet, so they start on their homework, "what time will Johnny call?" Jenny asks after a while, Baby looks at her and smiles, "after dinner normally, he knows we've got dinner until 7," Baby answers, "don't forget to tell him about Dave," Jenny says, "I won't, don't worry." Baby says with a smile.

They finally could go for dinner and they went to the cafeteria, they're talking and giggling a bit when Mr. Castle went to them, they look at him with a smile, he sits down, "what are you two giggling about?" He asks, "Jenny just says that she finds it a little weird to say fiancé now instead of boyfriend," Baby says, Mr. Castle chuckles about it, "I got to admit, at first I found it a little strange too, but the more I think about it, the more I'm loving it." He says with a wink at Baby, she starts to blush now, making Jenny giggle.

"We need to go now," Baby says after some time, she looks at the time and stands up, Jenny did too, Mr. Castle looks at them with a smile, "is my son gonna call you?" He asks, Baby grins, he chuckles about her face, "you know that you can call me dad now," he says with a wink, "it's still weird, senior," Baby says and Jenny giggles about it, "go you two, you don't want to miss out on the call." He says, Baby gives him a kiss on his cheek and the girls walk away.

The girls are sitting in their room, working on their homework again, after some time the phone went off, Baby went to it, she picks the horn up as she sits down on her bed, Jenny turns and looks at her.

"Hello?" Baby asks, but she's smiling anyway, she knows it's Johnny, "How's my fiancée doing?" Johnny asks and Baby giggles, "missing you, how about my fiancé?" Baby asks, Jenny giggles about it, "I love the sound of that, I miss you so much," Johnny says, he lays down on his bed, and he smiling happily, "I miss you too." Baby says with a sigh.

"What have you been doing today?" He asks, "the usual, going to classes, eating, and doing homework, what about you?" She asks, he chuckles a little, "giving lessons and getting scold at by Pen because I wasn't paying attention," he says and Baby giggles, "and why weren't you paying attention?" Baby asks, "I was with my mind somewhere more pleasing," he says and Baby giggles again.

"I love you so much, Baby, I can't wait to see you again," he says, "I love you too," she says, "do you remember I told you about the New Year's Ball?" Baby asks, "yeah, why? You're going?" He asks curious, "yeah, well, Jen and I want to have a little fun and distraction from all the hard work we do here," Baby says, "I can imagine, I hope you'll be having fun," he says and sighs a little, "you don't sound so happy about it," Baby says, "well, to be honest, I don't like the thought that you need to go with a guy," he says, "I mean, thinking that my fiancée is going to have fun and will be dancing with someone else," he says, Baby sighs a little, she can imagine it, she wouldn't like it if Johnny would do that as well.

"I can blow it off, if that makes you feel better," she says, "no, Baby, don't, I trust you and I want you to have fun as well," he says, "but you're not sounding so happy about it," Baby says, "with whom are you going? Is it someone I know?" He asks now, Baby inhales deeply now, "Baby?"

"Dave has asked me and I said yes," Baby answers, it's silent at the other side now, "Johnny?" Baby asks, "is that the blonde one?" Johnny asks now, "yeah, sweetie, I know you don't trust him," Baby says, "but?" He asks, she could hear his voice getting a little colder now, "he told me that he only want to get inside at the ball," Baby says, Johnny rubs his temple, "Baby, be careful please, I don't trust him for a reason, the way he looked at you, I wish I could go with you," he says now, "I wish you could come, Johnny, but please, I just want to get inside, and your dad will be there too, I'm sure he'll be keeping an eye on it."

"Alright, Baby, I do trust you and I know dad will protect you, I just really wish I could be there," Johnny says, "I know, dancing with you is so much better than anything else in this world," she says and giggles, he chuckles, "only dancing?" He asks teasingly, "yesterday morning was amazing," she says and he chuckles a little, "you're amazing." He says.

"I need to hang up in a bit, I need to entertain the guests," he says with a deep sigh, "is Vivian still there?" Baby asks, "no, but she was leaving me alone when she was here," he says, "good, glad to hear," Baby says and looks at Jenny, who's signing at her, "would you like to tell Billy to call Jenny on this number?" Baby asks, "sure, guess Jen needs to tell him about the ball as well," he says, "yeah, no secrets, that's the best in a relationship," Baby says, "I'm so happy Baby, that you trust me so much." He says, smiling again.

"I trust you with my life, Johnny, I love you, only you, now go to work before Max fires you again and give Billy and Pen a kiss from me," Baby says, "I will, have a good night, dream about me," he says and Baby giggles, "I will, for sure, bye sweetie," Baby says, "bye." Johnny says and ends the call, Baby lay the horn down.

"Billy will call on this number, Johnny will tell him," Baby says as she looks at Jenny, who smiles, "thanks Baby," she says and looks at her book again, "shall we go to senior after Billy has called?" Baby asks, Jenny smiles, "sure, we're done for today anyway." Jenny says and went to sit on the bed, waiting for Billy to call.

When Billy had called Jenny, who just as Johnny, didn't sound too happy about the whole date for the ball thing, but he didn't want to take her fun away and told her that he trusts her. When Billy has ended the call, since he needs to go back to work as well, the girls went to Mr. Castle's office.

"You think he'll be in his office?" Jenny asks as they walk through the hallways, "I hope so," Baby says with a smile, "you like him a lot, don't you?" Jenny asks curiously, Baby giggles about the question, "of course, he's going to be my father-in-law, and he's like Johnny, what's not to like?" Baby asks and Jenny giggles about it.

Jenny looks at the windows, "why is it raining?" She asks, "because it's winter," Baby says, Jenny looks at Baby and smiles, "I love summer," Jenny says, "me too and I wish it was summer holiday already." Baby says and they smile.

They walk around the corner, not far from Mr. Castle's office, when they bump into the 4 guys, the girls look at them and the guys smile, "hi," Baby says, "hi," Chris says with a smile, "what are you doing here?" Dave asks curiously, "we're going to Mr. Castle, why you ask?" Baby answers.

"Can we ask you something?" Dave asks now, Baby folds her arms now, "go on," she says, he smiles at her, "we're wondering why you two are always around Mr. Castle, we've seen that he always joins you with lunch and dinner as well, what's the deal with him?"

"First, it's actually none of your business, but if you really want to know, he's my boyfriend's father," Baby answers and she sees their astonished faces, "are you sure about that?" Dave asks, but he swallows now, "yeah, you got a problem with that?" Jenny asks, she doesn't trust Dave, "no, but," he says, "but what?" Baby asks.

"Nothing, it's just weird, it looks weird to other people that a teacher is joining two freshmen all the time," Dave says, "Mr. Castle will be my father-in-law one day soon," Baby says now, "wait, are you engaged?" Chris asks, Baby smiles at him and shows him her ring, "wow, I had no clue," Chris says with a smile.

"Can we go now?" Baby asks, they step aside and the girls walk to Mr. Castle's office, the guys look after them and didn't say a word, Chris looks at Dave, who seems to be getting angry, he turns and runs away, Chris only sighs deeply and he went to the dorms with Peter and Colin.


	12. New Year's Ball, part 1

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 12 New Year's Ball, part 1

The day of the ball has arrived, the girls are sleeping in, they had a late night last night, Jenny wakes up and opens her eyes, she turns on her side and looks at Baby, who's waking up slowly as well, Jenny looks at the time and smiles.

"Good morning!" Jenny says and sits straight, Baby groans a bit and turns on her other side, "Baby, wake up," Jenny says with a smile, Baby turns her head and looks at Jenny, "Good morning," Baby says in a groggy voice and yawns once, she just had an amazing dream, "what's the time?"

"It's almost lunch time," Jenny answer, Baby sits straight now and looks at the time, "we overslept," Baby says and stands up to go to the toilet, "take it easy, Baby, it's Saturday," Jenny says, Baby stops in her track and turns to look at Jenny, "I don't like to stay this long in bed, call me crazy," Baby says and Jenny giggles, "and didn't you want to shop for a dress?"

"Oh, shit, yeah, let's get ready," Jenny says and stands up as well, Baby chuckles and went to pee, "shall we lunch at the mall?" Jenny asks as she looks in her closet, "sure, fine by me, maybe I'll find something nice as well," Baby says as she looks in the mirror, Jenny came to the bathroom and Baby smiles.

They got dressed and walked to the Mall. After an hour they sit at a coffee shop and drink some coffee, "I'm ready for tonight," Jenny says as she sips her hot coco, Baby smiles as she looks at Jenny, "I think you outdid yourself with the dress, it's very beautiful," Baby says and Jenny smiles widely, making Baby giggle.

"I do think you look very beautiful in yours too, Baby," Jenny says and Baby only smiles, "I wish Johnny could see it," Baby says, "you still can put it on for him as well when he's with you again," Jenny winks a bit and Baby giggles, "I'm sure he can't keep his eyes off you." They giggle about it.

"Let's go back to our room," Baby says after sometime, Jenny smiles, "already? Don't you want to enjoy the time here in the mall?" Jenny asks, "look at the time, Jen," Baby says and Jenny did so, "oh my god, is it this late already?" She asks and Baby giggles.

"Let's grab a bite and head back to our room, then we can relax a little and get ready for the ball," Baby says as she stands up, "good plan," Jenny says as she stands up as well, Baby feels a little dizzy and she takes a deep breath, Jenny looks at Baby's face, "are you okay? You look a little pale," she says, Baby smiles and takes her bag, "just a little dizzy, it's gone already, don't worry."

The girls sit in their room, Baby is eating the last bit of her pretzel while Jenny is looking in the mirror for her make-up, Baby stands up and went to pee when there's a knock on the door, Baby opens the door and sees Dave and Colin.

"You're early," Baby says and let them inside, "I know, but we thought that coming a bit early would make a good impression," Dave says, "not sure about that, I'm not even dressed yet," Baby says and quickly went to the bathroom, the guys look around in the room.

"Are the guys already here?" Jenny whispers as Baby says on the toilet and Jenny is still doing her make-up, Baby looks at Jenny and sighs, "I feel so fat," Baby says as she stands up and flushes the toilet, Jenny looks at Baby, who's looking in the mirror as well.

"I've got puffy eyes," Baby says and Jenny smiles, "nothing that make-up can't cover," Jenny says and Baby smiles, "I know, but I feel so bluh," Baby says and Jenny giggles a bit, "I'll help you with the dress and the make-up." Baby only nods, Jenny turns and helps Baby.

Baby looks in the mirror at her make-up and smiles, she looks at her side profile and noticed her belly, "god, I look even fat," Baby says and Jenny looks in the mirror at Baby, "you're not fat, Baby," Jenny says, "look at my belly, I never had this before, college life is certainly not good for my health," Baby says and Jenny giggles about it, "you've been eating healthy all the time," Jenny says and takes Baby's dress, "that's the weird thing, Jen."

Baby puts the dress on and Jenny zips it up, Baby helps Jenny as well, "how can I be fat when I don't even eat that much either?" Baby asks and looks at her side profile again, Jenny sighs, "maybe you're pregnant," she says and Baby looks at Jenny with her eyebrows up, "you think?"

"Yeah, it's a possibility," Jenny says as she combs her hair, "I mean, you had sex a lot in the holiday," Jenny says, Baby smiles as she thinks about those times, "he's amazing," Baby whispers and Jenny giggles about it, "but I couldn't be this fat already if it would be from the Christmas holiday," Baby says, "maybe it's from summer."

"I need to get a test," Baby says, "did you got your period lately?" Jenny asks and Baby thinks about that, "now you mention it, I haven't got it lately," Baby says, Jenny starts to smile more now, "it would be wonderful Baby," Jenny says, "yeah, but wouldn't it be a bit too early?"

"Johnny and you are in love and engaged, I think he's on a age that he wants to have kids," Jenny says, Baby sighs, "you're only seeing it from his side, Jen," Baby says and Jenny smiles, "it will be alright, Baby, I'm here for you, and senior is too," Jenny says as she combs Baby's hair for as far as that's possible, "maybe I should let dad check up on me," Baby says with a little smile now, she lays her hands on her belly, "that's a good idea."

"Are you ladies done?" Dave asks as he stands next to the bathroom door, he has been listening to their conversation and sighs, Baby opens the door and smiles, "we're done, just need to put my shoes on," Baby says and walks to her bed, Jenny walks to her bed as well and Colin is watching her, "you both look beautiful."

"Thanks," Baby says and stands up again, Dave checks her out, Baby looks at the guys, "you looks nice too," she says to compliment them, Jenny stands up as well, "let's go." Dave says and went to open the door.

They enter the gym, the biggest room from Mt. Holyoke, where the ball is being held, they look around and smile, people are talking, some dancing, they see a live band, Mr. Castle has shot the two girls and smiles as he walks to them.

"You're both looking very beautiful," he says and they look at him, Baby smiles and gives him a kiss on his cheek, Dave looks at them, he still finds it weird, Mr. Castle gives Baby and Jenny a kiss on their cheeks and smiles, then he looks at Dave and Colin and he starts to frown.

Baby sees his face and got concerned, "are you okay?" Baby whispers, he looks at her and she sees a worry now, "can I have a word with you two?" He asks, Jenny looks curiously at him, "we'll get something to drink." Colin says and they walk away, Mr. Castle looks after them and then back at the girls.

"Why are you with Dave at the ball?" Mr. Castle asks as he's being really serious now, Baby got a little confused, "I told you that I would go with him, you said they're nice guys," Baby defends herself, Jenny nods as she remembers his words as well, "I did, but that was before I got to know who he really is," he says and that made Baby even more confused, "what do you mean?" Baby asks, he takes her hand and walks to the side of the room, Jenny follows them, Baby keeps looking at him, "I heard them talking a few days ago, but I don't want to ruin your evening," he says and Baby keeps looking at him, he sees her face and sighs, "I want you both to have fun, okay?"

"Well, okay, but that doesn't take our curiosity away," Jenny says and he looks at her, "I know, but if I tell you now, you both will be scared and worried for the rest of the evening, besides," he says and pauses a bit as he looks at Baby again, "I've got a big surprise," the girls became curious now, "what surprise?" Baby asks, "you'll see."

Dave and Colin look for the girls and see them at the side of the room, Dave looks at Colin who only looks back at him, they walk to the girls and Mr. Castle sees them coming, "I need to go now, I'm on surveillance this year, I'll be keeping an eye on you two," he says teasingly and the girls giggle, "now go and have fun, okay?" He asks and they nod, he gives them both a kiss on their cheeks and walks away, the guys look after him.

Jenny leans in to Baby, "I wonder what's going on," she whispers, Baby looks at her and sighs, "me too, but let's have fun," she whispers and Jenny nods, they smile at the guys and Dave gives Baby a cup with some punch, "thanks," Baby says as she drinks a bit, they went to sit down a little and watch the people dance and having fun, Baby looks at Dave who sits next to her, he's looking at the dancing people but didn't make a move to ask her.

"You don't want to dance?" Baby asks, he looks at her and sighs, "I can't dance, I'm sorry," he says, Baby tries to smile a little, "everyone can dance," Baby says, Dave sighs again and takes a big sip from his cup, he stands up, "I'm going to get something to drink again," he walks away, Jenny leans in, "he seems nervous," she whispers, "yeah, not sure why."

Mr. Castle sees the girls sitting at the table, he sees Baby wanting to dance but Dave is gone, Colin is looking around while Jenny is leaning in to Baby, he can see they're not having fun, he sighs deeply and went to them, he sits down.

"I haven't seen you dancing yet, why are you not dancing?" He asks, Baby looks at him and sighs, "Dave said he can't dance, he went to get something to drink again," Baby says, Mr. Castle's smile has dropped, "you don't trust him," she whispers, "yeah," he replies, "I can see, Johnny doesn't trust him as well."

"Your surprise will be here at midnight, it's a surprise for you as well, Jenny," he says and looks at Jenny now, she looks at him and became curious again, Baby could see that he's trying not to get too protective, "what surprise is it?" Jenny asks, "you'll see, it's about time you both are going to dance," he says and the girls smile at him, "I'll see you later," he stands up and walks away again, "he's been acting weird this evening," Jenny says and Baby looks at her, "yeah."

It's almost midnight when Mr. Castle is looking for the girls again, Jenny and Baby have decided to dance on their own for a bit, Colin has disappeared and is with his friends now, looking at Jenny from the side, Dave has disappeared completely.

Mr. Castle went to Baby and smiles, she looks at him and smiles as well, he takes her hand and makes her twirl a little, Baby giggles, "stop, you're making me dizzy," Baby says and he chuckles a little, other students are looking at them, some are whispering, "come with me Baby, you too, Jenny."

The girls watch him walking up the stage and they got curious, they follow him and he smiles as he holds his arms in the air, the band stops playing and people stop dancing and they look curious at what's going to happen.

"What are we doing on stage?" Jenny whispers, Mr. Castle looks at her and smiles, he looks at Baby and takes her hand, "boys and girls," he starts and looks at everyone, some start to shout something, Baby giggles a little, "I know I'm interrupting your fun night, but you'll see something amazing in a bit," he says, Baby became very curious now, "Jen, come with me to the side of the stage, your surprise is waiting," he says, letting Baby's hand go, "wait here." Baby only nods, he gives her a kiss on her cheeks and some start to whistle about it.

Mr. Castle nods at the band and nods, Baby watches him as she look at Mr. Castle and Jenny walking off the stage, she looks at the people, some start to shout something again, she became a little nervous, it reminded her of the final dance at Kellerman's, then it hit her, the bands starts to play 'the time of my life' and Baby looks automatically at her left.

A spot light went to the side and she sees Johnny standing there, she holds her hands over her mouth, holding herself down not to run to him, he smiles as he walks slowly to her, beckoning at her with his index finger, some people start to whistle when he lays his arms around Baby, she looks in his eyes and he made her dip deeply, some whistling again, Baby turn and lays her arm around his neck, he smiles and gives her a soft kiss on her nose, as soon as the music got more upbeat, they start to dance the Mambo.

Dave came back inside and went to his friends, he's been drinking and he looks at the stage, seeing Baby dance with Johnny, "I had no clue she could dance," he says, the guys look at him and see he has been drinking, "well, now you do, but I don't think you got any chance to get close to her," Peter replies and Dave looks at him for a second, "be careful," Peter adds, "I agree with Peter, don't do anything stupid," Colin says, Dave growls a little, "I warned you before." Chris says and folds his arms, Dave looks at Chris and snorts and drinks form his cup again, "have you been drinking?" Chris asks, "none of your business." Dave says and looks at Baby again.

"You got to be careful too, Colin," Chris says and nods his head towards Jenny and Billy, Colin turns his head and sees them, he sighs deeply, "it's a shame, but she looks happy with him," Colin says and Chris lays his hand on Colin's shoulder and pats a little, "he looks so much older," he says after a second, "looks doesn't say anything about age," Chris says and looks at Dave again, "don't do anything stupid." Chris says and Dave shakes his head.


	13. New Year's Ball, part 2

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 13 New Year's Ball, part 2

"If I knew she can dance, I would've danced with her earlier," Dave says after a moment, Colin looks at Dave now, "she asked if you wanted to dance and you said you can't dance," Colin says to remind Dave about what he said, Dave looks at him with an angry face, the guys got a little scared, he sees their faces, "what?"

"If you told her you can't dance, why would you want to show her now that you can dance?" Peter asks a little careful, Chris shakes his head, "I could've showed her how much I love her, maybe she would've fallen for it if I showed her," Dave says, Chris let out a deep sigh and rubs his own face, they've been talking about this often and Chris told him his opinion as well, "excuse me." Dave says and walks away now.

The guys look after him and Chris became a little worried now, Dave looks really angry now and he looks at Colin and Peter, who are concerned as well, "shouldn't we do anything?" Chris asks, Colin lifts his shoulders up and Peter looks away, Chris shakes his head, "some friends are you." He says and walks away, they look after him and then at each other.

Dave is at the punch table and takes some more punch, he takes a little bottle of rum out of his pocket and empties it in the cup, a teacher is watching him carefully now, Dave drinks on the cup and looks at the dance again, he sighs and empties the cup, then he takes some more punch, _'why in the world does her boyfriend need to be here?' _he thinks as he drinks again.

Chris went to Jenny and Billy, he taps Jenny's shoulder and she turns, she looks at him and sees his face, "hey Chris, are you okay?" She asks, Billy looks at Chris and became a little protective, he lays his arms around Jenny and she smiles at him, Chris looks at Billy and tries to smile a little, "don't worry, I'm not here to take Jenny from you," Chris says, Billy let Jenny go and sighs a bit, "you want to say something?" Jenny asks now, Chris looks at her again, "it's about Dave," Chris says, Jenny got concerned and looks around, "what is he up to?" Jenny asks, Billy is a little confused now, "what's going on?" He asks, Jenny looks at him as well, Chris looks at Billy, "Dave is being jealous, he's very angry and he has been drinking, I'm not sure what he will do, but I do have a bad feeling."

"Who's this Dave?" Billy asks as he looks from Chris to Jenny, she looks at him again and takes his hand, "has he been bothering you?" Billy asks, she shakes her head, "no, not me, he likes Baby a lot and he had asked her to go with him to the ball," Jenny explains and Billy looks at Chris again, getting worried now, "he's very jealous of Johnny, I tried to stop him often, but he's not leaving it alone, I don't know what to do." Chris says as he sighs.

Mr. Castle looks around and sees Jenny and Billy, he smiles, but then he sees Chris and he got a little concerned now, he went to them, standing behind Chris now, he folds his arms, "hey, senior," Jenny says, Chris looks behind him and jumps aside when he sees Mr. Castle, who's looking at him with a very serious face, "what's going on here?" He asks, Chris sighs and looks at Jenny and Billy again, "have I missed something here?" Jenny asks, "I'm going to Johnny and Baby." Billy says, Jenny nods and he gives her a loving kiss before he walks away, the dance is over.

"Um." Chris says and puts his hands in his pockets, he didn't dare to look at Mr. Castle, "tell me, Chris, what's going on?" Mr. Castle asks in a stern tone now, pressuring Chris to say something, Chris looks at Jenny again, she nods at him, "about the other day, sir, I know you've been overhearing us," Chris says and Mr. Castle folds his arms now, waiting for Chris to go on, Jenny got confused, "I heard you talking about the girls the other day, and I don't like it one it, tell me, are you planning anything?" Mr. Castle asks now.

"What's going on?" Jenny asks now, they look at her, "I'll explain later, Jen," Mr. Castle says, Chris takes a deep sigh, "I wasn't planning anything, I actually don't want to have anything to do with what Dave wants, I told him to forget about it, but he's not taking it, he has been drinking and I feel he's up to something bad." Chris explains, Jenny looks at him as well.

"How can I be sure you're not lying, boy?" Mr. Castle says, Chris looks down, "if I see him hurting Baby, he'll live to regret it," he adds, making Chris looking up again, "I'm not lying, you got to believe me, he's being angry that her boyfriend is here," Chris says, "her fiancé and my son, you mean," Mr. Castle corrects him, "I mean that, sir," Chris says quickly, Mr. Castle keeps on looking at his face, Jenny got worried now, "I think he wants to harm them."

Mr. castle starts to look around, to see if he can find Dave, Chris is still looking at him, "I'm so sorry, sir," Chris says and Mr. Castle looks at him again, "I never had any intention to hurt either Baby or Jenny, I know Dave can be a real asshole," Chris says and sighs, Jenny can see that he means it, "I tried to get it out of his head, but he seems so determined about this."

It's a silent moment, while Mr. Castle looks at Chris' face, then he lays his hand on Chris' shoulder and smiles a little, "you seem so different from Dave, I wonder why you're friends with him," Mr. Castle says, "we've been best friends since childhood, sir, Dave has changed so much the last months, this is not the Dave I know," Chris says with a deep sigh, "I'm not even sure if we're still friends."

"Senior? Chris?" Jenny asks after their conversation, they look at her, "can you please do something? I'm worried," Jenny says and Mr. Castle nods, he gives her a kiss on her cheek, "I'll look if I can find Dave," Mr. Castle says and walks away, Chris feels a little awkward now that he's been left alone with Jenny, she looks at him and sighs, "let's find Billy." He nods at her and they walk away.

In the meantime, Baby and Johnny are dancing slowly as they're looking at each other, Johnny smiles and presses her against him, she giggles and lays her arms around his neck, "so, you've been the surprise senior has been telling me about?" She asks, he grins a little, "how did you arranged this with Max?" She asks and he gives her a loving kiss, "he saw my face and asked what was going on, I explained about the ball, he could see I wasn't going to let this go and told me I could come," Johnny answers and Baby smiles as her thumb caress his cheekbone a little, "I do need to go back to work tomorrow."

He turns around a few times, making Baby giggle, he smiles as he watch her face, "I love you," he whispers and gives her a little kiss on her nose, "I love you too, Johnny Castle," Baby says and giggles, he chuckles about her face and turns around again, "you look amazing in this dress," he whispers and she looks down, he sees her thinking, "is there something wrong?" She looks in his eyes, "you think I'm fat?" She whispers, his eyebrows went up, "what makes you think that you're fat?" He asks.

Baby wanted to tell him her thoughts, but someone came to them out of nowhere, and because it happened so fast, Baby didn't had time to restrain herself from falling, Dave jumps on top of Johnny, they fall on the ground, Johnny groans a little and the guy grabs Johnny's shirt, he made a fist and wants to punch Johnny, "asshole!" He yells, Johnny grabs his arm and pushes Dave off him.

Johnny stands up, so did Dave, Billy quickly came to the situation, "you're an asshole! Baby doesn't deserve you." Dave growls as he looks at Johnny, who's eying him careful while making fists, Dave runs to Johnny who then decides to step aside, Dave falls on the ground again, people have moved aside now and they're looking at the situation.

"Go home, boy, you're drunk," Johnny says through his locked jaws, "boy? You're hardly a man yourself, you don't even fight me, coward!" Dave shouts as he stands up and looks at Johnny again, Baby became really worried now as she looks at Johnny, Billy helps her on her feet and stays next to her, "I think Johnny can handle this," he whispers, "come on! Fight me, or don't you have the guts?" Dave asks as he leaps forward, Johnny jumps aside again, Dave almost falls down again but could restrain himself, he turns to look at Johnny.

Baby is really worried and she starts to shake, Billy grabs her into a hug and tries to comfort her, "I'm so scared," she whispers, he rubs her back a little while he keeps looking at the situation, "why would I fight with you? You're drunk," Johnny says as he folds his arms now, flexing his muscles a bit, Dave snorts, "is that all you can do?" He asks and tries to punch Johnny's face who dodges it.

Mr. Castle came to the situation when he saw people moving aside, he went to Billy and Baby, she sees him and let Billy go, he looks at her and she grabs him, he hugs her and rubs her back while his eyes went to his son, "keep an eye on the situation, Billy," Mr. Castle says, Billy looks at him and nods, "help your cousin." He adds, Billy went to Johnny, Jenny and Chris heard the commotion and went to have a look.

"How is it that someone like you has the girl? You don't even deserve her!" Dave says in an angry tone, Johnny looks at Baby who's having tears from worry in her eyes, Johnny looks at Dave again and on that moment Dave punches him on his nose, Johnny steps back and feels his nose, it's bleeding, Billy jumps on top of Dave, he has enough of this, Dave is trying to fight Billy now, yelling at Johnny, "coward!" Billy stands up and lifts Dave on his feet while he holds Dave's arms tightly behind his back, "let me go!" Dave yells and tries to break free.

Johnny moves closer to Dave, making himself a little bigger and he's pissed off, Dave looks at Johnny's face, "what's your problem, _college-boy_?" Johnny growls, Dave didn't back off, "you, you're my problem, you've taken my girl," Dave growls, Johnny makes little eyes and grabs Dave's shirt, "what makes you think that she's your girl?" Johnny asks, Baby got scared now, she knows that face all too well, "Johnny!" Johnny ignores her pleading.

"I've been in love with her since I was 6, if someone got more right for the girl, it's me," Dave says, Johnny keeps looking at Dave's pathetic face, "more right? She's not something that you just can claim, and guess what, _college-boy_, she choose a real man," Johnny says through his locked jaws, he makes a fist with his other hand and lifts it up, Dave looks at it and now he got scared but he didn't want to show that, Johnny did see the reaction, "you're not worth it." Johnny says letting his shirt go.

"You're only a dancing kid, nothing more, you're nothing!" Dave shouts when Johnny has turned around and he looks at Baby, who sees his face changing, Johnny turns and punches Dave on his nose, who groans from pain, "Johnny!" Baby shouts again, she knows he can get out of hand, she let Mr. Castle go and quickly went to him, "stay out of this, Baby," Johnny says as he has grabbed Chris' shirt again, who starts to laugh, "what? You don't dare to punch me now?" Dave asks, Johnny got angrier but he didn't want to make it worse, he let the shirt go again and steps back, Baby grabs him, "take him out of my sight, Billy."

Billy nods and Chris quickly went to him, "let me help you," Chris says, Billy nods and they carry Dave outside, Johnny holds his arms tightly around Baby, he sighs and she looks up at him, he looks in her eyes, "did you know?" He asks, Baby shakes her head no, "I had no clue," she says, "if I knew, I wouldn't have said yes to him to go to the ball," Baby whispers, he sighs and gives her a little kiss, "I'm so sorry," she whispers, "don't be, it's not your fault." He whispers.

Mr. Castle went to his son and Baby, Johnny looks at him and sighs, "your nose, son," he says, "it's nothing, dad," Johnny says, Baby looks at Mr. Castle as well, "is this what you wanted to warn me about?" She asks, he nods and sighs, "yeah, but I didn't want to ruin your evening," he answers, "you knew that this would happen?" Johnny asks, Mr. Castle sighs deeply again, "I've overheard him talking to his friends, he was making a plan to ruin your relationship," he says, "how long do you know this?" Johnny asks, getting angry again, Baby holds him a little tighter, "since a few days only, I'm so sorry, son, for not handling earlier," he says, Johnny takes a deep breath, "it's okay, dad."

People are starting to dance again and the band starts to play again, "the boy doesn't know who's he messing with," Johnny says, Baby sighs and lays her hand on his chest, "don't go down that road again," she whispers, he looks at her and inhales deeply, "I'm going to get you something to drink." Mr. Castle says and walks away, Jenny is watching them, though she's worried about Billy, he hasn't come back inside.

"I'll never leave you," Baby whispers, he smiles a little and leans in to kiss her slowly, "I love you, Baby," he whispers, she lays her hand on his cheek and gives him a kiss again, "I love you too, Johnny," she whispers, he holds her tightly and they sway a little, "don't you think I look fat?" She asks, to pick their conversation up again, he let her go and looks at her up and down, "you're not fat, Baby, you're very beautiful, what makes you think you're fat?" He asks, Baby inhales deeply.

Johnny is watching her face and became concerned, "Baby?" He asks, she looks up in his eyes and sees his concern, "I feel weird lately," she starts, "and when I was getting dressed I noticed that I'm getting a big belly," she whispers and lays her hand on her belly, he looks at her hand and then back up in her eyes, "you think you're pregnant?" He whispers, Baby looks down, his hand went to her chin and lifts her head up.


	14. A bad Thing happened

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 14 A bad thing happened

Baby wants to say something when everyone hears the shouting and yelling, Jenny looks up at the doors and became afraid, "Billy!" She says and runs to the door, pushing herself through the crowd that has been gathering around the situation, Mr. Castle came back with the drinks, he gives them to a few kids and ran after Jenny, "No! Billy!" Jenny shouts as she kneels next to him.

Johnny let Baby quickly go, who feels the dizziness washing over her by the quick movement, Johnny runs after his father to the situation, "No! Billy! Please!" Jenny sobs as she has grabbed his shirt, he's laying unconscious on the ground, Mr. Castle kneels next to Jenny and looks at Billy, so did Johnny who checks Billy's pulse.

Baby walks to the situation with tears in her eyes, she's still feeling dizzy, "he's still alive," Johnny says, his father looks at him, "I'll call an ambulance, watch over him," he says, Johnny nods, Mr. Castle stands straight and went to the phone, "Billy." Jenny sobs, Baby kneels next to Jenny and lays her arms around her, Jenny keeps looking at Billy, holding a hand now.

Johnny got angry again and he stands straight again, he looks around to see if he can find Dave and Chris, Baby looks at him and sees his face, _'don't do this Johnny, please,'_ she thinks, she looks at Billy again and sees the blood around his head, she's so worried about him, but also about Johnny and she feels the dizziness getting worse, she inhales deeply and exhales slowly, Dave and Chris are nowhere to be seen, Baby sits down on the floor and Johnny looks at her, he sees her face and gets worried.

A little earlier, when Billy and Chris are carrying Dave, people move aside and look at them walking outside, Dave is trying to break free from their grip, "I've warned you, Dave." Chris says as they step outside, they let him go and Dave turns around, swirling his arms around, trying to punch any of them, Chris avoids him.

Billy got a punch on his nose, he steps back and groans a little, he feels his nose while he looks at Chris and Dave, Chris tries to grab Dave again but it became a real struggle, "stop this shit." Chris says and moves forward, Dave moves aside and then sees an empty beer bottle laying on the ground, on the moment Chris tries to grab him again, Dave bends over and moves, he picks the bottle up and turns.

Billy sees it and moves quickly, he jumps on top of Dave and they fight, Chris looks at them, trying to grab Dave again, "let me go!" Dave yells and then hits Billy's head with the bottle, Billy falls on the ground, Dave stands up and looks at Billy.

"What did you do?" Chris says and looks from Billy to Dave, he saw the blood as well, Dave looks at Chris for a moment, he turns and runs away, still holding the bottle, "Dave!" Chris shouts after Dave, who didn't stop so he runs after Dave, people have seen the situation and more people are gathering around the situation.

Dave runs to the campus park and falls on his knees, he pants and looks at the bottle, he let it drop when Chris sees him, he stops on a short distance and pants as well, "what did you do?" Chris asks, Dave starts to cry and his body starts to shake, "I don't know," he says, Chris slowly came closer but stays on his guard, "don't come closer, I don't know what I will do," Dave warns him, "stay there, stay away from me," Dave adds, he looks at his hands as he's still sobbing, "this isn't you, Dave."

"Why do you care anyway?" Dave asks, "Dave, you're drunk," Chris says, "who cares?" Dave says, "I care, you've always been my best friend, I hate to see you being like this," Chris says, Dave snorts, "why don't you just let me be? You were clear that day, we're not friends anymore," Dave says, Chris sighs and rubs his face once, "look, if this is about Baby," Chris starts and Dave sobs again, "he took my girl, Chris! Baby is my girl." Dave says as he stands up, putting Chris on his guard again.

"She's not your girl, Dave, you need to start realizing that she's engaged to someone else," Chris says, Dave turns to look at Chris now, "don't you understand that I can't let it go?" He asks as he raises his voice, "you've seen yourself how happy she's with him, you need to let it go, you don't have another choice," Chris says, "you don't know what love means, I'm in love with her since I was 6, I can't love someone else, I've tried!"

"You need to get some sleep, you're drunk, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Chris says, Dave growls frustratingly at Chris, making fists and Chris takes a step back, "I don't want to fight with you, but please, get some sleep," Chris says, "stop acting like you care!" Dave turns and starts to walk away, Chris follows him.

"Dave, please, think about this," Chris says, Dave didn't respond, Chris sighs and walks a little faster, he lays his hand on Dave's shoulder, who turns and punches on Chris' nose with a growl, "leave me alone!" Dave shouts, Chris steps back and feels his nose, it's bleeding, he looks at Dave, "you're not my best friend anymore, you're a loser, just like that Johnny," Dave says angrily, Chris didn't reply to it, "go back, Chris, leave me alone, we're done." Dave says and runs away now, Chris looks after him and sighs deeply, he turns and walks back to the gym.

Mr. Castle came back and went to Jenny and Baby, "an ambulance is on the way, come girls, let's sit down and wait," Mr. Castle says, Baby nods at him, she wants to stands up, but the dizziness got worse and she stumbles a bit, "Baby," Johnny says worried, Baby faints and Mr. Castle catches her, Johnny moves to his father and lifts Baby on his arms, "dad, what's happening?" Johnny asks, Mr. Castle looks worried at his son, "I don't know, but it's better to lay her down." Johnny went to sit on his knees and lays Baby down, her head on his lap, "I'll get some water."

Jenny looks at Baby and got worried about her as well, she moves a little and Johnny sniffs once as he's supporting Baby's head, stroking her hair a bit back, "I love you," he whispers, Jenny looks at him and sniffs, she looks back at Billy, she's still holding his hand, "come on people, go back inside!" Mr. Castle says out loud, people start to move, other teachers came in action now and guide the students back inside.

Mr. Castle kneels and Johnny looks at him, "I'm scared, dad," he whispers, "she will be fine again, son," he says, Johnny looks at Baby again, "the nurses from the ambulance can look at her." He says as he tries to give Baby some water.


	15. To the Hospital

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 15 To the hospital

The ambulance arrives, the ambulance nurses quickly step out and came to the situation, one looks at Billy and kneels to check on him, Jenny is looking at him, wishing everything will be alright, the other nurse quickly went to Johnny, he looks at Baby and checks her pulse.

"She fainted," Mr. Castle says, "has she been through a lot of stress lately?" The nurse asks, "I don't know," Johnny says, "she told me that she feels weird lately, she said her belly is bigger than normal," Johnny explains, the nurse listens to him and looks at Baby's belly, Jenny turns her head, "she said earlier today that she felt a little dizzy." The nurse looks at Jenny for a second.

"Dad?" Johnny asks, he looks at his father with fear, "yes, son?" Mr. Castle asks and sees the worry, "will you call Jake, please?" Johnny asks, "I'll do that now," he says and stands straight, "dad?" Johnny asks when Mr. Castle has turned his back, he turns back and looks at Johnny, "thanks for being here." Mr. Castle starts to smile and walks inside.

The nurse checks on Baby, and makes sure she would drink some water, "she'll be fine again, a good sleep will do her good," the nurse says, Johnny looks at him and sighs, "she told me that she thinks she's pregnant," Johnny nearly whispers, the nurse looks at him again, "I can't conclude that, it's better if a doctor looks at her," he says, Johnny nods, "her father is doctor, my dad is calling him now." Johnny says, the nurse nods and went to his colleague.

Johnny looks at Baby and sighs a little, he tries to make her drink, he's so worried, not only about her, also about his cousin, who is in a worse state, Jenny watches the nurses, they take a neck brace and went to get the stretcher, they made sure Billy couldn't move around on the bed as they push the stretcher to the ambulance, Jenny follows them.

Chris came back, he looks at the situation while holding a tissue against his nose, Mr. Castle came back outside on that moment and sees Chris, he quickly walks to him and grabs Chris' shirt, "what happened?" Chris looks a little scared at him, "Dave punched me, it's nothing," Chris says, Mr. Castle takes him to the ambulance, "how's Jenny doing?" He asks, "as you can see." Mr. Castle points inside the ambulance, Jenny sits down and looks at Billy.

One of the nurses steps outside and sees Chris' face, "let me have a look at that, boy," Chris let his hand sag and the nurse checks on his nose, "where's Dave?" Mr. Castle asks now, Chris pulls his shoulders up, "he punched me and ran away," Chris says as the nurse cleans his nose, "nothing bad, you'll be fine." The nurse says and Chris only nods.

"Dad?" Johnny asks, Mr. Castle turns around, "she's not waking up, please help," he says, the nurse went to look at Baby as he has heard Johnny as well, "I tried to give her some water, but she's not waking up," Johnny says as the nurse kneels, the other nurse came to look at Baby as well, "we need to take her to the hospital as well." The nurse says, the other one nods.

"Let me," the other nurse says, Johnny let Baby go so the nurse could lift her up, "can I come?" Johnny asks, "of course," the nurse answers, Johnny stands up and follows the nurse, "go sit in the front of the ambulance, I'll keep an eye on her." Johnny nods and steps in at the front.

Mr. Castle quickly walks to the front and looks at his son, "I'm coming to the hospital as well, stay strong, son," he says, "thanks, dad, I'll see you there," Johnny says with a little smile, "I told Jake to go to the hospital." Mr. Castle says, Johnny only nods as the ambulance departs. Chris went to Mr. Castle and they look after the ambulance.

"It sure was a hell of a night," Chris says, Mr. Castle looks at him, "I've never thought this would be happening, I hope my nephew will be alright again," he says with a little sigh, Chris look at him now, "wait, Billy is your nephew?" Chris asks, "yeah, he's my youngest sister's son, Johnny is my son," he says, "that I know, he seems really nice," Chris says, "he's great, if you're on his good side."

"You were right about Dave, sir," Chris says after a few moments, "I told you several times that he's not a friend," Mr. Castle says, "it's sad, because we've been best friends since kindergarten," Chris says and inhales deeply, "he has changed for the worse," Mr. Castle lays his hand on Chris' shoulder, "I don't think he's coming back to school," Chris says, "let's go to the hospital." Mr. Castle says.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital, other nurses came to help, one nurse quickly came with an hospital bed, they lay Baby on it, Johnny quickly went to her and looks at Baby's face when a doctor came.

"What's the situation?" He asks as he looks at the ambulance nurse, "he got hit with a bottle," the nurse says, the doctor looks at Billy and nods, "bring him to the OC," the doctor says and the nurse nods, the doctor went to the bed Baby's laying on, "situation?" He asks, the nurse looks at him, "she fainted, she's not waking up," the nurse says, the doctor checks on Baby, "bring her to a room."

The nurses bring Baby to a room, Johnny follows them, Jenny did too since she couldn't be with Billy now, the doctor looks at them, "are you her boyfriend?" He asks, Johnny looks at him, he nods, "yeah, she's my fiancée," Johnny says, the doctor smiles and then looks at Jenny, "and you?" He asks, "I'm her best friend, can I join her please?" Jenny says, "you can, sit there," the doctor says and points at the chairs, Johnny and Jenny went to sit down.

The doctor checks on Baby and whispers something to the nurse, who nods and walks away, Johnny is still worried but so is Jenny, about both Baby and Billy, the doctor looks at them and smiles, "is she waking up?" Johnny asks, the doctor turns to him, "she's alright, she woke up and fell asleep, she needs rest," the doctor explains, Johnny exhales deeply, "I need to do a few tests and then I can come back to you." Johnny only nods, the doctor walks away, Johnny stands up and went to the bed, he watches Baby's sleeping face and takes her hand.

Johnny and Jenny were sent to the waiting room eventually, because the doctor went to do some tests, Johnny is nervously pacing while Jenny looks at him, Mr. Castle and Chris walk inside, he sees his son pacing and walks to him, Johnny sees his father and grabs him into a tight hug, "Baby will be alright, son," Mr. Castle whispers, "I know, she's asleep now, the doctor is doing some tests," Johnny replies and his father nods, he looks at Jenny and went to her, "Billy will be alright again." Mr. Castle whispers, she looks at him and tries to smile, he hugs her and she sniffs a little.

Johnny looks at Chris, who stays on a little distance, "you," Johnny says and points, "you're the one who was with Dave," Johnny got a little angry, his father looks at him, "leave Chris alone, son, he's a good guy," Johnny looks at his father, "but he's a friend of Dave," Johnny says, "not anymore," Chris says, Johnny looks at him again, "I'm so sorry what has happened to your cousin and to Baby," Chris says, Johnny sighs and relaxes a bit, "you know how it happened?" Johnny asks.

"Dave was struggling to get free from our grip, he eventually succeeded," Chris starts and went to sit down, Johnny puts his hands in his pockets, "I tried to grab him again, but he found an empty bottle," Chris looks down and sighs, "I'm so sorry, really," he adds, Mr. Castle lays his hand on Chris' shoulder, making him to look up, "Billy jumped on top of him and Dave hit him with the bottle," Chris says and looks at Johnny again, "Billy was knock out, Dave pushed him away, he stood up and ran away, I ran after him and tried to stop him," Chris explains, Johnny sees his face, "he even punched me."

"He's crazy, he got insane," Chris says, "stop, stop," Johnny says and Chris sighs, "it's alright, I can see you're a good guy," Johnny says, Chris tries to smiles, "I'm so sorry, really, how's Baby?" Chris asks, "she'll be alright again." Johnny says and went to sit down next to his father.

Jake and Marge walk inside the hospital as well, luckily for him he's known here as he comes at this hospital on a regular base, some nurses greeted him and he nods his head at them, he sees Johnny, Mr. Castle, Jenny and Chris and walks to them, Johnny sees him and jumps up, "where's Baby?" Jake asks, "she's in room 12, the doctor wanted to do some tests," Johnny says, Jake went to him and hugs him shortly, "stay here, I'll see what I can do." Jake whispers and walks away.

Marge sits down next to Jenny and hugs her, "shh, everything will be alright again," she whispers, Mr. Castle smiles a little as Marge holds her hand out to him, he takes it and gives a kiss on it, Johnny went to give her a kiss on her cheek, Chris is only watching them.

It's another hour or two, when Jake walks back to the waiting room, Johnny sees him and stands up quickly, Jake smiles and went to hug him, "is Baby alright?" Johnny whispers, "she's alright and awake, she's asking for you," Jake whispers and let Johnny go, who looks at Jake's smile, "go to her," Jake says, Johnny nods, "thanks, Jake," Johnny says, "go, son."

Johnny quickly walks to the room and looks at Baby, who's awake now, she sees him coming inside and smiles happily, "I was so scared," she whispers as he came closer, he leans in and gives her a kiss, "you scared me, Baby, I thought I was losing you," he whispers, she looks in his eyes, "you're being sentimental now," she whispers, he chuckles a little and she giggles a bit, "I love you so much," he whisper and gives her a kiss, "I love you too, and I've got some news," Baby whispers, he looks in her eyes and sees her happiness, he starts to smile, "you're...?"

"Pregnant," she ends his question, "yes, I'm pregnant, about 4 months," she whispers and he starts to smiles widely, "I'm so happy Baby, but is this what you really want?" He asks, she lays her hand on his cheek and he gives a little kiss on her palm, "yeah, and I'm going to marry the best man in this world," she whispers, he starts to grin now, making Baby giggle a little, "I couldn't be happier."

Jake and the others walk inside the room as well, Baby looks at them and smiles, "mom," Baby says, Marge went to her daughter and they hug tightly, "congratulations, Baby," Marge whispers and Baby smiles as she looks at her father, who leans in to give her a kiss on her forehead, "you're not angry?" Baby asks, "of course not, you're going to marry as well." Marge says with a smile, they look at Johnny who got a tight hug from his father.

"Congratulations, Baby," Mr. Castle says as he leans in to give her a kiss on her cheek, "thanks, senior, I'm so happy," she whispers, she looks at Jenny and then at Chris, "Jen," Baby says, Jenny came closer and the girls hug, "he'll be fine again, Jen," Baby whispers, "I'm happy you're alright again, Baby," Jenny says and let Baby go, Baby looks at Chris again, "Chris," she says and he nods, "congratulations, Baby," he says and Baby smiles, "thanks."

"How's Billy? Heard anything about him?" Baby asks as she pushes herself up a bit, Johnny went to help her, she smiles at him and gives him a soft kiss, "he's still in the OC," Jake answers, Baby looks at him, "I'll go in a bit to see if I can get some information," he adds, the rest nods, Baby looks at Jenny again and takes her hand, "I hope it's not too bad." Baby whispers.

On that moment the doctor and a nurse walk into the room and they look at him, "miss Jones?" The doctor asks and Jenny gives him a nod only, "come with us, please," he says, Jenny let Baby's hand go and went to the doctor, "you mind me joining?" Jake asks, the doctor looks at him with a smile, "you can join, Jake." The doctor says and went outside, Jenny and Jake follow him, the nurse looks at Baby and checks on her for a bit, "when can I go home?" Baby asks, she smiles, "soon, wait for the doctor to come back." She answers and Baby nods.


	16. At the Hospital

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 16 At the hospital

Jenny and Jake follow the doctor to Billy's room, he's at the intensive care now, Jenny looks at him and tears are falling down, she takes his hand and the doctor looks at her, he looks at Jake, "what's his status?" Jake asks, "he had an open wound on the back of his head, that's been fixed," the doctor says and Jake nods once, Jenny only listens as she's looking at Billy's face, "we tried to wake him up, but," the doctor pauses, Jenny looks at the doctor now, "during the operation he went into a coma."

Jenny starts to cry now and looks at Billy again, she kisses his hand, "we'll be watching him, the wound on his head will heal, but it could be that his short term memory will be lost," the doctor says, "I understand, I suppose you'll be trying to wake him again?" Jake asks, "I've decided it's best to have him in the coma now, in this way we can keep a close eye on him and the wound," the doctor explains, "I understand," Jake says with a nod, "we won't leave him too long in it, we'll try to wake him in about a week."

"Can I stay with him?" Jenny asks, they look at her, "you can for this night," the doctor answers, Jenny nods and looks back at Billy again, "you can visit him any time you want," the doctor says, "thanks, Will," Jake says, "thanks, doctor." Jenny says, Will nods and walks away.

"You want to me to bring the news to the rest?" Jake asks, Jenny looks at him and nods, "he'll be alright again, Jen," Jake says and lays his hand on her shoulder, "I hope so," she whispers, "he will be." Jake says and walks away, Jenny gives a deep sighs as she keeps on looking at Billy's face while she holds his hand.

Jake came back in room 12 and they all look at him, Mr. Castle and Johnny stand straight now, "how's Billy?" Johnny asks, Jake went to give them both a short hug, "he'll live," Jake says, Johnny exhales relieved, "but he's in a coma now, they're going to keep him in it for a week and then try to wake him up," Jake explains, "why would they do that?" Mr. Castle asks, "he had an open wound on the back of his head, it's been fixed and this way they can watch him day and night." Jake answers, Mr. Castle turns to Johnny and they hug again.

"I hope he'll be getting out of it," Baby says, they look at her and nod, "now, when can I go home? I hate being in a hospital," she says and Marge chuckles a little, "you need to rest," Marge says and Baby looks at her, Jake smiles and went to give her a kiss on her forehead, "it's better to stay the night, pumpkin."

The doctor walks inside and looks at everyone, he starts to smile, "you're looking alright again, but I do want you to stay the night," he says, Baby sighs, Johnny gives her a kiss and smiles, "it's for the best, Baby," he whispers, she looks in his eyes and gives him a kiss, "can my fiancé stay with me?" She asks and the doctor smiles, "of course, but I do need to ask the rest to leave now."

"We'll be heading back home, Baby, please let us know when you're back at campus," Jake says, Baby nods, "okay, dad," she says and they hug, Marge hugs her daughter as well, "I'll call Max for you, I'll tell him that he needs to give you an extra day off," Jake says as he looks at Johnny, "thanks, Jake, I appreciate that," Johnny says, Marge hugs him shortly, Mr. Castle says good night as well, so did Chris, when they're out of the room, Johnny sits down and takes Baby's hand, "I'm hungry," she whispers, "I'll get you something, but you need to sleep as well."

Jake and Marge walk to the exit, Mr. Castle follows them and stops them, "I'm happy that my son has the best girlfriend in this world," he says and Jake looks at him with a smile, "you know," Jake starts and thinks, "you want to grab a drink?" Jake asks, "sure," Mr. Castle says with a smile, he then looks at Chris, "you need to go back to the dorms," Chris nods, "I'll take a cab," Chris says, "thanks for coming and explaining to my son," Mr. Castle says, Jake and Marge look curious at them, "if it's okay for you, sir, I would like to become friends with them, they seem really nice," Chris says, Mr. Castle smiles, "if you talk to them and get to know them, then there's a chance you'll become friends, just don't push it, okay?" He asks, Chris nods and walks away.

"Let's go," Mr. Castle says as he looks at Jake and Marge, "what was that about?" Jake asks, "I'll explain when we're having that drink," Mr. Castle says, they walk outside and cross the street, they enter a bar and sit down, a waiter came to take their order, "that boy, who is he?"

"His name is Chris, I know he has been keeping himself on a distance, but he's actually a nice guy," Mr. Castle explains, "what has exactly happened?" Marge asks now, the waiter came with their drinks and Mr. Castle sips a bit, "Dave, the boy that had asked your daughter to go to the ball," he starts and thinks, "he was Chris' best friend, they're not friends anymore since a while," Jake looks at him with his cold face, "I'll make the story short, it's late already," he says, "go on," Jake says, "Dave went insane, because he has feelings for Baby, when he discovered she's with my son, and engaged," Mr. Castle says, Marge looks at Jake for a second and then back at Mr. Castle, "he attacked Johnny. Billy and Chris carried him outside, where he went berserk against them, he smashed an empty bottle against Billy's head, Chris ran after him but eventually got a punch on his nose, he came back to tell me what happened, and went with me to the hospital to tell Johnny about what happened."

"He shows responsibility," Jake says after some moments of silence, "Chris is really a good guy, Jake, he has been trying to talk into Dave for a long time, trying to tell him that he needs to get over Baby," Mr. Castle says and sips some more, "I just wonder," Marge starts, "why would Baby go with him to the ball?" She asks, "She really wanted to go, she told me that she and Jen wanted to have a little fun and it was only for getting inside, no one is allowed at the ball when they're not going with a date," Mr. Castle explains, "that's a stupid rule," Marge says, "I agree, but the school has that rule for decades now and never had something happening, until now."

"I hope Baby made the right decision," Marge whispers, Jake looks at her, "she's 4 months, Marge, an abortion now would be horrendous," Jake says, Marge sighs a little, "she still need to go to school," she says, "I think she will finish school, she has told me about her plans," Mr. Castle says, they look at him with curious faces, he smiles and empties the glass, "what plans?" Jake asks, "she has been talking with Johnny about this during the holiday," Mr. Castle puts the glass down, "she's gonna change her major."

"Into what?" Marge asks curiously, "Into business management, she told me that she doesn't want to join the peace corps anymore, she can't be too long away from Johnny," he says, Jake sigh a little, Marge smiles and takes his hand, "she wants to build up a life with my son, having a family, but besides that" Mr. Castle says and calls for the waiter, "she wants to finish school, learning how to run her own business, and then she wants to get trained in becoming a dance instructor," he says, the waiter came and he orders a new drink, Jake empties his glass and orders a new one as well, "because of Johnny?" Marge asks, "yeah, but that's not it, you remember what my son's dream is?"

"He wants to open up a dance school," Jake says, he starts to smile as he understands what Mr. Castle wants to say now, he looks at Marge who's still a little confused, "Marge, our daughter wants to make her fiancé's wish come true," Jake says, she looks at him, "and you agree with that?" She asks, "of course, she has changed so much since summer, she loves dancing," Jake says, "but I thought you wanted her to make the world a better place," Marge says, "I'm sure she will do that, together with Johnny, you see? They want to keep kids from the street, they want to help the poor," Jake explains, Marge sighs, Mr. Castle smiles, "your daughter is really amazing, you should be proud and she makes my son a better person." Mr. Castle says, Jake smiles about it, Marge looks at the men and starts to smile slowly.

In the meantime in the hospital room, Baby and Johnny cuddle a little while Baby eats a nice sandwich that Johnny could arrange in the hospital cafeteria, he got her something to drink as well, she sighs happily and Johnny smiles as he watches her.

"I could watch you all the time," he whispers, she giggles a bit, "you're crazy," she whispers, "you're amazing Baby, and now you're carrying my baby, I never thought I would be so fortunate," he says, she looks in his eyes and gives him a kiss, "you've changed my life for the better."

"Why so?" She asks, he moves a little so he could sit down more comfortable on the bed, Baby moves a bit and lays her head on his chest, "I had nothing in life, Baby, living on the streets, begging for money so I could eat something, not going to school," he says and Baby listens to him, "and when I got the opportunity to become a dance instructor, I thought that I was dreaming, I thought that I finally could put my life on track," he sighs deeply, she takes his hand and plays with his finger, he looks at their hands and smiles, he gives her a kiss on her head, "until I went to Kellerman's, I started to hate that job so much, but I couldn't just quit, I needed the money, I still do."

"You're strong, Johnny," Baby whispers, "I'm not that strong, Baby, you've saved me, you make me feel alive, you make me a better person, the person I've always wanted to be," he sighs a bit, Baby closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat, "I've never felt so rich in my life, I found you, you give me love, no one has ever done that to me before," he whispers as his other hand is playing with her hair, "you've got no idea how lucky I felt when you said yes to me, I never thought I would become a husband, and now you're pregnant, from my baby," he whispers, she lifts her head up and looks in his eyes, "I never, ever in this world, would've thought I would become a father."

"I love you, you make me so happy, remember what I told you that first night?" She whispers, he smiles and nods, "that will never change, I really am afraid that I won't feel the same ever again if you would walk out of the room, I never want to lose these feelings, I never want to lose you." She whispers, he moves a little and starts to kiss her passionately.

"I love you, Baby."


	17. Almost Summer

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 17 Almost summer

The month flew by, Baby went with spring break to Kellerman's, Johnny had arranged it, her pregnancy is going well, she had several echoes and Johnny made sure he could be there with her, the parents are very happy to see how much they're looking forward to be a family, Marge had trouble at first to accept Baby being pregnant, but when she saw the first echo print, she became more excited about becoming a grandmother.

Baby has decided that she will raise the baby at campus for the first years, Johnny at first had a little trouble with that but she wasn't going to drop her study, and she told him that Mr. Castle always could look after the baby as well, he had to accept it, though he wished he could have Baby and their baby with him every day, he tries to come as often to Baby as possible, so he wouldn't miss too much of her pregnancy.

Billy stayed in a coma for about 3 weeks, they had tried to wake him up after a week but it was to no avail, his wound did healed quite fast, Jenny went to visit him every day after school and in the weekends she stayed with him the whole day, when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything at all, it took weeks for him to get him memory back, the two grew closer during his recovery, Billy is back at work since a few months, he did got free days a few times to join Johnny so he could see Jenny again.

Baby and Jenny are studying hard for their coming exams, next week the exams will start, they got a lot of free time from the lessons now, but they use it to study, Johnny wanted to come this weekend but Max had told him that he couldn't, they're preparing for the summer season at Kellerman's and Johnny understood it will be a very busy season this year.

The day is really nice, the sun is shining and it's warm, Baby wakes up and sits straight, she looks at Jenny who's still asleep, she smiles as she stands up, she lays her hand on her belly and walks to the window, she looks outside and enjoys the sun for a bit while caressing her belly, she feels huge, but she's almost 9 months, so soon she'll be giving birth, they didn't want to know the gender until its born.

"Jenny?" Baby asks as she turns to look at Jenny, "Jenny!" Baby says a little louder, Jenny groans a little and turns around, "come on, Jen, stand up," Baby says and went to the bed, "why?" Jenny asks in a groggy voice, opening one eye to look at a smiling Baby, "it's a real warm day, and I'm hungry," Baby says, Jenny sighs and push herself up in a sitting position, "you're a food monster." Baby giggles about it and went to look for her pregnancy dress, Johnny had bought it for her last month.

"I want to have a walk outside," Baby says as she sits on the bed, Jenny helps her putting her shoes on, "when it's time for the baby to come?" Jenny asks, Baby giggles, "I'm sorry that I need you to help me," Baby says, "it's okay Baby, you're my best friend," Jenny says as she stands straight, "I'm so happy to have you as best friend, Jen," Baby says and stands straight, Jenny smiles, "give me a moment, please, to prepare before we get some breakfast." Jenny says and Baby only nods, Jenny went to the bathroom.

In the cafeteria, Baby is eating for 2, literally, Jenny is eating slow while she's looking at Baby, "gosh, how do you do it?" She asks and Baby giggles about it, "I don't know," Baby says, Mr. Castle walks to their table and smiles as he watches Baby, "hey girls," he says, Baby smiles at him as he gives her a kiss on her cheek, he did with Jenny too and sits down, "how are you feeling this morning?" He asks, he knows she's almost on her end so he's keeping an extra eye on her, "good, the weather is nice, I want to take a walk," Baby says, "don't walk too much, you need to rest," he says and Baby nods, "how does it actually feel to be pregnant?" Jenny asks, Mr. Castle chuckles a little, "good, it feels good, but also weird, and sometimes painful."

"When will you see my son again?" He asks, Baby looks at him with a happy smile, "hopefully the last weekend from the exams, if he can get away from Kellerman's," Baby says, Mr. Castle nods, "I might take a holiday at the resort this year, I haven't been on holiday for years," he says as he sips his coffee, "you'll love it there." Baby says with a smile, her parents have planned a holiday at Kellerman's again this year, Baby is looking forward to it.

Chris went to their table as well, he sits down and the girls smile at him, "good morning," Chris says, "good morning, you got lessons today?" Jenny asks, "no, but I need to study for the exams next week," Chris says with a little sigh, "you want to join us?" Baby asks, "where are you going?" He asks curiously, "we'll be having a short walk, I want to sit outside and study there, it's such nice weather," Baby says, Chris smiles and nods, "sounds lovely." Chris became a friend after the happening at the ball.

After breakfast, Chris went to get his books to study, he told the girls he would meet them at the door, Baby and Jenny went to their room, Baby sits down on the bed and sighs a little, walking is heavy for her, she want to take her schoolbag when the phone went off, she picks the horn up.

"Hello?" She asks, Jenny turns and looks at Baby, "Hey Baby, I miss you," Johnny says, Baby starts to smile wider, "hey, sweetie, I miss you too," Baby says, Johnny smiles happily, "how's our little baby doing?" He asks, Baby rubs her belly with her free hand, "it's very big now, it's about time it will be born," Baby says, Johnny chuckles a little, "you're almost due, Baby, just a few more weeks," Johnny says, "are you counting the days?" Baby asks, "of course, I can't wait to hold our little one in my arms," Johnny says, "what if I'll go into labor earlier? Or later?" Baby asks, "then I'll be there anyway."

Baby giggles about it, she loves it that he's looking forward to becoming a father, she remembers how he had told her that he will do things differently, than the way he went through life, he told her he will make sure the baby won't be short on anything, she loves him all the more for it and she's sure he will be the best father there is.

"Don't you need to work?" Baby asks curiously, he doesn't call in the mornings normally, "yeah, I only got a few minutes," he answers, "but I wanted to talk to you about something," he says, Baby became curious now, "about what?" She asks, "I know you're coming to Kellerman's this summer, your dad told me and I can't wait to have you in my arms again," Johnny says, "I can't wait either," Baby says, "I've talked to Max and your father, asked them if it's possible for you to come earlier to Kellerman's," he says, "and?" Baby asks, "your dad is okay with it, Max has given me permission," Johnny says with a smile, "that's great! I can't wait now," Baby says, making him chuckle, "my cabin is done with renovations, I made a baby room for the baby," he says and Baby giggles, "and I even got a small kitchen."

"Sounds amazing, can't wait to see it," Baby says, "it's amazing, Baby, I've never lived in this luxury before," he says, Baby smiles, "I'm happy you can live in a bit more luxury, Johnny, you deserve it so much," she says, "I love you so much, Baby," he says, "I love you too," she says, "you've planned anything for today?" He asks showing interest, "I'm going with Jen and Chris for a little walk and then we'll be studying outside, nothing much," Baby says, "don't walk too much, Baby, you need to rest, okay? The doctor told you," Johnny says, "you just sound like your father now," Baby giggles about it, Johnny couldn't help but grinning about it, "oh, I almost forgot," he says, "what?" Baby asks curiously, "Jenny is also allowed to come earlier and she can stay with Billy, he got a double bed now and he has his part of the cabin for himself," Johnny says, Baby looks at Jenny and grins, she sees Baby's grin and became curious, "I'll tell her."

Jenny stands up and takes her bag, though she's curious about what Baby is talking to Johnny, "Jen is waiting for me," Baby says, "alright, I need to get to work in a bit, but," he says, "but, what?" Baby asks curious, "would you like to have our wedding at Kellerman's this summer?" Johnny asks, Baby starts to smile, "sounds good, you got a date in mind?" Baby asks, "I was first thinking on the last day of the season, because we have so many memories from that day," Johnny says and thinks, "but I want to give you a honeymoon before you need to go back to school," he says, Baby giggles, "Kellerman's will be our honeymoon, sweetie," Baby says, "I know that, Baby, but if we have our wedding earlier, I get the rest of the season off," Johnny says, "you deserve a holiday," Baby says with a nod, "what date you had in mind besides the last day?" Baby asks, "I was thinking about the day that we had the Sheldrake gig, it's a special day for us," he says, "don't you need to go with Pen this year?" Baby asks, "no, Max has ended that contract, so what do you think?" He asks, "I would love that."

"Great, I'll start arranging everything for our wedding, can't wait to marry you that day," he says and Baby giggles about it, "I'm going now, Jenny is getting impatient," Baby says and Johnny chuckles about it, "alright, have a nice day, Baby," he says, "you too, sweetie, don't dream too much," Baby says, "See ya this evening, bye now, I love you," he says, Baby became curious again but there wasn't any time now to ask him, "bye, sweetie, I love you too." Johnny ends the call and Baby lays the horn down.

"You're gonna tell me?" Jenny asks, Baby smiles at her and stands up, Jenny takes Baby's bag as well, "Johnny has arranged that we can go to Kellerman's earlier than first planned," Baby says, "that's great, Baby, I so long to a good holiday," Jenny says and Baby nods, they walk slowly to the door outside, Chris is waiting for them and he smiles when he sees them, "yeah, I can't wait for the holiday either, he told me that you can stay with Billy," Baby says, Jenny's smile widens and Baby giggles about it, "he said that Billy has the cabin for himself now and he has a double bed," Baby says with a wink, making Jenny blush a bit, "and you?"

Chris helps Baby down the stairs, "thanks, Chris, you're being a true friend," Baby says, "thanks, Baby, I'm happy to have you both as my friends," he says, "I want to invite you to my wedding," Baby says, "when will the wedding be?" He asks, "this summer, halfway the summer season, at Kellerman's, details will follow," Baby says, "sounds great, and it's actually fortunate that it's at Kellerman's," he says, "why so?" Jenny asks, he looks at her with a smile, "my parents are going this year, I'm going with them this time, I could use a good holiday," he says, "great! Then you don't have to miss us this summer." Baby says and he nods with a smile.

The day passes by slowly, the walk was very short because Baby couldn't walk too much, they sit on the grass now, studying and enjoying the sun, Baby smiles as she rubs her belly a bit while reading in her school book, Chris is laying down a bit, enjoying the sun, he got a little bored with studying, Jenny is looking at him for a moment.

"Don't fall asleep, will ya?" She asks, he opens an eye and looks at her, she giggles, "don't worry, I just need a little break," he says, Baby looks at him as well, "you look very comfy, but it's almost dinner time and I'm actually being hungry," Baby says and giggles, "god, how do you do it?" Chris asks, Baby only points at her belly.

"Let's go, the earlier, the better," Baby says, Jenny stands up and tries to help Baby standing up, Chris stands up to help her, "I'm sorry that I'm so dependent on you," Baby says, "don't worry about it," Chris says, "I like to help you," he adds, Baby smiles, Jenny puts Baby's books in her bag and they walk slowly to the cafeteria for dinner.

Mr. Castle sees them walking inside and went to them, "hey," Baby says as she smiles at him, "you're going for dinner?" He asks, "yeah, I'm really hungry," Baby says, he looks at Jenny and Chris as well and smiles, "you're not going to eat here today," he says, making all three of them really curious now, "come with me." As he turns, they follow Mr. Castle to his office.

Upon opening the office door, Baby went inside and then she sees Johnny and Billy, "Johnny!" She exclaims, he quickly went to her and they kiss, Jenny went to Billy who grabs her tightly in his arms, Chris smiles as he watch them, Johnny looks at him and smiles.

"Hey, Chris," Johnny says and extends his hand, Chris shakes it, "Hey, Johnny, how are you?" Chris asks, "great, it's going great, life couldn't be better," Johnny says and looks at Baby with a happy smile, he lays his hand on her belly, "Max gave us two days off," Billy says with a smile, he shakes hand with Chris as well and gave Baby a kiss on her cheek.

"I let you youngsters be," Mr. Castle says, "dad?" Johnny asks and looks at his father, "yes, son?" He asks and smiles, "would you like to join us for dinner? I want to take Baby out to a nice restaurant," Johnny says, "oh, I wouldn't want to disturb your evening together," Mr. Castle says, "please, dad, I want to have dinner with the 6 of us," Johnny insists, his father keeps smiling, "alright, I'll join, but I'll pay for my own food." He points at Johnny's chest, who smiles and hugs his father shortly.

When they're at the restaurant for dinner, which wasn't too far from campus, Johnny didn't want Baby to travel too far, he and Billy made sure Baby is comfortable at all times, but so did the rest, Baby really feels blessed with her friends.

"How's Pen doing? I miss her," Baby says as she sips a bit from her water, Johnny looks at her with a smile as he sips his beer, "better, she's really happy now," Johnny says, "yeah, Rodriguez is trying to get her attention, Pen isn't easy but she seems to love his attention," Billy says in a teasing tone, Baby giggles about it, Johnny chuckles about it, "it's good to see her enjoying life again," Johnny says, Baby nods in agreement, "she deserves all the happiness coming to her." Baby says.

"Where's the food?" Baby asks, Jenny giggles now, Billy chuckles about it, Chris is rolling his eyes, "she doesn't stop eating," Chris says as he looks at Johnny, who starts to laugh about it, "I'm happy you became friends with the girls, Chris," Johnny says, "yeah, I'm happy to know they at least have some security," Billy says with a wink, "I'm not as strong as you guys," Chris says, "we can make you," Johnny says, his father chuckles about it, "and dad is also here." Johnny says with a smile as he looks at his father, Mr. Castle only nods with a smile.


	18. A Surprise for Jenny

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 18 A surprise for Jenny

The food came and Baby literally charged her plate, Johnny looks at her with a face full of admiration, Jenny giggles about his face, Billy chuckles, "I love you," Johnny says, Baby looks at him and sees his face, she giggles, "I love you too."

Mr. Castle looks at Chris with a smile, "so, Chris," he starts, Chris looks at him and smiles, "you've got any plans for the summer?" Mr. Castle asks with interest, "yeah, my parents have booked a holiday at Kellerman's last week," he answers, it made the guys smile, "that's great," Johnny says, "yeah, normally I don't go on holiday with them, but when they told me I told them I would join," Chris says, Johnny nods about it, "I heard so much about it now that I'm looking forward to the holiday."

The girls giggle, Billy rolls his eyes a bit and looks at Jenny again, she looks at him and he gives her a sweet kiss, the waiter came to their table, "is everything alright?" He asks, "the food is amazing," Baby says, "thanks, you want something to drink?" The waiter asks, "a coke for me," Chris says, "no, no, you're getting a beer, we got to celebrate this," Billy says, the waiter looks at him with a smile, "4 beer, a coke for my miss and some water for Baby," Billy says as he points at Baby, "coming right up." The waiter walks away.

"You'll love Kellerman's," Billy says and looks at Chris with a smile, "so I've been told," Chris says and the girls giggle, "this year is gonna be special," Johnny says, "I heard, Baby already invited me, I'm happy for you two," Chris says, Johnny smiles and looks at Baby, "I could use a best man, what do you say?" Johnny asks, Chris' eyebrows went up, "you mean?" He asks, "yeah, would you like to be my best man?" Johnny asks, "what about Billy?" Chris asks and points at Billy, "I'm asking you first."

Chris looks at the girls and then at Mr. Castle who only smiles at him, "I feel honored, Johnny," Chris says with a smile now, "great," Johnny says and then he looks at Billy, he winks and Billy smiles, "dad?" Johnny asks and looks at his father, "yes?" He asks, "I've booked you a cabin as well for the summer, I want you at my wedding," Johnny says, "you shouldn't have, son, I would've come to your wedding anyway," Mr. Castle says but he smiles at his son, "you deserve a holiday too, dad," Johnny says, "I agree." Baby says and smiles.

A little later, Billy stands up and looks at the waiter and gives him a nod, Jenny looks at Billy, he looks back at her with a smile, "Jen," he starts, she waits for him to go on, "I know I'm not as good as my cousin at this, but I try to make it special," Billy starts, Jenny giggles, "everything with you is special," she says, he kneels and looks at her face, "Jenny Jones, will you marry me?" He asks and takes a box out of his pocket, he opens it and Jenny gasps, she holds her hands over her mouth and watches his face, "you're serious?" She nearly whispers, he nods, "very," he says, Jenny looks at the rest who are only smiling at her, "yes, Billy, I love you, I want to marry you."

Billy stands up and takes the ring out of the box, "I never thought I would marry one day," she whispers as he puts the ring on her finger, he looks at her face and smiles happily, "me neither, until I met you, from the first moment I saw you, I knew you belong to me," Billy says, she lays her hands on his cheeks, "you've always been there when I was in a coma and recovering from it, I can't imagine my life without you anymore." Billy says, Jenny kisses him and everyone starts to clap.

They sit down again and Mr. Castle waves at the waiter and asks for champagne, "I'd never thought this would be happening," Mr. Castle says, Jenny giggle, Baby's eating her dessert, "I mean, finding my son, he's going to marry the most wonderful young lady in this world," he looks at Baby, who looks up at him, he smiles, "then getting the news that I'm becoming a grandfather, I really thought I couldn't be luckier and happier," he takes his son's hand for a moment, Johnny smiles at him, Mr. Castle looks at Billy, "but then there's my nephew, and he's going to marry the second most wonderful young lady in this world," he starts to sniff a bit, Baby moves a bit and takes his hand, so did Jenny, Johnny moved a bit to give her room, "I feel so blessed."

The girls hug him and he chuckles about it, he smiles as he looks at them, he gives them both a kiss on their cheeks and looks at Billy again, "come here," Mr. Castle says and beckons at Billy, who stands up, Mr. Castle stands up as well and they hug tightly, "so, when will your wedding be?" He asks as everyone sits down again, Billy looks at Johnny who gives him a nod.

Jenny looks curious at them, Billy turns to Jenny and smiles, "what?" She asks, "would you like to have a double wedding?" He asks, Jenny's eyebrows went up, "you mean, with Baby and Johnny?" She asks and Billy only nods, Jenny looks at Baby and Johnny, "do you both even want that?" She asks, "I would love a double wedding, getting married on the same moment as my best friend would be amazing," Baby says with a big smile, Johnny takes a napkin and cleans Baby's face.

"This brings us to the next point," Billy says and everyone looks at him again, "Chris?" Billy asks, "yeah?" Chris asks curiously, "do you know why Johnny asked you to be his best man?" Billy asks, Chris starts to smile, "I get it," he answers, "the next question is, would you like to be my best man as well?" Billy asks, "really? I would be honored, but why do I have the honor? I mean, you both must have other friends too," Chris says, "we only have colleagues, Penny is actually our only friend we have," Billy says, "well, what Billy says, you're a friend from the girls now and you've been helping us," Johnny pauses and Billy nods, they both smile, "we do see you as our friend as well, so," Johnny says, "what do you say?" Billy asks, ending Johnny's question.

"It would be my pleasure, being both your best man," Chris says with a smile, Billy cheers a bit and Johnny shakes hand with Chris, "I have to ask Lisa to be my maid of honor," Baby says, Jenny smiles, "I guess I can't be it," Jenny says teasingly, making the rest to chuckle, "and I think your sister would love to be maid of honor," Jenny adds, Baby nods, "oh yeah, she always has loved things wedding related, I think she would make a great wedding planner to be honest," Baby says, Jenny giggles, "I would like Penny to be mine, I don't have anyone else and I think she would love it."

"I'm sure she would be honored," Johnny says, Billy nods, "Pen never really has been a person for being these things," Billy says and Johnny chuckles about it, "exactly, but this is our wedding day and I want her there, she has always been there in my life, and yours, Billy," Johnny says and Billy nods in agreement, he looks at Jenny again, "you want me to ask her? Or do you want to ask her yourself?" Billy asks, she gives him a kiss, "you can ask her, tell her to call me," she says, "I will."

"This asks for a big celebration," Mr. Castle says, the girls giggle, "you both are way too giggly lately," he says and they giggle again, "I'm so happy," Jenny says and looks at her ring again, Billy smiles as he watches her, "yeah, senior, look at us," Baby says and he looks at her with a smile, "I know we're still young, still going to school," Baby says, Johnny takes her hand, "but I haven't been happier in my life, my future with Johnny has started already, soon this little one will come into the world," Baby says as she lays her hands on her belly, "and after school I'll be getting trained in becoming a dance instructor so I can start a dance school with your son."

"I would love to come and have dance lessons," Mr. Castle says, Johnny chuckles, "you even could come to give lessons, dad, you're a natural," Johnny says, making the girls giggling again, "tempting, very tempting, son, but it's better if I don't," he says with a smile, "I love my job." He winks, Billy chuckles about it.

"Before we're going back," Johnny says and looks at Baby, "I want you to focus on our baby, and I want you to enjoy your summer holiday that starts soon," he says, she smiles and he gives her a loving kiss, "Billy and I will arrange the whole wedding," Johnny says, "but," Baby says, "don't worry, you two can choose your own wedding dress, but that's the only thing we'll let you two do," Billy says, Jenny looks at Baby who sighs a little, "there's no way I can change your minds?" Baby asks, "no, you know us." Johnny says, Baby gives him a kiss.

"It's getting late, I've got a class tomorrow morning," Mr. Castle says as he puts his glass down, "we'll be going, Baby needs to rest," Johnny says and waves at the waiter, "let me pay, cuz," Billy says, "we can split," Johnny says and Billy nods, they take their wallets and pay the bill, "make sure the girls are studying for their exams," Mr. Castle says as they stand up, Johnny helps Baby, "of course, dad, don't worry." Johnny says with a smile, Baby gives him a sweet kiss.


	19. Last School Day

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 19 Last School Day

The last exams were last week, and today is the last day of school, tomorrow they'll be going to Baby's place, Jenny will stay with Baby, she has no place to go, she's an orphan who didn't got adopted and she didn't want to go to the orphan house for the summer, in fact, she doesn't have to go back at all anymore, now she's engaged to Billy, she'll be finishing school and then she'll be living together with Billy, it's something she's looking forward to.

"I can't wait for the party this evening," Jenny says with a happy smile, Baby looks at her as she's rubbing her belly, "yeah, I'm not sure if I should go," Baby says, "I'm overdue and I'm a bit worried," Baby says now, Jenny looks at her belly, "the little one will come soon, I'm sure, but please try to have a little fun," Jenny says, Baby sighs as she looks at Jenny's happy face, "we've been studying so hard, we need to blow off some steam," she says, "I guess you're right." Baby says.

The girls are packing their stuff for tomorrow, they'll be sharing a room at the sophomore dorms next year, Baby puffs a bit and lays her hand on her lower back, "you're okay?" Jenny asks as she's taking the last pieces of clothes to pack, "it's so heavy," Baby says as she takes the books they want to bring to the library, "let me, Baby, you need to rest." Jenny says as she went to Baby, taking the books.

Baby sits down on her bed and looks at Jenny, "it's annoying I can't do much and that you're doing everything," Baby says, Jenny looks at her, "it's for the best, Baby," Jenny says as she turns to the closet, "and I don't mind doing it," she adds, Baby rubs her belly again while she's watching Jenny, "you're looking forward to the holiday?"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to be day and night with Billy," she says, Baby giggles a little, "you remember that he still needs to work, right?" Baby says, Jenny giggles as she looks at Baby for a second, "I do, but I haven't been so much with him," Jenny sits down, Baby smiles, Jenny smiles and sighs a little, "what's in your mind?" Baby asks, "you think that getting engaged is maybe a bit fast?" Jenny asks, she looks down at her ring, "you're scared it won't work out?" Baby asks, making Jenny looking up again, "yeah, what if he gets tired of me?" She asks, Baby moves a bit and takes Jenny's hands, "believe me, I've never seen Billy being so in love as he is with you," Baby says, Jenny smiles a little again, "I don't think he easily falls in love, Johnny has the same," Baby says, "Johnny will never leave you, Baby, he has only eyes for you," Jenny says, Baby giggles a bit, "I can't imagine my life without him anymore," Baby says, "I should just trust him, right?"

"Yeah, you can totally trust Billy," Baby answers, "I think he even can't wait to start a family with you, Johnny has been telling me that Billy is looking forward to hold our baby," Baby says, the girls start to giggle about it, "that's so sweet," Jenny says, "it is, I don't think you have to worry about being so fast, he loves you." Baby says, Jenny nods and stands up again, she went further with packing.

"Keep my blue dress out, I want to wear that one for the party, it still fits normally." Baby says, Jenny nods and takes the blue dress, she hangs it up and turns, Baby slowly lays down and closes her eyes for a bit, Jenny looks at her and smiles.

Chris walks to the girls' room and knocks, Jenny opens the door and smiles, "good afternoon," he says, Baby opens her eyes and looks at him with a smile, "hey Chris, you're ready for summer holiday?" Baby asks, he smiles and went to sit down on Baby's bed, "not totally, I still need to pack my clothes, but I still have time," he says, Baby nods, "you're going to the party?" He asks, "Jen wants to go, and she wants me to join, I'm only not sure if I'll stay long."

"Understandable, how are you holding up?" He asks, "it's about time it comes out," Baby says, "it won't take long anymore, I'm sure," he says, "you're very supportive, Chris," Baby says, "I'm happy I'm having some true friends now, I don't want to lose that," he says, the girls smile at him, Baby takes his hand, he gives a deep sigh, "something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am now, I mean," he pauses a bit, "normally I go home with summer, then mom and dad go on holiday," he says, "I normally never go with them, at least since I was 10," he explains, Baby nods, "I'm so used to it that I spent my summer holidays with Dave at his place," he sniffs once, "people change," Jenny says as she sits down next to him, he looks at her with a little smile, "I guess, but it's so strange to think that I'm not friends with him anymore, we used to be best friends until we came here," he says, "I'm so sorry for you," Baby says, "don't be, it's for the best, my mom has told me often that Dave is toxic, he did bad things and he had let me done bad things as well."

Jenny rubs his arm a little, Baby smiles encouragingly, "I don't have a clue where he is, no one has seen him since the ball, god knows what has happened to him," he says, "I get that you're worried about him, you knew him for practically your whole life," Baby says, he looks at her, "but you got to let him go now, it's time to move on," she says, he nods, "you're right, I got a new start with you girls," he says, "and with your fiancé's as well, they're awesome, I've never felt so welcome before." The girls smile happily at him.

"We love having you around, you're sweet and you're funny," Jenny says, Chris chuckles a little, "Jen's right, you've been a true friend," Baby says, "thanks girls, when I told mom I wanted to go with them on holiday this year, they had a lot of questions," he says, "I can imagine," Baby says, "mom asked a lot about you two, she's looking forward to meet you both," he says, "I would love to meet your parents," Jenny says with a smile, "my parents are amazing, you'll love them, when I told them about what happened with Dave, mom was so relieved," he says, "Dave must've been really toxic," Baby says, "mom said that she's happy that I've got better friends now, she told me last week that I look a lot happier as well."

The girls hug him, he chuckles about it, "stop," he says and they giggle, "I told her I'm the best man at your wedding, she's very surprised to know you're gonna marry so young," he says, "we hear that often," Baby says, "but they're looking forward to see the wedding as well," he says, "this year is gonna be a great summer, you'll love Kellerman's," Baby says with a wink, "help me up please, I need to pee." They stand up and help Baby up, Jenny helps Baby to the bathroom as well.

"I guess I'm gonna go and prepare for the party, will I see you at dinner?" Chris asks, Jenny looks around the door and smiles at him, "yeah, we'll see you there," Jenny says, "put a suit on!" Baby says a little louder when Chris opens the door, he chuckles a bit, "I will." He says and walks to his own room, he has the room to himself since Dave is gone.

"He's adorable," Baby says as she's done peeing, Jenny looks at her and smiles, "he is, he's very sweet too, I wonder why he doesn't has a girlfriend yet," Jenny says as she helps Baby to stand up, "I guess with the bad influences he had from Dave, he didn't got a chance," Baby says, "maybe, or maybe he's not ready yet," Jenny says, "yeah, not everyone is early with things like that," Baby says, Jenny giggles about it, "oh!" She says, "what?" Baby asks, "what about Lisa?"

"What about her?" Baby asks, "maybe Chris will like her, Lisa is still single as well," Jenny says, Baby chuckles about it, "not sure if Lisa falls for younger guys," Baby says, "age is but a number when it comes to love, Baby," Jenny says, "true, but do you think Chris would fit with her?" Baby asks, "we don't know what his type is," Baby says, "yeah, but we can find that out," Jenny winks, Baby rolls her eyes, "Lisa loves wealth, she loves rich guys, Chris isn't really rich as far as I know," Jenny giggles again, "your sister is weird," she says, "I know, she's that sort of girl, but yet again, we don't know what can happen in future," Baby says, "very true, shall we go to dinner?"

"Yeah, but help me to get dressed first, please," Baby says, "of course." Jenny says and takes Baby's dress, it took some time to get Baby dressed up for dinner and the party, Jenny prepared herself as well.

The girls walk to the cafeteria for dinner, still talking about who they cold match with Chris, when Mr. Castle walks to them, "hello, girls, you both seem to have fun, care to share?" He asks, the girls smile and give him a kiss, "nothing much, just having a little fun," Baby says, he smiles, "it's about time the baby is coming," he says, Baby grabs his hand and lays it on her belly since the baby gave a little kick, he smiles, "yeah, it's about time now." Baby agrees.

"You want to eat something as well?" Jenny asks, he looks at her with a smile, "no, I already ate, I need to help with the preparations for the party," he explains, the girls nod, he helps Baby sitting down and gives her a kiss on her forehead, "take it easy, will you?" He asks, "I will, we'll see you at the party," Baby says, "you're not going to party, are you?" He asks in a serious tone, "do I look like I can?" Baby asks, he sighs deeply, "I'm sorry," he says, "it's okay, Johnny reacts like that as well," Baby says, making him smile now, "you'll be a great grandfather," she says, he chuckles a bit, "thanks, Baby," he says, "but don't you worry, I won't stay long at the party," she says, "okay, good, I need to go now."

"See you at the party, senior," Jenny says, "have a nice meal, girls," he says, giving them both a kiss again, "thanks," they say, "oh, before I forget, don't leave the cafeteria after dinner yet," he says, "why not?" Jenny asks curiously, "the results from the exams are in, you'll get to hear if you've passed this year," he says with a smile, "okay, see ya later." Baby says, Mr. Castle walks away. Chris walks into the cafeteria and joins the girls for dinner.

After dinner, they keep sitting and see two teachers coming inside, they're holding papers, "what's going to happen?" Chris asks, "we get to hear if we've passed the schoolyear," Baby answers and she sees him getting nervous, "you're okay?" She asks, he sighs deeply, "I've missed a few classes at the beginning of last semester, because of Dave," he says and looks down while inhaling deeply, Jenny takes his hand and Baby his other hand, "you'll be fine, I'm sure," Baby says, Jenny nods, "thanks, girls."

"Will the freshmen gather here, please," Mrs. Flint says and looks around in the cafeteria, Chris and Jenny help Baby and they walk closer to the teacher, she looks at Baby and smiles, "sit down, Frances," Mrs. Flint says, the teachers have been all so kind and supportive to Baby, she was a little surprised about it at first, Chris gets a chair for Baby and helps her sitting down, "alright, this year, how surprisingly considering some events, it has been a great year," she starts and some are whispering something, "there are more people who have passed their freshman year than usual," she says and she looks at Baby again, "what a year it has been." She winks and Baby only smiles.

"Mrs. Van Dyck is holding the results, I'll call your name in alphabetical order," she explains, "when you hear your name, you'll be coming forward and Mrs. Van Dyck will give you your results," Mrs. Flint looks around and sees some guys whispering, "Peter, if you have anything to say, you can share it with everyone as well," she says, Peter looks at her and became bright red in his face, Peter and Colin have been avoiding Chris and they just were talking about him, "let's start."

Mrs. Flint is calling out the names and the students came forward when they heard their names, "Houseman, Frances," Mrs. Flint says, Baby wants to stand up, "stay, I'll bring you your results," Mrs. Flint says and turns to Mrs. Van Dyck who gives her Baby's results with a smile, "here you go, I hope everything is alright?" She asks, "everything is good." Baby answers with a happy smiles as she lays her free hand on her belly since the baby is kicking. Mrs. Flint went on with calling names until the last one got the results, most students have walked away already.

Baby opens her envelope and looks at her results, "nice, Baby, you seem to be great in business management," Jenny says with a smile, "let me see yours, Jen," Baby says, Jenny opens her envelope and smiles as well, "great, we've both passed," Baby says, "did you expected anything else? We've been studying hard," she says and Baby smiles, she looks at Chris who has opened his envelope as well, "and?" Jenny asks, he looks at them and sighs, "I just passed with the minimum marks, I suck at this," he whispers, Baby pulls him into a hug, "it will be fine, really, next year will be a better year," Baby whispers back, he let her go and smiles, "thanks, Baby." He says.

"So, we've all passed, that calls for celebration," Jenny says and Baby giggles, Chris smiles at her, "yeah, I think I could use a beer," Chris says, making the girls giggle, Mrs. Flint and Mrs. Van Dyck came to them and Baby smiles, "you're doing great, Frances, but I do wonder why you've switched majors," Mrs. Flint says, she gives the class for economics for the undeveloped countries, "the first reason is this," Baby says and lays her hand on her belly, "I've decided I'm not going into the Peace Corps, I want to put up my own business after college," Baby answers, Mrs. Van Dyck smiles, she gives business management, "you'll be a great business woman, Frances," Mrs. Van Dyck says, "how are you holding up?" Mrs. Flint asks with a smile, "it's time it's getting out, I'm so tired lately," Baby says, "yeah, that's normal, you're at your end now?" She asks, "I'm two days overdue actually," Baby says, "so it can happen any moment, where's the father?"

"He's at work now, he works at Kellerman's," Baby answers, "really? I normally go there every year, I've only skipped last year," Mrs. Flint says with a smile, "then you should know Johnny, the dance instructor," Baby says, "oh, yes, don't I know him," she winks and Baby giggles, "I had no clue he has a girlfriend, he always looked so single," she says, "we're together since last year, happily engaged now as well," Baby says and shows her ring, "that's great, I think he deserves some happiness after how the bungalow bunnies have been treating him," she says and Baby sighs about that, "yeah, Vivian got him fired last year because she was jealous of me, but dad made sure he got his job back."

"Vivian Pressman?" Mrs. Flint asks with her eyebrows up, Baby only nods, "she's known for being _the _bungalow bunny, if you get what I mean," she says, "yeah, I know what you mean, and she tried too often at Johnny last year, but he has been rejecting her all the time," Baby says, "that's good, I'm glad to hear that he got his job back as well," she says with a smile, "you'll be at Kellerman's this year as well?" Baby asks, "yeah, last year my father died in summer, it was a hard time, but I do need some relaxation now," she says with a smile, "then we'll see you there," Baby says, "you're all going?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah, Jenny is engaged to Billy," Baby says with a smile, Jenny shows her ring, "Billy Kostecki?" She asks, Jenny nods, "how did you meet?" She asks curiously, "at Baby's birthday, he came with Penny to surprise her, they're friends," Jenny says, Mrs. Flint looks back at Baby with a smile, "we'll become family soon," Baby says, "really?" She asks, "yeah, Billy and Johnny are cousins," Baby answers, "I had no clue about that," she says and the girls giggle, "then you had no clue about Mr. Castle either." Baby says, Mrs. Van Dyck became interested, she has her eyes on him and she knows the girls are a lot around him.

"What about him?" Mrs. Van Dyck asks, Baby smiles as she looks at her teacher, "he's Johnny's father," Baby says, Mrs. Flint's mouth drops when she heard that, "I really had no clue, but that explains why he's so much around you," Mrs. Flint says, Mrs. Van Dyck is speechless about it, "yeah, he's keeping an eye on me, Johnny told him to do so," Baby says, Chris chuckles about it, "and you, Chris? What are you plans?" Mrs. Flint asks, "I'll be going on holiday with my parents, also to Kellerman's," Chris answers, "everyone is going to Kellerman's this year, so weird," Mrs. Van Dyck says, "it's because of our wedding," Baby says, "our?" Mrs. Van Dyck asks, "yeah, Jen and I will have a double wedding at Kellerman's, Chris is the guys' best man, I would like to invite you both as well," Baby says with a wink at Mrs. Van Dyck, "thanks, Frances, I'll be there." Mrs. Flint says.


	20. Last School Day Party

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 20 Last School Day Party

Mr. Castle walks into the cafeteria again, he hasn't seen the girls coming out and became curious about their results, "girls, have you both passed?" He asks, they turn their heads and look at him with a smile, Baby gave him her envelope, Mrs. Flint and Mrs. Van Dyck are watching them, "that's great, business management is your best class, Baby," he says, he looks at Mrs. Van Dyck, who start to blush and he winks at her, "she'll be having that business up in no time," Mrs. Flint says, "yeah, she wants to open a dance school with her fiancé," Mr. Castle says, Mrs. Flint looks at Baby again, "Frances told me you're Johnny's father, I never had a clue but now I see."

"You know my son?" He asks a little surprised, "yeah, I go on holiday to Kellerman's every year, I know Johnny from there," she says, the girls giggle a little, Chris rolls his eyes, "that's nice, I'll be going this year as well, for the wedding," he says, "and for a holiday and being a grandfather," Baby fills him up, "I've got nothing to say about it," he says, making them all laugh, "Congratulations on becoming a grandfather soon," Mrs. Van Dyck says, he looks at her and smiles, Baby looks at Jenny who winks and they giggle again, "girls, and Chris, go and have a little fun at the party, it has started in the gym," Mr. Castle says, "okay, senior," Baby says, Jenny and Chris help her standing up, Mr. Castle gives her a kiss on her forehead and Jenny a kiss on her cheek, "don't party too much, okay?"

The girls giggle and Baby takes his hand, they walk away, the two female teachers and Mr. Castle look after them with a smile, "she's so young," Mrs. Van Dyck says, Mr. Castle looks at her, "yeah, but she's so sure of her future and she loves my son a lot," he says, "I can imagine, Johnny is a nice guy," Mrs. Flint says, "and a great dancer," she adds and he chuckles, "I'm very proud of my son," he says and puts his hands in his pockets, "I had no clue about it, how comes you never told us?" Mrs. Flint asks, "it's a very long story, I might tell you one day, I need to go now, surveillance at the party, you too Clarissa." He says and looks at Mrs. Van Dyck, she nods as he walks away.

Clarissa sighs a bit, Mrs. Flint looks at her, "you know, you just can tell him what you feel for him," she says, "I don't know, Bianca, he seems so occupied with everything, I'm not even sure if he's interested," she says, "Clarissa, how long do we know each other?" Bianca asks, "too long," Clarissa says teasingly, they chuckle a bit, "isn't it about time to get into the dating world again? I mean, Rob died 5 years ago, you deserve happiness and he has been winking at you," Bianca says, "I don't think it means something," Clarissa says with a sigh again, "come with me to Kellerman's, you know I've been inviting you for years now, and Frances has invited you to her wedding as well," Bianca says, "I'll think about it, okay?" Bianca only nods at that.

Baby and Jenny sit down at a table, Chris went to get them something to drink, "Mrs. Van Dyck so likes senior," Jenny says with a giggle, it made Baby giggle as well, "yeah, she was very obvious, but I can't blame her," Baby says and Jenny giggles again, "stop it, Baby, I know what you're gonna say," Jenny says and Baby grins about it, "I think senior likes her too, he did wink at her," Jenny says, "yeah, could be, but he also just only could have flirt a little, Johnny is just like him sometimes," Baby says with a smile, "maybe, maybe not." Jenny says and they giggle again.

The live band is playing some nice dancing music, Baby want to dance but that's not possible at this moment, though she watches other people dance while rubbing her belly, "you know, at the start of the schoolyear I've been thinking to switch college," Jenny says and Baby looks at her, "why?" Baby asks curiously, "I've always wanted to study criminology, and Washington State University has the best study for that," Jenny explains, "you want to be a detective at the police force?" Baby asks, "I used to, it was a dream to help people in that way," she says and Baby takes her hand, "that's actually a great dream, fighting crime and helping innocent people."

"Yeah, but since I met you, and we became best friends, I don't want to miss you," she says, "that's sweet, Jen, but your future is important," Baby says, Jenny smiles, "I know, but Washington is far away and I would also be too far away from Billy, I don't want that, besides," she pauses a bit, Baby smiles only, "you've showed me that I also can help people in another way, and I decided that I like it here, so I'm going to finish my study," Jenny says, "but what do you want to do then?" Baby asks curious now.

"I don't know yet, but I'll switch to business management next year," she says with a smile, "why don't you go to the police academy after college?" Baby asks, "that's an idea, I might consider it, but I still have time to think about what I really want to do," Jenny says, "you'll figure it out, and Billy will support you in anything you want to do," Baby says, Jenny smiles and hugs Baby tightly, "thanks, Baby, for being my best friend, I never had friends before that treat me as family," Jenny says, Chris came back with drinks, the girls thank him and sip some, "what are you talking about?" Chris asks curious.

"About the future for a bit, Jenny told me that her dream is actually to become a detective at the police force," Baby says, Chris looks at Jenny and smiles, "sounds pretty exciting I must say," he says and Jenny smiles at him, "and you, Chris?" Baby asks, "oh, I don't know yet," he says with a sigh, "what was your childhood dream job?" Jenny asks, "fireman, becoming a hero, helping people and animals," Chris says, Baby smiles, "you still can become a fireman, you're still very young," Baby says, Chris chuckles a little and sips his beer, "no, but to be very honest with you, I love the idea of becoming a vet," he says, "sounds amazing too." Jenny says with a smile.

Mr. Castle is walking around, watching the students, keeping the peace, he sees a little commotion going on and walks to it, some guys were shouting at each other, "Boys, keep it down, let's be nice, okay?" He asks, they look at him and nod, he smiles and walks away again, he sees the girls sitting at a table with Chris, they're talking and he went to them.

"Having fun?" He asks, they look at him and smile, "hey, senior, yeah, I just miss dancing," Baby says and he smiles, "you'll be able to dance soon again, don't you worry about it," he says and Baby giggles a bit, he smiles at her now, "I need to go, keeping an eye out," he says, "okay, have fun," Baby says, he chuckles and gives the girls a kiss, he lays his hand on Chris' shoulder, "keep an eye on them." Mr. Castle whispers and walks away, Mrs. Van Dyck is looking around and she sees Mr. Castle, she smiles a little to see him so caring, it made her falling harder for him, she sighs a little.

"You want something to drink again, girls?" Chris asks, they look at him and smile, "sure, get us some," Baby says, Chris stands up and smiles, "be right back," he says and walks away, "you know, Baby," Jenny says and Baby looks at her, "I've seen Holly looking at Chris a lot, I think she likes him," Jenny whispers, Baby giggles and looks around to see if she can see Holly somewhere, "it would be good for him." Jenny only nods at that.

Later in the evening, Chris is a little tipsy and he's making jokes to make the girls laugh, Baby has her hands on her belly, "stop, Chris, I'm almost peeing," Baby says and Chris grins a little, "I like you like this, Chris, you're really funny," Jenny says and he chuckles, "I can't always be tipsy," he says, "you can be funny too without being tipsy," Baby says and he chuckles again, "do girls like that?" He asks, "girls love guys with a sense of humor, don't you like someone?" Jenny asks, "not really, here at college the girls are so weird, except for you two, all they want is party and make out," he says and looks at his drink, "don't you want to have some fun?" Baby asks, "not in this way, if I want to be with someone, I want something serious, someone to build a future with," he says, "that's very mature." Jenny says.

Peter and Colin look at them, seeing them laugh and having fun, they look at each other and Colin nods, they walk to them and Baby looks at them, so did Jenny, Chris turns around and sees them, his smile drops and he stands up, "having fun?" Peter asks as he folds his arms, Chris made fists now, "that's none of your concern," Chris says, trying to contain his anger, "chill, dude." Peter says, Colin came a little closer, he was keeping himself on a little distance on purpose.

"Why should I chill?" Chris says, Jenny stands up as well, Baby is closely looking at them and sighs deeply, "why are you here?" Baby asks, they look at her, Colin quickly looks away, "Baby, they're not worth it," Chris says, "Chris, please," Baby says, he sighs deeply, "they haven't been real friends, why would you care for why they come to us?" Chris asks, "I want to hear them out."

Baby looks at Peter, "so, why are you here?" Baby asks again, "we're not here for trouble," Peter says, Colin puts his hands in his pockets as he looks at Jenny now, "then why are you here?" Chris asks now, Peter sighs, "we're sorry for what happened back then and for what we did," Peter says, "we had no clue that Dave was such an asshole," Colin adds, Chris sighs deeply and sits down again, Baby lays her hand on his shoulder, "he can be very persuasive, he has a good way with words," Chris says, "yeah, we've discovered that," Peter says in agreement, Chris looks at him again, "you both don't really know him, I know him since kindergarten, and let me say this," Chris pauses a bit as he thought about the words from his mother and the girls, "he's real toxic, he's not a good person."

"I do wonder why you took his side when I warned him," Chris says and sips his beer, "I thought we were friends, and I felt really betrayed by the two of you," Chris adds and Colin sighs, "I'm really sorry, I was so happy that I finally got friends, but I've been ruining that," Colin says, Jenny is watching them closely, Baby takes Chris' upper arm and nudges him, "we would like to be friends again, but I guess you've got new friends now," Peter says as he looks at the girls, "Baby and Jenny are my best friends, I've never had such true and great friends before," Chris says, Baby smiles at him, "you both need to show that you're serious about being friends again." Chris says.

"They seem pretty serious about it, Chris," Jenny says, "they came to us and they even apologized, why don't you give them a chance?" Jenny asks, Chris looks down and sighs, "maybe, but they need to know the truth about Dave, I owe them that at least, even though they choose his side," Chris says as he looks at Jenny, she smiles and nods her head towards the two guys, Chris looks at them again, "sit down, I'll tell you."

They sit down and Baby turns a bit, Peter looks at her with a smile, "first, Dave never appears the way he shows people," Chris says, "what do you mean?" Colin asks, "Dave always comes across as a nice guy, but he has been a bully, he has been a thief, and he brought me into trouble a lot of times," Chris says, "but why were you friends with him?" Peter asks, "because no matter what he did, he did protect me as well, and I could tell him everything and he told me everything as well," Chris says and he looks at Baby now, "Dave has trouble with addictions and obsessions as well."

"What do you mean?" Baby asks curious, "Baby, we went to the same elementary and junior high school as you," Chris says and Baby's mouth drops, "I never knew," she nearly whispers, "of course not, you were too much into helping people, busy with other things than with boys," he says with a smile, "I remember de first day of elementary school, Dave and I walked around on the playground when we saw you walking to the building," Chris says, "Dave liked you, from the first moment he saw you, I just thought it was a little crush," he says, Peter and Colin look at him a little surprised, "but it wasn't a crush," Jenny says, "exactly, it became an obsession, I told him often to make a move, but he never dared," Chris explains, Baby sighs a little, "until this year," Baby says, Chris looks at her again, "yeah, until this year, at the start of the schoolyear he told me that he was going to make a move," Chris says, "and he was planning on how to do that, then we heard about the ball and he found that the perfect opportunity to make a move." Baby is only listening now.

"He wanted to ask you when we saw you in the mall," Chris says, Baby remembers that day, "until Johnny came into the picture, while Dave knew that you have a boyfriend, he still wanted to try, when he saw Johnny, I know he got scared of him but he never admitted that," Chris says, "yeah, Johnny looks really tough," Peter agrees and looks at Baby, "Johnny is very sweet, he's just very protective," Baby says with a smile, they smile at her, "when you said yes to him, to go with him to the ball, I could see he was getting his hopes up, I've been warning him for a long time to leave it, but somehow he couldn't."

"He was up to something, he never really told us what it was, but I knew it wasn't any good and I knew it had to do with you," Chris says, Colin and Peter nod at that, "all I know is that he wanted to ruin your relationship so you would run into his arms," Peter says, Baby looks at him, "Mr. Castle had heard us," Chris says, "he warned us that evening of the ball," Baby says, "anyway, he has changed for the worse, believe me," Chris says, the girls nod at him, Baby takes his hand, "during the ball, he didn't know how to do things, I wanted to warn him again, but then Johnny showed up and he snapped," Chris says, he empties his glass, "you know the rest."

Mr. Castle walks to them and sees Peter and Colin sitting at the table, they see him and got scared, "don't be scared, senior won't do anything, unless you want to do me harm," Baby says as she takes his hand, he smiles and gives her a kiss on her forehead, "it's just so weird to see a teacher around students so much," Colin says, "you know that he's my father-in-law-to-be, I think the whole school knows now," Baby says and Jenny giggles about it, "Baby, you should go to bed, you need rest."

"I know, but I was having fun, and now I want to clear the air with Peter and Colin, I'll be going soon, okay?" Baby asks, "sure, but don't make it too late, my son will kill me," he says with a wink, Baby giggles about it, he walks away again, "I think things are clear now," Jenny says, Baby nods and yawns, "let us bring you to bed," Chris says as he stands up, "thanks, Chris," Baby says as she stands up with their help, "have fun." Baby says as she looks at Peter and Colin, they nod.

They want to walk to the door when Colin stands up, he moves closer and Peter stands up as well, Baby looks at him, "mind if I join you?" Colin asks, "don't you want to party?" Baby asks curiously, "not really, it's quite boring without friends," Colin says and looks down, "what about Peter?" Baby asks as she looks at him, "he has the same, and just with the two of us, school has been boring," Colin says, Peter nods and tries to smile, Baby looks at Chris and he only nods, she looks at Jenny who only smiles, "you can join us, maybe you'll become friends one day, but don't complain if we're a little boring," Baby says, "you're everything but boring, Baby," Jenny says, "I agree." Chris says, the guys chuckles.

"Let's go." Chris says, "wait, I want to get some snacks and drinks for in the room, I'll be right back." Jenny says and walks away, Baby sighs a little and after a moment there was a loud bang and a scream.


	21. A Fight again

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 21 A fight again

"What's going on?" Baby asks, "I'm going to look, stay here," Chris says and went to the situation, he push people aside as he came closer, then he sees Jenny laying on the floor, he kneels and feels her pulse, he stands straight, "get Mr. Castle," Chris says and some start to look for him, Mrs. Van Dyck kneels next to Jenny, "what happened?" She asks, "I don't know, but it looks like someone has hit her on her head," Chris says as he sees the blood, "I'll call an ambulance." She stands up and walks away.

Chris became really worried and then he thought about Baby, she's alone with Peter and Colin, and no matter how much they said sorry, he still wasn't sure if he could trust them, Mr. Castle came to look at the situation, "what happened?" He asks as he kneels next to Jenny, "I don't know, Mrs. Van Dyck is calling an ambulance," Chris says, Mr. Castle looks at him, "where's Baby?" He asks, "I came here when I heard a scream, I'm going to get Baby to her room and keep her safe," Chris says, Mr. Castle nods, "good."

Chris went back to where Baby is, but she wasn't there, he looks around, Colin and Peter are gone too, he walks to the hallway, "Baby?" He asks as he walks around the corner, he stops when he sees Baby standing with her back against the wall, she's scared and crying, someone is standing in front of her, close to her, she didn't dare to move but she sees Chris coming.

"Baby," Chris says as he came closer, "Chris, no," Baby says as she shakes her head, Chris looks at the guy's back, who turns around to look at Chris, "what the hell?" Chris asks, he quickly moves on instinct, pushing Dave away and standing in front of Baby with his back to her, to protect her, Dave fell on the ground and groans as he slowly stands up, "what are you doing here, asshole?" Chris asks, he's on his guard now, making fists.

Colin is looking for Baby when Peter ran away after Chris went to look at the situation, he had told Baby to stay as he went after Peter, Baby did until someone came to her and dragged her out of the room, Colin walks into the hallways and hears the shouting, he walks around the corner and sees the situation, he turns and ran into the room again to find Mr. Castle.

"Mr. Castle?" Colin asks as he looks around, "there," someone says as he points, Colin push himself through the crowd that have gathered to see what is going on with Jenny, Mrs. Van Dyck came back and kneels next to her, "the ambulance is on the way," she says and Mr. Castle nods, "Mr. Castle!" Colin shouts now, Mr. Castle looks up and sees Colin, "what is it, Colin?" He asks, "it's Baby, and Chris, in the hallway." Colin says and points, Mr. Castle stands up quickly.

Dave jumps on top of Chris now and they fight, Baby starts to shake, her hands went to her belly and she sinks through her knees, while crying, "so, you're now her friend?" Dave asks with a growl, "yes, I'm her friend now, Dave," Chris says angrily, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chris asks, Dave growls again and punches on Chris' face, who steps back and groans from pain, "you've always been a pussy, Chris," Dave says, "are you talking about yourself now?" Chris asks, Dave growls again, "what's your deal with her, Chris? I can't believe you're just her friend," Dave says and drinks from his bottle.

Chris snorts and shakes his head, Dave is drunk, "stay away from her," Chris says and points at Dave, "like you can protect her, she's mine," Dave says, "she's not yours, Dave, she never has and she never will be, so don't you even dare to do something," Chris says, Dave snorts, "is that a threat? And what would _you_ do about it?" Dave asks, Chris had enough and punches on Dave's nose, who stumbles back and then fell on his ass, "you look like you've never been sober since that day," Chris says as he grabs Dave by his shirt, "let me go!" Dave shouts and wants to hit Chris on his head with the bottle.

Chris avoids it and punches on Dave's face again, Dave starts to laugh now, "what do you care what I've been doing, huh? We're no friends, we never were," Dave says and Chris got angrier and made a fist again when Mr. Castle and Colin came around the corner, "stay with Baby," Mr. Castle says to Colin who nods and quickly went to Baby, he kneels next to her, she's crying now, Peter came around the corner on that moment, he wants to say sorry for running away, he stops when he sees the situation, Colin sees him and beckons at him, Peter quickly went to him, "call the cops." Colin whispers, Peter nods and quickly walks to the phones.

"Chris, let him go," Mr. Castle says, "no, he needs to feel for what he has been doing to Baby and Johnny," Chris says angrily and pushes Dave to the floor, who starts to laugh harder now, "Chris, he's not worth it," Mr. Castle says as he steps closer, Dave looks at Mr. Castle with an evil smirk, "look who we got there, Mr. Baby protector," Dave says and starts to laugh again, Chris punches him again, Mr. Castle got angry and pulls Chris away from Dave, he looks at Dave, "you're drunk."

"And what do you care?" Dave says as he wants to stand up, Mr. Castle grabs his shirt and lifts Dave onto his feet as if he weights nothing, "let me go!" Dave shouts and wants to punch Mr. Castle, who quickly grabs his arm, pushing it down, he grabs the bottle from Dave and gives it to Chris, "give that back!" Dave shouts and then punches Mr. Castle on his face, who didn't even moved a muscle, but he got angrier and punches Dave on his face as well and then pushed him against the wall, Dave starts to laugh, "is that all?" Dave asks, "don't tempt me, boy," Mr. Castle says through locked jaws, "or what? You gonna do what?"

"You're not worth the trouble," Mr. Castle says after a moment while he made a fist with his free hand, Dave starts to laugh again, "such a coward," Dave says, Mr. Castle had let him go and steps back, "just like his son, a coward, Baby deserves better," Dave says, and then Mr. Castle couldn't control himself anymore, he starts to punch on Dave's face, "leave Baby alone!" Chris wants to pull Mr. Castle away from Dave, who's head is hanging down, but he got a punch as well, he groans and bends over.

On that moment two cops walk around the corner with Peter, they see the situation and quickly went to grab Mr. Castle, who growls as he got pulled away from Dave, one cop grabs Mr. Castle's wrists and put them behind his back, Mr. Castle is panting, "calm down," the cop says, "this is the one we've been looking for," the other cop says as he kneels next to Dave's unconscious body, "he's knocked out, you had him good there, can we ask what happened?" The cops says as he stand straight again while looking at Mr. Castle, "he's been stalking my daughter-in-law," Mr. Castle answers as he's still panting, "who's your daughter-in-law?" The cop asks, Mr. Castle nods his head towards Baby.

The cops look at her and see the situation, "she's pregnant?" He asks, "yeah, she's overdue, I'm worried about her and I want to protect her," Mr. Castle says as he has calmed down, "let him go, Greg, he seems calm now," the cop says, the other one nods and let Mr. Castle go, who quickly went to Baby, she looks at his face and grabs him into a hug while shaking, "shh. Shh. I'm here, Baby, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," he whispers as he lays his arms protectively around her, "my water broke." She whispers.

"How's Jenny?" Chris asks, "the ambulance has arrived, and you need to let that nose checked up," the cop says as he points at Chris' nose, "it doesn't hurt, why is Dave wanted?" Chris says, "he has been reported for theft and starting fights in bars, somehow he always got away," the cop says as he and the other one lift Dave up, who has come back to conscious now, "what is he doing here?" The other cop asks, "I can tell you everything, if you like," Chris says, the cops look at each other, "alright, come with us, then you can explain everything."

Chris looks at Baby and Mr. Castle, "will Baby be alright?" Chris asks as he kneels next to them, "her water has broken, she needs to go to the hospital, the baby is coming," Mr. Castle says, "I'll get the ambulance nurses," Colin says, he went away and Peter follows him, "we need to get your explanation as well, sir," one of the cops says, "I'll explain everything, but I need to be with my daughter-in-law now, she's in labor," Mr. Castle says, "I understand, but do come to the station as soon as possible," the cop says, "I will."

The cops walk away with Dave, Chris follows them, Mr. Castle looks at Baby again, "everything is gonna be alright," he whispers, "I need Johnny," she whispers as she's still crying, "I'll call him when we get to the hospital," he whispers, Baby nods, an ambulance nurse came to them, she has followed Colin, "sir? Can I?" She asks, Mr. Castle slowly let Baby go and looks at the nurse, she sees his face but then looks at Baby, "we need to get you to the hospital," the nurse says, "I'll carry her," Mr. Castle says, "you're related?" The nurse asks, "she's my daughter-in-law-to-be," Mr. Castle says, the nurse nods and smiles, "I'll look at your face on our way, but you need to keep her on your lap," she says, "I will."

Mr. Castle stands up and then carefully lifts Baby up on his arms, she grabs him tightly, "shh. Shh," he whispers and gives her a kiss on her head, "where's Jen?" Baby whispers, "she's in the ambulance, she got hit on her head," he whispers, Baby starts to cry again, "shh. Shh, Baby, it will be alright, I promise you." He whispers, she nods as she buries her face against his chest, he follows the nurse outside to the ambulance.

"What should we do?" Peter asks as he stands next to Colin, "we can go to the hospital, show them that we really care," Colin says and looks at Peter, "I think that's a good idea, what about Chris?" Peter asks, "he's with the cops, I think he's gonna tell them the whole story," Colin says, "what do you reckon Dave has been doing?" Peter asks as they walk to the exit door, "no idea, but it didn't look any good at all," Colin answers, Mrs. Van Dyck sees them going and quickly walks to them, she stops them, "where are you two going?" She asks, they look at her, "we're going to the hospital, showing support," Colin answers, "you two have been drinking, let me bring you." She says, they look at each other and then back at her and nod.


	22. A Little Miracle

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 22 A little miracle

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and a few nurses quickly came to look what they can do, "get her a bed, she's in labor," the ambulance nurse says, a nurse quickly went to get a bed for Baby, a doctor came to the ambulance, "situation?" He asks, "she's been hit on her head, she's unconscious," the ambulance nurse explains as they pull the stretcher out, the doctor looks at Jenny, "bring her to the emergency OC," he orders some nurses, who nod and push the stretcher to the room, "and her?" The doctor asks, "she's in labor." the ambulance nurse says, the nurse came with a bed, Mr. Castle lays Baby on it.

"Bring her to delivery room 2," the doctor says and the nurse nods, another nurse came to help her pushing the bed, Mr. Castle wants to follow them, "your face doesn't look so good," the doctor says as he looks at Mr. Castle's face, "I'm okay, I need to be with my daughter-in-law, please," he says, "she's getting prepared for the birth, you can go to her soon, I want to look at your face," the doctor says, Mr. Castle nods and sits down, "can I make a phone-call?"

"Of course," the doctor says as he checks on the bruises, "luckily you don't need any stitches, it does need to been cleaned up," he says, Mr. Castle only nods, "can I call first?" He asks, the doctor nods, Mr. Castle walks to the phone and dials Johnny's number, "hello?" Johnny asks, "thank god you're in your cabin," Mr. Castle says, "dad? What's going on? Is Baby alright?" Johnny asks, "no, she's in labor now, something has happened," Mr. Castle says, "spare the details for later, dad, I'm on my way," Johnny says and he wants to lay the horn down, "son, get Billy as well, something has happened to Jen as well," Mr. Castle says, "what happened?" Johnny asks, "I'll explain when you get here, please be fast," Mr. Castle says, "I will, I'll call Jake as well," Johnny says, "alright, see ya."

Mr. Castle ends the call and turns, a nurse came to him, "follow me please," she says and he nods, they went to a doctor's room to get his bruises cleaned before he could go to Baby, Colin and Peter walk inside the hospital with Mrs. Van Dyck, they look around and see Mr. Castle coming out of the room, "how are the girls?" Colin asks, Mr. Castle looks at them without a smile, he looks at Mrs. Van Dyck and sighs, she sees his face and started to get worried, "Jen is in the OC now and Baby is in labor, I need to go to her," he says, the boys nod, "thanks for coming, boys, it shows support," he says and they smile a little, Mr. Castle looks at Mrs. Van Dyck, "you want to keep an eye on them, Clarissa?" He asks, "I will." She says with a smile, he gives her a smile and went away.

Johnny had called Jake about it, he went to Billy and knocks on the door, "Johnny?" Billy asks as he opens the door and sees Johnny's concerned face, "what's the matter?" Billy asks as he let Johnny in, "we need to go to the hospital," Johnny says, "why? Something happened with Baby?" Billy asks as he gets concerned, "she went into labor, something has happened at school, dad called from the hospital," Johnny says, "what happened?" Billy asks and takes his jacket, "I don't know, dad will tell us when we get there, but something has happened to Jen as well, she's in the hospital," Johnny says, Billy got worried now, "let's go," he says and they went outside to Johnny's car, "what are you two up to?"

They look at Penny, who came closer, "we need to go to the hospital, Baby is in labor, will you please tell Max? I can't tell him now, it would take too much time, I need to go," Johnny says and hugs Penny shortly, "sure, I'll tell him, I'll cover for you," she says, "thanks, Pen." Johnny says, Billy gives her a kiss on her cheek, the guys step in and Johnny quickly drives to the hospital, hoping he won't be too late for the birth.

They finally arrived at the hospital and went inside, "there's Johnny," Colin says, Peter looks at Johnny and Billy and they stand up, Clarissa is at the toilet, "Johnny," Peter says, Johnny looks at him curiously, "you know where Baby is?" Johnny asks, "I don't know, but we came to show support," Peter says, Johnny and Billy look at him and nods, "thanks, I appreciate that, but I need to go now." Johnny says and they nod, Johnny walks to the reception desk, Billy follows him.

"I'm here because my fiancée is in labor," Johnny says, the receptionist looks up, "what's her name?" She asks, "Frances Houseman," Johnny answers a little anxious, he wants to be with Baby, "she's in delivery room 2, it's on the third floor at the right," she says, "thanks." Johnny says and the two of them quickly went to the stairs.

They arrive at the door and Johnny wants to open the door, "hold on, who are you?" A nurse asks as she sees them, "is Frances Houseman in this room?" Johnny asks, "yeah, but someone is already with her," the nurse says, "I'm her fiancé, can I please be with her?" Johnny asks, her eyebrows went up, "give me a moment." she says and went inside, Johnny and Billy wait outside.

"Her fiancé has arrived," the nurse says, they look at her, Baby smiles, "let him in," she says, the nurse nods, "I'll be outside, Baby," Mr. Castle says, "okay, keep an eye on news about Jen, please," Baby says, "I will, now," he starts and leans in to give her a kiss on her forehead, "you deliver this miracle, I'm proud of you." He says and Baby only smiles, Mr. Castle walks to the door on the moment Johnny walks inside.

"Dad," Johnny says as he sees his father's face, "son," Mr. Castle says and hugs Johnny tightly, "what happened to your face?" Johnny asks, "I'll explain later, be with your fiancée, she's ready to give birth," Mr. Castle says with a smile, Johnny nods and starts to smile as well, "good luck." He adds and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him, Johnny quickly went to Baby's side.

"I'm so happy you're here," Baby says and takes his hand, he leans in and gives her a kiss, the doctor looks at them with a smile, he has prepared Baby, "let's do this," he says and they look at him, "push when I tell you," He says, Baby nods and puffs a little as a contraction came, "push," the doctor says and Baby did, Johnny holds her hand and watches her face.

Mr. Castle sees Billy and hugs him, "uncle, what happened?" Billy asks worried, he has seen Mr. Castle's face as well, "come, let's sit down, then I can explain," he says, Billy nods and they walk to the waiting area, "there's a party at school, to celebrate the end of the schoolyear and the start of summer holiday," Mr. Castle says, Billy keeps quiet and is only listening to his uncle, "the girls were having fun with Chris, I don't know exactly what happened to Jen," he says with a deep sighs, Billy looks at him, "please, uncle, I need to know," Mr. Castle looks at him, "there are was a bang and a scream, Chris found Jen, laying unconscious on the floor, he called for me and Clarissa called for an ambulance, she's with Peter and Colin."

"Go on," Billy says, being really worried, "Clarissa and I stayed with her, Chris went to look where Baby was, I had told him not to lose her out of his sight," Mr. Castle says and closes his eyes, "I don't know what exactly happened in the hallway before I got there, Colin came to get me and I quickly went to look and I saw that Dave was there," Mr. Castle says, Billy got angry when he heard that name, "Chris had fought with him, I went to stop it but Baby was in so much stress that her water broke," Mr. Castle says, "have you fought with him, uncle?" Billy asks, Mr. Castle looks at Billy's face, he nods after a moment and looks down again, "I never should've done that," he says, "you defended Baby," Billy says, "yeah, but it wasn't good anyway."

"Colin or Peter had called the cops, they came and took Dave with them, they said he was wanted, Chris went with them to explain the whole situation," Mr. Castle says, Billy sighs deeply, "Chris is a great friend," Billy says after a moment, "he is," Mr. Castle says, "I like him, where's Jen now?" Billy asks as he stands up, "she's in the emergency OC now, we need to wait," Mr. Castle says, Billy sits down again, "I hope it's nothing worse, I don't want to lose her," Billy says, Mr. Castle lays his arm around Billy's shoulder, "she'll be fine again, I'm sure."

After what feels like hours, a doctor walks to the waiting room, "is someone here for Jenny Jones?" She asks, Billy quickly stands up and went to her, she looks at him, "I'm her fiancé, how is she?" Billy says, "she's back to conscious, but she's asleep now," she answers, Billy exhales deeply, "the wound on her head wasn't deep, though she has a few stitches, she'll be having a concussion, so she needs rest," the doctor explains, Billy nods as he listens, "can I see her?" Billy asks, "you can, I'll keep her here for a few days, you can stay with her," the doctor says with a smile, "thanks, doc," Billy says and extends his, she shakes his hand, "follow me." Billy nods and follows her to the room where Jenny is laying.

Billy enters the room and went to the bed, he looks at Jenny and sniffs a bit, he sits down and takes her hand, the doctor looks at him, "if you need anything, just ask," she says, Billy looks at her and nods, the doctor went away, Billy looks at Jenny again, "I'm here, Jen, I'll be there for you, I love you," Billy whispers as he gives a kiss on her hand, he looks at her face and sighs, then he feels her squeezing softly and he starts to smile, "sleep, sweetheart, you need it, I'm staying here." He whispers and gives a kiss on her hand again.

Baby yells as soon as she needs to push, Johnny looks at her face and feels terribly useless, "you're so strong, Baby," he whispers, she squeezes his hand so hard that he winces about it, "it hurts so much, my back hurts so much," she whispers as she's panting, "I wish I could do something to take the pain away," he whispers, she turns her head to look at his face, "just stay here with me," she whispers, he tries to smile, "push," the doctor says, Baby looks at the ceiling again and starts to push, "almost there." Baby looks at the doctor.

Johnny brushes her hair out of her face and gives her a kiss on her forehead, "I love you," he whispers, "I love you too," she whispers as she pants, "but it hurts so much," she whispers, "push," the doctor says and Baby did, "the head is out, it won't take long anymore," the doctor says with a smile, Baby only nods as she pants, Johnny gives her a kiss on her hand, "everything will be alright again," he whispers, she looks in his eyes, "soon we'll be holding our little human being in our arms."

"Push," the doctor says and Baby holds her breath and starts to push, she ends her push with a yell, "one more push, and the baby is out," the doctor says, Baby nods while panting, "you're amazing," Johnny whispers, she tries to smile, she loves it that he's being so caring and trying to ease her, "push," the doctor says and Baby did, "he's out." The doctor says and made sure the baby starts to cry, Johnny starts to cry when he heard the sound, Baby looks at him and smiles, she lays her hand on his cheek.

"Come, cut the cord, dad," the doctor says, Johnny stands straight, Baby let his hand go and he went to the doctor, he looks at his son and fell in love, "here," the doctor hands him the scissors, Johnny cuts the cord, the doctor lays the baby on a towel and then did a checkup, "he's complete and looks healthy, come here then you can hold him," the doctor says, Johnny came closer as the doctor lifts the baby up, the doctor shows Johnny how to hold him and Johnny smiles as he looks at his son, Baby is watching him while she's still catching her breath, "I need to you push one last time, then I'll clean you up and can you enjoy your son." The doctor says, Baby only nods while Johnny keeps looking at his son in total awe.

In the meantime, Jake and Marge have arrived at the hospital, Jake asked at the receptionist about Baby and they went to the third floor, Mr. Castle is sipping his coffee a bit as he's waiting for some news, he sees Jake and Marge coming and stands up.

"Hey," he says and Jake looks at him, "what happened to your face?" Jake asks as they shake hands, "long story, not really in the mood to explain now," Mr. Castle says, Jake nods, Marge gets a kiss on her cheek from Mr. Castle, they went to sit down, "any news?" Jake asks, "no, she's still delivering I think, Johnny came in time," Mr. Castle says, "I hope he won't get into trouble with Max," Marge says, "I'll talk to Max, no worries, Marge." Jake says, Marge only smiles.

"I'm happy that Johnny called me," Jake says, "yeah, he told me he would do that so I could be with Baby until he arrived," Mr. Castle says, "I hope nothing bad happened?" Jake asks, the curiosity is taking over as he looks at Mr. Castle's face, "it did, Jen got hit with something on her head at the party, Baby got cornered by Dave, who was drunk, I think that the stress broke her water," Mr. Castle says, "yeah, stress is never good, but why was she at a party?" Jake asks with a stern tone, "she wanted to have a bit of fun, but she wouldn't stay too long, Chris and Jen kept an eye on her, so did I." He says.

Jake sighs and nods, "I'm happy that Baby isn't alone at the school," Jake says, Mr. Castle smiles a little and lays his hand on Jake's shoulder, "she was overdue, it was about time that the baby came," Jake says and the two only nod about it, "how's Jenny?" Marge asks, "she'll be fine, Billy is with her now, she'll be having a concussion, but the wound wasn't too bad," Mr. Castle says and Marge smiles with a nod, "good to hear it's not too bad," he only smiles about it, "you want some coffee?" Mr. Castle asks, "I'm good," Marge says, "me too." Jake says with a smile.

Baby is cleaned up now and sitting comfortable on the bed, the doctor smiles as he had called for a nurse, "I want to keep you at least tonight in the hospital," he says, Baby looks at him and smiles, "okay," Baby says, Johnny smiles as he's still watching his son on his arms, Baby looks at him and smiles, "he's perfect, Baby," Johnny whispers, the doctor smiles, "he's a beautiful baby, I'll let you to enjoy him for now, the nurse will come to get him later," the doctor says, "why?" Johnny asks, "he'll be cleaned and measured," the doctor answers, "thanks, doc," Johnny says and looks at his son again, "you want to me warn someone?" the doctor asks, "my father, and I think Baby's parents have arrived as well." Johnny says, the doctor nods and walks away.

"Can I hold my son as well?" Baby asks, Johnny went to her and carefully lays his son on Baby's arms, "he's perfect, Johnny," Baby whispers as she looks at the little face from her son, "he is, I'm so happy, Baby," Johnny whispers and leans in to give her a kiss, "I love you so much," Baby says, they look at their son again, both smiling happily, "I love you too, and I love our little angel," Johnny whispers as he let his finger caress the little arm a bit, "he's a little Johnny," Baby whispers, Johnny looks at her with his eyebrows up, "you want to name him Johnny?" He asks, "why not? After his father and grandfather," Baby whispers and looks at her son again, "Johnny, but we'll call him junior, I love that," Johnny whispers, "junior." Baby whispers and Johnny kisses her slowly.

Mr. Castle has seen the doctor coming out of the room and he stands up, he walks to the doctor, Jake and Marge quickly follow him, "you're the grandfather?" The doctor asks, "yeah, and these are Baby's parents," Mr. Castle says, the doctor looks at Jake and Marge and smiles, "how did it go?" Jake asks, "everything went very well, no complications," the doctor says, they shake hands with him, "can we go inside?" Marge asks, "sure, but not too long, she needs rest." The doctor says and walks away.

Jake opens the door and walks inside, followed by Mr. Castle and Marge, Baby and Johnny smile as they look up, "Mom, dad, I'm so happy you're here," Baby says, "I wouldn't want to miss seeing the first moments of our grandchild," Jake says as he leans in to give Baby a kiss on her forehead, Mr. Castle did the same, they look at the baby boy, Marge moves closer to give her daughter a kiss as well, "so, what did we got?" She whispers as she looks at the baby as well with a smile, "a grandson," Baby says with a smile, "he's beautiful," Marge says, Jake and Mr. Castle got tears in their eyes, Johnny hugs his father tightly, "I'm proud of you, son," he whispers, Jake hugs Johnny as well, "I'm so happy."

Marge went to hug Johnny as well and then she went back to her daughter, "you need rest, Baby," she whispers, "I'm alright, mom, I just want to enjoy this moment," Baby says, they look at the baby boy again, Johnny smiles lovingly at Baby, "you got a name?" Jake asks with a smile, "yeah, Johnny, we'll call him junior," Johnny says, the two men start to laugh about it, "how traditional," Mr. Castle says as he moves to Baby again to give her a kiss on her cheek, he looks at his grandson, "he's a Castle." He says and smiles.

"How's Jen?" Baby asks, she has given her son to his father, who's standing between Jake and Marge, they're enjoying the moment, Mr. Castle looks at Baby, "she'll be fine again, the wound wasn't too bad, she did got a few stitches, but she's awake again," Mr. Castle says with a little smile, "she'll be having a concussion, and she needs to stay some days, Billy is with her now," he says, "I want to tell Billy the news," Baby says, "I'll find him." Mr. Castle says.


	23. A Perfect start of Summer

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 23 A perfect start of Summer

The next day, in the morning, the doctor came to check on Baby and smiles, "how do you feel?" He asks, "tired," Baby answers, "I'll keep you another day, then you've strengthen up a little more," the doctor says and Baby nods, "can I see my son?" Baby asks, "they're looking after him now, soon a nurse will bring him," the doctor says, Johnny came back inside and smiles, "why don't you two go to the cafeteria and have some breakfast, I can get you a wheelchair," the doctor says, "thanks, doc." Baby says, the doctor went to get a wheelchair.

Johnny gives Baby a loving kiss and smiles, "did you get some sleep?" She asks, "just a little, but I'll be fine, don't worry," he says with a smile, "how's Billy?" Baby asks as Johnny cuddles her a little, "he's fine, but very tired, I took him to the baby department, so he could see junior," Johnny says, Baby smiles, "he must be so worried about Jen," Baby says with a little sigh, "he doesn't want to leave her side, though he said he wants to hold his little nephew when Jen gets fired," Johnny says, Baby smiles, "he loves her so much."

"Yeah, I've never seen Billy being so deeply in love with someone before," Johnny says, "Jen was afraid that the engagement and the wedding would be too soon," Baby says, Johnny pushes some hair out of her face and gives her a kiss, "she doesn't have to worry," Johnny whispers, "I told her that, I know she's looking forward to be with him day and night." Baby whispers, Johnny chuckles a little, the doctor came with a wheelchair, Johnny helps Baby to sit in it.

"Let's have a look at our son," Baby says, Johnny smiles and pushes the wheelchair to the baby department, Johnny turns the wheelchair a bit and smiles, "there," he says and points, Baby smiles so happy, "he's so beautiful," she whispers, Johnny kneels next to her and smiles, "we made that, it's a miracle, Baby," he whispers, "it is, and I want to make sure he'll be getting a good life," Baby whispers, Johnny gives her a kiss, "I'll make sure my family has a good life," he whispers, "let's get some breakfast, I'm hungry." He says and stands straight, Baby smiles, he turns the wheelchair and they went to the cafeteria.

"Have you talked to Colin and Peter?" Baby asks, "yeah, I've even invited them to our wedding," he says, she smiles, "they really were sorry yesterday, they want to be friends," Baby says, "they might become friends, just give it time," Johnny says, Baby nods, "shall we visit Jen after breakfast?" Baby asks, "sure." He says with a smile.

Jake and Marge stayed at a hotel for the night, Mr. Castle went home, they came back to the hospital as soon as they were allowed, so in the afternoon they walk inside the room, Baby has her son back and she's enjoying having him on her arms, Johnny sits next to her, smiling as he's watching them.

"Good afternoon," Jake says as he sees them, "hey, dad, mom," Baby says, "you had a good night sleep?" Marge asks, "it was okay, the doctor wants to keep me a night longer to make sure I'm fully rested and have some strength again," Baby says, Jake gives her a kiss and looks at his grandson, "he's really beautiful," he says and Baby smiles proudly, "are you going with Johnny to Kellerman's?" Marge asks, Baby looks at Johnny, "if you don't mind that, I know she normally would come in a few weeks, but I would love to be with her and my son," Johnny says, "alright, you want me to call Max and tell him that you'll be coming back tomorrow?" Jake asks.

"That's very nice, thank you," Johnny says, Jake pats Johnny's shoulder once and walks away, Marge smiles, "here mom, hold him a little," Baby whispers, Marge takes her grandson on her arms and smiles happily, junior makes a few baby sounds and she waggles him softly, "he's very sweet for a baby," she whispers, "he's perfect." Baby says.

Mr. Castle came inside the room and smiles, "good afternoon, how's my grandson?" He asks, Marge looks at him and went to him, "here, hold him," she says, he smiles as he takes his grandson, he watch the little face, "are you gonna give mommy and daddy sleepless nights?" He whispers, Marge chuckles a bit, "I'm looking forward," Johnny says, Baby chuckles a little, "he's so beautiful," Mr. Castle went to his son and lays his grandson in his father's arms.

"You're a perfect father, son, I'm so proud of you," Mr. Castle says, "thanks, dad," Johnny says with a happy smile, "when do you need to go back?" Mr. Castle asks as he went to give Baby a kiss on her cheek, "tomorrow, I think, Jake is calling Max now, I'm taking Baby with me," Johnny says with a smile, "I'm happy you can stay together there," Mr. Castle says, "you should see my cabin now, it looks amazing," Johnny says and Baby smiles, "the baby room is ready for junior, I bought a crib and a dresser, and some baby clothes, diapers, bottles, everything," Johnny says, "you're prepared."

Baby looks at Johnny and admires him, she's so happy to know that Johnny wants to be a father, Jake came back and smiles, "and?" Johnny asks, Jake came closer and Johnny lays his son in Jake's arms, who smiles as he looks at his grandson, "Max said to take your time, the first guests for the summer season will only arrive next weekend," Jake says, "thanks, Jake, I appreciate that," Johnny says, "what about Billy?" Baby asks.

"He can stay as long as needed with Jen, I've explained the situation and Max understands, the staff will cover his work for the time being," Jake says, Johnny smiles and nods, "thanks, Jake, I think Billy appreciates that a lot," Johnny says and Jake nods, "anything to make people happy," Jake says, Marge gives him a kiss and he smiles, "since I'm going with Johnny to Kellerman's from here, tell Billy he can use my car, the keys are in the room." Baby says.

"I will, Baby," Mr. Castle says, "we need to go to campus anyway, Baby, for your stuff," Johnny says, "yeah, I'll lay the key on Jen's desk, if Jen's good enough to travel, she can go with Billy to Kellerman's," Baby says, they nod at her and smile, "where's Lisa?" Baby asks, "she's coming home tomorrow, we'll tell her the news tomorrow, but I think she would love to meet her nephew," Marge says with a smile, "she'll meet him at Kellerman's." Baby says.

The next day came, Johnny helps Baby with her stuff, she's feeding junior while he's putting her stuff in the trunk, "did you leave a note for Jen and Billy?" Baby asks when he steps in the car, he looks at his son drinking and smiles, "yeah, I did, as you told me, I asked dad if he could pick Billy and Jen up when she gets fired from the hospital," he says, "okay, your father is great," Baby says as she looks back at junior, Johnny smiles and gives Baby a kiss on her cheek, "let's go, you're looking forward to go back?" He asks, "oh yes, can't wait to have nice walks with junior," Baby says and Johnny smiles, "he'll love it there." Johnny departs to Kellerman's, they've been saying good bye to her parents yesterday evening, thought they'll be going to Kellerman's in 3 weeks, same for Mr. Castle.

Chris, Colin and Peter have visited them yesterday evening as well, they've met junior and talked about the happenings, and also about the summer holiday and the wedding, Colin and Peter will be coming to the wedding, they could arrange that with their parents, Chris told them that Dave is still in jail, he will need to show up in court for what he has been doing, turns out that Dave has been living on the streets, he started to pickpocket people, and stole food from stores, not to mention that he somehow always got his hand on alcohol, Chris said that he'll be facing prison time.

After a few hours they arrive at Kellerman's, Johnny parks his car and Baby looks outside at his cabin, it's been painted, it looks like new, "your cabin looks so different," she says as he opens the door on her side, she hands junior to him and he smiles at his son, "yeah, it's totally renovated, I didn't recognized it anymore when they were done," Johnny says, Baby smiles, "Max has been really nice to you," Baby says, "yeah, I'm still getting use to it," Johnny says and looks at her with a smile, "come, then you can check out the cabin," he says, Baby smiles and they walk to his cabin.

Baby walks inside and gasps, "this is a total transformation, Johnny, I don't recognize anything in here anymore," Baby says, Johnny smiles as he watch her face, "you like it?" He asks, "I love it, it's amazing," Baby says, she walks to the little kitchen counter and looks outside, "nice view," she says and he smiles, he's looking at his son, Baby sees his bed in the half open bedroom, because the baby room has been built, a half open space arose and Johnny found it the perfect place for the bed, Baby smiles as she sees a little table with 3 chairs, a couch and a small coffee table, "look," Johnny says and point to his right, to the space across the door, he never used that space, but now he has bought a fridge and has put it there, "nice, so I can cook meals for us?" Baby asks, "yeah, anything you want."

She went to him and gives him a sweet kiss, "it's a great room," she whispers, he chuckles a bit, "come, check out the baby room," he whispers, Baby smiles and gives her son a little kiss before she went to the little room, it's not big, but big enough for their son to sleep in and have his naps, Baby smiles as she looks at the crib on one side and the dresser on the other side, she opens the dresser and sees all the stuff for junior, she's truly amazed about Johnny, "I love it, it's perfect." Baby says, she turns and looks at him with a smile.

"I guess I need to go to Max in a bit, telling him I'm back, I could do some of Billy's work as well," Johnny says and Baby nods, they hear a knock and Baby went to open it, Penny smiles as she sees Baby, "Baby! I'm so happy to see you again!" Penny says and they hug tightly, "you look amazing," Penny says as she walks inside, she looks at Johnny and smiles, "oh my lord, it that the little one?" Penny nearly whispers and came closer to Johnny.

"Yeah, Pen, meet our son, junior," Johnny says with a smile, Penny looks at his face and then at Baby, "you've named him after you?" She asks as she looks back at Johnny, who only nods, she looks at junior again, "he's beautiful, may I?" She asks, Johnny lays his son in her arms and gives Penny a kiss on her cheek, "you're gonna be a big boy," she whispers to him and smiles, "it's amazing, I'm so happy for you," she says, Baby came closer, "I'm sure he'll love his godmother," Baby whispers, Penny's eyebrows went up, "me?" She asks, Baby nods, she has talked to Johnny about it, junior will be getting two godmothers and one godfather.

"I'll leave you girls to enjoy the moment," Johnny says, he gives Baby a kiss, "what are you going to do?" Penny asks, "taking Baby's stuff out of the car," Johnny says and walks away, "come, let's sit down," Baby says and they went to sit on the couch, "I'm so happy, Baby," Penny says, Baby smiles, "to see you again, to see how nice Johnny got it here now, I mean, look at this cabin," Penny says and Baby chuckles a little, "and it's so good to see how happy Johnny is, he seems totally ready to be a father," she says, "he is, I think I've fallen in love even more now." Baby says, they giggle a little and look at junior again.

After Johnny got all of Baby's stuff into the cabin, he looks at the girls with a smile, "I'm going to Max now," he says, they look at him and nod, "you probably will have the day off though, Rodriguez is covering for you today," Penny says, "thanks, Pen, but I need to go anyway, you want to have dinner with us?" Johnny asks, "I would love to," Penny says, he gives them both a kiss and walks away, "he's amazing." Baby whispers and Penny chuckles a little.

Johnny knocks on the office door and waits, "enter," he opens the door and sees Max sitting behind his desk, "hey Johnny, I thought would arrive a few days later," Max says with a smile, "Baby got fired from the hospital and we decided to come here instead," Johnny says, "great, how's Baby?" Max asks as he stands up, Johnny puts his hands in his pockets, "she's alright, just a bit tired," Johnny says, Max moves closer and extends his hand, Johnny looks at it and shakes Max's hand, "congratulations, boy, enjoy it," Max says, Johnny starts to smile again, "thanks, sir," Johnny says, "I'd love to meet the little one, Jake told me you got a son," Max says as he turns, "yeah, he's perfect, I'm sure Baby would love to show him to you."

Max nods and sits down again, "sir," Johnny says and Max looks at him again, "about Billy, I'm not sure how long it will take for him to come back, but his fiancée is getting better," Johnny says, "good to hear, I told Jake that he can take the time, I can imagine he doesn't want to leave her side, and I need to give him some credit, he has been working so hard so he can pay for the wedding and the renovation of his cabin," Max says, Johnny nods at that, "yeah, he has been doing so much," Johnny says, "but why I also came," Johnny says and Max waits for him to go on, "I know I don't have too much on hand, so I want to offer myself to take some of Billy's work over until he comes back," Johnny says, "you don't have to do that, Johnny, I'd imagined you wanted to enjoy the time with your family," Max says, "I know, and I want to, but I like to earn some extra if that's possible," Johnny says, "of course, I'll see what you can take over, but for today you're gonna enjoy your free evening, I insist," Max says with a smile, "thanks, sir, that means a lot," Johnny says, he went to shake Max's hand again, "off you go." Max says, Johnny went back to his cabin.


	24. Old habits never die

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 24 Old habits never die

Johnny is on his way back to his cabin, the sun is shining brightly and he's enjoying it, he thinks about his perfect family and what he would do when Baby needs to go back to school, he sighs a little as he thinks about that he won't see them so often when Baby is back at school, maybe he could find a job closer to campus and live close to campus as well, then he can visit Baby and his son every day.

"Hey _lover-boy_," Vivian says as she sees him walking, Johnny stops and turns his head to look at her, she comes closer to him and lays her hand on his chest, "what are you doing here, Vivian?" Johnny asks, he's at the staff quarters, "I was looking for you," she whispers and bit her lip as she watch his face, he sighs deeply, "wasn't last year clear enough that I don't want you anymore?" Johnny asks, getting annoyed with her, "why not? You loved it so much, you told me so often," she says, his face became cold as he stares at her, "that was before I met Baby, before I realized that life is more than being a plaything to the bungalow bunnies."

"Oh, Johnny, you're so much more than a plaything," she says as she let her finger glide over his lower jaw, he locks his jaws a few times but doesn't say a word, "you're a real lover, the best I've ever had, and I miss you," she whispers, "I don't miss you," he says and takes her hand away, "come on, Johnny, you can't be serious about a little girl," she says, "that _little_ girl is my fiancée, I want you to leave me alone, stay away from me," Johnny says, she looks at his cold eyes and steps a little back, "or I will tell Max everything about what you're doing every year," Johnny says, she growls at him, "you don't dare," she says, "I will do it," he growls a little, "leave, before I turn around and walk back to Max." Johnny says warningly, she growls again and walks away.

Johnny exhales deeply, the season hasn't even started and the bungalow bunnies are starting already, well he's used to it that Vivian always arrives in Spring already, she has been staying away from him when he was at work, what brought her back to the staff quarters was beyond him, he guess it's her old habit to sniff around at the staff quarters, he isn't the only one that she had and used, and he starts to feel disgust when he thinks about it, then he shakes his head and walks on.

He watches people arriving, seems to be a bunch of new waiters, he watches them stepping out and walking to the cabins that they got appointed from Max, he sees Maria checking the boys out and he chuckles about it, she sees him and smiles, "hey Johnny, is everything alright?" She asks as she came closer to him, "I'm alright, I just arrived with Baby," he says, "oh, has she given birth already?" Maria asks curiously, "yeah, she's in the cabin with Pen, you can meet my son if you like," he says, "I would love to," she says and then looks at the new waiters again, "another year of young college boys running after rich daughters," Johnny says with a sigh, "yeah, that will be one of their jobs to do, I don't get this rule anyway," Maria says, "guess Max uses the waiters to have the guests keep coming back."

Johnny inhales deeply and puts his hands in his pockets, Maria looks at him, "what has happened?" She asks, he looks at her and sighs again, "I just ran into Vivian," he says, "what did she do?" Maria asks, "trying to seduce me, what else? I'm so sick and tired of all those bungalow bunnies," he says frustrated and looks down, "it might change this year," she says, "I hope so," he says, "stay positive, Johnny, Max made a new rule by the way," he looks at her again, "when did he do that?" Johnny asks, "yesterday, more bungalow bunnies have arrived earlier than planned this year," she says and folds her arms, "what's the rule about?"

"Believe it or not, after what happened last year," she says and smiles, "he told the staff that bungalow bunnies are not allowed at the staff quarters anymore, he knows about the things that are going on and for a long time he has been ignoring it, but what Vivian did to you last year," she says and Johnny's eyebrows went up, "he's making a stop to it, more than half the staff has been celebrating it," she says and chuckles a bit, "how in the world does he want to keep an eye on it? And what will he do when one of the bungalow bunnies will be here?" Johnny asks, "he told us that we need to report to him if any of us sees a bungalow bunny around, I'm sure some won't do that, but I think you like this rule, Max seems to have changed his mind about you."

"Yeah, he's a lot nicer to me now, you think I should report Vivian?" He asks, "I would leave it for this time, but next time, I would report her if I were you," she says, Johnny nods and inhales deeply when one of the college boys walks to them, "what happens when they get reported?" Johnny asks again, Maria checks the college boy out and looks back at Johnny, "he said he would remove them from the mountain," she answers, Johnny's eyebrows went up, "hey, do you know where I can find the restaurant?" The college boy asks, they look at him again, "I'm gonna have a look at your son," she says and walks away, "the restaurant is in the main building, but your meeting with Max will be later today," Johnny says, the boy looks at Johnny, "do I know you?"

"I wouldn't know where from," Johnny says with a sigh, "wait, are you the boyfriend of that pregnant girl at school? What's her name," he pauses as Johnny straightens his back a little, "oh yeah, Frances," he says, "yeah, that's me, Baby is in my cabin," Johnny says and points at his cabin behind him, "fancy cabin, way better than mine," he says and Johnny only smiles, "has she given birth?" He asks, "yes, the day before yesterday," Johnny says with a smile, "nice, congrats man," the boy says, "thanks, but I need to go now." Johnny says, the boy nods, Johnny turns and walks to his cabin.

Later that day, Baby is enjoying her son's baby sounds as she's having him in her carrier, he lays comfortable against her chest and she smiles at him as she's talking a slow walk, Johnny went to help Penny, she needed help with a lesson, he has been helping Baby with her stuff and he has been cuddling his son, "your daddy is amazing." she whispers as she gives him a little kiss again, he has his little eyes closed, Baby looks around and smiles, she sees a few guests, mostly bungalow bunnies, she sees the staff being busy with preparing for the summer season, she slowly walks to the main building.

She walks slowly on the balcony, "here's where I saw your daddy for the first time," Baby whispers with a smile as she thinks about that evening, she hears voices and went to the window to look inside, Max is standing in the middle, giving a speech to the waiters, Baby looks at the waiters, many new ones this year, "there are two kinds of help here," Max says, Baby listens to him, "you waiters are all college guys, I went to Harvard, Yale, and even to other colleges, to hire you," he says, "and why did I do that? Why?" He asks as he points, "I shouldn't have to remind you that this is a family place," Max looks at one of them, Baby sighs, it's the same speech as the speech he gave last year, "that means you keep your fingers out of the water and your hair out of the soup, and show the goddamn daughters a good time!" He ends his speech there, he turns and walks away.

"Old habits die hard, is what people say," Baby whispers as she looks inside at the waiters who are talking a little and preparing the tables, "I guess that some old habits never die," she whispers to herself and turns, she walks to the other side of the balcony when Neil came outside, "hey Baby, I didn't know you would be here already," Baby looks up at him and smiles a little, "hey Neil, how have you been?" Baby asks, he came closer to her and smiles, he looks at junior, "I've been great, school is hard, but I had a good time, what about you? You're looking good, I can see that Johnny takes good care of you," he says and Baby giggles a little, making junior to move a little, "he does, meet our son, junior, two days old," Baby says and Neil smiles, "I'd never thought you would be pregnant so young."

"Why not?" Baby asks, but she keeps smiling, "I've always thought you would've been more careful on that department, using protection," he says, "it always happens spontaneously with Johnny," Baby says with a giggle and gives her son a little kiss while she waggles him a bit, "you know, I really liked you a lot last year, but I thought you weren't ready for it all, until you came out about your relationship with Johnny," he says, Baby only smiles and they walk slowly over the balcony now, "I had a hard time accepting that, and it took me a long time to do so as well, I've always thought of Johnny being way below anyone else because of what he did with the bungalow bunnies," Neil says with a little sigh, "he only did those things because he thought they cared about him," Baby says, Neil looks at her now, thinking, "I've been misjudging him so much, I've seen how hard he's working for you and your son, he even helped with renovating his cabin whenever he could, he has changed and it's good to see that he makes you so happy," Neil says, "thanks, Neil, that means a lot," Baby says, Neil smiles, "aren't you scared that he'll fall back into that life?" He asks after a moment, Baby stops and looks at him, "no, I trust him and I know he wants to better himself every day."

"Good to hear, grandpa has put up a new rule," Neil says, Baby looks curious at him, "he knows what the bungalow bunnies do every year, but he has been ignoring it for years," he says, "yeah?" Baby asks curiously, "yeah, but last year, with what Vivian did just to get it her way, he told me he no longer could ignore it, the bungalow bunnies are not allowed at the staff quarters anymore, if they go there grandpa will remove them from the mountain," he says, Baby walks on again, "that's a good thing, Neil, the bungalow bunnies are the worse to be honest, Vivian is nothing but jealous of me, I know how much she walks after Johnny, it's a little creepy to say the least," Baby says, Neil sighs, "yeah, anyway, I got to run now, grandpa want to show me how to do the finances, he wants to give me more responsibilities," he says, Baby stops again and smiles, "tell Max hi from me," Baby says, "I will, see ya later."

Baby watches him walking away and sighs, she looks at her son and smiles again, "some people never learn," she whispers, "I'll make sure you're going to be a good boy." she whispers as she walks slowly back to their cabin.

Johnny walks up to Baby when he sees her coming back with their son, she smiles and he gives her a loving kiss, "how was the walk?" He whispers and looks at his son, Baby lifts him out the carrier and Johnny takes him over, he smiles as he looks at his baby boy, "it was nice, I've seen Neil," Baby says, Johnny looks up, "has he arrived already?" Johnny asks, "yeah, he actually apologized for his behavior from last year, not in direct words, but he did," Baby says, Johnny smiles and gives her a kiss, they walk slowly to their cabin, "he told me about the new rule Max has made," Baby says, Johnny looks at her and sighs, "yeah, Maria told me earlier, he has made that rule yesterday," Johnny says, "it's for the best, Johnny, it's not good what they're doing," Baby says, he nods and looks at his son again, "what's the matter?"

Baby looks at him as they're silent for a few moments, Johnny stops and looks at her while waggling his arms softly, "I ran into Vivian when I came back from Max," he says, "what did she do?" Baby asks, he looks at his son again, "Johnny," Baby says, he looks up, "did she try again?" Baby asks, he nods, "yeah, I told Maria as well, since it happened here at the staff quarters," he says, "you should report her," Baby says, "I'm gonna leave it for now, I don't want to think about it," he says, they walk on again, "I know you're very stubborn, but please be careful with her or the other bungalow bunnies," Baby says, "I am, Baby, don't worry, next time I will report her," he says, Baby stops and he looks at her, he turns to her and she smiles, "I love you," she says, he smiles now and leans in to her, "I love you too." He whispers and they kiss.

"Let's go, I'm gonna cook something for us," he says and Baby giggles, "you don't have to, I can cook too," she says, they walk on, she lays her arm around his waist and he sighs lightly while smiling, "I want to, Baby, I've been practicing," he says and Baby giggles about it, "you're cute," she whispers and he chuckles about her face, "I want to show you that I can be a great father and husband," he whispers and looks at his son with a smile, "you already are, Johnny, I never want to lose you," she says, he looks in her eyes and smiles, they went inside the cabin and Johnny lays junior down in his crib, "this season will be different," Baby says as she takes something to drink, she takes a beer for him, he lays his arms around her and she looks in his eyes, "it will be, you're gonna be my wife," he says and Baby giggles, "looking forward to it." They kiss slow and passionate.


	25. Billy and Jenny are back

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 25 Billy and Jenny are back

It's about a week further, Billy and Jenny came to Kellerman's with Baby's car, Billy has been packing everything in the car while Jenny is still recovering, but now she got fired from the hospital, the cops have been visiting her in the hospital and she told them what happened to her, Mr. Castle has been going to the police station as well to tell his side of the story, it would take some time before Dave would be going to court.

Johnny quickly steps outside and went to hug Billy and Jenny, "so happy you're back, cuz," Johnny says and Billy smiles at him, "happy to be back, cuz, I've missed you and Pen," Billy says, "how's Baby?" Jenny asks, Johnny looks at her and smiles, "she's in the cabin, feeding our son, I bet she'll be very happy to see you again," Johnny says, she smiles widely, "I'm so happy for you," she says, "thanks," Johnny says, she looks at Billy, "sweetie, I'm going to Baby, I want to see the little man," Jenny says, he chuckles a little and gives her a kiss, "that's our cabin," Johnny says as he points, "thanks." Jenny says and gives him a kiss on his cheek, she runs to the cabin.

"Guess she has been missing her best friend," Billy says as they look after her, Johnny chuckles, "it's good to see them together again, we got the best girls in this world," Johnny says, Billy looks at Johnny and smiles, Penny walks to them on that moment, "what about me?" Penny asks, they look at her and she chuckles, they take her in a hug, "I've missed you, Pen, it's good to see you again," Billy says, she looks at his face, "I've missed you too, Billy, you look happy, it's good to see you happy," she says and he smiles, "what about you?" Billy asks, "I don't know, Rodriguez is being really nice and attentive, but now the summer season is starting, he seems too distracted," Penny says, "you'll find someone soon." Billy says.

"I want to see your son, cuz, I haven't been able to hold him yet," Billy says, Johnny smiles and lays his arm around Billy's neck and they walk to the cabin, Penny follows them, "Max hasn't been too difficult when I was gone?" Billy asks, "no, he has been nice," Johnny says, Billy looks at him, "I asked for extra work, taking some things of your job over for the time being because I can use the extra money, and he agreed, he has even paid me royally for it," Johnny says, "that's really nice," Billy says, "yeah, I've put that money aside for the future." Johnny says.

In the meantime inside the cabin, "Jen!" Baby says with a happy smile when she heard a knock and opens the door, "Baby!" Jenny says and they hug tightly, "I'm so happy to see you again, I've missed you," Baby says, Jenny let her go and smiles, "I've missed you too, where's the little man?" Jenny asks and Baby giggles about her face, "I just laid him down, he's fed and now he needs his nap, but you can see him," Baby says and walks to the baby room, Jenny looks around in the cabin and smiles, "it looks really nice in here," Jenny says, "yeah, it has been totally renovated, Johnny made the baby room," Baby says and Jenny looks inside the baby room, "it's adorable," she says as she moves closer to the crib, Baby smiles as she watches her sleeping son, Jenny looks at him, "he's beautiful, Baby, I'm so happy for you and Johnny," Jenny says, Baby smiles as she looks at Jenny's face, "you can hold him when he wakes up again."

"Looking forward," Jenny says as she keeps looking at junior, "when are you starting with Billy?" Baby asks, Jenny giggles a bit and looks at Baby, "not yet, I first want to finish school, but I know Billy wants to start a family, he told me," Jenny says and Baby giggles, on that moment the guys and Penny walk inside, "I'll get you something to drink, and send Billy here to look at junior," Baby says and walks to Billy, who smiles as they hug, "where's the little one?" Billy asks, "in his crib, he's having his nap," Baby says, Billy smiles and went to the baby room to look at junior, while Baby went to the fridge, "you want some too, Pen?" Baby asks, "I'm alright, Baby, I can't stay long, I've got a lessons in a few minutes," Penny says, Johnny takes two beers for him and Billy while Baby went to pour some juice in two glasses, "okay, when are you staying for dinner?" Baby asks, "soon, I want to taste Johnny's cooking skills," Penny says teasingly, Johnny smiles and gives her a kiss on her cheek, "he's a great cook, believe me," Baby says and Penny chuckles about it, "you praise me too much, Baby," Johnny says as he sips his beer, she smiles at him and gives him a kiss, "I want to show off." She whispers and he chuckles about it.

"When are the rest coming?" Jenny asks as she came to Baby, who gives her a glass with juice, "thanks," she says and sips some, Baby sits down on the couch and Jenny plants herself next to Baby, Billy smiles as he came back and looks at the girls, "in a few weeks, I think," Baby says, Jenny looks at Baby, "you know," Jenny starts and Baby looks at her, "what?" Baby asks curious, "Billy and I stayed in the room at campus for a few nights, the school is truly empty now, but the teachers have been having meetings and all that," Jenny says, Baby only nods, "uncle has been visiting us at the dorm room," Billy says with a smile, Johnny smiles at him, "yeah, I've asked him about Mrs. Van Dyck and he started to blush, his face was nearly as red as a tomato," Jenny says as she starts to giggle when she thinks about it, Billy chuckles a bit, Baby starts to giggle, "I knew it."

"They're not dating, at least that's what senior said, but he definitely has a lot of interest in her, and they flirt a lot," Jenny says and the girls giggle again, "it would be good for dad," Johnny says, they look at him and Billy smiles, "I'm sure it will be alright," Billy says, "he sends his hugs and kisses to you both and he can't wait to see you and junior again," Billy adds, Baby smiles and Penny stands up, "I need to go now, I'll see you later," Penny says and walks to the door, "see ya later, Pen," Johnny says, she smiles as she went outside, "so, how have you been the last week?" Jenny asks and looks at Baby, "I've been great, I'm enjoying the time with Johnny and junior so much, enjoying the walks, the surroundings, the weather," Baby says and Jenny smiles, "from what I could've seen so far it looks good here," Jenny says, "have you seen Billy's cabin already?"

"No, I came here first, I wanted to see you again," Jenny says and Baby smiles, they hug again, "you should check it out, I'm sure you'll love it," Baby says and Jenny looks at Billy with a smile, "you need help with unpacking?" Johnny asks, "no, cuz, it'll be fine, what are the plans for this evening?" Billy asks, "you need to talk to Max, telling him you're back and can get back to work," Johnny says, Billy nods, "I will after unpacking," Billy says with a smiles, "well, I think you're off this evening, so please enjoy your time with your fiancée, I need to do the music this evening," Johnny says with a smile, "you're sure? I can do that as well," Billy says, "no, Billy, enjoy your free evening, please, I don't mind doing it, the bungalow bunnies leave me at peace when I do the music," he says, "is it that bad again?"

"You've got no idea, but I'll tell you later about it, I need to go, need to do something for Neil before dinner," Johnny says and went to Baby, he leans in and gives her a loving kiss, "is the little boss back already?" Billy asks, "yeah, since about a week now, he has changed a lot, you'll be very surprised," Johnny says with a smile, "curious," Billy says, Johnny went to look at his son and then went away, Billy looks at the girls and smiles, "you stay here to catch up, I'll be unpacking," Billy says, Jenny smiles at him as he leans in for a kiss, "I can help you," she whispers, "no, stay with Baby, I'll be fine, I'm coming back before dinner." He says and gives her a kiss again, Jenny nods, he went outside to the car to start unpacking.

The girls are talking about the happenings, Jenny listens to Baby's side of the story and sighs, "have you heard from Chris?" Jenny asks, "yeah, he has called a few days ago to ask how we are doing and to tell me that he'll be arriving in 2 weeks, his father is still at work," Baby says, Jenny nods, "I miss him," Jenny says and Baby smiles, "me too, he has become a true friend to us," Baby says, "yeah, I like him, I do hope he'll meet someone nice one day, he deserves it," Jenny says, "he will, just wait and see," Baby says and Jenny only smiles, "what about Colin and Peter? I know they said sorry and they wanted to become friends, but I haven't heard anything from them anymore," Jenny says, "Johnny has invited them to the wedding, they said they would come, so I'm curious if they will come, they've been supportive for as far as they could, they seem really genuine about their apologies," Baby says, "so you think we need to give them a chance?" Jenny asks, "yeah, I don't see why not."

Junior starts to cry and Baby stands up, "is everything okay?" Jenny asks as she follows Baby to the baby room, "yeah, he's awake and needs a diaper change," Baby says as she lifts junior up, Jenny smiles as she looks at the little face, Baby turns and lays him on the dresser to change diapers, "you look so experienced already," Jenny says and Baby chuckles about it, "I'm still working on my skills, Johnny is better at it," Baby says, making Jenny giggle about it, Baby looks at her son's face and smiles, he has his little eyes closed while Baby is putting his onesie back on, "here, I know you've waited for this moment," Baby says as she lifts junior up and turns, Jenny smiles and looks at how Baby lays junior in her arms, "he's so small."

"Let's sit down, then you can enjoy it more," Baby says , they went back to the couch, Jenny sits down while she keeps look at junior's little face, Baby went to turn some music on and went to start cooking dinner, Jenny looks at Baby for a moment and then back at junior, who has opened his little eyes again, "oh my god, he has senior's eyes," Jenny whispers, Baby chuckles about it, "and Johnny's, they both say that junior will be a real Castle," Baby says, Jenny chuckles about, "well, he's a Johnny now as well," Jenny says teasingly, "oh yeah, I just don't hope he's going to end up like his father," Baby says, "what do you mean?" Jenny asks, "I mean, walking away and living on the streets, or dropping out of school, or worse, start drinking," Baby says with a little sigh, "you worry too much, Baby, I'm sure junior will have a good life, he has great parents," Jenny says, Baby smiles as she looks at Jenny, "besides, you should enjoy every day with him as it comes, don't think too much about the future yet," Jenny says softly as junior makes some baby sounds while having his eyes closed again, "you're right, Jen."

Billy came back inside and smiles as he looks at the girls, "smells good," Billy says, Baby smiles at him, "you want to stay for dinner?" Baby asks, Billy looks at Jenny and gives her a loving smile as he watch her looking at junior, "I would love to," Jenny says with a smile, "we'll stay for dinner, Baby, I've got nothing to do now as I got a free evening," Billy says as he went to sit down next to Jenny, he looks at junior with a smile, "did you go to Max?" Baby asks, "I'll do after dinner, don't worry," Billy says and Baby nods, "here, hold him, I know you want to," Jenny says and hands junior to Billy, "he's beautiful," Billy whispers as junior opens his little eyes for a moment when he lays in Billy's arms, Jenny admires the picture now, "I want a baby." He whispers as he looks up in Jenny's eyes, she leans in and gives him a kiss, Baby looks at them with a smile.

When Billy came back from Max, he went to pick up Jenny from Johnny's cabin, she had told him she would wait for him there, "have a good night, Baby," Jenny says as they hug, "I'll see you tomorrow, go and enjoy your time alone," Baby says as she let Jenny go, she went to hug Billy as well who smiles, junior is in his crib asleep, "you won't be bored being alone?" Billy asks, "I'm not alone," Baby says and smiles, "don't worry, I'll be fine, Johnny is almost done working anyway," Baby says, Billy gives her a kiss on her cheek, "have a good night," Baby says, "you too." Billy says and they went to Billy's cabin.

Billy opens the door from his cabin and let Jenny go inside first, she looks around and smiles, "it's not as big as Johnny's, but I love it," Jenny says and Billy chuckles, "I know, Johnny and Baby have a whole cabin for themselves, this is actually a half cabin," Billy says as he closes the door behind him, "it's big enough for us for the summer," Jenny says, "yeah, at least I don't have to share it, normally these cabins are shared, but Max has been very nice to me this year," Billy says, Jenny lays her arms around his neck, he sighs a little and gives her a little kiss, "I love you," Billy whispers, he gives her more kisses and she giggles, "I love you too, I can't wait to be married to you." She whispers.

They kiss slowly and passionately for some time, "hmm," Billy whispers as he bites his lips, "that kiss asks for more," he whispers and Jenny giggles a little, he starts to kiss her throat softly as she let her hands go through his hair, "should we tell Baby and Johnny about your plan for next schoolyear?" Jenny whispers, he stops and lifts his head up to look at her face, "you want to do that now? I thought you wanted to keep it as a surprise," he says, "yeah, but you wanted to keep it a secret until the schoolyear starts," she says and he sighs a little, "when do you have in mind to tell them?" Billy asks, "I was thinking about our wedding day, we've got a double wedding and a huge party as you told me, maybe we can tell them then, maybe Johnny can go with you," Jenny says, he smiles and gives her a kiss, "you really want to stay at the dorms?" He asks, "I think so, I mean, it would be better for my study, but we can see each other often," she says, he smiles, "at least every weekend, though I wish I could wake up next to you every day." he whispers and kiss her again, she smiles as she kiss him back.


	26. Everyone is arriving at Kellerman's

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 26 Everyone is arriving at Kellerman's

It's been two great weeks, Baby and Jenny spent a lot of time together while the guys are at work, they're taking a walk with junior now, Baby smiles as she looks at him, he's making baby sounds and is moving a bit, "he seems excited about the walk," Jenny says and smiles as she looks at junior, Baby chuckles a little and gives her son a little kiss, "he's getting excited like his daddy." Baby says and the girls giggle.

Neil is walking around, checking on some things, guests are arriving, he sees the girls walking and smiles, he went to them, "hey, you're having a nice time?" He asks, Baby looks at him and smiles, "hey, Neil, yeah, junior is enjoying the walk so much," Baby says, Neil looks at junior and smiles, "I heard your parents are arriving today," Neil says, "who told you that?" Baby asks, "grandpa," Neil smiles, "just wanted to give you a heads up," he says, "thanks, Neil," Baby says, Neil looks at Jenny up and down and then walks away, "he's a little creepy," Jenny whispers, "I know," Baby says as they walk on, "he was checking me out, why?" She asks, "that's Neil, he always thinks he can get every girl, he just has a huge ego, that's all," Baby says, "it's creepy." Jenny says, Baby only nods.

"Let's check the main building out," Baby says, Jenny nods and they walk slowly over the play field towards the main building, Billy is helping with the luggage from the arriving guests, he sees the girls and smiles, "get back to work, Billy," Max says, Billy looks at him and nods, he quickly went to get the luggage from guests, Max sees Baby and Jenny and smiles, "hey, Baby, Jenny, you're enjoying your time so far?" Max asks, Baby looks at Max and smiles, "yeah, it's great to be here again," Baby says, Max looks at junior and smiles, "how's the little one today?" Max asks, junior moves a bit, "he's becoming more like his father," Baby says teasingly and Max chuckles, "he need to keep the girls away soon," Max says with a wink, Baby giggles about it, Jenny is watching Billy with a smile, "you're waiting for your parents?"

"I heard from Neil they'll be arriving today," Baby says with a smile, "yeah, I think they'll be arriving any minute now," Max says, Baby nods, "I need to go, I see something is going on," Max says and walks away, Baby looks at Jenny and chuckles a little, "is it interesting?" Baby asks, "look at him, he's so gorgeous," Jenny whispers, Baby looks at Billy and chuckles again, "don't distract him," Baby says and Jenny giggles, she turns and looks at junior again, Baby smiles happily, Jenny looks at the arriving cars now and smiles, "your parents have arrived." Jenny says and points.

Baby walks to the car, Jenny follows them and Billy sees them going, he smiles as he went to them, "hey," he whispers while he stands behind Jenny who jumps and looks at him, he chuckles about her reaction, "you tease," Jenny says and he gives her a kiss, "Billy!" It's Max, Billy sighs and looks at Max, "ah, I see, Jake!" Max says as Jake and Marge are stepping out of their car, Lisa follows her mother, "Max! How are you?" Jake says and shakes hand with Max, who smiles widely, then he looks at Marge and Lisa, "I'm good, this year is going to be special," Max says with a wink, "I'm sure," Jake says, Marge went to Baby and gives her daughter a kiss on her cheek, she looks at junior, "how's the little man?"

"He's great, he's so sweet and becoming more like his father each day," Baby says as she lifts junior out of the carrier, Marge smiles as Baby lays junior in her arms, junior looks at her and moves his little arms, sticking his tongue out a little, "he's still very beautiful, I'm happy to know that you handle everything so well," Marge says as Lisa came closer, Baby looks at her sister and smiles, "hey, Lisa," Baby says, "Baby, it's good to see you again," Lisa says and they hug, Lisa looks at junior, "meet your nephew, Johnny, we call him junior," Baby says with a proud smile, "here, Lissy, hold him," Marge says and lays junior in Lisa's arms who's being very careful, "he's so beautiful, Baby," Lisa says as she keeps looking at junior, "you'll be a great aunt." Baby says.

Jake went to Baby and they hug tightly while Marge gives Jenny a hug as well, "it's good to see you again, pumpkin, we've been missing you," Jake says, "I've missed you too," Baby says, Jake looks at Jenny and gives her a short hug as well, "Billy, get the bags," Max says, Billy walks to the trunk after getting the key from Jake, Jenny followed him and helps him, Jake looks at junior, "how's it going?" Jake asks, Lisa smiles and hands junior over to her father, who smiles at his grandson, "it's going great," Baby says with a happy smile, "it's good to hear, Baby, how's Johnny?" Jake asks as he looks at Baby for a moment, "he's great, he's at work now, but he's looking forward to see you again," Baby says, "and with junior?" Jake asks, "he's the best father there is, you're not getting any doubts now, do you?" Baby asks, "of course not."

Marge rolls her eyes while she smiles, Baby smiles as well, "you got the same cabin as last year, Jake," Max says and Jake looks at him, "thanks, Max," Jake says, "I need to go now, work is calling, I'll see you later for a game?" Max asks, "of course, looking forward," Jake says with a smile, Max nods and walks away, "let me, then you can get settled in your cabin," Baby says as she takes junior back, "of course, you want to join us for dinner? With Jenny?" Jake asks, "not today, dad, Johnny's going to cook for us," Baby says, Jake nods, "Jen, I'm going back, it's feeding time for junior," Baby says, Jenny quickly gives Billy a kiss, "I'll join you," Jenny says with a smile, "see you later, girls." Jake says, they nod and walk away.

Marge looks at Jake who is sighing deeply, she lays her hand on his arm, Lisa went to stand next to Marge, looking at Baby and Jenny walking away, "my little girl has all grown up," Jake says with a sigh again, "she has grown up so much indeed, Johnny makes her a better person, be proud, Jake," Marge says with a smile, he looks at her and smiles a little, "I am, it's just so strange to see her being protected and cared of by someone else," Jake says, Marge gives him a soft kiss, "she'll always be your little girl," she whispers, "I know, but it feels so strange to let her go," he says as he looks at Baby and Jenny walking to the staff quarters, Marge looks at Lisa, "what about you, Lisa?" Marge asks, Lisa looks at her mother, "let me find the right one first, mom." Lisa says and Marge hugs her shortly.

Billy has brought the luggage to Jake's cabin and then went back to work, he walks to the line of cars when someone steps out, "Billy!" Billy turns his head and sees his uncle, "uncle! It's good to see you again, how are you?" Billy asks as he went to hug Mr. Castle shortly, "great, everything is great, I so need a holiday now," Mr. Castle says and Billy chuckles, "you'll love it here," Billy says, "it looks good so far," Mr. Castle says with a smile, "I'll help you with your luggage in a bit," Billy says, "I need to go back to work," Billy adds and Mr. Castle nods, "where's my son?" Mr. Castle asks, "he's giving lessons, I'll tell you've arrived, I'll let the girls know as well, they went back to the cabins." Billy says and Mr. Castle nods again.

Billy walks pass the line of cars to the next one that he needs to help, Neil is watching the staff, "there, Billy, that one," Neil points at a big white car, Billy nods and walks to it, he opens the door and smiles at the woman stepping out, "thank you," she says, then Chris steps out, "hey Billy," Chris says as he has stepped out, "hey, Chris, how have you been? Haven't heard from you in a while," Billy says, Chris smiles as they shake hands, "you know each other?" Chris' mother asks with her eyebrows up, Chris' father steps out as well and smiles, "yeah, mom, this is Billy, he's Jenny's fiancé," Chris introduces Billy, she extends her hand and Billy shakes it, "nice to meet you, Billy," she says, "likewise, but I need to get to work before I get in trouble," Billy says and walks to the trunk, Billy puts the luggage on the sidewalk when Chris went to him, "senior has arrived as well," Billy says with a smile, "okay, where are the girls?" Chris asks, "probably in Johnny's cabin by now, they've been walking around with junior."

"Billy!" Neil shouts, Billy looks up, "back to work!" He says, "on it, boss," Billy says and takes the last suitcase out of the trunk, Chris is watching Neil a bit, "is that your boss?" Chris asks curious, "he's management, his grandfather owns the resort," Billy says and closes the trunk, one of the waiters steps in the car and drives it to the parking while another one is asking for the names, the person told Billy the cabin Chris is staying at, "let me help you now, then you don't have to walk twice," Chris says as he takes the rest of the suitcases, "guests aren't supposed to do that," Billy says as Chris follows him to the cabin, Chris' parents follow them as well, "I'll tell the girls that you've arrived, they're looking forward to see you again."

"Thanks, man," Chris says as Billy opens the cabin and puts the suitcases down, Chris did too, "thanks, Chris," Billy says with a smile, "it's nothing, we're not used to this luxury," Chris says and Billy chuckles, "don't get used to it either," Billy says with a wink, "I need to go again, still at work," Billy says, "say, I can look for the girls as well," Chris says, "guests are normally not allowed at the staff quarters, but if you can be secretive, Johnny's cabin is the one up a little hill," Billy says with a wink and went to the door, "thanks." Chris says, Billy looks at him and nods, he walks away to get back to work.

"He seems very nice," Chris' mother says with a smile, "yeah, he's awesome," Chris says with a smile as he takes his suitcase, "I'm really happy you got better friends now, son," his father says with a smile as he brings the suitcases to the bedroom, "yeah, me too, I like to meet them all," his mother says, "mom?" Chris asks, "yeah?" She asks, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, and how much trouble I brought you in the past," Chris says, she looks at his face and then starts to smile, "I can see that these friends are making you a better person, son," she says and went to hug him, "I've nearly ruined my study," he whispers as he hugs her back with his eyes closed, "I know, but I'm glad you've still passed the schoolyear, I know your grades aren't the best but I'm sure you'll do better next year," his mother says with a smile, "thanks, mom, dad, for still believing in me," Chris says with a smile, "we love you, son," his father says, Chris went to hug him as well, "I love you too," Chris says with a smile as he let his father go, "I've decided what I want to do," he says, "really? And what is that?" His father asks, "I want to be a vet, so I'm gonna change my major next schoolyear," Chris says with a smile, "and I promise I'll do my best," he says, his mother hugs him again, "I'm so proud of you," she whispers, "I'm going to look for the girls." Chris says, his parents nods and he walks away.

Billy is helping his uncle now, who's smiling at him, Neil walks to him, "Billy?" Neil asks, "yeah?" Billy asks, "you'll be having a break now," Neil says, "Robert will take over," he adds, "okay, thanks, but can I help my uncle to his cabin?" Billy asks, Neil looks at Mr. Castle who's looking at Neil, "senior, this is my boss Neil Kellerman," Billy says and Mr. Castle extends his hand to Neil who is looking at Mr. Castle with a thoughtful look on his face, "Neil, this is my uncle, Johnny Castle," Billy says, "wait, what?" Neil asks, Billy chuckles, he wish he could make a picture of Neil's face right now, "you heard me, this is Johnny's father," Billy says, Neil shakes Mr. Castle's hand, "I thought you looked familiar, but now I see, welcome on the mountain," Neil says as he starts to smile now, "thanks, where's my son?" Mr. Castle asks, "I think he's in the dance studio for giving lessons now, somehow the bungalow bunnies all wanted a lesson today," Neil says, Billy sighs a little, Mr. Castle looks at him and then at Neil, "thanks."

Neil walks away again, "what's going on?" Mr. Castle asks as he puts his hands in his pockets, "I'll tell you later, I bet Baby is looking forward to see you again," Billy says with a smile, "how's my grandson?" He asks, "he's great, your son is a perfect father," Billy says, "I'm happy to hear that." Mr. Castle says as he takes his suitcase, a waiter came back with Mr. Castle's car key, they walk to the cabin.

"Nice cabin," Mr. Castle says as they enter, he lays his suitcase down and Billy smiles at him, "I'm sure you're gonna enjoy it here, I'm sure the girls will be visiting you a lot," Billy says making Mr. Castle chuckle, "I've missed them a lot," he says, "come, since I'm on a break now, I could bring you to the girls myself," Billy says, Mr. Castle nods, "am I actually allowed on that side?" He asks as they step outside and walk to the staff quarters, "normally not, but family members have privileges," Billy says with a wink, Mr. Castle looks around and smiles, "it sure is very beautiful out here."

Peter and Colin arrived as well, Peter's father is very rich and Peter discovered that his father is a friend of Max. When Colin went to visit Peter to talk about the wedding and how they would go there and where they would stay the night, his father had walked into the room, he has overheard their conversation and had asked where the wedding will be held, when Peter answered that it will be Kellerman's, his father went to call Max, who of course made sure the boys could share a cabin for the summer if they wanted to have a holiday, the both of them didn't say no to that opportunity, so they've arrived as well and they're looking around.

"Is that Mr. Castle?" Colin asks as he points, they're standing in line, waiting until they get help with their luggage, "yeah, it's so weird to see a teacher somewhere other than college," Peter says, they chuckle a little, "I guess we should treat him as a normal person now, not a teacher, he's Johnny's father after all," Colin says, Peter nods at that, "you reckon they want us to be their friends? I know we told dad that they are, but we aren't sure, are we?" Peter asks, "we only can find out, but I do hope they want to be friends, I do like them." Colin says, Peter only nods at that.

A little further in the line of cars, Clarissa and Bianca are waiting, "I'm glad you came with us this year, Clarissa," Bianca says, Clarissa smiles as she looks at Bianca, she looks behind her at Bianca's kids, Ashley who is 10 and Brent who is 12, Clarissa looks around and smiles, "it looks so beautiful, you really come here every year?" Clarissa asks, Bianca smiles, "yeah, it's great entertainment for the kids, I can relax and not think about work, the evenings are filled with entertainment, especially dancing," Bianca says, she looks at the line of cars, she sees Billy and Neil talking, then she sees Mr. Castle as well, "your lover has arrived too," Bianca says with a wink as she points, "he's not my lover," Clarissa says, but she did blush a little as she sees him standing there, "you like him for years, it's time you tell him," Bianca says, "I don't know, I'm so scared to get rejected and that this will affect me at work," Clarissa says with a deep sigh, "I understand that, but you never know when you never try." Bianca winks again with a smile, Clarissa rolls her eyes.

"Who's the boy next to him?" She asks curious now as she looks at Billy, "which one you mean?" Bianca asks with a smirk, "the blonde one, he's cute," Clarissa says, "that's Billy, one of the employees, off limits for guests, entertainment staff is off limits for guests to get involved with, the other guy is Neil, that's the owner's grandson, he'll take the resort over one day," Bianca explains, "hmm, I know I can feed my eyes here nicely," Clarissa says after a few moments, Bianca starts to laugh out loud now, "with who, I wonder," Bianca says, "well, Johnny, and some of the employees it seems." Clarissa says, Bianca chuckles and then it hit her.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" She exclaims, "of course, that explains," she says as she looks at Billy walking away with Mr. Castle, Clarissa looks at her for a second before looking at Mr. Castle again, "what?" She asks, "you remember when we were giving the results, and after we went to Frances?" Bianca asks, Clarissa nods, Baby is very much known under the teachers because of her pregnancy, "yeah, why?" Clarissa asks, "Frances told us she and Jenny are going to marry here this summer, you remember?" Bianca asks, "yeah, but why you're asking? Isn't that one of the reasons we're on holiday here as well, besides you coming here every summer?" Clarissa asks, "you remember Frances telling us who her fiancé is?" Bianca asks with a smile, "yeah, he's called Johnny I believe." Clarissa says, Bianca keeps looking at Clarissa and then starts to smile when she sees Clarissa making big eyes.

"The dance instructor, she said that, he's the dance instructor here," Clarissa says, "yeah, and when you'll see him, try not to drool," Bianca says with a wink, "you make me curious now," Clarissa says, Bianca chuckles, "he looks like his father," Bianca says with a wink now, Clarissa made big eyes again, "I forgot that she told us that Johnny's son is her fiancé, it's so weird to think they've got the same name," Clarissa says, Bianca nods, "but the girls call him senior, maybe we should do that as well," Bianca says and Clarissa giggles about it, "and she told us that Billy is Johnny's nephew," Clarissa says now, "oh, I forgot about that, and he's engaged to Jenny!" Bianca says, Clarissa smiles, "the girls for sure have taste," Clarissa says, making Bianca laugh, "you too, Clarissa, I do admit that Johnny is gorgeous," Bianca says, "which one?" Clarissa asks, they giggle now, "both, you'll see." Bianca says with a wink again, Clarissa rolls her eyes.

The line moves again, "I see that the boys have arrived as well," Clarissa says as she sees Colin and Peter stepping out of Peter's car, "I guess they got invited as well," Bianca says, "yeah, I believe they did, it's good to see them having friends, they looked so miserable last semester," Clarissa says, "yeah, but let's see for it, I feel like that the whole of Holyoke is coming this year to the mountain," Bianca says, Clarissa smiles, "guess it feels like that, but it's not that much, just a few students and Johnny when you think of it," Clarissa says, "please do say senior from now on, it's kinda confusing." Bianca says and Clarissa giggles, Bianca chuckles about her face as she moves a little forward with her car.


	27. True friendship

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 27 True friendship

Chris is walking towards the staff quarters, he looks around and sees so many people walking around, he looks at the lake and smiles, then he sees the sigh _'no guests allowed'_, he looks around to see if anyone can see him, he quickly walks on and looks at the stairs that lead up a hill to a building, he looks at it but went left, he hears people talking and quickly hide himself behind a tree.

When he peeks around the tree he sees Billy and Mr. Castle walking, he sighs and came from behind the tree, Billy sees him and chuckles, "you sure tried to be secretive," Billy says, Chris starts to grin, "I'm sorry, you told me I'm not suppose to be here," Chris says, Mr. Castle chuckles, "it's good to see you again, Chris," he says, "you too, senior," Chris says and they shake hands, "you're on your way to the girls?" Mr. Castle asks with a smile, "yeah, it's been a while I've seen them," Chris says, they walk on, "yeah, I've been missing them as well, they're just an enjoyment to have around, that when as soon as they're not there, you start missing them," Mr. Castle says, Chris nods with a smile, "yeah, I've been missing them a lot," Chris says, "they'll be very happy to see you both again." Billy says.

Chris and Mr. Castle look at the staff cabins as they follow Billy, "which one is yours, Billy?" Mr. Castle asks, "number 7," Billy answers with a smile, "and my son?" He asks, Billy points and the two look at the cabin up the hill, "looks nice," Mr. Castle says, "it's been renovated and has totally changed," Billy explains, making Mr. Castle to look at him again, "it used to be the worse cabin of them all, it nearly fell apart and Max never thought about to give Johnny another one, until last year, especially when he heard the news of Baby being pregnant," Billy says, Mr. Castle sighs deeply, "I thought he was overexaggerating it a bit in his story."

Billy sighs a bit as they walk to the cabin, "he wasn't, he really got treated bad until last year," Billy says but he smiles, "Max is being really nice to Johnny now," Billy says, "why now?" Mr. Castle asks, "Max is a very good friend of Jake, that's why," Billy only answers as they stand at the door, Billy knocks, he didn't saw Mr. Castle sighing deeply, "rich seeks the rich," Billy says as Jenny opens the door, "Chris! Senior!" She says with a big smile, she let them in and hugs them, "what about me?" Billy asks with a grin, "Billy!" Jenny says and giggles, he chuckles about it and gives her a kiss, "don't you need to work?" Jenny asks, "I'm having a break."

"Senior!" Baby says as she sees him, he smiles and went to her, he gives her a kiss on her forehead, Baby is feeding junior, "I'm sorry, I can't give a hug right now," she says, Mr. Castle smiles, "that's okay, how is the little prince doing?" He asks as he sits down next to her, "great," Baby says and looks at Chris, "Chris! It's good to see you again, I've been missing you," Baby says as Chris came closer, he gives her a kiss on her cheek and stands straight again, "you'll be able to hold junior in a bit," Baby says, "no rush, Baby, it's good to see you again, I've been missing you two," Chris says with a smile, "we've been missing you too, Jen can you take something to drink for them?" Baby asks, "let me," Billy says and opens the fridge, Mr. Castle looks around with a smile, "you're settled here."

"Yeah, the cabin is really nice now, last year it wasn't, Johnny built the baby room himself," Baby says and nods her head, they look at the baby room and smile, "Johnny will be here soon, he told me he had one more lesson and would help Pen out with her lesson and then comes back to make dinner," Baby says, Mr. Castle smiles proudly, "it's good to hear that he's taking care of his family," he says, Baby nods, "how are you liking it here so far?" He asks, "I love the mountain," Baby says, Jenny nods, "it's beautiful here."

Some time later, Johnny came back, he's hungry and he needs to work this evening at the gazebo and in the main hall, entertaining the guests, he opens the door and steps inside, "hey, son," Mr. Castle says and Johnny jumps a bit, he was in his own thoughts, "dad! I'm happy you're here," Johnny says and went to give him a hug, "I've missed you, son," he says as Johnny let him go, Johnny smiles, "I've missed you too," he looks at Chris and smiles a little wider, "Chris! It's good to see you again, how are you?" Johnny says and they shake hands, "I'm good, happy to have a holiday now," Chris says, "I can imagine, it was a hell of a schoolyear," Johnny says, he went to Baby and gives her a kiss, he looks at his son with a happy smile, "here, he's been waiting for daddy," Baby whispers, Johnny takes his son on his arms and smiles, "here, dad, hold your grandson, I'm gonna start dinner, you're staying?" Johnny says, "I can," Mr. Castle says as he looks at junior on his arms, "you too, Chris?" Johnny asks, "I would love to, but I think my parents want me to join them," Chris says, "alright, I'm gonna start now, I need to work this evening."

Billy looks at the time, "I need to go back now," he says, "don't you need to eat?" Jenny asks, he looks at her and smiles, "I'll get something at the restaurant, don't you worry," he says and gives her a sweet kiss, "okay, I'll see you later," Jenny whispers, he grabs her head and kissed her again, "you all should go to the main hall this evening, it's the opening show," Billy says, Mr. Castle nods with a smile, Billy walks to the door, "wait, Billy, I'll walk with you," Chris says, Billy nods, "I'll see you later?" Chris asks as he looks at the girls, "yeah, we'll come to the main hall, see ya there," Baby says, "see ya." Chris says and follows Billy outside.

Mr. Castle sits down at the table and watches Baby and Jenny, they're entertaining junior a little, "it's good to see you being so happy," Mr. Castle says as he looks at his son now, Johnny is smiling while looking in the casserole, he looks at his father, "I'm very happy, dad, life hasn't been so good to me before," Johnny says, Mr. Castle sighs again, "I'm just happy to have you back and to see you doing so well," Mr. Castle says, "I'm happy too, dad, to have you back."

Billy and Chris are walking to the main building, "how long do you work here?" Chris asks as he looks around now, "3 years now, Johnny got me the job here," Billy says with a smile, Chris looks at him and smiles, "your cousin is amazing," Chris says, "yeah, he is," Billy says, "if someone deserves all the good luck and happiness, it's him," Billy adds, "I agree, it's great to have you and him as a friend," Chris says, Billy stops for a moment, "what's your background?" Billy asks, "what do you mean?" Chris asks as he puts his hands in his pockets, "I mean, are you rich, poor? That sort of stuff," Billy says, Chris inhales a little and smiles, "I'm not rich, but neither poor, we were very poor when I was little, I was lucky that my parents could afford me going to school, and this with a lot of effort," Chris says, Billy nods and smiles, "we moved close to Upper East Side in New York about 8 years ago, my father got a great opportunity, but we're not rich, though we don't have to worry anymore if we'll be able to buy food or not," Chris says, "it shows, you know what I mean?"

"No, not really," Chris says a little confused, Billy lays his hand on Chris' shoulder, "I mean, the way you are, you're nice, you're humble, you want to help, you care, you're not acting spoiled, that's what I meant, it shows and it's great to have you as a friend," Billy says, "thanks, Billy, that means so much to me, it's great to have you as a friend as well," Chris says, they pat each other's shoulder and Billy chuckles a little, "I bet your parents are looking for you," Billy says, Chris nods, "I need to get back to work, I'll see ya later," Billy says, "see ya." Chris says and watches Billy walking away, he sighs a little and went to his cabin.

Peter and Colin are walking to the main building, their cabin is close to the lake, "it's really nice here," Colin says with a smile, Peter looks at him and smiles, "yeah, it truly is," Peter nods, "I'm hungry now," He adds, Colin chuckles about it and then he spots Chris, "Chris!" Colin shouts, Chris looks around to see who called his name and then sees them, they walk to him and Chris smiles a bit, "hey, guys, I didn't know you would come here for a holiday," Chris says, "yeah, it first was only planned to come for the wedding, but when I told dad about it, he called Max and arranged us a cabin for the summer," Peter explains, "really?" Chris asks with a smile, "yeah, dad is a friend of Max," Peter answers with a smile, "that's nice of him."

"You're here with your parents?" Colin asks, "yeah, I think they're waiting for me so we can go to dinner in a bit," Chris says, "would you mind if we join you?" Colin asks, Chris looks from him to Peter and back, he thinks about their apologies and how they've been helping and supporting, then he starts to smile, "sure, why not?" Chris asks, they smile as him, Chris walks to his cabin and the two follow him, "it's really nice here," Colin says, Chris smiles, "yeah, it really is, but it's even nicer when you're here with friends," Chris says as he looks at them, "you mean?" Peter asks, "that I want to be friends again," Chris answers and they start to smile widely and jump on Chris, "hey, hey! Take it easy, guys!" Chris says while he's laughing about their reaction, "sorry, got a little excited there," Colin says with a grin, "let's go."

"Where are the girls? I reckon they're here already." Peter says as they walk on, "yeah, they're in Johnny's cabin, he's making dinner, senior is with them as well," Chris says, "how's the baby?" Colin asks, "he's great, he looks adorable, you'll like him very much," Chris says, "I hope the girls want to be friends with us as well," Peter says, Chris looks at him and stops walking again, "I'm sure they want to, they could see you both were genuine about your apologies, and you've been helping as well, I'm sure they appreciate that a lot," Chris says with a smile, "Johnny has invited us to the wedding," Colin says, "and that actually means that he likes you, and is thankful for your help as well," Chris says, "really?" Peter asks, "yeah, Johnny is not easy to make friends," Chris says, "he seems a very nice guy," Colin says, "he is, and so is Billy, they're great friends."

"Chris!" His mother shouts, he looks up at her, she's standing on the balcony from their cabin, "yeah?" Chris asks, "dinner is in a bit, don't you want to change clothes?" She asks, "yeah," Chris says and walks up the stairs, Peter and Colin follow him, "mom, this is Peter and Colin, friends from college," Chris says with a smile, "nice to meet you," she says as she shakes hands with them, "nice to meet you too, Mrs." Peter says with a smile, "you're charming, I didn't know your friends would come here too," she says and looks at Chris again, "yeah, they're invited to the wedding as well," Chris says, "they're friends with the girls too?" She asks, "yeah, I'm gonna change a shirt, be right back." He says and went into his cabin.

Clarissa and Bianca are in their shared cabin, "this cabin has a really nice view," Clarissa says, Bianca smiles, "it's the one I always get, I love it, the kids love it too, it's close to the playground," Bianca says, "mommy?" Ashley asks, "yes, sweetie?" Bianca asks, "are we going? I'm hungry," she says, "yes, just a moment, I need to pee," Bianca says and went to the bathroom, "you'll love it here, auntie," Ashley says, Brent is waiting outside, "I think so too," she says, "there will be dancing this evening and magic tricks," Ashley says, Clarissa smiles at her, "let's go." Bianca says as she came back from the bathroom, they walk outside.

"You reckon Johnny wants to sit with us?" Clarissa asks, "you mean, senior?" Bianca asks with a teasing smile, "yes! Oh god, yes! I'm so sorry, guess I'm not used to it that he has a son named after him," Clarissa says as Bianca giggles about her reaction, "what about, having a son at all?" Bianca asks, "yeah, we don't seem to know much about him, do we?" Clarissa asks, "yeah, but that's because he never talks about private stuff at work," Bianca says with a smile, "I think to get to know him you need to hang out with him outside work," Bianca says, Clarissa inhales deeply as she looks around, people are walking to the main building for dinner, Ashley and Brent are running around a little, "you know," Bianca says after a few moments, Clarissa looks at her, "what?" Clarissa asks, "this holiday may be a good opportunity for you to get to know him, maybe you get to know if he likes you too or not," Bianca says, "I don't think he likes me that way," Clarissa says with a sigh, "don't say that so fast, I've seen him winking and blushing at you, you might be surprised," Bianca says with a wink, "I don't know."

They enter the restaurant and the host guides them to their table, "this will be your table for the holiday," he says, Bianca nods, "thanks," she answers, he nods and walks away, the kids are sitting down already, Ashley giggles a little, Bianca and Clarissa sit down, a waiter came to their table, Bianca looks at him, "I had no clue you would be working here, Mark," Bianca says with a smile, he looks at her and blushes a little, "I got recruited by Max, I can use the money, I didn't know you would be here on holiday, Mrs. Flint," Mark says with a smile as he pours some water in the glasses, "please call me Bianca, I'm not your teacher here," Bianca says, "okay, but that will be a little weird," he says, Clarissa chuckles, "you'll get use to it," Clarissa says, "I'm your waiter this season," Mark says, "that's nice, would you like to get us some wine and the kids a cola?" Bianca asks, Mark nods and walks away.

"More students," Bianca says, "yeah, I'm starting to think you're gonna be right," Clarissa says and they chuckle a little, "it will be awkward when everyone goes back to school," Clarissa adds, Bianca chuckles again and sips some water, Mark came back with the wine and the cola, "you could choose what you want to eat?" He asks, "gives us 10 minutes to decide," Bianca says as he's pouring some wine in two glasses, "thanks, Mark," Clarissa says as she takes the glass, "I'll come back in 10 minutes," Mark says and walks away, "he's doing a nice job so far," Clarissa says, Bianca chuckles while she takes the menu, Clarissa is looking around, she sees Chris and his family and friends walking inside, she sees Jake, Marge and Lisa walking inside as well, "who are they? They look familiar." She says and points.

Bianca looks at where Clarissa is pointing, "that's Frances' family," Bianca says with a smile, "oh, that figures, I wonder where Johnny is," she says as she keeps looking at the family while sipping her wine, "you're doing it again," Bianca says and chuckles, Clarissa rolls her eyes, "Frances' family has the special guests table," Bianca says after a moment, "really?" Clarissa asks, they look at them again, "yeah, only special guests from Max are getting the best table with the best service and all," Bianca says, "you think this is because of Frances?" Clarissa asks, "could be, but maybe her father is a friend," Bianca says, "maybe."

A little later during dinner, Clarissa is still looking around, looking for Mr. Castle, "I wonder where he is," Clarissa says as she sips from her wine, Bianca is cracking the lobster she has ordered, Bianca looks at her, "maybe he's with his son," Bianca says, "I guess so, but he needs to eat too," Clarissa says, Bianca rolls her eyes and chuckles, "you're gonna bug me the whole holiday like this?" Bianca asks, Clarissa shakes her head, "you need to enjoy your time here, you'll get to see him soon and get to know him as well," Bianca says, "I hope so," Clarissa says with a little sigh, "I'm sure, and," Bianca says, "I don't think he's skipping dinner, he might be having dinner with his son and Frances," Bianca says, "is that even allowed?" Clarissa asks, "he's family, so yeah, it's allowed."


	28. Pre-opening Show

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 28 Pre-opening Show

Later, after dinner, people are moving to the main hall, or they're going to the gazebo for a dance, Billy is doing the music in the gazebo and watches the couples dancing, Clarissa and Bianca are standing against the railing, watching Ashley and Brent dancing, "since when do they dance?" Clarissa says, Bianca looks at her with a smile, "since a few years, they got lessons from Johnny, they'll be getting lessons this year as well," Bianca says, "I'm so curious about him." Clarissa says and Bianca chuckles, Billy didn't stand too far away from them and he heard them, he rolls his eyes a bit.

Johnny and Penny came to the gazebo, "you want to entertain here?" Johnny asks, she looks at him, "let's do it together, it's only for an hour before we need to go to the main hall," Penny says, he smiles and takes her hand and twirls her away from him, people are moving aside, "hey, Johnny!" Ashley says and he looks at her, he smiles, "hello, young lady, you've grown a lot, I haven't seen you and your brother last year," Johnny says, "yeah, our grandfather died last year," Brent says with a sad face, "I'm so sorry to hear that, but go and dance again," Johnny says with a wink, Penny smiles at him, "when can we get a lesson?" Ashley asks, "ask your mother first." Johnny answers with a smile and turns to Penny.

"You're becoming a softy towards kids," she whispers as they start to dance the waltz, "what can I say?" Johnny whispers and Penny giggles about it, Bianca has seen them coming, "there you go," Bianca says with a smile, she sees Johnny talking to her kids, "what?" Clarissa asks, she was looking at Billy for a moment, "Johnny," Bianca says, Clarissa's head shot up and she looks at the couples, "he's dancing with his dance partner here, Penny," Bianca says and nods her head, Clarissa looks at them and her mouth drops, Bianca looks at Clarissa and start to giggle, "stop that," Bianca whispers, "I'm sorry, but he does look a lot like his father," Clarissa whispers, "I told you," Bianca reacts, "he's gorgeous, I can imagine why Frances loves him so much," Clarissa whispers, Bianca rolls her eyes again, Johnny looks around and sees them.

"Let's split up, otherwise we'll be having the little boss on our tails," Johnny says, Penny nods and let him go, she looks at the guests and one takes her hand for a dance, Johnny walks to Bianca and Clarissa, "Bianca, care for a dance?" He asks, she smiles at him, "hey, Johnny, no not now, maybe my friend and colleague here wants to," Bianca says and points at Clarissa who shakes her hand, Johnny chuckles about her reaction, "I can't dance," she whispers, "you can, you're just shy," Bianca says, "no, really, you go," Clarissa says as she looks at Bianca, "alright, but you'll be dancing after this." Bianca says as Johnny holds his hand up, Bianca takes it and they went to dance.

"It's nice to see you again, Bianca," Johnny says to be nice, she smiles at him, "I can say the same, Johnny, you look truly happy now," she says as they turn around a few times, "yeah, I'm very happy, gonna get married this summer," Johnny says with a smile, "I know, with Frances, she's an amazing person, you're very lucky," Bianca says, Johnny looks a little surprised at her, "how did you know?" He asks, "I was her teacher economics for the undeveloped countries, she has switched majors to business management, as you know," Bianca says, Johnny starts to smile again, "Clarissa is having her in her class now," Bianca says and nods her head towards Clarissa, "I didn't know you teach at Mt. Holyoke," Johnny says, "I do, for years, and I know your father for years as well," she says and he chuckles, "I'm happy to have him back in my life."

The music changes and Johnny brings Bianca to Clarissa, "now you, Clarissa," Bianca says with a wink, "I had no clue you dance so well, Bianca," Clarissa says, Bianca chuckles a little, "Johnny is a great teacher, you might want to get lessons," Bianca says with a wink, "I'm not sure," Clarissa says, "maybe you can take lessons with senior," Bianca says, she looks at Johnny and winks, Clarissa went bright red in her face, Johnny chuckles a little, "dad could give you lessons as well," Johnny says and winks but he holds his hand out to her, "you both are horrible," Clarissa says but she did take his hand, he starts to dance with her and she smiles, "you do look a lot like your father," she whispers and Johnny turns with her, Bianca is watching them, Johnny chuckles a little, "thanks, how long do you like him?"

Clarissa went full red in her face again and looks away, Johnny is watching her and smiles, "a long time," she eventually whispers, she looks at his face again, "you might want to tell him, does he flirt with you?" Johnny asks, Clarissa giggles uncontrollably now, "I take that as a yes, why don't you try? My dad deserves happiness," Johnny says, she sighs a little and he stops the dance, he brings her back to Bianca, "thanks," Clarissa says, Bianca smiles, "back to work, we're going to the main hall soon, for the opening show." Johnny says with a smile, one of the bungalow bunnies came to Johnny, he looks at her and went to dance with her.

"What did he say?" Bianca asks, Clarissa looks at her after she snaps out of her thoughts, "oh, he asked me how long I like his father, he told me to try," Clarissa says, Bianca smiles, "he's right, Clarissa, you should try," Bianca says, Clarissa sighs deeply, "he's very handsome," Clarissa says and looks at Johnny again, "yeah, he is, and he's very happy, it's good to see him so happy," Bianca says, Clarissa looks at her, "how well do you know him?" She asks, "well," Bianca starts, "oh my god, you didn't?" Clarissa whispers, Bianca nods, "when?" Clarissa whispers, "4 years ago, it just happened, we both were drunk and I walked into him on my way back to my cabin, he went with me," Bianca whispers, "how was it?" Clarissa whispers curiously, Bianca chuckles a little, "he's amazing, but I rather have you not tell Frances or senior, please, it was an one-time only and I regretted it immediately after," Bianca whispers, "my lips are sealed," Clarissa says, "Frances is very lucky though."

Mr. Castle has changed his clothes and went to the gazebo for a short look, Johnny had told him to go there before the opening show, he looks around and smiles as he sees people dancing, Billy is standing next the music player, watching the people and changing the music, Mr. Castle walks to him and Billy looks up, they smile, "hey, uncle, you look nice," Billy says as he looks at the suit his uncle is wearing, "yeah, I thought to look nice for the first evening," Mr. Castle says with a smile, "go and have a dance," Billy says, they look at the couples again, Mr. Castle sees his son dancing with a woman who's trying to seduce him, "what is she doing?" He whispers, Billy looks at him and then at Johnny, "that's one of the bungalow bunnies, they can't keep their hands off," Billy whispers, Mr. Castle looks at Billy with a frown, "don't you worry about it too much, please, enjoy the evening and the holiday." Billy whispers.

"You're making me worried about my son," he says, "let me say this then, Max has made a new rule for the bungalow bunnies, they only can flirt with him now during dancing," Billy whispers, Mr. Castle sighs deeply and puts his hands in his pockets, he looks around and sees Bianca and Clarissa, he starts to smile, Billy sees his face and turns his head, "you can ask Bianca for a dance though, Johnny just has been dancing with her and the other woman next to her," Billy says, Mr. Castle looks at Billy for a second and then back at them, "you know Bianca?" He asks curiously, "yeah, she's coming here for holiday since years now, I know her kids get lessons from Johnny and she sometimes takes a lesson as well." Billy explains.

"So, she knows my son for years and she never told me anything?" Mr. Castle asks, Billy got confused, "you know her?" Billy asks, Mr. Castle looks at Billy and smiles, "she's a colleague, she was Baby's teacher for her major, now it's Clarissa, that's the one standing next to Bianca," Mr. Castle explains, "that's nice, I think you should dance with one of them," Billy says, "I might, tell me, Billy, what do you think of Clarissa?" Mr. Castle whispers, Billy looks at his uncle's face and then at Clarissa, he starts to grin now, "you like her, huh?" Billy whispers, Mr. Castle looks down, "go for it, uncle, I think you deserve happiness," Billy says, Mr. Castle sighs, "I'm not so good with making the first step, I've ruined a lot of impressions while doing that," Mr. Castle says, "I think you worry too much, just ask her for a dance, the best way to sweep her off her feet." Billy says with a wink, Mr. Castle pats Billy's shoulder and walks to the two women, Billy smiles as he watch his uncle, the song ends and Billy switches it to a slow song.

Bianca sees him coming and smiles, "what are you smiling about?" Clarissa asks as she sees Bianca's smile, "your lover has arrived, and he's coming this way," Bianca winks as she looks at Clarissa, who turns her head and sees him coming, "he looks gorgeous," Clarissa whispers, "he does, you should dance with him," Bianca whispers when he was close, "hello, ladies, having a good time?" He asks with a smile, "yeah, we're enjoying the first evening of our holiday," Bianca says, Mr. Castle smiles at Bianca and then looks at Clarissa, "I didn't know you would come here as well, Clarissa," he says, she giggles a little, "I finally could convince her to go with me, I've been trying for years," Bianca says, he chuckles a little about it, "it's good to see you."

Clarissa blushes a bit, Johnny has seen his father walking to Bianca and Clarissa, he starts to smile now, he remembers the night he had with Bianca and he still regrets it happened, he hopes she won't be telling his father or Baby. Mr. Castle holds his hand out to Clarissa, "you want to dance with me?" He asks, Bianca looks at Clarissa, "go," she says, Clarissa looks at Bianca for a second and then at him again, "I can't really dance, Johnny," Clarissa nearly whispers, "come, everyone can dance," he says and takes her hand, she looks at Bianca who gives her a nod, they went to dance, "you're nervous?" He whispers as he lays his hand on her back, "yeah, a little," she whispers in total honesty, "me too." He whispers as he leans in a bit.

She looks at his face, he looks in her eyes and smiles, Clarissa sighs lightly and he sees her reaction, "how long are you in love with me?" He whispers as he made her dance a little closer to him, it made her blush, "how did you know?" She whispers, she didn't look at him now, she looks at the other couples and then sees Johnny who's smiling at her, he turns a little with her and he sees his son as well, they smile at each other, "it's quite obvious," he whispers, she looks up now while blushing more, he smiles and let her hand go, she holds her breath as he let his finger caress her cheekbone, "I like you too, Clarissa," he whispers, "a lot." He adds, they stand still now, she keeps looking in his eyes, he smiles and lays his hand on the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw, he swallows once and leans in, she holds her breath as he gives her a soft kiss on her lips, she blushes even more but she kisses him back.


	29. Opening show

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 29 Opening Show

Baby and Jenny walk into the main hall, "I'm not staying too long," Baby says as she gives junior a kiss, "if you want, I can watch junior for you," Jenny says, Baby smiles at her, "that's sweet but I don't want you to miss anything out, I've seen it all already, I don't mind going back earlier." Baby says and they stand still, the band is making music, Tito is tap dancing and Max joined in, Baby wonders if they do every year the same thing, she also wonders if the guests, who come every year, don't get bored of it.

Chris enters with his parents, Peter and Colin follow them, Jenny looks around and sees them, she smiles, "the guys have arrived," Jenny says, Baby looks at Jenny and then at the guys, "shall we try to be friends with Peter and Colin? I mean, they did come," Baby says, Jenny looks at her and smiles, "sure, they've been supportive and helpful, I don't see why we shouldn't give them a chance," Jenny says, Chris looks around and sees the girls, he smiles, "the girls are here, come, mom, dad, I want to introduce you." Chris says, Jenny waves a little, Chris waves back as he walks to them.

"You had a good dinner?" Jenny asks, "yeah, it was great, never had such comfort food before," Chris says and Jenny giggles a little, "don't get use to it," Baby says with a wink, she looks at Peter and Colin with a smile, "Billy said that too," Chris said, Jenny giggles again, "she's very giggly this evening," Baby says, she moves closer to Colin and Peter and gave them a short hug for so far it was possible, "I hope you two have a good time so far," Baby says, "yeah, it's really nice here," Colin says, "we're happy you both came, it's good to see you," Baby says with a smile, "it's good to see you both as well." Peter says as Jenny hugs them as well.

"Baby, Jen, this is my mother Patricia and my father Jesse," Chris says with a smile, Baby and Jenny look at them and Baby extends her hand, "mom, dad, this is Baby and Jenny, my best friends from college," Chris says, Jenny extends her hand as well, "and hopefully for many years after college too," Jenny says with a smile as they're shaking hands, "it's a pleasure to meet you both, I've heard so much about you," Patricia says with a smile, "really? Nothing bad I hope," Baby says teasingly, "all good things, don't worry," Patricia says and she looks at junior, "this is my son, Johnny, named after his father and grandfather, we call him junior," Baby says and moves closer to Patricia, "he's beautiful." Patricia says with a smile, Colin and Peter came closer as well to look at Junior.

Johnny and Penny walk inside the main hall and Baby sees them, "you're really going to marry?" Jesse asks, "yeah, we both are," Baby says, "on the same day," Jenny adds, the guys chuckle a little, "you both seem really excited about it," Jesse says with a smile, "we are, looking forward," Jenny says, she looks at the guys who start to laugh now, "stop it, will ya?" She asks but giggles as well, "my fiancé is there," Baby says and points at Johnny walking to the middle of the dance floor, "the dancer?" Patricia asks, "yeah, he and Penny are dance instructors here, they're also best friends," Baby explains, they nod, "and where's yours?" Patricia asks and looks at Jenny, "he's outside at the gazebo, doing the music."

They are talking and looking at the opening show and the people dancing, Johnny and Penny are giving a show and Baby smiles proudly, "he's amazing in dancing," Peter says, Jenny looks at him and sees the twinkle in his eyes, she giggles, Baby looks at him, "he's the best," Baby says with a smile, Neil walks by them and looks at them, "having fun, girls?" He asks, "yeah," Baby says, "why don't you dance?" Neil asks, "I'm having junior here, I'm not staying long anyway," Baby says, "what about you, Jen?" Neil asks, "oh, I can't really dance, I rather stay with Baby," she says, he smiles and walks away again, "he's getting creepier with the day," Jenny says, "he gives strange vibes." Chris says, Baby looks at them and then at her son, she smiles as he's having his eyes open.

Johnny has seen them and smiles, "I'm gonna say hi to my fiancée," Johnny whispers to Penny, she smiles as she looks at them as well, "maybe you can take one of the guys to dance, maybe Chris wants to dance," Johnny whispers, "is this the Chris you've been telling me about?" Penny asks, "yeah, come, I want you to meet him," Johnny says, they walk to the girls, "hey, sweetie, having fun?" Johnny asks, Baby looks at him and smiles, he gives her a kiss, "yeah, I'm happy the guys came, it feels like the gang is complete now," Baby says, he looks at her happy face, "I'm happy to see you so happy, Baby." He says and gives her a kiss again.

"Johnny," Chris says, Johnny looks at him and smiles, they hug shortly, "Chris," Johnny says, he looks at Peter and Colin, "guys, glad you came," Johnny says and extends his hand, they shake his hand, Jenny looks at Peter and sees a little blush, she smiles, "Johnny, meet my parents, Patricia and Jesse," Chris says, Johnny looks at them and shakes hand with them, "nice to meet you, you got a great son," Johnny says, they smile, "nice to meet you too, Johnny," Patricia says, Jesse nods with a smile, "did he told you he's being Billy's and mine best man at the wedding?" Johnny asks, "oh yeah, he couldn't stop talking about it the day he came back home." Patricia says, Chris rolls his eyes, Johnny chuckles about it.

"Guys, Patricia, Jesse, this is my best friend Penny," Johnny says, Penny smiles and shakes hand with them, Chris looks at Penny and starts to smile, Johnny sees his reaction and chuckles a little, he leans in to Penny, "dance with Chris," he whispers in her ear, Penny looks at Chris and smiles, "sure, come Chris," she says and takes his hand, his eyebrows went up but he follows her, the girls giggle about it, "I guess we know his type now," Jenny says, the guys look at her and chuckle a little, "I need to go back to work before the little boss fires me," Johnny says and gives Baby as kiss, he turns to Patricia and smiles, "care for a dance?" He asks, "Oh, no, not really in the mood, but thanks." Patricia answers, Johnny nods and walks away.

Bianca walks inside with her kids, followed by Mr. Castle and Clarissa, Baby sees them and giggles, "look," Baby says and points, Jenny sees them and giggles as well, "3 teachers here," Colin says, "yeah, but we were more pointing out at senior and Mrs. Van Dyck," Baby says, "see her giggling, what has senior been doing?" Jenny asks, they giggle again, "looks like he made the first step, I knew it," Baby says, the rest is looking at the two dancing inside now, they're looking at each other and smile, "yeah, that's love," Jenny says with a nod, "I'm so happy for him, he deserves it." Baby says.

Jake, Marge and Lisa walks inside as well, "Baby," Jake says and Baby turns, "dad," Baby says with a smile, he gives her a kiss on her cheek and looks at junior, "doesn't he need to sleep in his crib?" Jake asks, "I'm going in a bit, I'm tired myself, I just wanted to have a look at the opening show," Baby says, Jake smiles, Marge gives Baby and Jenny a hug, "you're having a good day so far?" Jenny asks, "yeah, it's good to be back." Marge says, Jake looks at the guys and Chris' parents, they introduce themselves, Lisa is looking at Colin and smiles shyly, he wasn't really aware of it, but Jenny and Marge have seen it, they look at each other and Jenny giggles a little.

Bianca walks around and sees the group, she smiles and walks to them, "hey, Frances, Jenny," Bianca says, "Mrs. Flint, I hope you're enjoying the first day," Baby says, Bianca looks at junior, Baby turns a little and moves closer, "he's beautiful," Bianca says with a smile, "he's becoming his father and grandfather more and more each day," Baby says teasingly, Bianca chuckles, "he soon needs to push the girls off him," Bianca says teasingly, Baby giggles as she looks at Johnny with a smile, "I'm happy for you and Johnny," Bianca says, Baby looks at her again, "thanks," Baby says, "you can call me Bianca by the way, we're not at college here," Bianca adds, "okay, I guess it's a habit." Baby says, Jenny is talking to Peter and Colin now, Jake got into a conversation with Chris' parents, Marge is standing next to Lisa.

"Mrs. Van Dyck and senior are close," Baby whispers, Bianca chuckles as she looks at them as well, "yeah, he came to us at the gazebo, he took her for a dance and they haven't stopped since," Bianca whispers, Baby giggles, "I'm happy for them," Baby says, "me too, and also because Clarissa never could stop talking about him, she was driving me insane," Bianca says, Baby giggles, "she will be worse from now on," Baby says with a wink, "god, please, don't say that," Bianca says and sips her drink, Baby giggles again, "just send her to senior." Baby winks now and went to Jenny.

"I'm going now, I'm tired and junior needs to sleep in his crib," Baby says, Jenny turns and smiles, "I'm going with you, it was a long day," Jenny says, Baby nods, she looks at Johnny who just on that moment looks at her, she waves, "give me a moment," Johnny says and went to Baby, "I'm going to bed," Baby whispers, he smiles and gives her a sweet kiss, he looks at his son and smiles, Baby lifts him out of the carrier and hands him to his father, who takes him and smiles, "you're gonna be sweet to mommy?" He whispers, junior moves a bit and closes his eyes again, "good night, little prince," he whispers and gives junior a little kiss again, he hands him back to Baby who put junior back in the carrier, Johnny leans in and gives Baby a kiss again, "good night," he whispers, "I'll wait in bed for you," she whispers in his ear, he smiles and gives her another kiss, "I love you," he whispers, "I love you too."

Baby and Jenny said good night to them all and went back to their cabin, Chris is still dancing with Penny who smiles at him, "you can move," Penny says, "I never danced before," Chris says, he looks at their feet, "don't look at your feet, look in my eyes," Penny says, he did, Penny smiles and he starts to blush a little now, "I can give you some lessons if you want," Penny whispers, "I don't have the money for lessons," Chris answers, "I'll give you free lessons," she winks, he chuckles a little, "sounds good." He whispers. Johnny greets Jake, Marge and Lisa and then went back to work, he sees Penny and Chris and chuckles a little, he looks around and then sees his father and Clarissa, he smiles, he turns to look for someone to dance with, he needs to sell lessons.

Someone taps on his shoulder and he turns, he looks at Vivian and became annoyed, he was avoiding her as much as possible this evening but she has been following him, "hey, Johnny," she says, he puts his hands in his pockets, "let's dance," she whispers as she moves closer, Bianca sees the situation, "no, I don't want to dance with you, I need to sell lessons," Johnny says, she wants to lay her arms around his neck and he moves to avoid it, "if you want to sell lessons to me you should dance with me," she says in a cold tone now, "I don't want to dance with you, why are you even like this again? I was clear enough last year, stay away from me," Johnny says, he's getting more annoyed and folds his arms now, Bianca came in action, she walks to them, "wanna dance, Johnny?" Bianca asks, he looks at her and nods, he extends his hand and they walk to the dance floor, Vivian growls.

"Thanks for saving me," Johnny says as they start to dance, "I figured she was up to something," Bianca says and looks at Vivian, "she looks pissed," Bianca says, Johnny sighs frustratingly, "she's getting on my nerves," Johnny says, Bianca looks at him again, "what has she been doing?" Bianca asks, "last year, she thought I was her lover," he starts and turns with her, she only nods at him, "but I turned her down every time since I'm with Baby, she's not leaving me alone, she's very jealous of Baby as well," Johnny says and inhales a little, "go on," Bianca says with a smile, "when she didn't got what she wanted, she reported me to Max, I would've stolen Moe's wallet," Johnny says, Bianca's eyebrows went up, "it was indeed stolen, but not by me, I would never steal, it was a couple who were wanted, but anyway," Johnny says, "Frances said that you got fired and then got your job back." Bianca says, he looks at her while thinking.

"Yeah, I got fired because I got a relationship with her, but her father made sure I got my job back, he's a good friend of Max," Johnny says, Bianca smiles, "she must really love you," she says, "yeah, I can't imagine my life without her, she's the most amazing person I know and she makes me a better person as well," Johnny says and Bianca could see the passion in his eyes, "that's good to hear, I'm glad you got your job back," Bianca says as she stops dancing, he let her go, "I'll let you get back to work." She says and smiles, she wants to walk away but he stops her, she looks at him.

"Please," Johnny whispers, "what?" She asks, Johnny sighs, "please, don't tell anyone about our one-time in your cabin," he whispers and looks at her with begging eyes, "I won't, don't you worry," she says and smiles, "it's been years ago, Johnny, it was a huge mistake and you know that," she adds, he nods, "I know, but I don't want Baby to think that I've slept with every woman here," he whispers, "she doesn't know about the bungalow bunnies?" She whispers, "of course she does, I told her, I don't want to lie to her but it would be really weird if she knows that I've had sex with one of her teachers," he whispers, she pats his arm a little, "don't worry, okay?" She asks, he looks at her and then nods, "thanks." He says, she smiles a little and walks away, he sighs and went back to work.

In the meantime Baby and Jenny are walking back after they went to see Billy, "I'm happy to have everyone here," Baby says with a smile, Jenny looks at her and smiles, "it's good to see senior being in love," Jenny says and they giggle again, "yeah, I do hope she won't hurt him," Baby says, Jenny nods about that, they look around for a moment while walking on, "I think Chris likes Penny," Jenny says, Baby looks at her and giggles again, "it would be good for them both, they deserve the best," Baby says, "I agree, Pen is super sweet and nice, a little hard on the outside sometimes but that would be good for Chris, don't you think?" Jenny asks, Baby nods about that.

"Have you seen Lisa looking at Colin?" She asks now, Baby's eyebrows went up, Jenny giggles, "really?" Baby asks, "yeah, and your mother has seen it as well, I think Colin is her type, but he hasn't been looking at her," Jenny says, "give it time," Baby says, "maybe we should help them," Jenny whispers as she leans in a bit, Baby giggles about it, junior makes some baby sounds and she looks at him, "you're hungry, aren't you?" Baby asks with a smile, she gives him a little kiss, "we'll be home in a bit," she whispers, she looks at Jenny again, "I don't know, Jen, maybe we should give it some time," Baby says, Jenny smiles, "maybe, we'll see."

"Have you seen Peter?" Jenny asks, "I have, what about him?" Baby asks, "I mean, have you seen the twinkle in his eyes when he looked at your fiancé?" Jenny asks, Baby stops walking and looks at Jenny with her eyebrows up, Jenny giggles about it, "you think he's…?" Baby asks but didn't finished her question, Jenny nods with a smile, "I've been observing him, he got a little blush when Johnny shook his hand," Jenny says and giggles again, "it was adorable," she adds, making Baby giggle as well, "I wonder what it was about in the first half of the schoolyear then, I thought he was about you?" Baby asks, "me too, but he might have put up the charade because of the guys, guess he's not out about his sexuality," Jenny says, "I don't mind his sexuality though, I think he's nice," Baby says, "I think that as well." Jenny says and they walk on again.

It's silent for a moment again, both being in their own thoughts, "it was weird to see that Johnny knows Mrs. Flint already," Jenny says, Baby looks at her, "she told us on the last school day that she knows Johnny from here because she comes here every year on holiday," Baby says, "yeah, but I wonder, Baby," Jenny says and Baby looks at her for a second and then at her son, "you think they had sex?" Jenny asks, Baby looks at Jenny again, "I mean, they've been acting friendly against each other, but I could see that he felt a little awkward," Jenny says, Baby inhales deeply, "I'm not surprised if she was one of them, I know that the bungalow bunnies used him as their plaything," Baby says, "yeah, but Mrs. Flint doesn't seem to be a bungalow bunny," Jenny says, Baby nods, "she's not, but like I said, I'm not surprised if he had sex with her as well," Baby says, "doesn't that bother you?" Jenny asks, "I don't know, I just don't want to think about it, these things he did are in the past and I trust him completely," Baby says, Jenny smiles a little now, "I admire you, Baby, I think I would've been jealous if Billy had done those things."

"I see it like this, Johnny and I have started a life together, we've been putting our past behind us and we're focused on the present and our future," Baby says and smiles now, Jenny nods with a bigger smile now, "I can't possibly be mad at him for what he did before we met, can I?" Baby asks, "you're right, Baby, everyone comes with bagage," Jenny says, "yeah, it's about what happens in the present," Baby says as they arrive at the cabin, "you want to come in for a drink?" Baby asks, "no, I'm going to bed early today, it's been a long day and Billy will be done working soon as well," Jenny says, they hug shortly, Jenny gives junior a kiss on his little head, "good night," she says, "good night, Jen." Baby says, Jenny walks to Billy's cabin, Baby walks inside her cabin, she puts some music on and sits down to feed her son.

Later that evening, Johnny is done working and went back to his cabin, he walks inside and sees that the lamp next to the bed is still burning, he quietly closed the door and locks it, he takes his shoes off and looks at Baby, she seems asleep, he smiles and went to look at his son, junior is having his eyes open and making soft sounds, "hey, little man, you can't sleep?" He whispers as he lifts his son up, then he makes a face of filth and turns his head a bit, "I can imagine why you can't sleep, let's clean you," Johnny whispers and turns, he changed the diaper and smiles as he watch his son falling asleep, he takes a little foot and is still full of wonder of what he and Baby have made, he looks at his son's sleeping face with a happy smile, he lifts his son up and lays him back in his crib, "good night, little man, dream softly." He whispers and gives a little kiss on his son's head.

He went to wash his hands and walks to the bed, he takes his clothes off and lays down, he turns to face Baby and watches her face, he smiles happily and softly pushes some hair out of her face, he could look at her forever, Baby smiles and moves herself against him, he gives her a kiss on her head and inhales deeply, she gives a few kisses on his chest and open her eyes, he's smelling her scent and it smells so familiar, having her in his arms every night feels so familiar as well, she moves her head and he opens his eyes to look in hers, "hey, you," she whispers, he smiles and kisses her slowly, Baby inhales deeply and closes her eyes, "I love you," he whispers, she smiles and lays her hand on his cheek, "I love you too, how was work?" She whispers, "like always."

They cuddle for a bit, he gives her kisses from time to time, Baby thinks of the conversation she had with Jenny on their way back, "Johnny?" She whispers, "yeah?" He whispers, he's having his eyes closed while his hand is caressing her waist softly, "do you have something to tell me? Like, do you have a secret?" Baby whispers as she lift her head up to look in his eyes, "why would you think I've got a secret?" He whispers, "Johnny, I know when you're fidgeting, what's bothering you?" She whispers, Johnny sighs deeply and turns on his back, Baby pushes herself up on her elbow and looks at his face, "I'm not sure if I should tell you, I don't want to make things awkward," he whispers as he looks at the ceiling, "is this about Bianca?" Baby asks, he turns his head and looks at her face, "you had sex with her, didn't you?" She whispers, Johnny looks away, "I could see it already because you were so awkward when she was near us," she whispers, he looks at her again, "I really don't want to talk about it, Baby."

"I just want to have confirmation," she whispers, he inhales deeply, "it happened 4 years ago, she was drunk, I was tipsy, she bumped into me on her way back to her cabin, I brought her to her cabin and one thing led to the other," he whispers, she lays her hand on his cheek and gives him a soft kiss, "it was a huge mistake, she said that to me as well, it shouldn't have happened, it really meant nothing," he whispers, his hand went through her hair and she gives him a kiss again, "I've let her promise me not to tell anyone, I didn't want to make things awkward for you at school," he whispers, "Johnny, I trust you and I believe you, I know you," she whispers with a smile, "I don't want to have secrets for you, Baby," he whispers, "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Don't be, you thought it was best not to tell me, but I'm glad you confirmed my thoughts," she whispers with a smile now, "besides, it was years ago, I can't be mad or jealous of what you did before our relationship," she whispers, he looks in her eyes and they gaze at each other for some moments, "you're amazing, Baby," he whispers and starts to kiss her passionately, she push him a bit away and looks in his eyes, "I'm not, I just really love you," she whispers and giggles a little as he went to kiss her throat, "and I'll show you how much I love you." He whispers and moves on top of her, she giggles a little and they kiss again.


	30. Planning Vibes

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 30 Planning vibes

The days went by and everyone is having so much fun, Baby could see the happy faces from her friends and family, it made her truly happy, she looks at junior as she sits on a pool chair near the lake, junior is moving his arms, she smiles and tickles him a little, he makes baby sounds and smiles, he gave his first smile yesterday when Johnny was dancing while holding him, Baby is sure junior will be a dancer too, he really seems to love it when his father is dancing with him.

Jenny is with Billy now, who's having a free morning, Johnny is having lessons, he really got busy now, and normally he goes to the staff house after work, but now he comes home and spent an hour with his family before they go to sleep, "who's a happy boy?" Baby asks in a baby voice as she tickles him again, he keeps smiling as he looks at her, Marge came to her and sits down, "having fun?" She asks, Baby looks at her mother and smiles, "yeah, look at him, he's having his father's smile," Baby says and they look at junior, "don't you need to arrange things for the wedding?" Marge asks, Baby looks at her with a smile, "Jen and I are not allowed to arrange anything, the men want to do it," Baby says, "what about your dress?" Marge asks, "the day after tomorrow we're going to a bridal shop."

"You're enjoying your holiday, mom?" Baby asks, she doesn't sees her family the whole day, she had one lunch and one dinner with them so far, but she rather cooks for her family or waits for Johnny to cook, she's really enjoying the family life now and being a mother, "yeah, very much, your father still seems to have difficulty with you not being his little girl anymore," Marge says, Baby smiles, "he'll get use to it, mom, just give him time, you know how long it took him to accept Johnny," Baby says, "I know, but Baby," Marge says, making Baby look at her, "it would be nice if you could visit him more often, I know you're busy with junior and your family, but this summer is special and I think it would be nice if you could spent a little more time with your father," Marge says with a serious face now, Baby sighs, "taking care of junior takes all of time, but I will visit dad more often, after the wedding we're having our honeymoon here, then we can visit as much as we want."

"Don't you want to spent time with your family on your honeymoon?" Marge asks, "mom, I love you and dad, and Lisa, and my friends, and we're here at Kellerman's, I don't mind spending time with my family and my friends," Baby says, Marge smiles again, "in fact, I love spending time with everyone, it's just that I easily get caught up with junior," Baby says as she looks at her son again, "I understand that, Baby, I remember when you were a baby, seeing your smiles, hearing your giggles was amazing." Marge smiles as she looks at junior again.

Johnny is on his break and went to Chris, Billy told him he would come too, he walks up the stairs and knocks on the door, "enter," Johnny opens the door and sees Chris sitting on a chair, "hey Johnny," he says and stands up, they hug shortly as a matter of greeting, "you're not going outside? The sun feels good," Johnny says as he points at the door, "I was waiting for you and Billy," Chris says with a smile, they sit down, "you're loving your holiday so far?" Johnny asks, "yeah, it's amazing here, and it's so easy to forget about time and problems, mom and dad are truly happy as well," Chris says, "that's good to hear," Johnny says with a smile, "you're not having free days?" Chris asks, "after the wedding, then it's our honeymoon and I'm having off for the rest of the season," Johnny answers, Chris nods, "how are things with Pen?" Johnny asks teasingly.

Chris blushes a little and looks away from Johnny, the last few days have been amazing for Chris, he had a date with Penny and they're officially together now, they've been hitting it off since the first evening and Johnny is really happy to see how happy and giggly Penny got, he has never seen her like this before, "you sure make her happy," Johnny says, Chris looks up at him and smiles, "she's amazing, Johnny, makes me wonder why I deserve her," Chris says, "anything wrong?" Johnny asks, "oh, no, don't worry, we're officially together since yesterday by the way," Chris says, Johnny starts to grin and pats Chris' shoulder, "I hope you can make her happy like this for a long time, Chris, I never saw her this happy before."

Chris thinks for a moment while he keeps looking at Johnny, "don't you think that she'll get tired of me one day? I mean, I'm like 7 years younger," Chris pauses and sits down, "not that I mind the age difference, I mean, maybe she does mind?" Chris asks, Johnny sits down as well, "I don't think you should be worried about that, she had a thing with a college-boy your age last year," Johnny says, thinking about Robbie made him angry but tried not to show that, Chris nods, "yeah, she told me about the happenings from last year, I'm happy Baby's father saved her and that she still can have children," Chris says, Johnny starts to grin again, "what?" Chris asks, "you want to have kids with Pen?" Johnny asks, "maybe, I first want to see how it all goes, I want to do this step by step," Chris pauses a moment, "I'm very serious about her, she's my first girlfriend as well, she knows and my first time will be soon, she told me she wants to be my first, but I'm so nervous about it."

Johnny chuckles about it, making Chris blush, "don't worry, Pen knows how to handle it, I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much," Johnny says with a wink, "I never told anyone that I'm still a virgin," Chris says, "I won't tell anyone, you're with my best friend and I'm very happy for you both, but please don't hurt her like Robbie did, because then I will kill you," Johnny says, "you scare me already," Chris says and Johnny chuckles about it, Chris is watching Johnny while thinking, "you had a thing with Pen?" Chris asks curiously, Johnny sees his face but keeps smiling, "when we were young, about your age, maybe younger," Johnny answers, "also with sex?" Chris nearly whispers, "she was my first, I was her first, I can't remember much of it to be honest, we didn't stay together for long either," Johnny says, "why not?" Chris asks, "we don't fit, I wasn't making her happy because I wanted different things than she wanted, I think I wasn't ready for a steady relationship either," Johnny says, "you never thought about it to try again?" Chris asks, "no, I see her more as a sister."

Billy walks to Chris' cabin and sees Peter and Colin coming, he smiles as he stops to wait for them, Peter and Colin spent a lot of time with Chris and the girls, and as much with Billy and Johnny as that was possible, "hey, guys," Billy says with a smile, "hey, you're on a break?" Colin asks, "I had the morning off, I need to go to work soon, but Johnny wanted me to come to Chris' cabin," Billy says, "yeah, he told us yesterday to come too," Peter says with a smile, Billy chuckles, they all could see how Peter reacts when he sees Johnny, though they respect his decision of not coming out yet, he's not ready, "you know why we need to go there?" Colin asks as they walk on, "it's about the wedding, Johnny and I have arranged the dinner menu, the music for the party, and we got a pastor to do the ceremony," Billy says, they nod at him, "we just need to decide on the theme, and all that," Billy says, "when is the wedding exactly?" Colin asks as they walk up the stairs.

Billy knocks on the door, "enter," Chris says and the three walk inside, "hey guys," Chris says, Johnny and him greet the three, Peter blushes when Johnny gave him a short hug, "to answer your question, Colin," Billy says, Colin looks at him, "the wedding is next week on Thursday," Billy says, "okay, but why do we need to be here as well?" Colin asks now, "because Billy and I have been talking," Johnny says and they look at him, Billy smiles and puts his hands in his pockets, "and we came to the conclusion that we don't want to exclude you two, especially now since you're friends as well," Johnny says, "what does that mean?" Peter asks a little confused, "we want you both to be our best men as well, together with Chris," Billy says, Peter gasps a little and lays his hands over his mouth, the others chuckle a little, "I take that as a yes," Johnny says with a wink, Peter hugs them, Billy chuckles, "I feel honored," Peter nearly whispers, "me too." Colin says.

"Great, now why I told you to come here, most has been arranged already, Billy and I have been deciding about the theme, and we're having a struggle here," Johnny says, Colin sits down, "what struggle?" Chris asks, "Billy wants a traditional theme, you know, simple with flowers and he wants to have the ceremony done at the gazebo," Johnny explains, the guys nods, "and you?" Peter asks, "I want a wedding that's themed about dancing, no flowers, but I do want Tito's band playing music and I want the ceremony at the lake with a little porch," Johnny says with a smile, the guys are thinking, "it's quite difficult to decide when you both have two different themes," Colin says, Peter looks at him and is thinking, "not necessarily, the only struggle is where the ceremony will be held," Peter says, they look at him, "you got an idea?" Johnny asks.

Peter paces a little while thinking, "the gazebo is at the lake, isn't it?" Peter asks, "yeah," Billy answers, Peter stops pacing and smiles, "well, you can combine," Peter says, "how?" Johnny asks, "you can use flowers, so you have that traditional touch that Billy wants," Peter says, they nod, "and you can use Tito's band to play music on the background, that's the touch of Johnny's idea," Peter says, Billy and Johnny look at each other and start to smile, "I like that," Johnny says, "me too, cuz," Billy says, "what about the ceremony?" Johnny asks, "well, if you dress the gazebo up so it looks like a porch, and the ceremony is held on the lake side of the gazebo, you know with the lake on the background," Peter says, Chris is smiling about Peter's input, "then you both have it combined," Peter says, Billy grabs Peter in a hug, Johnny did too, "thanks, I really love that idea." Johnny says.

"Yeah, me too," Billy says, "would you like to help us organizing it?" Johnny asks, "I can, if you need someone because you're both working hard," Peter says with a wide smile, "good, we could use that extra help," Billy says with a smile, "I need to get to work now, can we discuss tomorrow what colors of flowers and all that?" Billy asks, "sure, I don't have lessons in the afternoon," Johnny says, "Peter, be at Johnny's cabin in the afternoon, he'll make sure Baby isn't there," Billy says with a smile, "okay," Peter says, "if you need extra help," Chris says and Colin nods, "you two might help building everything up, but I need to tell Max the idea anyway, he has been asking me." Johnny says.

"I'm going, see ya later," Billy says and they nod, he walks away, "okay, then another thing, we're going to look for suits the day after tomorrow, Billy and I got a day off for it," Johnny says, "okay, looking forward," Peter says, the other two chuckle, "the girls will be looking for a dress that same day, so," Johnny says, "we'll be going with my car and the girls are going with Baby's car," Johnny says, "I just want to ask you, Colin and you, Chris to do one thing, today," Johnny says, they nod, "what is it?" Chris asks, "Colin, I want you to go to Lisa and tell her to be at my cabin the day after tomorrow, she's Baby's maid of honor and she needs a dress as well," Johnny says, "I'm going now before I forget," Colin says, Johnny nods and Colin walks away, "you want me to tell Pen?" Chris asks, "yeah, tell her to come to my cabin as well, she'll also be getting a dress, she's Jen's maid of honor and I arranged with Max that she's having the day off as well," Johnny says, Chris nods, "I'm going now, I know she's having a break now." Chris says, Johnny nods with a smile, Chris went away.

Johnny looks at Peter who's getting really nervous now he's alone with Johnny, "you're nervous?" Johnny asks as he puts his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it," Peter nearly whispers and sits down, "I know you're gay," Johnny says and sits down as well, Peter looks up at him and sighs deeply, "how did you know?" Peter asks, "you're quite obvious, everyone can see it, why don't you come out?" Johnny asks curiously, Peter looks down again, "I can't," he whispers, "why not?" Johnny asks, "because my dad will kill me, he hates homosexuals," he explains, "I'm sorry to hear that, but there comes a day he will know," Johnny says, "I know, but I like to keep it like this for as long as possible," Peter says, "will you please not tell anyone?" He asks, "I won't, but they already think you are," Johnny says, Peter sighs again, "people judge me when I will come out," Peter whispers again, "not everyone, your friends won't judge you, we all like you a lot, but take your time, I just want you to know that we all support you."

"Thanks, Johnny, I appreciate that, but I need the right time for this," Peter says, they both stand up now, "I need to get back to work in a bit, I've got a lesson in a few minutes," Johnny says, "okay, you want me to look for options on flowers and decorations?" Peter asks, "yeah, please," Johnny says with a smile, "I'm gonna look around, I've got some connections," Peter says, "you love doing these things, don't you?" Johnny asks as they walk outside, "yeah, helping couples getting their dream wedding or wanting a surprise party for someone else, it feels good to do that, to make people happy like that," Peter says, "I'm sure you would make a great wedding planner," Johnny says as they're down the stairs, Johnny lays his hand on Peter's shoulder who looks at Johnny's face, "thanks, Peter." He says, Peter only nods, Johnny walks away and Peter sighs deeply as he looks after Johnny.

Colin walks to the Houseman's cabin and knocks on the door, Jake opens the door, "hey, Colin," he says, "hey, Mr. Houseman," Colin starts, "you can call me Jake, any friend of Baby is like family to us," Jake says and Colin smiles, "sorry, it's a habit," Colin says, Jake smiles, "it's a good habit, now why do I have the honor of your visit?" Jake asks, "I need to talk to Lisa, it's about the wedding," Colin says, "Lisa isn't here, she's in the playhouse, but I can tell her if you leave a message," Jake says, "I rather tell her in person, Johnny told me to do so," Colin says, "alright, well, she's in the playhouse, look for her there," Jake says and opens the door, "thank you, Jake," Colin says, Jake smiles again, but before he goes back inside, "can I ask you what you need to tell Lisa?" Jake asks curiously, "guess it's not a secret, I need to tell her that she needs to be at Johnny's cabin the day after tomorrow," Colin says, "ah, it's for the dresses," Jake says and Colin nods, Baby had told Jake about it, "go to her." Jake says and went back inside.

Colin looks at the door for a second and inhales a bit, he turns and walks to the playhouse, he thinks about Lisa and smiles, he hadn't noticed her at first, but days ago Baby had set them up for a dance and she has caught his eyes, she's not the simple girl, she knows what she wants and he likes that about her, but he never dared to tell her that he likes her, he quickly enters the playhouse and looks around, there are games and storytelling, his eyes are scanning the room and then he spots her, she's singing with the kids, they're giggling and she smiles, Colin's eyes became soft, he hasn't seen this side from her and he feels how his heart is beating in his throat now, she spots him and smiles, she waves and he walks to her.

"Hey," Colin says, "hey, Colin, you're coming to join us with singing?" Lisa asks, Colin looks at the kids who are smiling at him, "I can't sing," he says and looks at Lisa again, "I got a message from Johnny for you," Colin says, Lisa's eyebrows went up, "what message?" She asks curious, "I need to tell you that you need to be at his cabin the day after tomorrow, be there in the morning," Colin says, "why?" She asks still being curious, "you're going out with the girls, looking for dresses," Colin says with a smile, Lisa starts to smile as well, "I'll be there," Lisa says with a nod, she's looking forward to the wedding and being Baby's maid of honor, when Baby asked her she felt so happy and honored, looking for dresses and dressing up is totally her thing, Colin could see it on her face and he chuckles a little, "thanks, Colin," Lisa says, he looks at the kids again who are patiently waiting to go on with singing, he looks back at her, "this evening is dance evening in the main hall," he starts and she nods, still smiling, "would you like to have a dance with me?"

The kids giggle about it, he looks at them and so did Lisa, she giggles about their faces, she looks back at Colin, who looks at her again as well, she smiles, "I would love to dance with you," Lisa says, the kids giggle again, Colin starts to smile wider, making Lisa to giggle again, "I'm going further with singing, they're waiting," Lisa says, Colin nods, "see ya this evening," Colin says, "see ya." Lisa says, Colin turns and walks away, Lisa looks at him with a smile, "you gonna kiss him too?" A girl asks, "maybe," Lisa says, "he likes you," a boy says and the others giggle again, "do you like him too?" The same girl asks, "I do, but let's get back to singing." Lisa says, the kids giggle as they went to stand in a circle again.

Chris walks to Penny's cabin and knocks on her door, she opens it and smiles when she sees him, she let him inside, and turns after closing the door, he looks at her as she moves herself close to him, he lays his arms around her waists, they kiss for a moment, "I missed you," she whispers, "already?" He asks teasingly and she giggles, she lays her arms around his neck and they kiss again, "don't you need to get back to work?" He asks, "in a bit, I only have two lessons this afternoon," she says and he nods, she bit her lip and he inhales a little, "come to the dance studio after the lessons, I'm gonna give you a lesson, I want my boy to be good at dancing," she whispers, he chuckles, "boy makes me even look younger than I am, Pen," he whispers, "alright then, my man." she whispers, he kisses her again and she push herself up on her toes.

They kiss for some moments, both enjoying the feelings, his hands are softly caressing her lower back, her hands go through his hair, she looks in his eyes, "you're nervous?" She whispers, "yeah, like hell," he whispers, "you'll be fine, I promise," she whispers, he sighs a little, "what if I disappoint you?" He asks, "I'm sure you won't, I know the first time is not really that amazing, it probably will be fast done, I mean," she says, "I know what you mean, but that's what scares me, what if I can't give you enough pleasure?" He asks, "you will, we can practice as often as we want after the first time," she winks and he chuckles a little, "you're so experienced, I'm just really scared that I will disappoint you," he whispers, "will you stop? You'll be fine." She says in a more stern tone now, he inhales a little and nods.

She gives him a sweet kiss and he kisses his way down to her throat, making her giggle a little, "is that why you came?" She whispers, he looks up and shakes his head, "then why you came?" She asks as she starts to sway a little, he sways with her, "Johnny told me that I need to tell you to be at his cabin the day after tomorrow," he says, her eyebrows went up, "why? I need to work," she says, "he arranged with Max that you got the day off," he says, they stop swaying and she looks at him, he sees her curious eyes, "you're going out with the girls, looking for dresses for the wedding," he says and she starts to smile, he gives her a kiss, "I'm gonna make sure that I'll look good for you," she whispers and points at his chest, "looking forward." He whispers, she giggles and they kiss again.


	31. Suits and Dresses

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 31 Suits and Dresses

Lisa walks to Johnny's cabin, it's still a bit early but she smiles as she's looking forward to shop for dresses, she knocks on the door and Johnny opens it, "hey, Lisa, you're early," he says but let her inside, "I know, but I'm excited for today," Lisa says and Baby giggles, "this is typical you, sis," Baby says, she's sitting on the couch, feeding junior, Lisa went to her and sits down, "you're gonna shine, Baby, I'll make sure of that," Lisa says and Baby giggles again, "I'm sure you will, junior will be the only male that's joining us today," Baby says, "he's allowed."

The girls giggle a little, Johnny is making some breakfast, he smiles as he thinks about a little earlier, "you want breakfast too, Lisa?" He asks and looks at her, "if you can miss it, I told mom and dad I won't join them," Lisa says, Johnny opens the cupboard and takes a plate out for Lisa, "you want pancakes or anything?" He asks, "I don't mind, I'll have what you two are having." Lisa says, junior is done and Baby lays him on Lisa's arms, she arranges her clothes and stands up to help Johnny with breakfast, he smiles and gives her a soft kiss.

"Sit down, Baby, I can handle this," he says, Baby went to the fridge and gets the juice, "I'm gonna buy some groceries today when we're looking for dresses," Baby says, "I can do that too," he says, "no, let me, I want you to enjoy the time with the guys," Baby says, he looks at her and smiles, Baby looks at Lisa who's entertaining her nephew, "you're a great aunt," Baby says, Lisa looks up and smiles, "one day I'll be a mom too," she says, "I'm sure you will, how was the dance with Colin?" Baby asks teasingly, Lisa blushes a little and looks at a smiling junior.

"He's very nice, but I'm not sure if he's _that_ into me," Lisa says, "what do you mean?" Baby asks, "I mean, he's been a gentleman and he smiles a lot at me and he seems caring, but he hasn't make that move," Lisa says with a little sigh, "maybe he's just shy," Baby says, "he asked me for a dance, then why not this?" Lisa asks, Johnny looks at her, "love and relationships are two big things, you can't just jump in it and act like it's something normal," Johnny says, Lisa sighs, "I know that, but I'd hoped that he would've taken that first step," Lisa says, "you should encourage him." Baby says with a wink, someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it," Baby says and went to the door, "hey, Chris, you're early," Baby says, "yeah, I just come from Pen's, she's preparing herself and will arrive in a bit," he says as they hug shortly, Chris looks at Johnny and greets him as well, then he looks at Lisa and smiles, "need to eat something as well?" Johnny asks, "no, I just had breakfast with Pen," Chris answers, Johnny looks at him and starts to smirk, "what?" Chris asks, "nothing," Johnny says with a wink and looks back at the pancakes he's making, Chris sits down next to Lisa who smiles, she gives junior to him and went to sit at the table, Baby is eating already.

Somewhat later, the guys, Jenny and Penny arrive, Johnny is cleaning the table and Billy went to help him doing the dishes, Penny is having junior on her arms now and smiles, "you're gonna be like daddy?" She whispers and junior smiles while moving his little arms, "you like that, huh?" She asks, Baby giggles about it, "he really loves his father," Baby says, Johnny smiles, "the world can't have enough Johnny Castle's," Penny says in a teasing way, making everyone laugh about it, "funny, but so true," Baby says with a grin, Penny chuckles about her face, junior giggles, "look at that, he agrees." Penny says as she looks at a smiling junior.

Johnny came closer and looks at his son, who moves his arms more when he sees his father, "yeah, he's definitely a daddy's little man," Penny says as she gives junior to his father, "he just giggled for the first time," Johnny says with a proud smile, Baby smiles and give them both a sweet kiss, "let's go, this day is going to be promising," Baby says, she's putting the carrier on and takes the baby bag, the girls smile at her, Johnny gives his son a kiss before he gives him back to his mother who puts him in the carrier, "you want to drive, Pen?" Baby asks, "sure." The girls say goodbye to the guys and went to Baby's car.

"Let's go, guys," Billy says, Johnny went to the mirror and checks his hair, he turns and takes his jacket and sunglasses, they step outside and Johnny locks the door, they see the girls departing and walk to Johnny's car, "is there anything specific you guys want?" Johnny asks as they depart to the city, "well, cuz, we'll be having white jackets and the best men will be having black jackets, we've talked about that," Billy says with a smile, the other three are sitting on the back seat, "yeah, I know, but I meant with bow ties and handkerchiefs or any of that," Johnny says, "well, we'll be taken a black bow tie and pin a white rose on our jackets, I guess that looks best on us," Billy says, Johnny nods, he looks via the mirror at the guys, "any ideas?" Johnny asks.

"I do have an idea," Peter says with a smile, "what's your idea?" Chris asks, "do we know what color the bridesmaids will be wearing?" Peter asks, "I heard Baby and Jenny agreeing on light blue," Billy says, "light blue is nice, it represents purity, I think that's perfect for them," Peter says, the rest smiles, "what has this to do with the suits?" Billy asks curiously as he turns his head to look at Peter, "simple, we can do two things," Peter says, "one, we take light blue as well, to match with the bridesmaids, or we take pink, to represent the opposite," Peter explains, "what does pink represents?" Colin asks, "masculinity," Peter answers with a smile, "I'm going with pink," Colin says, "I agree," Chris says with a smile, Johnny chuckles and looks at Billy, who looks at him with his eyebrows up, "then we go for pink." Peter says.

"How do you know all these things?" Colin asks, Peter looks at him, "I do a lot with colors, and I organize parties and weddings sometimes," Peter says with a smile, "really? I didn't know that," Colin says, Peter looks in front of him, Johnny looks at him via the mirror and Peter sees him looking, he takes a deep breath, "guys," Peter says, Chris and Colin look at him, Billy turns his head to look at Peter as well, Johnny is only smiling, "I hope you won't judge me when I say this," Peter says, taking a deep breath again, "I'm gay," he says, the guys start to smile at him as he watches their faces now, "we know, you're kinda obvious." Chris says.

Peter looks at Chris and the others chuckle a little, "you don't mind?" Peter asks, "of course not, you're our best friend," Colin says, Peter looks at him and smiles now, "thanks, guys," Peter says, Johnny smiles as he looks at Peter via the mirror again, "how does it feel to be out?" Johnny asks after a moment, Peter looks at him and smiles, "it feels good, I feel accepted," Peter says, "does your parents know that you are?" Billy asks, "no, and I want to keep it like that for a while, my father won't accept it," Peter says with a little sigh, Colin lays his arm around Peter's shoulders and nods, he knows how Peter's father reacts to certain things, "you got my word." Colin says.

"Thanks," Peter says, "I think that counts for all of us," Chris says, Billy nods and then looks at Johnny, "we're gonna have a drink after shopping for the suits," Billy says, Johnny looks at him for a second and smiles, "it's on me," he adds and looks at the three, "let's celebrate it," Chris says, "yeah, good idea," Colin says with a nod, "guys, you don't have to do that," Peter says, "we will, and we will celebrate life, happiness and love as well." Johnny says and they agree with him.

The girls arrive in the city and look around, "I know a good bridal shop for you two," Lisa says, Baby looks at her sister, "you're really looking forward to the wedding," Baby says, Lisa smiles and nods, "my sister is going to marry, having a double wedding with her best friend, how often does one experience that?" Lisa asks, the rest giggles about it, "girls," Penny says and they look at her, "after we get the dresses we're going to have a nice lunch and this afternoon we're going to get pampered," Penny says as she turns left, "we got a budget, Pen," Jenny says, "I know, that's why it's on me, we'll getting our hair done, a pedicure and manicure as well," Penny says, the girls got excited about it, "that's expensive though," Baby says, "I've saved some and I'm happy to have such wonderful friends." Penny says.

"There," Lisa says as she points, Penny looks at where Lisa is pointing and parks the car in front of the shop, they step out, Jenny takes the baby bag and they walk into the bridal shop, "welcome to the Bride's Dream, I'm Martha and I'm here to help you," Martha says as she sees them coming inside, the girls look at her and smile, "hello, we're here for two wedding dresses and two bridesmaid dresses," Baby says with a smile, Martha looks at Baby with a smile, "who are the brides?" She asks as she looks at Penny and Lisa, "Jenny and I," Baby answers as she points at Jenny, "really? I would not have thought that," Martha says, the rest giggles a little, "heard that before."

"Come, then you can sit down and can we find out what you would want to have," Martha says as she guides them to a table, "when are you both going to marry?" Martha asks as she turns to Baby, she looks at junior and smiles, "next week Thursday, we'll be having a double wedding," Baby answers as she sits down with Jenny's help, "you're related?" Martha asks, "no, Jenny is my best friend, this my sister Lisa," Baby says and points at Lisa, Martha smiles and nods, "and this is Penny, mine and my fiancé's best friend," Baby says, "and mine too," Jenny adds and they giggle, "I presume they're the maid of honor?" Martha asks, "yeah, Lisa is mine and Penny is Jen's," Baby answers, "we'll get to you two later, first the brides, but before we start, you want tea or coffee?" Martha asks, "tea please." Martha went to make some.

"So many dresses," Jenny says as she's looking around, "how am I able to choose one?" She asks, Baby giggles about it, "you'll find the perfect one, Jen, I'm sure," Baby says when Martha came back, she sits down between Jenny and Baby and takes her book, Martha looks at Baby with a smile, junior is making some sounds, Baby looks at him and smiles, "your baby?" Martha asks curiously, "yeah, this is my son, junior," Baby says with a happy smile, "he's adorable," Martha says, she opens the book and the girls look at the pictures, "it's gonna be hard for me." Jenny says.

"You've got a theme?" Martha asks, "yeah, it's actually a mixed theme, a friend told us about it but we don't know much about it, the guys want to arrange everything, we're only allowed to pick our dress," Baby explains, "I never heard that before," Martha says with a smile, "they must really love you," she says, "oh they do, I've never seen them being so much in love before," Penny says, Martha smiles at her, "you know Jenny's fiancé as well?" She asks curiously, "yeah, also best friend and he's a cousin from Baby's fiancé," Penny explains, "so you're gonna be family?" Martha asks and the girls only nods.

"Tell me the mixed theme," Martha says, "it's a traditional theme mixed with a dancing theme, that's all we know," Baby answers, "okay, that means you need dresses that are easy to wear while dancing," Martha says, "I'm not really a dancer," Jenny says, Martha smiles and thinks, "I might have something for you," she says and turns some pages, "this one," she points at a picture, "it's beautiful," Jenny says, Baby looks at it and nods, "it's traditional but simple, it has the elegant touch and you can move easily around in this one," Martha explains, "I don't like all those frills anyway," Jenny says as she looks at the dress, "you want to try it on?" Martha asks, "yeah." Jenny answers, Martha stands up and went to the back.

She came back after a minute with the dress and Jenny stands up, "come, you can change here," Martha says, Jenny follows Martha to a changing room and change into the dress, when she's done, she comes out of the changing room and Baby gasps, "stand here, in front of the mirror," Martha says with a smile, Jenny did and Martha is checking on the dress, "what do you think?" Jenny asks as she's beaming at the dress she's wearing, "I think it's perfect, Jen," Baby says as she stands up and came closer, so did the other two, "this is so your style," Lisa says with a smile, Martha looks at her and smiles, "I can see you've got an eye for this," Martha says, "I love these things." Lisa says.

"I want this dress," Jenny says, "you're sure? You can try other dresses as well, if you want," Martha says, "no, I'm not gonna do that, because it will only make it harder for me to decide, I'm a bad decision maker, and I love this one a lot, it's comfortable and I feel free in it, it feels right," Jenny says and Martha smiles, "alright, you're an easy customer," Martha says and Jenny giggles, "Billy will have trouble keeping his eyes off," Penny says, "he already has that," Baby says and they burst into giggles, "let me help you, Jen," Lisa says as she helps Jenny with stepping off the little rung, "thanks, Lissy." Jenny says with a smile, she went to take the dress off again.

Martha hung up the dress when Jenny has changed back into her normal clothes, "Pen, you want to hold junior?" Baby asks, "of course, give little Castle to me," Penny says, Baby chuckles a little as she lifts junior out of the carrier and gives him to Penny, she looks at him and he's smiling widely now, "I think that you're a Castle's favorite," Baby says teasingly as she watches her son, "what can I say?" Penny asks teasingly, they giggle a little, it made junior giggle too, Martha came with the book again and Baby looks at it with a smile, "I was thinking for you, since you want to be able to dance with the dress," she says, she then looks at Baby, "you do want to dance, right? Not that I'm presuming things here," Martha quickly adds, "I'll be dancing, my fiancé is a dance instructor," Baby answers, "that's nice."

Martha turns some pages, "here, look, I know it's not as wide as a traditional dress, it doesn't have several layers either, but it's wider than a normal dress, the fabric is made of silk and ace, so you can move easily around in it, it's strapless as well," Martha explains, Baby looks at the picture and smiles, "it looks really beautiful, I'd love to have a little rose on it," Baby says and points at the waist, "I can sew one on it, takes like five minutes, try it on first," Martha says with a smile, Baby smiles, Martha lays the book down and walks to the back, Lisa is looking at the dresses that are on display and she smiles, Penny went to her for a bit and smiles, "here." Martha says, Baby takes the carrier off and gives it to Jenny, she walks to the changing room with the dress and changes into it.

Baby came out of the room, Lisa and Penny turn and gasp, so did Jenny as well, "Baby, you look really beautiful," Jenny says as she looks up and down at the dress, Martha smiles, "come," she says and guides Baby to the mirror, Baby looks in the mirror and gasps, her hands went to her mouth as she turns a bit left and right, "it's perfect," she whispers as she then starts to smile with tears in her eyes, "it's as if its made for you, Baby," Lisa says as she came closer, Baby looks at her sister and they hug shortly, "I love it so much," Baby says and lays her hands on her belly, Martha went to the back and came back with a rose made of silk, "stand still for a second," Martha says and Baby did, Martha holds the rose on the left side of Baby's waist, Baby smiles, "like this?" Martha asks, Lisa smiles, so do the other two, "yeah, what do you girls think?" Baby asks, they came closer to look at it, "it's beautiful." Penny says with a smile, Baby looks at Jenny who nods, Lisa nods as well.

"I'll take the rose on it, I think it's perfect," Baby says after a moment, Martha smiles, "alright, I'll be sewing it on the dress, you can drink your tea in the meantime," Martha says, Baby nods, she went to take the dress off again.

The guys walk into a tailor shop, someone walks to them and smiles, "welcome to Davies' tailoring, my name is Sean, how can I help you?" Sean asks, Johnny smiles, "I've called for five suits," Johnny says, Sean walks to the desk and looks in a book, "Castle?" He asks, "yeah, that's me," Johnny says with a nod, Sean smiles, "I understood you're gonna have a double wedding?" Sean asks, "yeah, with my cousin, Billy," Johnny says and points at Billy, Sean shakes hand with the two, "and these are?" Sean asks as he looks at three, "these are our best friends and our best men," Johnny answers, "this is Colin," Johnny points at Colin, "Peter," as he points at Peter, "and Chris," Sean shakes hands with them, "you told me that the grooms will have white jackets and the best men black?" Sean asks, "yeah," Johnny nods, "I've put something aside, I can change the sizes if needed." Sean says and went to the back.

The guys look around in the shop, Peter sees the bow ties and smiles, he takes a soft pink one and turns to the others, "look, I think this is perfect," he says, Chris went to him and smiles as he sees the bow tie, "yeah, it's not too bright," Chris says, Johnny looks at them and smiles, Sean came back, "here, I guess the grooms are first?" Sean asks as he looks at Johnny and Billy, "sure," Johnny says, Sean leads them to the changing room, after some minutes they step outside, Sean checks them out, "I guess you want a band around your waist?" Sean asks, "I do," Johnny says with a smile, "I'm more traditional," Billy says, Sean nods, "I know Baby loves to see the dancer," Johnny says and Billy chuckles, "you're a dancer?" Sean asks, "yeah, I'm a dance instructor at Kellerman's."

"Expensive place," Sean says, "I guess you put your own shoes on then?" Sean asks, "yeah," Johnny says, "I do too, I love my shoes," Billy says, Sean looks at their shoes and smiles, "well, at least you're both ready to dance," Sean says and they chuckle, "I'll leave the shoes out, here," Sean says and hands them the bow ties, they put it on, "you're gonna get a rose as well?" Sean asks as he puts a black handkerchief in the front pocket, Johnny looks in the mirror, Billy is standing still to let Sean arrange everything, "yeah, I was thinking of a white one," Johnny says, "that's nice, but if you want to show it, take a pink one." Sean says and Johnny nods.

"So, what do you think?" Sean asks and he's done, the two are looking at each other and then in the mirror and smile, "you look perfect," Peter says with a smile, "which one?" Billy asks teasingly, the others chuckle a little, "both of you, I think a pink rose will be better indeed," Peter says, Johnny smiles and nods, Sean smiles as he looks at Peter, "that was easy," Sean says, they chuckle, "I just wanna get married," Johnny says, "she must be special," Sean says, "the most special person in my life, together with our son," Johnny says as he looks in the mirror again, "congratulation," Sean says, "thanks." Johnny says as he smiles at Sean.

"You can change back, I'll be giving the best men their suits," Sean says, Johnny and Billy went to change clothes, Sean looks at the bow tie Peter is still holding, "I see you wanna go for the pink?" Sean asks, Peter looks at the bow tie he's holding and smiles, "yeah, the grooms have left us with the choice, the bridesmaids will be in light blue, so I thought that the best men wearing pink would be a good choice," Peter explains, "I can see potential in you, boy," Sean says and Peter only smiles, "I think it's a terrific choice," Sean says as he hands the suits to the three, "go change, I'll take more of those, I presume you want pink handkerchiefs too?" Sean asks, Peter nods, "I'll get them." Sean says and walks away, the three went to change into the suits.

In the meantime Sean packs the suits for the grooms, they smile as they watch him, "I wonder if the girls are finding the perfect dresses," Billy says, Johnny looks at him and puts his hands in his pockets, "yeah, I think they'll be quickly done, at least Baby, she'll be happy with everything," Johnny says, Billy chuckles about it, "I'm sure you won't be able to keep your eyes off," Billy winks, "I already can't," Johnny says and they both chuckles about it, "and?" Sean asks as he sees the three coming out of the changing rooms.

Peter went to the mirror and smiles, Sean went to him and gives him the bow tie, Peter puts it on while Sean puts the handkerchief in the front pocket, Peter straightens the shirt sleeves a bit and smiles as he checks the whole suit out, "what do you think?" Peter asks as he turns to Johnny and Billy, "you look good," Billy says, "pink is the right choice," Johnny says with a smile, Peter smiles and turns to look in the mirror again, Sean is helping Chris and Colin as well, "yeah, you're right, cuz, they look great with the pink, the wedding will be perfect," Billy says, Johnny pats his shoulder, "I see you need a larger size in your jacket," Sean says as he looks at Chris' jacket, "yeah, it's a bit tight around the shoulders," Chris says, "I'll get one." Sean says and walks to the back.


	32. A relaxing afternoon

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 32 A relaxing afternoon

When Penny and Lisa have chosen their bridesmaid's dress, both decided to go for the same one, a light blue, elegant dress, that ends right under their knees, it's simple but has some glitters on it, Baby has junior back in the carrier and she smiles as she looks at him, they're waiting for Martha to have the dresses packed, "here you go," Martha says as she lays the boxes down on te desk, the girls walk to the desk and smile, "thank you so much for your help," Baby says, Martha smiles as she looks at Baby, "it was my pleasure, I'm sure you both will knock them off their socks." Martha says and they giggle.

Martha makes the receipt and smiles, Baby got the money from Johnny, he was not letting her pay for it, even though her parents have given her money, Billy and Johnny pay for everything, it's what they want, Baby pays for the dresses while Penny and Lisa take the boxes, Jenny takes the baby bag and smiles, "I wish you all the happiness and luck on your wedding day and for the future as well," Martha says, the girls smile at her, "thanks." Jenny and Baby say together, they walk outside and look around, "I'm gonna lay the dresses in the trunk." Penny says, she walks to the car and Lisa follows her.

"What will we do next? It's not lunch time yet," Jenny says, "let's look for something nice for junior," Baby says, "you mean a baby suit for the wedding?" Jenny asks with a smile, "yeah, I want my little man to look good on my special day," Baby says, "that's so cute, I'm sure he'll be the center attention of the whole wedding," Jenny says and Baby smiles, Penny and Lisa came back, "so, what's next?" Lisa asks with a smile, she's having a great time with the girls, "let's go to a baby shop before we're having lunch," Baby says, "let's go." Penny says and they walk down the street.

Sean is packing the suits after the best men have changed into their normal clothes again, "you were one of the easiest customers I've ever had," Sean says as he hangs the suit bags up, he turns and starts writing the receipt, "I'm happy with the suits, they're perfect," Johnny says, Sean looks at him and smiles, "here, if something would go wrong with the suits before the wedding, please call me, I will fix the suits for free," Sean says as he hands the receipt to Johnny who takes it and gives it to Billy while taking the money out of his pocket, Billy looks at it and smiles, "I will, thanks a lot," Johnny says as Sean gives him the change back, "I wish you all the luck and happiness on your wedding day," Sean says with a smile, "thanks." Billy says, Colin and Chris take the suits and walk outside.

"I'm hungry," Colin says, "let's get some lunch then," Billy says, they nod, Johnny helps the guys putting the suits in the car and then they walk to a luncheonette to have lunch, "what will we do this afternoon?" Chris asks, "I need a hair trim, you guys can get one too, after that we can hit a bar and have a beer," Johnny says, "I could use a haircut." Chris says with a smile.

"What you reckon the girls are doing?" Colin asks, he's thinking about Lisa and smiles, "I guess they're either still looking for a dress, or they're gonna get pampered," Billy says with a smile, Johnny looks at Colin and smiles, "why don't you tell Lisa your feelings?" Johnny asks, Colin looks at him and starts to blush, "I'm not sure what she really thinks of me," he says, the waiter came with their lunch, "she has the same thoughts about you," Johnny says, Colin's eyebrows went up, "I normally don't interfere, but even I can see how you two are circling around each other," Billy says, the others nod, "so you really think she likes me?" Colin asks, "she does, very much so, if I were you I wouldn't wait too long either, just go to her and tell her and then kiss her." Johnny says.

Colin thinks about it and then smiles, he nods as he starts to eat, "and you, Chris?" Johnny asks and Chris looks at Johnny, "what do you mean?" Chris asks, "how was it?" Johnny asks with a wink, "how did you know?" Chris asks, "your face this morning when you arrived at my cabin, it said it all," Johnny says and Chris went full red, "how was it?" Johnny asks again, Billy chuckles a little, "it was amazing, I never felt those things before," Chris nearly whispers, "I'm happy for you," Johnny says with a smile, "and you, Peter, you like someone besides my cousin?" Billy asks with a wink, Peter chuckles now and smiles.

"Is it that obvious?" He asks after a moment, "I told you," Johnny says, Peter nods, "I don't really have someone I like," Peter says, "besides my cousin," Billy says and they chuckle again, "stop teasing him, cuz," Johnny says, Billy smiles, "you're so wanted with both genders, cuz," Billy says and Johnny laughs wholeheartedly about it, Billy looks at Peter again, "don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone that's right for you," Billy says, "thanks, Billy." Peter says and sips his glass, they eat on while they talk about the girls and the wedding.

"Look at this," Baby says as she lifts a black baby suit up, the girls are roaming around in the baby shop that they've passed, "oh my god, that's too cute," Lisa says with a smile, "you reckon it will fit him?" Lisa asks when the shop owner walks to them, "is there anything I can help you with?" She asks, they turn and smile, the shop owner sees junior and smiles, "he's beautiful," she says as she moves closer to look at junior who starts to smile, "he looks like a very happy baby, it's a he, right?" She asks, "yeah, this is my son, junior," Baby says with a proud smile, "you look so young, where's the father?" She asks as she takes a little hand from junior, who keeps smiling as he looks at her.

"He's looking for a suit for the wedding, together with Jenny's fiancé and their best men," Baby answers and points at Jenny, the shop owner smiles, "congratulations, when is the wedding?" She asks, "next Thursday," Baby answers, Lisa smiles as she looks at the baby suit again, "you think this will fit?" Lisa asks, the shop owner looks at the baby suit and then at junior, "how many months is he?" She asks, "one and a half month," Baby answers, "then this will be too big for him," she says as she takes the baby suit, "you got something like that, that will fit him?" Baby asks, "yeah," she says and looks at the other baby suits, she looks for the right one and smiles, "here, this should fit him perfectly," she says and shows it, "you can try it on him, if you want."

"I would love to do that," Baby says, "follow me," she says with a smile, Baby follows her to the back, there's a little room with a table, Baby lifts junior out of the carrier and lays him down on the table, the shop owner helps Baby with the baby suit, junior starts to cry because he's away from Baby's warmth, "just a moment, son, you'll be getting back against mommy," Baby whispers, "he's very attached to you," the shop owner says, "yeah, I think he's tired and normally when I walk with him and he's tired, he sleeps against my chest," Baby says, "that's the best naps they can get, being with mommy," she says and Baby smiles, "he loves daddy more." Baby says with a happy smile.

"I've never seen a girl your age being so happy about having a baby and getting married," she says, Baby looks at her still smiling, "it's not every day that you meet your true love," Baby says, "sounds like a dream," she says and Baby giggles a little, she looks at junior again, who has stopped crying again and is looking at his mother, moving his arms impatiently, "look at that, he's demanding," the shop owner says, Baby giggles about it, "like his father," Baby says teasingly, the shop owner laughs about it, Baby puts the upper part of the suit on and smiles, "it fits," Baby says as she's arranging him a bit, "he looks like a prince now," the shop owner says with a smile, "yeah, I'll take it, I want him to look good on his parents' special day."

Baby takes the baby suit off again, the shop owner straightens it a bit and folds it, Baby lifts junior up again and lays him against her, he's making some sounds, "I love you," Baby whispers as she waggles him a little, "I'm gonna pack this, if you need something more, feel free, I'll lay this on the desk," she says and Baby looks at her with a nod, they walk out of the room and Baby looks at the girls, she puts junior back in the carrier when Jenny came to Baby, "I found these black socks, maybe it fits with the baby suit?" She asks, "yeah, thanks, it's perfect," Baby says as she looks at the little socks, they walk to the desk, Lisa and Penny join them, "that's all?" The shop owner asks with a smile as Jenny gives her the socks, "yeah," Baby says as she takes the money, "thanks, I wish you all the luck and happiness with your wedding and with this little one," the shop owner says with a smile, "thanks." Baby says with a happy smile, the girls went outside and look for a place to get lunch.

That afternoon, at the resort, Mr. Castle is walking to Bianca's cabin, he hasn't seen Clarissa since yesterday's dance, he smiles as he thinks about her, the days here at the resort so far have been truly great, he hopes that Clarissa wants to keep dating him after the holiday as well, last night he had a little trouble with not taking her to his cabin, he's longing for her but she told him she wants to take it slow, and he respects that.

Inside Bianca's cabin, Clarissa is looking in the mirror at her make-up, Bianca sits on the couch and looks at Clarissa from her book, "you don't have to dress up for him," Bianca says, "I want to," Clarissa says and Bianca rolls her eyes, "he loves you without all of it as well," Bianca says, Clarissa sighs a little, "you think it's time for the next step?" Clarissa asks, "you haven't done that yet?" Bianca asks a little surprised, "no, I told him that I wanted to take it slow and he's very respectful," Clarissa says with a happy smile, "Clarissa," Bianca starts, Clarissa turns to her, "why are you letting him wait? I know you want that as well, as much as he probably wants it," Bianca says, Clarissa looks at her hands that are holding the lipstick, "but what if he doesn't want me anymore after the holiday? I'm just scared that he'll only want that," Clarissa says, "if that were the case, he wouldn't have kept holding on with you," Bianca says, she stands up and went to Clarissa, "why are you so scared?"

"You know my past," Clarissa says, "I know, but it doesn't mean he will be bad to you," Bianca says, "they say that you only can have one true love in your life, what if he's not that?" Clarissa asks, "but what if he's your true love?" Bianca asks, Clarissa sighs, "Clarissa, you want him for years, he's has been nothing but a gentleman to you, he looks at you all the time and smiles," Bianca says with a smile, "ever since the first evening here, you both are practically inseparable, I don't see the problem of just going to the next step, make it official, I'm pretty sure you'll make him very happy."

On that moment, Mr. Castle knocks on the door and waits, "he's here, now go with him, enjoy the time together," Bianca says with a wink, Clarissa looks at her friend and then nods, she lays the lipstick down and walks to the door, she opens it and he smiles more when he sees her, "you care for a walk?" He asks, "I would love to." she says and looks at Bianca who only waves at them, she sits down again and shakes her head a little while taking her book.

They walk on the path towards the gazebo, he looks at her as she has hooked her arm with his, "what's in your mind?" He whispers, she looks at his face and holds her breath, "you're so handsome, do you know that?" She asks, he chuckles a little, "thanks, but you're not telling me what's on your mind, I can see that something is bothering you," he says and pauses a bit, "is it me?" He asks, he stops walking and she looks at the lake, "no," she whispers, "what is it then?" He asks a little worried, she looks at him again and sees the worry.

"I'm scared of going to the next step," she says, "I can wait until you're ready for it," he says, he exhales a little, "I know you will do that, but it's not that," she says, "please tell me, you're confusing me," he says, she lays her hand on his cheek and he closes his eyes, "I'm afraid that you don't want us anymore after the holiday," she whispers, he opens his eyes again and looks into hers, "I have the same fear," he whispers, she keeps looking in his eyes, "I want to keep dating you, I want us to be official," he whispers, "really?" She asks, he nods and bit his lip a little, "I'm in love with you for years, I just never dared to show it, or to take that first step."

Clarissa moves closer to him and starts to kiss him, he kisses her back and his hands grab her head, she holds her breath and grabs his shirt, they keep kissing for some time, she stops the kiss and smiles as she sees his face, he's still having his eyes closed but smiles, "I want to be official too," she whispers, he opens his eyes and looks into hers, "what's holding you back?" He asks, "I don't know, I got a big history with my late husband," she whispers, "I know, but I'm not him and I'll show you that love can be real," he promises her, she pulls on his shirt and he starts to grin a little, he kisses her again, "show me."

He looks in her eyes and starts to smile now, "I'll gladly do," he whispers, making her giggle, "come," he whispers and lays his arm around her, she lays hers around him, he takes her with him to his cabin and she can't stop looking at him, he looks at her and smiles, they kiss again when they're at his cabin, she lays her arms around his neck and he grabs her tightly, "hmm," he says as he opens the door, "what?" She whispers as they step inside his cabin, still holding each other, "I'm probably very rusty, it has been years," he whispers, "same," she whispers and giggles, he kisses her again and lifts her up, she shrieks a little as he walks to the bed.

It's near dinner time when girls came back from their day, "I feel so relaxed now," Penny says as she steps out, Baby did too, "me too, say Pen," Baby says and Penny looks at her, "would you like to keep the dresses in your cabin?" Baby asks, she has been thinking about it, she doesn't want Johnny to see her dress until the wedding day, "yeah, I can imagine that Johnny and Billy are curious about the dresses, they'll be safe with me," Penny says, Baby hugs Penny and smiles, "thanks, Pen," Baby says, "anything for my best friends." Penny says and opens the trunk.

"I'll help you," Jenny says as she takes two boxes, "thanks, Jen," Penny says as she takes the other two boxes, Lisa takes the bag with the baby suit, "what about the baby suit?" Lisa asks, "Penny can keep it in her cabin too, I want it to be a surprise for everyone," Baby says with a smile, Penny holds up her free hand, Lisa hands the bag and smiles, "I'm going to mom and dad, I bet they're curious about the day," Lisa says as she looks at Baby again, "it was a great day, thanks for being there, sis," Baby says and they hug, "if you're not going to the main hall this evening, then I'll see you tomorrow." Lisa says, she hugs Jenny and Penny as well.

The guys arrive on that moment, "go with the dresses," Baby quickly says, the two quickly walk to Penny's cabin when Johnny parks his car, he sees Penny and Jenny quickly walking inside Penny's cabin, "what's that all about?" He asks as he looks at Baby who's smiling at him, he went to her and gives her a loving kiss, "oh, nothing," Baby whispers teasingly, he looks at her face, "Penny is hiding the dresses, isn't she?" He whispers, Baby only winks and turns to greet the guys, "I'm going now, Baby," Lisa says, she has been looking at Colin who's smiling at her, "have a nice dinner," Johnny says, Lisa looks at him and nods, she turns and walks away, "Lisa! Wait!" Colin says and runs after her.

The guys chuckle a little, "I guess he finally takes the first step," Chris says, Baby looks at them and became curious, Johnny sees her face and chuckles, "we told Colin to take the first step, we all know they like each other," Johnny says, Baby starts to smile now, "good," Baby says, Johnny looks at his son, Baby lifts him out of the carrier and gives him to his father, "how did he behave?" Johnny asks as he looks at his sleeping son, "he charmed everyone, he's just like you," Baby says and Johnny chuckles a little, Peter came closer to Baby and she looks at him, he gives her a hug and smiles, "are you okay?" Baby asks.

"I'm great, but I've got something to tell you, I told the guys earlier as well and I want to be open on it with you and the girls as well," Peter says when Jenny and Penny came back, Chris grabs Penny for a kiss and Jenny hugs Billy, "you came out?" Baby asks, he nods and Baby hugs him again, "that's very brave," Jenny says as she looks at Peter, "I was so nervous," he says as Jenny and Penny give him a hug as well, "thanks, girls," he says, "we're going now," Chris says, "you're gonna have some fun?" Johnny says teasingly, Penny rolls her eyes, "no, I'm taking Penny with me to have dinner with my parents, we're gonna tell them we're official now," Chris says with a smile, "sweet, have a great time." Baby says and they nod, they wave and walk away.

"If you don't mind, I want some alone time with my fiancée," Billy says as he takes Jenny in his arms again, "we don't mind, cuz," Johnny says, "have a good evening," Billy says and they walk to Billy's cabin, Jenny giggles a little, Johnny looks at Peter who sighs a little, "you want to join us?" Johnny asks, "you don't mind?" Peter asks, Johnny looks at Baby who smiles, "no, we don't, I guess Colin is gonna stay with Lisa now, the others are occupied as well, and we love your company." Baby says and hooks her arm with Peter, they walk to the cabin, Johnny follows them.

"I hope you found a dress," Peter says as they're inside, "yeah, I found the perfect dress," Baby says as she opens the fridge for a drink, "want something to drink as well?" She asks, "yes, please, I'm a little thirsty," Peter says as he sits down on the couch, Johnny went to him and lays junior on Peter's arms, "I'm going to get food from the kitchen at the restaurant today, a nice treat for us," Johnny says, "okay," Peter says, Johnny looks at Baby and she gives him a kiss, "hmm, if you can steal a lobster, you would make me very happy," she whispers, he chuckles a little, "one lobster, got it, I'll be back in a few." he says and gives her a kiss before going to the restaurant.


	33. Wedding Preparations

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 33 Wedding preparations

The preparations for the wedding tomorrow are in full working, Johnny and Billy are at work this morning, from this afternoon they're off until the season has end, Johnny is really looking forward to it, he looks at the Cramers and smiles, "good, now, turn, turn, kick and cross body lead," Johnny says as he's teaching them to better their Rumba, they try but she let her husband go and sighs, "I'm not flexible enough for the cross body lead," she says, Johnny came closer and smiles, they look at him, "you can do it, just trust your husband, and keep looking at him," Johnny explains, she nods and looks at her husband who's smiling, "again."

Billy came inside when the lesson is almost done, Johnny sees him and smiles, "hey, cuz, you're done early," Johnny says and looks at the Cramers again, "yeah, I finished my last job quickly so I could come to get you," Billy says, Johnny looks at him, "is there something wrong?" Johnny asks, "no, but Peter wants to show us what he got, we can still change some things if we want, he said," Billy says, the music ends and the Cramers stop dancing, they look at the guys, "alright, I'm so curious in what he has done, he has been very secretive about it," Johnny says with a smile, he walks to the record player and turns it off, he takes the records out and place them on the rack, "me too, I tried to get it out of him but he's unwavering."

"Johnny?" Mrs. Cramers asks, he looks at her and smiles, "it's a shame we can't get lessons from you anymore for the rest of the season," she says, "you've got Penny," Johnny says, she nods, "I know," she replies, "it's good to see you being so happy, you got everything you deserve to have and I'm happy you invited us to the wedding," she says, Johnny nods with a smile, Billy puts his hands in his pockets, the Cramers look at him as well with a smile, "what my wife wants to say," Mr. Cramer says, "let me say it, darling," she says and he chuckles, "here's the money for the lesson and here some extra for your future, for you too Billy, I know you'll be getting a lot of presents and we couldn't buy anything, so we want to give you this," she says and hands each of them an envelope, and Johnny the money for the lesson, "don't open it yet, because I don't want to see you refusing this, we're going now," she says and they look at her, Mr. Cramer smiles and extends his hand, "thanks for the lesson, Johnny, we see you tomorrow," he says, Johnny shakes his hand and so did Billy, "see ya tomorrow." Johnny says.

The Cramers walk away and the guys look at the envelopes, "how much you reckon it will be?" Billy asks, "not sure, cuz, but they've always been so generous with paying for the lessons," Johnny looks at the money he got for the lesson, "see," he says and Billy looks at it, "they gave me 50 extra," he says, "that's very generous of them," Billy says with a nod, he looks at the envelope again, "you wanna wait until tomorrow with opening this?" Billy asks, "I'm really curious, but I think we should open it with our fiancées," Johnny says, "yeah, that's a good idea, let's go and see what Peter has been doing." Billy says, Johnny takes his towel and dries his face a little, it's a very hot day today, he looks around in the studio and sighs a little, then he follows Billy outside.

Baby and Jenny went to Baby's parents and they sit on the balcony, junior is on Jake's arms, "I want to see what the guys are up to," Jenny says as she sips her juice, Baby looks at her with a smile, so did Jake and Marge, "I'm curious too, but they've forbidden us to be near the main building and gazebo until the ceremony tomorrow," Baby says, "I know, but that makes my curiosity even worse," Jenny says, Marge chuckles making junior giggle, they look at him, "I'm sure it will be a beautiful wedding and a beautiful day tomorrow, girls," Jake says, Baby looks at him with a smile, Jake looks at her, "I'm proud of you, pumpkin," he says and then looks at junior again, Baby stands up and went to give her father a kiss on his cheek, he smiles as he looks at her, "I'm thirsty," Baby says as she looks at the view, "I'll get you something," Marge says and walks away, "must we really stay here tonight?" Jenny asks with a sigh.

"It's what they want, but I don't think I'm able to sleep without Johnny next to me," Baby says, Jake looks at her, "you'll be fine," Jake says, she went to sit down again, junior stirs a little and Jake hands him over, she looks at her son and smiles, "you're hungry?" She asks, he looks at her and push his fist against his mouth, making sucking noises, she lays him on her breast and he drinks eagerly, "you're a great mother," Jake says with a proud smile, "thanks, dad," Baby says with a happy smile, "I can't imagine my life without my men anymore, I'm looking forward to tomorrow," Baby says, "me too!" Jenny says enthusiastically and they giggle a little.

Marge came back with drinks, followed by Lisa and Penny, "hey girls," Jenny says, Baby looks at them as well, "hey, you're having fun here?" Penny asks, they came to bring the dresses and the baby suit, Jake looks curious at the boxes, "yeah, but I want to be in my cabin and be with Johnny," Baby says with a smile when Penny gave her a hug, she smiles and hugs Jenny as well, "it's only for one night," Penny says, "I know, but still," Baby says, Penny chuckles, "I was ordered to bring the dresses here, Johnny is done with his last lesson, so I guess he'll be coming here soon," Penny says, Baby nods, "then Billy should be here soon too," Jenny says with a big smile, Penny chuckles about her face, "I need to go, I still have lessons, I'll see you later for dinner." Penny says.

Johnny and Billy walk to the gazebo where Peter is telling some waiters what they need to do, Colin and Chris are with him, "hey, guys," Johnny says, they turn and smile, "you're done working already?" Peter asks, "yeah, just done," Johnny answers, "we came straight from work, what are you onto?" Billy asks curious, the guys chuckle, "I've started with the gazebo first, come," Peter says and walks to a table, he has made a book, he opens it and the Johnny and Billy look at it with a smile, "I made a theme with the flowers and the colors white and salmon pink," Peter says as he points, "I've talked with my flower connection and he told me that he has a lot of white roses and pink petunias in stock, I made a good price deal for them, but I can change it if you want," Peter says as he shows the pictures of white roses and pink petunias, "I love it," Billy says with a smile, "I'm sure the girls will love it." Johnny nods, amazed about Peter's skills.

"So, you want to have these flowers?" Peter asks, "yeah," Johnny answers and Billy nods, "great, "I'll call him so he can deliver them today." Peter says and the two nod, "I got a few baskets with pink and white rose petals as well, I've asked Bianca if her kids want to spread these on the aisle before the girls walk over it," Peter says, "sounds amazing," Billy says, he's loving every bit of what Peter has done, "as you can see, the waiters are dressing up the gazebo in white lace, tomorrow morning they will put the chairs down, they'll be dress with white lace as well," Peter says, he walks to the lake side and the guys follow him, "I'll make a sort of porch here with white roses, this is where the pastor will stand, you will stand here," Peter points and turns a bit, they nod, Colin and Chris smile, "the best men stand here," he says and points, "and the bridesmaids there." Peter points.

"I can totally imagine it," Billy says with a smile and he looks around, "yeah, me too, Peter," Johnny says and looks at Peter with a smile, "you amaze me, you should make this your job," Johnny says, Peter smiles, "thanks, Johnny," Peter says, "you're too humble, come here," Johnny says and hugs Peter who chuckles a little, Billy hugs him as well, "what else you got?" Johnny asks, "come," Peter says and walks to the terrace outside the gazebo, the waiters have built up the stage for Tito's band, "here's where the band will be playing, I gave Tito your playlist for the party, which will be held here at the gazebo, Max didn't want us to use the main hall, since not all guests are invited." Peter says, they nod, they've talked with Max about it already and they don't mind.

"Oh yeah, I gave him another playlist for the ceremony, but I'll keep that a surprise, I'm sure you'll love it," Peter says, they chuckle about his smile, "after the ceremony, people will be guided to their seats in the restaurant, I could arrange several waiters to work," Peter says as he walks to his book again, he turns the page and they look at the seating plan, "I've put the guests at the table in order of importance, if there's anything you want to change I can change," Peter says as he watch them looking at the plan, "I've got the menu as well, I've asked the chef to put up two menus, you can choose which one you want and I'll tell him so he can prepare," Peter says as he takes the menus, "this one looks so good," Billy says and points, Johnny chuckles, "I agree," Johnny says and nods, "that's your choice then?" Peter asks, they nod, "the food will be served until about an hour before the guests' dinner time starts, after the food the party will start," Peter explains, "the chairs will be removed by a few staff members, they will put some at the side and I got two waiters from Max to walk around with drinks and snacks the whole evening." Peter says.

"And Max agreed with this all?" Johnny asks as he points at the book, "he does, I explained everything to him and showed him the book, I told him that we'll be removing everything after the party, Colin and Chris have offered to help out with that," Peter says, "if you need more help," Johnny says, "no, no, I don't want you two to do anything, it's your wedding day, and night, you need to enjoy," Peter says, "I don't mind helping," Johnny says, "I insist, Johnny," Peter says, Johnny looks at him and sighs, "okay, I'm surprised that Max agreed to it all," Johnny says as he thinks, "I got influences," Peter says with a wink, Colin chuckles about it, "what do you mean?" Billy asks, "my father, he's a good friend of Max, and since Max knows that, he'll be giving the food and drinks for free." Peter says, both Johnny's and Billy's mouth drops.

They both hug Peter again who starts to chuckle again, "I don't know what to say," Johnny whispers as he let Peter go, he looks at the book again with a smile, "I never would've dreamt of such a wedding," Billy says with a smile, "yeah, this is more than we've been asking for," Johnny says, "I do this with pleasure and because you're my friends," Peter says, "I owe you big time, Peter, you sure you don't want to get paid for it?" Johnny asks, "no, don't worry, you need the money, I've arranged everything so that the whole wedding cost you half of what you would have spent in first place," Peter says, "you're amazing, for real, I'm so happy to have you as a friend," Billy says and hugs him again, "I would love to keep the book for memories," Johnny says with a smile, "sure, I'll bring it to your cabin when everything is done here."

"We really can't thank you enough," Billy says, "I'm so looking forward to tomorrow now," Johnny says and they chuckle, "I'm sure the girls are too," Chris says with a smile, "speaking of them, shall we go and give them the envelopes we got from the Cramers?" Johnny asks as he looks at Billy, "yeah, let's have lunch with them at Jake's cabin," Billy says, "you really have forbidden them to go anywhere else?" Colin asks with a chuckle, "yeah, otherwise they'll be roaming around and will see everything and then the surprise will be spoiled," Billy says, "they're way too curious," he adds and they laugh, "I'll join for dinner, if that's okay?" Peter asks, "sure is, Chris and Colin as well, Pen will come too, she's having the evening off and tomorrow the whole day." Johnny says, Chris grins about it, Billy rolls his eyes.

"I'll go make that phone-call, and do the rest, so the staff knows what they must do," Peter says, the two nod and walk away, "man, if I ever will marry, I want you to be my wedding planner as well," Chris says, Peter looks at him and smiles, "it would be my honor," Peter says, "can we help you?" Colin asks, "yeah, if you want you can bring the menu to the chef in the kitchen," Peter says, Colin nods, he takes the menu and walks to the kitchen, "are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Chris asks, "yeah, very much so, seeing the best friends I ever could imagine to have marry is great," Peter says with a smile, "no more feelings for Johnny?" Chris asks curiously, Peter looks at his face and smiles, "no more feelings, but I do still find him gorgeous," Peter says and Chris chuckles about it, "guess nothing wrong with that," Chris says, "come, then you can help me." Peter says and Chris nods.

Lisa smiles as she looks at junior on her arms, Baby went for a pee when the two guys walk up the stairs, "hey," Johnny says, they all look at him and smile, "done with working?" Jake asks as he stands up, Johnny went to him for a short hug, he gives Marge a kiss on her cheek, "yeah, I'm gonna enjoy the whole afternoon with Baby, after dinner we'll be having a drink, guys only," Johnny says and points at Billy who is smooching with Jenny now, "the girls are complaining," Jake says teasingly, Johnny chuckles about it when Baby came back, "hey," she whispers, Johnny grabs her head and gives a sweet kiss, "why are you complaining?" He whispers, Baby giggles a little, "we're just a bit bored, I wish I could take a walk, but I'm not allowed," she says, he smiles and gives her a kiss again, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow," she whispers, "me too, then I can call you my wife," he whispers, making her giggle, "I want to see what all has been done for the ceremony, the food, the party," she whispers, he starts to smile widely, "it's gonna be great, I'm sure you'll love it," Johnny says, "I love you," she whispers, "I love you too."

"Marge and I will be getting lunch, stay here," Jake says, they nod, Lisa came closer to Johnny and hands him junior, Johnny smiles as he looks at his son, "you're having a good time, son?" Johnny asks, junior smiles as he looks at his father, Johnny smiles and sits down, junior yawns, "oh, that's a big yawn, someone is tired." he whispers making his son smile again, Johnny waggles his arms a little and sings a bit, the girls are watching him and Baby smiles happily, junior closes his eyes, Johnny smiles as he watch his son falling asleep.

Mr. Castle and Clarissa came to the cabin as well, "hey, dad, Clarissa," Johnny says as he sees his father, "hey, son, you're nervous for tomorrow?" Mr. Castle asks as he sits himself down next to Johnny who looks at his father's face, "no, not at all, I'm looking forward to it, it's gonna be a great day," Johnny says and looks back at his son, Mr. Castle looks at junior as well with a smile, Clarissa looks at Baby and smiles, "look," Baby whispers as she looks at the men, Clarissa did too and she giggles, making Mr. Castle to look at her, "what?" He asks, "nothing, senior, just a ladies' secret." Baby says, he rolls his eyes and looks at junior again, Baby looks at Clarissa who giggles again, they sit down.

Billy and Jenny haven't let each other go, Lisa smiles as she looks at them, she dreams about Colin and about last night, he had decided to come to her cabin and they've spent the night together, Johnny looks at his father and sees a change, "what have you been doing, dad?" Johnny whispers, "what do you mean, son?" Mr. Castle whispers, "I haven't seen you for a few days now," Johnny whispers, "oh, I think I got a little occupied in the bedroom," he answers, Johnny starts to laugh, "it's been a long time," he adds, making Johnny to laugh harder, "spare me the details, please," Johnny says, his father chuckles about it, "but I'm happy for you, dad, you deserve it," Johnny whispers, "thank you, son, I love you," he says and they hug a bit with junior in between them who makes some baby noises, "I love you too, dad."

"I want a picture of that, Lisa?" Baby asks, "yes, Baby?" Lisa asks as she snaps out of her thoughts, "you're so dreamy today, what has happened?" Baby asks with a teasing smile, Jenny looks at Lisa as well, Lisa starts to blush now, "someone had a great night I think," Jenny says and Lisa giggles a little, "I'm happy for you, sis, but do you know where the polaroid is?" Baby asks, "yeah, I'll get it," Lisa answers and went inside, Jenny looks at Baby and they start to giggle about it, Billy gives Jenny kisses on her cheek and she giggles about it, Lisa came back with the camera and hands it to Baby, "thanks," Baby says and turns to the men, "a picture from the Castle men," Baby says, they look at her and smile, Johnny moves a little and made sure junior will be facing the camera too, Mr. Castle smiles as well and Baby made a picture, "here, dad, take junior for a bit, I need to pee." Johnny says, his father nods and Johnny hands junior over.

Baby looks at the picture and smiles, "I'm gonna have this one with me at all times," Baby says, Clarissa looks at the picture and smiles, "the three Johnny Castle's," she says and Baby giggles, "it's a nice picture," she adds, Johnny came back outside and went to Baby, he looks at the picture and smiles, "Baby," Johnny starts as he takes the envelope out of his pocket, Billy looks at him and smiles, he takes his out as well, Jenny looks very curious at it, "what is this?" Baby asks as Johnny hands her the envelope, "this is the wedding gift from the Cramers, they gave me extra money for the lesson as well and they wanted to give us this, Billy and Jen got an envelope too," Johnny says and Baby looks from the envelope to him and back, "you know how much it is?" Baby asks, "no, I want you to open it, Mrs. Cramer told me not to open it when she was around, because she knows I would refuse it." Johnny says.

"You would refuse any money gift," Baby says, Johnny only smiles and gives her a kiss, Baby opens the envelope, she sees a check and takes it out, she gasps as she sees the amount, "what, Baby?" Johnny asks, Baby gives it to him, "that's too much," Johnny says, the Cramers gave them a cheque of ten thousand dollars, Jenny has opened the envelope as well, she and Billy got the same, "they're crazy," Billy says as he looks at the cheque, "I never had so much money," Johnny whispers, "they really want you to have a good future," Baby says with a smile, "not only me, Baby, but us," Johnny corrects her, "you know," Baby starts as she's thinking, Johnny gives her a kiss, "we can put this aside for the dance school," she says, he starts to smile, "I think that's a great idea."

"I wonder how rich the Cramers really are, they don't look so rich," Billy says, "yeah, but maybe they don't want to show that," Johnny says and Billy nods at that, "you're gonna cash this in at the bank next week, put it on a savings account," Baby says as she gives him the cheque, "I will, I guess we'll be getting more money as a gift, I'll put it all on a savings account," Johnny says, Baby smiles and gives him a sweet kiss, "um, someone has done a number two," Mr. Castle says, Baby giggles as she looks at him, "let me." Johnny says and takes his son, he walks inside to the bathroom to change the diaper.


	34. The Wedding, early morning

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 34 The Wedding, early morning

Baby didn't sleep well last night, she hears her son and stands up, she looks at him and he's stirring, "you can't sleep either, can you?" She whispers as she lifts him up, she looks at the time, it's 6 in the morning, it's still too early, she sits down on the bed and lays junior on her breast, she looks at him with a smile, "today is a big day for mommy and daddy." she whispers, she thinks of what Johnny is doing now, probably being asleep.

Johnny and Billy went away about an hour after dinner yesterday, they wanted to have a sort of bachelor party, just a few drinks at the staff house, Johnny turns on his back and yawns once, he couldn't sleep though he's very tired, he's missing Baby and junior, he never thought he would be so lucky to marry the one he loves most, he looks at the time, it's only 6 and he sighs deeply, he looks at the ceiling and rubs his eyes, he decides to take a shower, that might do him good, he stands up and puts his normal clothes on, he takes his shower stuff and went to the showers.

Billy has the same problem, the guys didn't drink that much and Johnny didn't even stay that long in the staff house, Billy walks into the showers and turns one on, "Billy?" Johnny asks, Billy jumps, he was lost in his own thoughts, "Johnny?" Billy asks, "you can't sleep either?" Johnny asks as he looks around the curtain, Billy looks at him and sighs, "yeah, I don't know if it's because of the nerves for the wedding or because Jen's not next to me," Billy says as he takes his shirt off, Johnny turns and let the water run down on his face, he close his eyes, "I guess both, I miss Baby and I can't wait to see her again."

"We're getting married today, did you ever thought this would be happening?" Billy asks as he steps into the shower, "I never thought I would ever marry, let it be a double wedding with my favorite cousin," Johnny says as he takes the soap, "it's a miracle for sure, but I'm looking forward to the married life with Jen, I want to see her in the wedding dress," Billy says with a smile as he let the water run down on his head, Johnny smiles, "when are the kids coming?" Johnny asks, Billy sighs a little, "Jen wants to wait until she's done with her study," Billy answers as he takes his own soap, "you're still young, I understand her side but I know you want kids," Johnny says, "yeah, seeing you and Baby with junior, I want it too but I need to wait," he says, "you'll get it one day, cuz."

Johnny turns to wash his hair, "you want a second one?" Billy asks, "yeah, but after Baby's study," Johnny answers, "Baby is so strong, you know how people are talking about her," Billy says, "I know, but Baby doesn't seem to care," Johnny says as he also soaps his face, he turns to wash the soap off, "you want to have breakfast?" Johnny asks after a few moments of silence, "at your cabin?" Billy asks, "yeah, the guys will come around 11, Peter said that he needs to watch the staff with putting everything in place, after that he can come to prepare," Johnny says, "he's amazing, I never thought we would be friends with him," Billy says, "me neither, he is so different from what I first thought, same for Colin and Chris."

About an hour later, Jenny wakes up and looks at Baby, they're sharing the room with Lisa, who's not actually there, she's with Colin, Baby is looking at junior with a smile as he's asleep on her arms, Jenny smiles as she watch her best friend, she moves on her side and Baby looks up, "good morning," Jenny says, Baby smiles, "good morning, you slept well?" Baby asks, "barely, I think I've fallen asleep two hours ago from tiresome, it feels weird to sleep without Billy," she says and Baby smiles, "true love," Baby says with a wink, "what about you, Baby? You look like you haven't slept at all," Jenny asks as she sits straight, "I haven't, I can't sleep without Johnny anymore, I wonder how I'll be able to do it when our sophomore year starts," Baby says, Jenny smiles, "we'll be fine."

"It's still early, but I'm hungry," Jenny says after a moment, Baby giggles, "breakfast time is in an hour," Baby says, "I'll go for a shower, when will Lisa come back?" Jenny asks as she gets out of bed, "don't know, but I'm happy she found someone who loves her," Baby says with a smile, she looks at her son again with a smile, she's very happy for her sister, "it's good to see her being in love, I mean," Jenny says and Baby looks at her again, Jenny smiles, "a year ago she liked Billy a lot, and she was so heartbroken that he didn't want her," Jenny says, "yeah, but I think Colin is better for her." Baby says and Jenny nods.

Jenny went to the bathroom when the door opens and Baby sees her mother walking inside, "I see you're awake," Marge nearly whispers and sits down on the bed, "I couldn't sleep, and junior has been stirring the whole night as well," Baby says and looks at her son again, Marge looks at him and smiles, "you'll see Johnny soon," Marge says and Baby nods, "I never had that before, mom, that I can't sleep without Johnny," Baby says, "I guess it's because you haven't seen each other that much over the last year and this summer, junior is born and you've been every night with your family since his birth," Marge says, Baby smiles, "you became very attached to your family, I can see that," Marge says, Baby looks at her mother, "you had that as well?" Baby asks, Marge push some hair out of Baby's face, "I did, but not as much as you."

"I don't know how I'll handle it when I go back to school and Johnny's here, not being able to see his son," Baby whispers and looks at junior again, Marge smiles, Jenny came back from the bathroom and looks at them, "good morning," Jenny says, Marge looks at her and smiles, "good morning, you're looking forward to the ceremony?" Marge asks, "I can't wait," Jenny says and sits down, Marge looks at Baby again, "you need to shower too, Baby," Marge says, Baby nods, "hold him, mom." Baby says and hands junior to her, Marge takes him on her arms and smiles as she looks at her grandson, Baby stands up and went to take a shower as well.

Chris wakes up and turns on his side, he smiles as he looks at Penny's face, she stayed the night with him, he has a double bed, he push some hair out of her face and she moves, "I love you," he whispers, Penny smiles and grabs him, giving a kiss on his chest, "I love you too," she whispers, his hand is roaming her body and she giggles about it, "hmm," he whispers as she starts to kiss his throat, "you're becoming an experienced lover," she whispers, he chuckles, "only yours," he whispers, she lifts her head up and looks in his eyes, "you mean that?" She whispers, he nods and bit his lip as he looks down, his hand caressing up to a breast, she grabs his chin and starts to kiss him passionately, he holds his breath and rolls over with her.

Peter is early awake as well, he already took a shower and got dressed, he looks at Colin and Lisa, they're both fast asleep, he sighs a little and walks outside, he wish he had someone, he looks around and takes a deep breath, it's 7 now, too early yet but he's hungry, he's going to look at the main building, to see if the waiters are there already that Max has appointed that would help today, for the wedding, he wants everything to be perfect for the two couples, Lisa moves a bit when the door went open and close, she opens her eyes and yawns a bit, last night they couldn't be intimate because of Peter, Colin couldn't come to her room because of Jenny and Baby, she looks at Peter's bed and sees he's gone.

"Good morning," Colin whispers as he opens his eyes, Lisa looks at him again and smiles, his curls are messy and she loves to let her hands go through his curls, so she let her hand go through his hair, he moves and starts to kiss her, "Peter is gone," she whispers and he chuckles, "hmm, do I know what that means?" He whispers and she giggles, he grabs her and rolls over, Lisa shrieks and giggles.

Mr. Castle wakes up and turns his head, Clarissa is still asleep and he smiles, she's staying in his room since their talk, he loves it and he thinks about how to do this when they need to go back to work, then he thinks about his son and smiles, he stands up and went for a shower, after the shower he came back to the bedroom and sees that Clarissa is still asleep, he takes his clothes and looks for a piece of paper and a pen, he writes her a short note and went to his son, it's a big day and he wants to spent some time with his son before the ceremony, he looks around and it's still quiet on the resort, he inhales deeply and sees Peter walking to the main building, "Peter!" He says, Peter looks up and smiles.

"Hey, Mr. Castle," Peter says as he is close now, "please call me senior," Mr. Castle says and Peter nods, "what are you doing here so early?" Mr. Castle asks, Peter puts his hands in his pockets, they walk on to the main building, "I'm gonna see if the staff is ready to make everything in order for the wedding, it needs to be perfect," Peter says, Mr. Castle smiles, "I'm sure it will be perfect, I'm happy to see you're doing something you seem to love doing," he says, "I do, I love doing these things a lot," Peter replies, "have you ever thought about doing this as a professional?" Mr. Castle asks, Peter looks at him and sighs a little, "yeah, it would be my dream coming true, but my father will kill me," Peter says, "why don't you tell him?" Mr. Castle asks, "I don't think he wants to listen to me, he wants me to become an economist or accountant." Peter says and inhales deeply.

"Is this maybe because of his wealth, that he has so many expectations from you, you got siblings?" Mr. Castle asks, "yeah, I have an older sister but she's married to a millionaire," Peter answers, "is she successful?" He asks, "not really, she only finished high school and then got promised to that millionaire," Peter says, "so, he has these expectations because he wants one of his kids to be successful," Mr. Castle says, "I guess so, that's why I'm learning economy," Peter says, "please, take this from me," he says and Peter nods, "do what you dream of doing, and show your father your real self, even if he would hate it at first, and maybe will make big troubles," Mr. Castle says, Peter sighs deeply, "he loves you, I'm sure, and if you can show him what you do, he'll be proud of you."

"I know it's hard for you, you've been having so many secrets, I know you told your friends, I can see how you loosen up around them, they accept you and they love you," Mr. Castle says, Peter starts to smile now, "I'm so happy to have them as my friends," Peter says, Mr. Castle lays his hand on Peter's shoulder as they stand still at the stairs, "things will probably not go easy for you, but your father deserves to know, think about it," Mr. Castle says, Peter only nods, "I'm going to my son," he adds and turns, "I'll see you soon, senior." Peter says and walks up the stairs, Mr. Castle turns his head to look after Peter, he smiles a little and walks to the staff quarters.

When it's near 11, Peter looks around as he stands at the gazebo, the chairs are standing in lines, covered with the white lace that he had ordered, the flowers are placed, he smiles as he watch how a few waiters are finishing the porch, the chairs for Tito's band are standing ready as well, after lunch the tables in the restaurant will be prepared by the waiters, the wedding will be at 3 this afternoon, so there's still enough time left.

Chris walks with Penny to the girls, they stand still at the stairs, she looks at him and smiles, he leans in and gives her a sweet kiss, "I'll see you soon," he whispers, she grabs his head and starts to kiss him passionately, "don't kiss me like that," he whispers and she giggles about it, "I'll see you later, gorgeous," she whispers and walks up the stairs, he looks after her and smiles, he turns and walks to Colin, they need to go to Johnny and Billy, he walks up the stairs and knocks on the door, "enter," he hears Colin saying, he opens the door and sees Colin and Lisa smooching, "you're ready?" Chris asks with a smile, "we were just saying goodbye," Colin says, "I can see," Chris says and Lisa giggles, she looks at Colin and gives him a kiss again, "I'll see you later." She whispers, he smiles and quickly gives her a kiss before she walks away.

"Let's go," Colin says, Chris smiles as they walk towards the main building to get Peter, "you sure look very happy with Lisa," Chris says, Colin looks at him with a smile, "I am, she's something," Colin says and Chris chuckles about it, "I mean, she's a hard one, she knows exactly what she wants and people need to move for that, I know she sometimes comes across as being cold," Colin says, Chris is only listening to him, Colin can't stop talking about Lisa anyway, the guys got used to it, "but she's so sweet and she has a warm heart under all those layers," Colin says, Chris chuckles about it, "I get it, Colin, everyone can see how much you love her," Chris says, Colin smiles, "how about Penny?"

"I want to stay with her for the rest of my life, I never had these feelings before, this morning I told her I'm only hers, you should've seen her face," Chris says, Colin keeps smiling as he looks at Chris, "I don't think someone has ever told her that," Chris says and inhales deeply, "you're still scared that she gets tired of you?" Colin asks, Chris only nods, "can I say something?" Colin asks again, "sure," Chris answers, they stop and look at each other, "we all heard Johnny telling you that Penny never had someone like you, someone who really loves her," Colin says, Chris nods when he thinks about the conversation, "you have to take his word for it, I don't think Penny will leave you," Colin says, "what do you mean?" Chris asks, "I mean, I know she's older than you, she's working here and you're going to college, she has experienced a lot in her life, but Johnny knows her through and through."

Colin pauses for some moments, they walk on, "they're best friends since they were about 10," Chris says, Colin smiles, "what I'm trying to say is that Johnny has seen her going through bad and good times, if he told you that he never has seen her being so happy, that this must be true, then you must be the one for her," Colin says, "you think so?" Chris asks, Colin nods, "I do." Colin answers, Chris is thinking about it as they are close to the gazebo.

"Peter, we need to go," Colin says as they are close to Peter, who looks at them with a smile, "how's it going?" Colin asks as he looks around, "everything is ready for the ceremony, the pastor will arrive soon, the tables in the restaurant will be dressed up after lunch, so that's the only thing I need to check on," Peter explains, Chris looks at the whole picture and smiles, "it looks very romantic, you outdid yourself," Chris says, "thanks, Chris, I want it to be perfect for them," Peter says, "I think it's already perfect," Colin says, "let's go, we'll be having lunch at Johnny's." Chris says, they walk away.


	35. The Wedding, surprises

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 35 The Wedding, surprises

After lunch, Johnny gives the guys something to drink, his father stands up and smiles, "son, I'm going now, I think someone is waiting for me and I need to prepare myself as well," Mr. Castle says, Johnny looks at him and smiles, "okay, dad, I see you at the ceremony," Johnny says, they stand up and hug tightly, "thanks for the advice, dad," Johnny whispers, his father smiles, "you always can ask me for advice, son, I'm very proud of you," he says, Johnny nods with a smile, "see ya." Mr. Castle says and went away.

"We need to get ready as well, we've got an hour until the ceremony," Billy says, the guys nod, "I'll go and get the suits," Chris says, the suits hang up in Penny's cabin, just like the dresses were laying in her cabin as well, "I'll help you," Colin says, Chris smiles, they went to Penny's cabin to get the suits, Johnny looks in the mirror and checks his hair out, Peter is watching him a bit and smiles, "I'm sure the ceremony will be perfect," he says, Billy smiles as he's cleaning the glasses, Johnny looks at Peter and smiles, "Billy and I couldn't do it without you, Peter," Johnny says, "I did it with pleasure, because we're friends," Peter says, "I know, but you're our best friend." Johnny says with a wink, Peter only smiles, Chris and Colin came back and they got dressed.

Lisa and Penny are dressed in their bridesmaid's dress, Marge smiles as she watches them, "you both look very beautiful," Marge says, Baby is feeding junior and Jenny is in the bathroom, "is it me or is my dress tighter than when I tried it on?" Penny asks as her hands glide over her midsection, Baby looks at her with her eyebrows up, "maybe you ate too much with lunch?" Lisa asks, Penny sits down and Marge starts to do her hair, Baby is still looking at Penny and thinks, "you did eat a lot, I haven't seen you eating so much before," Baby says, Penny looks at her with a smile, "I was really hungry and talking about food makes me hungry again," Penny says, Lisa giggles about it when Jenny came back, "hmm, you sure it's not something else?" Baby asks, Penny's eyebrows went up.

"Baby, Jen, you both need to get ready now, the ceremony is in 45 minutes," Marge says as she's done with Penny's hair, Penny stands up and went to the mirror, she smiles, "it looks beautiful," Penny says, "you look very beautiful, you'll knock Chris off his feet," Jenny says and the girls giggle, "I don't have to be dressed up to make that happen," Penny says with a wink, they giggle again, Baby smiles as she can see how happy Penny is now, "I'm happy for you, Pen," Baby says, Penny looks at her and smiles as well, "I'm too, Baby, for you," Penny says as she went to Baby, they hug a little, "come, let's get you dressed up." Marge says as she takes junior, he's done drinking and is a bit sleepy, he yawns and makes some sounds.

Lisa and Penny are helping with their hair first, "here, Baby, I got the pin for your hair, the one you used at the Sheldrake last year," Penny says as she shows it, "thanks, Pen, it's perfect," Baby says as Lisa is making a knot in Baby's hair, Marge smiles as she watch them while holding junior, Penny puts it in Baby's hair and smiles, Jenny's hair is done too, "you both look very beautiful," Marge says as Lisa and Penny are doing the make-up, "thanks, mom," Baby says, "junior needs to get his suit on as well," she adds, Marge looks at junior and smiles, "he has a suit?" Marge asks, "yeah, it's in that bag," Baby says and points at the bag, Marge takes it and smiles, "I'll dress him, he needs to be cleaned and getting a new diaper as well." Marge says, Baby nods with a smile, Marge went to the bathroom.

"Put the dress on," Penny says as Baby as stands up to look in the mirror, Jenny is checking her hair and make-up out as well with a smile, "thanks, Lissy, you did a great job," Jenny says, Lisa smiles, "you look beautiful too, Baby," Jenny says and Baby smiles, "yeah, thanks, sis, now help me with the dress." Baby says as she opens the box, Penny and Lisa help them with the dresses and help them putting their shoes on as well when Marge came out of the bathroom with junior.

She sees Baby and her mouth drops, "you look like a dream, Baby," Marge nearly whispers, she never saw her daughter like this, Baby smiles as she looks at her mother and then at junior, "thanks, mom, junior looks perfect as well," Baby says when Marge came closer, she has tears in her eyes and Baby watches her, "don't cry, mom," Baby says, "I can't help it, you look so beautiful and so grown up, my youngest going to marry, I'm so proud of you," Marge says, Baby gives her mother a kiss on her cheek, and looks at her son again, "I want my son," Baby says as she takes junior from her mother, "look at him," Lisa says with a wide smile, "he's a little gentleman now," Jenny says, Marge looks at her as well, "you look perfect, Jen, the dress looks perfect on you, you'll make Billy speechless," Marge says and Jenny giggles, they hug, "thanks." Jenny says, Marge feels like a mother to Jenny, and Jenny sees her like a mother too, she never had that in her life before.

"I'm so proud of you, two of my girls going to marry," Marge says with a smile, she takes a hand from Jenny and Baby, "Lisa is still left, you know, but maybe soon," Baby says and they look at Lisa who smiles, Lisa came closer and hugs her mother, "I'll take my time first, I want to enjoy time with Colin," Lisa says, "I'm proud of you nevertheless, Lissy," Marge says, "thanks, mom," Lisa says, "be ready, dad will come in a bit, he's getting dressed and I need to get dressed as well," Marge says, the girls hug her again and she went to her cabin.

About 15 minutes before the ceremony, Marge and Jake are in their cabin, he looks at her as she's dressed in her light brown dress, "you look beautiful, Marge," Jake says and she looks at him with a smile, she looks back in the mirror and adds the finishing touch to her make-up and hair, "you look gorgeous," she says and he smiles, he takes her hands when she turns to him, "I love you," he says being a little sentimental, "I love you too, you're ready to give your youngest away?" She asks, he smiles and gives a kiss on her hands, "I am now, I'm so proud of her," he says, Marge smiles, "wait until you see her in her wedding dress, she looks perfect and so grown up." Marge says, Jake smiles when there's a knock on the door.

"Guess that's senior," Marge says, Jake walks to the door and opens it, Mr. Castle smiles as he sees Jake, "you're ready, Jake?" He asks, "I am, are you? You're gonna give Jenny away, you must be proud," Jake says as he let him in with Clarissa behind him, "yeah, I'm so proud of my son and my nephew, they're gonna be the best husbands to the girls," he says, Marge greets them as well, "we'll be going now, I need to get junior and the bridesmaids," Marge says, the men nod at her and the two women walk outside, Mr. Castle inhales deeply with a smile, Jake looks at him. "how are the things with Clarissa?" Jake asks, "great, it feels a little too good to be true, have you ever had that feeling?" He asks, Jake pats his shoulder, "yeah, when Marge and I were dating."

"Let's get the girls, I bet you're looking forward to see your daughter in her dress," Mr. Castle says, Jake smiles and nods, "I do, I'm so proud of her, of the woman she has become," Jake says and Mr. Castle smiles, "I can imagine it," he says and then thinks about his own daughter and sighs deeply, Jake sees his face, "what's the matter?" Jake asks, "I have a daughter too," he says, Jake's eyebrows went up, "you never told me," Jake says as he puts his hands in his pockets, "I know, it's been hard to talk about her, my ex-wife and I, when we divorced, it was a horrible time, not only for all the fights that happened, but also for the kids to experience it, Johnny walked away, my daughter, Zaya, she blamed everything on me and wanted to stay with her mother," Mr. Castle says as he sits down for a moment, taking a deep breath, "my ex moved to California back then and took Zaya with her," he says, "I'm so sorry to hear that," Jake says, Mr. Castle stands up again and sighs, he smiles a little at Jake, "don't be, I've always wished that she would keep in touch, but she seems to hate me for real, I've got no idea what she's doing in her life, or if she's married now and has kids," he says, "that must be a horrible thought," Jake says, "it is, but I try not to think too much about it, I want to be there for my son, I'm so happy I got him back and I'm very proud of him."

"Your son is perfect for my daughter, can you imagine that a year ago I thought he was so wrong for her, because he took her innocence away and he was poor?" Jake asks as they walk to the door, "really?" Mr. Castle asks, they haven't talked much about this, Jake isn't proud of his behavior from back then, "yeah, I mean, it was before I knew the whole story and the truth, I really thought he impregnated Penny, then had her send to some butcher and moved on to my daughter," Jake says, Mr. Castle thinks, he doesn't know the whole story, only that Penny was pregnant and got an abortion, "was she pregnant from my son?" He asks, Jake shakes his head, "no, it was from one of the waiters last year, Robbie, and Baby knew that and she helped Penny and your son, she borrowed 250 dollars from me for the abortion, she lied so Penny wouldn't get in trouble, she danced with Johnny for the Sheldrake gig, otherwise they would've lost their summer bonus and this year's gig," Jake pauses for a moment, "she never danced in her life before." He adds.

"Your daughter is really amazing, Jake," Mr. Castle says, "yeah, she's grown up, I was so amazed when I heard the truth, and I still feel guilty that I've been acting to arrogant to your son," Jake says, Mr. Castle lays his hand on Jake's shoulder as they stand still in front of the door, "you shouldn't, you didn't know at the time, and now they're going to get married and I think they're perfect for each other," Mr. Castle says on the moment Marge and Clarissa came outside, followed by Lisa and Penny, "who's perfect for each other?" Marge asks, "Baby and Johnny." Mr. Castle says with a smile as he looks at his grandson.

"Look at that, he's a little gent," he says with a smile, Jake looks at junior as well with a smile, "he's gonna steal hearts," Jake says, making the girls giggle, junior giggles and smiles as he sees his grandfathers, "we're going now," Marge says, the two men nod, they look at Lisa and Penny, "you both look beautiful," Jake says and they give him a kiss on his cheeks, so did they with Mr. Castle who chuckles about it, "see ya in a bit," Marge says, Jake gives her a kiss and a little kiss on junior's head, so did Mr. Castle, Marge walks with Lisa and Penny to the stairs, Clarissa looks at Mr. Castle with a smile, "I'll see you in a bit." He says and she gives him a kiss, she walks away, he smiles.

Jake knocks on the door, "enter," Baby says with a smile, Jake opens the door and the two walk inside, "hey, dad, senior," Baby says, Jenny smiles, Jake looks at his daughter and became speechless, then he went to her for a hug, so did Mr. Castle, they hug Jenny as well, "you both look very beautiful," Mr. Castle says, "my girl is a grown up woman now," Jake finally says and Baby smiles, "let's get going before we get the blame for being late," Mr. Castle says, Jenny giggles about it and hooks her arm with him, "thanks, senior, for wanting to give me away," Jenny says, he smiles at her, "it's my honor, Jen." He says and she gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Johnny and Billy are being nervous now, their best men brought them to the gazebo and Johnny gasps as he sees the scenery, "Peter," he starts and Peter looks at him with a smile, "you've outdone yourself," Johnny says, Billy agrees with his cousin, "it's way better than I've imagined it when you showed us the book," Billy says, "thanks, guys, I'm so happy to see you being happy," Peter says, "come, the pastor has arrived and the waiters are guiding the guests to their seats," Chris says as he sees the guests following the waiters, they walk to the porch on the gazebo where the pastor is waiting, "hello." He says as the best men shake hands with him.

"These are the grooms I presume," the pastor says with a smile as Billy and Johnny shakes hands with him, "that's us," Billy says, "you're?" The pastor asks, "I'm Billy Kostecki, and this is my cousin Johnny Castle," Billy says and points at Johnny, "alright, thanks, otherwise I might make a mistake during the ceremony," he says and the guys chuckle about it, the pastor looks at the paper he's having in his book, "so, your fiancée is Jenny Jones?" He asks, "that's correct," Billy says with a smile, "and yours is Frances Houseman?" He asks and looks at Johnny, "yeah, my one and only," Johnny says, making the pastor smile again.

Marge and Clarissa walk to the front row, Lisa and Penny went to the pastor as well, Colin and Chris look at their girls and they smile, Johnny sees Chris' face and chuckles, "don't start drooling," Johnny whispers, Chris starts to grin, Johnny looks at Penny and smiles, "you look very beautiful," he says, she went to hug him, "you look gorgeous, I'm so happy for you," she whispers and he hugs her tightly back, "I'm so happy that you're happy now, Pen," he whispers, she let him go and smiles as she looks at Chris, "he's the best I've ever had." She whispers, Johnny only smiles and gives her a kiss on her cheek, she let him go and went to give Chris a kiss, Colin went to Lisa to give her a kiss and Marge is watching them with a smile.

Johnny looks at Marge and Clarissa and then sees his son, his smile grows and went to them, "hey," he whispers, Marge smiles at him, he gives her and Clarissa a kiss on their cheek and looks back at his son, "can I have him for a bit?" He asks, "of course," Marge says and hands him junior, Johnny smiles proudly at his son, "you're gonna steal hearts today?" He whispers, the women chuckle about it, he turns and went to the guys, "will you look at that, a real gentleman," Billy says as he smiles at junior who's smiling and making baby sounds, happy to be with his father again, the pastor smiles, "is he yours?" He asks, "yeah, this is my son, junior, 2 months now," Johnny says, "he's adorable."

Johnny tickles junior's belly a little who starts to giggle about it, Johnny smiles and lifts him up into the air, junior looks at his father and giggles while having a wide smile on his face, Johnny drops his arms so he could give his son a kiss, "I love you, son," he whispers and went to Marge again, the guests are watching him with a smile, "let him behave," Johnny says as Marge takes him on her arms again, she chuckles about it, "I will," she says, "if junior is like his father and grandfather, we need to keep a close eye on him, Marge." Clarissa says teasingly and Marge laughs about it, Johnny rolls his eyes and went back to the guys.

Max walks to Peter with a smile, "Tito and his band are ready," Max says, Peter looks at him and nods, "it's time," Peter says, Max nods, "I've got a surprise for you, boy," Max says, Peter looks curious at Max now, Colin looks at Max as well as he stands next to Peter, "what surprise?" Peter asks, Max moves aside and points, Peter looks at where Max is pointing at and sees his parents, "I had no clue they would be coming," Peter nearly whispers, "I've talked with your father on the phone a few days ago, he asked me about the wedding and I told him that you've been doing everything," Max says and Peter looks at him again, getting a little scared, "I told him how great your organization skills are and also your leadership skills," Max says after a moment, Peter didn't say anything but looks at his parents again who are looking around, "he told me he wanted to see it with his own eyes, so I invited him." Max says and pats Peter's shoulder once.

"Go to your parents," Colin says and Peter looks at him, Colin smiles, Peter looks at Max who nods and then he walks to his parents, "Johnny, Billy," Max says and the two turn to look at him, they smile, "it's an honor that you both want to marry here," Max says and they shake hands with Max, "it's an honor that I can marry here," Johnny says, Max looks at him with a smile, "I've got something for the both of you, but I want to give that to you in private," Max says, "yeah?" Johnny says, "I'll give it to you next week, come by the office, both of you," Max says, "we will, sir," Billy says, Max looks at him and keeps smiling, "I'm gonna sit down now." Max says, they only nod, Max went to the front row and sits down next to Neil.

Peter looks at his parents when he's close, his father smiles, "son," he says with a nod, his mother gives him a hug, Peter hugs her back, "mom, dad, I didn't know you would come," Peter says, "I heard from Max what you've been doing, he has been praising you," his father says as he looks at Peter's face, "you really did all this?" His mother asks as she lays her hand on his cheek, "I have, I wanted to help my friends," Peter says and he starts to smile, his parents look at the grooms, "I'm happy you've got friends, son," she says, "they're the best friends I've ever had, mom," Peter says and his father smiles, "it really looks beautiful, son, I'm very proud of you," his father says, Peter looks at him and sighs a little, "you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" He asks, "because you want me to become an economist or something," Peter says, his father is still smiling, "I did, but I see how you've been doing all this, you've surprised me," he says, "thanks, dad, that means a lot," Peter says, "you want to do this for a living?" His father asks, "yeah, it's my dream to be a wedding and party planner, I want to start a business in it," Peter says, his father grabs him into a tight hug again, Peter feels overwhelmed but hugs his father back, "I'm sure you'll be famous for it one day," his father says as he let his son go, "I don't know what to say," Peter whispers and he starts to think, his parents look at him, "you look gorgeous," his mother says and straightens his bow tie a little, "thanks, mom," Peter says, "I need to tell you both something, but I don't know if this is the right moment, I don't want to have trouble, especially with you, dad." Peter says and looks at his father who's becoming very curious.

"What do you want to tell us, son?" He asks, Peter swallows and inhales deeply, his mother takes his hand and smiles, she has seen his anxiety, "I'm gay," Peter says after a moment, his father became a little speechless but Peter keeps looking at his father, he got so nervous that a tear escapes, his mother smiles and strokes it away, she hugs him, "I'm proud of you, son, no matter what," she whispers, Peter hugs her back, still feeling nervous for his father's reaction, "I've always known that you're different from other boys," his father says, Peter let his mother go to look at his father, "I don't want to disappoint you, dad," he whispers, "you don't," he says and Peter sees how his father starts to smile, "I'm very proud of you," his father says and grabs him into a hug again, "I always thought you hate homosexuals," Peter whispers, "I know I can come across like that, but I don't hate them," he whispers, Peter burst out in tears now, his father holds him a little tighter, "I love you, son, no matter what," his father whispers, Peter let him go and looks at his father's face while he's still crying, his father grabs his head and smiles, "I love you too, dad."

His mother gives him a tissue and Peter dries his tears, she straightens his bow tie again, "the color suits you," she says and he looks at her, "thanks, mom, dad, for accepting me for who I am," Peter whispers, she gives her son a kiss on his cheek and his father pats on his shoulder, "I'll get you two a chair, I'll make sure you can have food too," Peter says, "you don't have to do that, son," his father says, "I insist." Peter says and went to one of the waiters.


	36. The Wedding, the ceremony

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 36 The Wedding, the ceremony

Peter told the waiter to get two chairs and to tell the chef to make the menu for two more persons, the waiter nods and went away, Peter looks at his parents and smiles, he is still very much surprised about his father's reaction, he can see how they're whispering and smiling, he walks to them, "a waiter will come in a bit with two chairs, I need to go now, the ceremony is about to start," Peter says, "thanks, son," his father says, Peter gives his mother a kiss on her cheek and walks to the guys, "we've got an amazing son, Olivia," he says, "yeah, the best we could ever wish for, he'll make you proud one day." She says as the waiter came, they went to sit down.

Baby walks next to her father to the gazebo, Jenny and Mr. Castle are walking in front of them, "you're nervous, pumpkin?" He asks, she looks at him and smiles, "no, I'm just very curious about how everything will look like, and how the food will be, how many guests we have," Baby says and Jake chuckles about it, "I'm sure you'll love everything," he says, "thanks, dad," Baby says and he looks at her face with a smile, "for everything." She adds, he leans in a gives her a kiss on her cheek.

They stand still behind the band so that the grooms can't see them yet, the girls look at the gazebo, the band, the guests, the porch and gasp, Mr. Castle and Jake look at them with a smile, "and, what do you think?" Mr. Castle asks, "this is amazing," Jenny whispers, Baby is holding her hands over her mouth as she looks around, "this is a dream coming true, it's so beautiful," Baby whispers, "it's more than I ever thought the wedding would be," Jenny adds to that, Baby nods, the men look at each other and smile, "thank Peter later," Mr. Castle says, "has he been doing this alone?" Baby asks as she looks at him, "for most of it, yes," he answers with a smile, "he's amazing." Jenny says.

They look at the grooms and smile, "they look so handsome," Baby says, Jenny looks at Billy and smiles as well, Mark came to them with the bouquets, "thanks, Mark." Baby says as she takes hers, Jenny thanks him as well as she takes the other one, Mark walks away as Baby and Jenny are waiting, Bianca's kids went to stand at the start of the aisle, each holding a basket with rose petals, Peter nods at Tito, who smiles and turns.

Tito starts makes a sign and the band starts to play, everyone turns to look at the brides, the kids walk over the aisle, spreading the petals, Jake and Mr. Castle lead the girls to the aisle and Johnny holds his breath when he sees Baby, Billy smiles as his eyes are glued on Jenny, they stop for a moment at the start of the aisle, Jake looks at Baby with a proud smile, Mr. Castle smiles too, then they start walking slowly to the grooms, Johnny exhales a bit and then inhales deeply, people are awing, some are whispering, junior starts to stir, Marge looks at him and gives him the teat while waggling a bit.

Jake stops and Baby turns to face Johnny, Jake smile at her and gives her a kiss on her cheek, she smiles at him and looks back at Johnny, Jake hands Baby's hand to Johnny and pats Johnny's shoulder a few time while smiling, Mr. Castle did the same with Jenny, the men sit down, Jake sits next to Marge and looks at junior with a smile, junior is looking at his parents and making sounds while sucking on the teat, the pastor smiles at the two couples, Johnny is looking at Baby with a smile, she smiles at him, Baby and Jenny gave their bouquet to Penny and Lisa.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate with Johnny Castle and Frances Houseman, and Billy Kostecki and Jenny Jones, as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together," the pastor says and smiles, they all look at him and smile as well, "before I'm going further, if there's anyone who's against these bonds, stand up and speak now, otherwise stay silent forever." The pastor says and looks at the guests, he waits a minute and no one is standing up, the pastor smiles as he looks at the two couples, he opens his book.

"Johnny and Frances, and Billy and Jenny, the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. To make your relationship successful, you must have trust in each other, it takes unending love to know in your hearts that you truly want what's best for one another, and to learn and grow together so that you go forward together. If you come freely, and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed to not only each other but also your family, then please take each other by the hands and reply _we do_."

The pastor looks at both couples who take each other's hands and look at each other, "we do," the four of them say at the same time, the pastor smiles, Chris looks at Penny who's looking at him, he smiles at her and she blushes a little, though she keeps smiling at him, "let's starts with the vows," the pastor says, "I start with Johnny and Frances," he adds, Jake smiles as he looks at his daughter, "Johnny, repeat after me," he says, Johnny nods and looks back at Baby, "Frances, you are my best friend and everlasting companion, you have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known, and I'm proud to have you in my life, I take joy in committing my life to you," the pastor says, Johnny repeats the words as he looks in Baby's eyes, she smiles as she looks at him, the pastor signs at Chris for the ring who gives it to Johnny, "now place the ring on her hand and repeat after me," the pastor says and Johnny did, "with this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together." the pastor says, Johnny repeats the words.

"Frances, repeat after me," the pastor says, Baby nods, "Johnny, you are my best friend and everlasting companion, you have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known, and I'm proud to have you in my life, I take joy in committing my life to you," the pastor says and Baby repeats the words as she looks in Johnny's eyes, he's smiling at her and his thumbs are caressing her hands, Lisa moves and gives the ring to Baby, who smiles at her sister, "now place the ring on his hand and repeat after me," Baby nods and puts the ring on his finger, he looks at it with a happy smile, "with this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together," Baby repeats the words and he's caressing her hands again, he wants to kiss her and the pastor smiles, "we're not there yet." He says and the three best men chuckle a little about it, Baby giggles, Johnny smiles.

"Billy, repeat after me," Billy looks at the pastor and nods, he looks back at Jenny, "Jenny, you are my best friend and everlasting companion, you have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known, and I'm proud to have you in my life, I take joy in committing my life to you," the pastor says with a smile as he looks at Billy, who repeats the words while he keeps looking at Jenny, Chris moves to Billy and gives him the ring for Jenny, "now place the ring on her hand and repeat after me," Billy nods while putting the ring on Jenny's finger, "with this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together." Billy repeats the words as he push the ring further on her finger, he had a little struggle with it, Jenny giggles a bit and he smiles, they take each other's hands again.

Billy looks in her eyes and inhales a little, she caress his hands a bit, "Jenny, repeat after me," the pastor says, Jenny nods, "Billy, you are my best friend and everlasting companion, you have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known, and I'm proud to have you in my life, I take joy in committing my life to you," Jenny repeats the words, Billy became emotional and a tear escapes, Jenny rubs it away with a smile, Penny gives Jenny the ring, "now place the ring on his hand and repeat after me," Jenny nods as she puts the ring on his finger, he smiles happily, "with this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together." The pastor says, Jenny repeats the words, everyone is listening to the vows, Marge is sniffing a bit, Jake gave her his handkerchief and takes junior on his arms, who makes baby sounds again, Johnny looks at his son and sees him stirring, he knows what time it is but junior got to wait now.

"Johnny and Frances, and Billy and Jenny," the pastor starts, "prior to your relationship you've been walking separate paths, through dance and friendship have you found true love in each other, and now you embark together on a shared path," the pastor looks at Johnny and Baby with a smile, "for you, Johnny and Frances, the journey is not yours alone, for you have been blessed with a beautiful son, it is the strength of your love that shall nourish you together as a family," the pastor says, Baby and Johnny look at junior and smile happily, the pastor looks at Billy and Jenny, "for you, Billy and Jenny, may your life soon be blessed with children, so you can share your journey as a family." Jenny and Billy smile at each other, she could see the wish in his eyes, she squeezes his hands a little.

"Johnny and Frances, and Billy and Jenny, today you stand before these witnesses," the pastor gestures at the best men and the bridesmaids, "and declared your intent to commit your lives to each other in marriage, your path to this moment hasn't always been smooth and easy, I hope you will continue to fight for each other, I hope that from this moment on you always will value the love and joy you feel for one another." the pastor says, Peter became a little emotional, Colin hands him his handkerchief, Peter smiles at him as he takes it, Colin lays his hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezes a little.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the American Marriage Ministries and the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor says with a smile as he looks at the two happy couples, "Johnny, and Billy, you may kiss your bride," He says and starts to clap, the rest follows with clapping while the two happy couples kiss, Johnny grabs Baby's head as he kiss her passionately, she giggles a little as she lays her arms around his waist, "I love you so much," he whispers and gives her a kiss again, "I love you too," she whispers with a very happy smile, "god, you look breathtaking," he says, Baby giggles again, Peter signs at Bianca to get her kids to throw rose petals in the air, Bianca nods and tells her kids to do so, "the couples can go to the restaurant, I've just been told." The Pastor says, they look at him and nod.

They walk over the rose petals covered aisle to the door from the restaurant, waving and smiling at the guests who all stand up while still clapping for them, Penny hooks her arm with Chris and they follow the newlyweds, behind them is Lisa with Colin and as last one is Peter, he went to tell the waiters to guide the guests to their seats in the restaurant.

When they step inside the restaurant, Baby gasps, Johnny smiles as he looks around, "this is amazing," Baby says, Johnny looks at her with a happy smile, "I'm happy you're loving it, Baby," he says, she looks at him and gives him a kiss, Jenny points at the cake and starts to grin, Billy chuckles about her face, "this wedding is a dream coming true, Johnny, it's even better than I'd imagine it to be," Baby says, "I agree, it must have cost a fortune," Jenny says as they get guided to head table by Mark, "we have to thank Peter for everything, he's the one who has been realizing all this, I mean," Billy says with a smile, the girls look at him, "really _all_ of this." They giggle about it and look at Peter.

"What?" He asks curious as he sees their faces when he steps inside, they went to him and hug him together, he chuckles about it, "girls," he says, "thank you so much, you're a miracle worker," Baby says, "we're so happy, Peter," Jenny says, he looks at their happy faces and chuckles a little, "I just helped my friends, that's all," he says, "you're way too humble," Jenny says, "and you're our best friend." Baby adds and they hug him again, Peter's parents walk inside as well behind the family.

"Girls," Peter says as he sees his parents, he waves at them, Johnny and Billy came closer as well, "I want you to meet my parents," Peter says, they look at his parents who smile, "this is my father, Robert, and my mother, Olivia," Peter says, they all shake hands, "mom, dad, this is Johnny," Peter says as he points, "Frances, but we call her Baby," Peter explains, Olivia smiles as she looks at Baby, "this is Billy, Johnny's cousin, and Jenny," Peter says, "and this is Chris and Penny," he adds as Chris and Penny came closer, so did Colin and Lisa, but his parents know Colin already, "they're all my friends."

"It's nice that you've invited your parents, Peter," Baby says, he looks at her with a smile, "I didn't, Max did," he says, "he must've had a good reason," she says, he nods, "they know the truth now," Peter says, Johnny starts to smile widely and grabs Peter in a hug who starts to laugh, the rest joins in, the families are watching them with a smile, "let's eat," Peter says, "where are you parents sitting?" Billy asks, Peter looks around and sees the small table, "I guess there," as he points, "it's a last minute table," he adds, Johnny looks at his parents, "add those chairs to the head table," Johnny says and points, "you don't have to do that," Olivia says, "we only came to look," Robert says with a smile, "nonsense, you're being part of the family now, Mark!" Johnny says and Mark looks at him, Johnny waves.

"Add that table to the head table, please," Johnny says as Mark is close, Johnny points at the little table, Mark nods and walks away, Marge came to Baby, junior has started to cry, Baby looks at her son and gives her bouquet to Jenny, Marge smiles as she hands junior to his mother, "he's hungry, he's been stirring during the ceremony," Marge says, Baby smiles as she looks at her son's crying face and waggles him a little, "I'm going to feed him now," Baby says, "you want company?" Jenny asks, "no, it's okay," Baby says, Marge smiles as she watch Baby walking away with junior, she looks at Johnny, "welcome in the family, Johnny," she says, he smiles at her and they hug shortly, she went to hug Billy and Jenny as well, "congratulations."

Jake and Mr. Castle were watching the guests sitting down, they look at the two couples and smile, Johnny walks to the head table to check the seating, his father went to him and grabs him into a tight hug, "congratulations, son, I'm so proud of you," Mr. Castle whispers, Johnny has his eyes closed and smiles, "thanks, dad, I'm so happy you're here on the most special day in my life," Johnny whispers, "I'm happy to have you back, son," he whispers, Johnny let his father go and smiles, he looks at Jake who came closer, they hug as well, "congratulations, please protect my daughter," Jake whispers, he sniffs a little, he had a hard time keeping it dry during the ceremony, "I will protect her with my life." Johnny whispers, Jake smiles as he let Johnny go, Billy and Jenny got their hugs and kisses as well.

"Where's Baby?" Jake asks, "she's feeding junior," Johnny answers, Jake nods and looks at the other guests, Peter introduces his parents to everyone, and eventually everyone sits down, the waiters are walking around, serving the first meal on the menu, "I'm so hungry," Penny says and Chris chuckles about her face, she looks at him, Johnny looks at Penny and sees a change, "Pen?" He asks, Penny looks at him with a smile, "what's going on?" He asks, she starts to grin, she stands up and went to him to hug him again, Baby came back with junior who's smiling again, "someone is satisfied," Johnny says, Baby smiles as she sits down, Johnny looks at Penny again, "you're gonna tell me?" Johnny asks, Penny shows her hand and they see the ring.

"Oh my god!" Baby says and smiles, she stands up again, puts junior on Johnny's arms and went to hug Penny tightly, junior moves his arms and smiles widely at his father, "you need your nap, son," he says, "tell us everything later," Baby says as she looks at the ring, Jenny went to hug Penny as well, Johnny looks at Chris who's grinning, his parents are gasping, they have not expected that, "you couldn't stay behind, could you?" Johnny asks with a wink, Chris is still grinning, Billy chuckles about his face, "it's good to see Pen so happy, cuz," Billy says, Johnny looks at him and nods, "she deserves it." He looks at his son again, Peter's parents are looking at junior with a smile.

"You want your godmother Pen?" Johnny asks as he turns his son, Penny looks at him and smiles, "give him to me, I'll keep Johnny the third entertained for a bit," Penny says, Baby giggles, the rest who heard her laughs, Penny takes junior on her arms and sits down next to Chris, junior giggles and grabs her finger, wanting to put it in his mouth, "he really loves you," Chris says with a smile, "we've got news as well," Billy says as he looks at Johnny, "Jen's pregnant?" Johnny asks, Billy chuckles about it, "no, but it's something I've been working on for some time, Jen knows, we kept it a secret because we wanted to surprise you and Baby with it." Billy says, Jenny smiles as she looks at him as she's eating.

"What is it?" Baby asks curious, she's drinking some water, Billy waits for her to put the glass down, "I've bought a house, it's attached to a huge storage room," Billy says, Baby gasps, "but you don't have the money," Johnny says, "I got a loan at the bank, and with the money we got from the Cramers I can pay off a huge chunk of that loan already," Billy says with a smile, "you need my part too? I don't want you to get in trouble with the bank," Johnny says, "uncle Paul has been checking the house out and he has painted it, he said we still need to do some things but we can move in after the honeymoon," Billy says, "but what about our jobs here? Where's the house at?" Johnny asks, he's a little confused, Baby takes his hand and he sighs a little, "I need to save money."

"I know, but I got an idea," Billy says, "what idea?" Baby asks, she feels that Johnny wants to protest, he sighs again, "the storage room is actually twice the size of the dance studio here," Billy says, "it hasn't been used in years and we can do with it what we want," Billy smiles as he sees the faces, Jenny giggles, "you mean?" Johnny asks, "yeah, you can start the dance school there, and if you have me, I'll be more than happy to do this with you while the girls go to college," Billy says, "but we don't know how to run a business," Johnny says, though Baby could see the excitement on his face, "I know, but I've been getting advice from Clarissa, and she's happy to help us out, besides, Baby is studying business management, and Jen has decided to switch major to business management as well," Billy says, Johnny looks at Baby who's smiling at him, she nods and gives him a kiss, "where's the house and the storage room at?" He asks again.

"It's actually near campus from Mt. Holyoke," Billy says, Mr. Castle looks up, "where exactly, Billy?" He asks, Billy looks at his uncle and smiles, "I told Clarissa about the location," Billy says and Mr. Castle looks at Clarissa who only nods with a smile, "it seems to be around the corner from your place," Billy says, Mr. Castle's eyebrows went up, then he thinks, "you bought that place with those big windows?" He asks, "yeah," Billy answers, "that place is huge, it must have cost a fortune," he says, "we'll be fine, believe me, the house has five bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, so, cuz," Billy looks at Johnny again, "if you like, then you, Baby and junior can move in for as long as the girls go to college," Billy says, Johnny looks at Baby who starts to smile widely, "you want that, Baby?" Johnny asks, "it would be a dream coming true, I want to be with you every day." Baby says, Johnny gives her a loving kiss.

"One more question, cuz, and then we're going to enjoy the food, and the party," Johnny says, Billy nods, "does Max know?" Johnny asks, "yeah, I've talked with him about it already, but he wants to talk to us both in private next week," Billy says, "is that why he told us to come by next week?" Johnny asks, "yeah, and I guess we'll be getting a present from him as well." Billy answers, Johnny only nods now, he looks at Baby again and she gives him a loving kiss.

The food is great, they enjoy it so much, and being with their friends and family, they talk about the future and the past, junior went around the head table from arms to arms, when he eventually was back with his mother, he's sound asleep, "Baby, if you want to lay him down, I arranged a baby box for junior to sleep in," Peter says, she looks at him and smiles, "thanks, Peter." Baby says and stands up, Peter did too and takes Baby to the baby box.

After the food, they got congratulations and presents from the guests, most presents are money cheques, other presents they didn't open yet, they will keep that for the coming days to do.


	37. The Wedding, trouble at the party

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 37 The Wedding, trouble at the party

Baby looks at the presents and smiles, they got a lot of presents, so did Billy and Jenny, she sees a whole new baby room for junior as well, that will be for in the house Billy bought, she's looking forward to live there with her family, she walks to the baby box and sees her son being awake, "hello, you, you had a good nap?" She whispers as she lifts him up, he smiles a bit, making baby sounds while she walks outside to the gazebo, the party has started and Tito's band is playing nice music.

Johnny is with the guys for a drink, he sees his wife coming outside and he smiles while he admires her, "she's breathtaking," he whispers, Billy looks at Baby and smiles, "she sure does look very beautiful," Billy says, Johnny looks at his cousin, "Jen does too, the dress fits her perfect, cuz, you must be so proud," Johnny says, "Oh, I am, very much," Billy says with a smile, he looks at Jenny who's talking to Lisa and Penny, Billy looks at Penny, "Pen is acting weird today, don't you think?" Billy asks, Johnny looks at Penny and thinks, "yeah, besides being truly happy to be engaged, she has been eating so much, I've never seen her eating so much," Johnny says with a sigh, "Jen told me that Pen complained that her dress is tight, she hadn't had that when they went to buy the dresses."

"You think she's pregnant?" Johnny asks, Billy folds his arms and looks at Penny again, she's snacking and quickly took another snack from the plate that the waiter is holding, Johnny chuckles, he looks at Chris who's smiling while he looks at Penny as well, Colin is talking to him, "she might as well be, it would be good for her, we know she always has dreamt of having a family," Johnny says and sips his beer, "yeah, she deserves it so much, Chris is perfect for her." Billy says, Johnny looks at him and smiles, Baby walks to them.

"How's our little man?" Johnny asks and takes junior from Baby, he starts to giggle and smile at his father, "I think he had a great nap," Baby says, Johnny leans in and gives Baby a sweet kiss, junior grabs his bow tie, Johnny chuckles and looks at his son, "you want the bow tie?" Johnny asks, junior is only smiling and pulling a bit on the bow tie, Johnny takes it off and gives it to his son, Baby smiles and opens his upper button, "there, you look sexy," she whispers, he chuckles and gives her a kiss again, "can I have the newlyweds on the dance floor, please?" Tito asks, Johnny turns to Chris and hands him junior, who giggles a bit while waving with the bow tie.

Johnny takes Baby's hand and went to the dance floor, Billy went to Jenny who smiles at him as he takes her to the dance floor, Tito smiles, "this one is for the lovers," Tito says and the band starts to play, it's a slow song and Johnny turns with Baby a few times, making her giggle a bit, he smiles as he watch her happy face, "I love seeing you so happy," he whispers, she looks in his eyes and her hands glide up to his hair at the back of his head, he presses her a little more against him and leans in to give her a sweet kiss, Mr. Castle whistles and Johnny chuckles about it, "I'm so happy, Johnny, that I'll be living with my family while I'm going to school," she says, he smiles as they sway a little, "that you can start with the dance school already, thanks to Billy," she says, he starts to smile wider now, "I should pay a part of the loan," Johnny says, "you can, but that's something for later."

The music changes and they start to dance the cha-cha, Jenny and Billy walk to the side and watch them with a smile, Chris went to Penny and she looks at them, "hey, little man, you're having fun?" She asks, junior smiles widely and moves his arms faster, Chris smiles as he looks at her, he has heard Billy and Johnny and he has seen the change as well, "Pen?" He asks, she looks at his face and sees the concern, "what is it?" She asks, he lifts junior a little higher who giggles about it, Penny smiles as she looks at him for a second, "your habits have changed since some days," Chris says, "is that bad?" She asks, he smiles, "no, but I'm wondering," he whispers, "about what?" Penny asks and takes junior's foot who giggles again, "could it be that you're pregnant?"

Penny's eyebrows went up and she looks at his face, he keeps smiling and sees her thinking, she lays her hands on her belly, he watches her, "what makes you think that?" She asks, "well, for one, Billy and Johnny think you're pregnant as well," Chris says, Penny looks at them and then back at him, "you eat a lot more than usual, and I heard that your dress sits tighter now," Chris says, she looks at her dress and then back at him, "we've been having sex daily for nearly two weeks now," Chris whispers, she looks at him and smiles, "the sex is so good with you," she whispers, he chuckles about it, "I'll buy a test soon." She whispers, he nods and leans in to kiss her, junior giggles and Penny smiles, she takes him from Chris and went for a dance with the little man, people have started to dance as well.

Chris puts his hands in his pockets and smiles as he watch them, his parents came to him and he looks at them, his mother hugs him, "why did you never told us you would propose to Pen?" Patricia asks, he looks from her to his father, "I'm sorry, I was finding the right moment and that came this morning," Chris says, "son, we're not mad, we're happy for you," Jesse says, Chris looks back at his mother, "really?" He asks, "yes, we know Pen is older, more experienced, has a big history, but we can see how much she loves you and how much you love her, we've never seen you in love before," Patricia says, he hugs her again and she smiles, "congratulations, son, but one advice," Jesse says and Chris nods, "don't rush things." Chris hugs his father as well.

Penny came to him with junior who's smiling, "I want to dance," Penny says, "let me take him," Patricia says, Penny hands junior to her and takes Chris' hand, "have fun," Jesse says, they smile as they watch their son with Penny, "she's good for him," Jesse says, junior giggles as he looks at the people, Patricia looks at him and smiles, "I hope Pen can give us grandkids." Patricia says, Jesse chuckles about it and went to look for a drink.

Peter went to Patricia and smiles as he looks at junior, "here, Peter, take him, I need to pee," she says and hands junior, "are you going from arms to arms again?" Peter asks as he looks at junior who smiles at him, his parents came to Peter and look at junior as well, "you're having fun, son?" Robert asks, "yeah, it's a great day," Peter says with a happy smile, junior giggles, they look at him, "he's a happy little man," Olivia says, "yeah, he's just like his father," Peter says as Olivia takes the little free hand from junior, he looks at her and smiles, trying to put the bow tie in his mouth again, Johnny went to Peter and looks at his son with a smile, "is he charming everyone again?" Johnny asks as Peter hands junior over, Johnny smiles as junior giggles.

"You've got an amazing son," Olivia says with a smile, Johnny looks at her and smiles, "he's my pride and glory, though I hope he won't grow up like me," Johnny says, Peter smiles when Baby came closer, she looks at her son and takes his feet, he giggles, "he's very happy today," Baby says, "yeah, he's getting attention from everyone," Johnny says and gives his son a little kiss, "you want a beer?" Baby asks, Johnny looks at her and gives her a loving kiss, Baby walks away to get him a beer, "when will you find someone, Peter?" Johnny asks, Peter chuckles about it, his parents look at him with a smile, Johnny looks at him and smiles, "I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you for who you are, you're an amazing person," Johnny says with a wink, "thanks, Johnny," Peter says, "I'm gonna bring this little man to his grandmother."

Johnny walks away and Peter sighs a little, his mother looks at him and sees his reaction, "he's your type, isn't he?" She asks, Peter looks at his mother and starts to blush, "I can't blame you, son, he's gorgeous," Olivia says, Robert chuckles, "I'm sure you'll find someone, son, don't rush it," Robert says, Peter hugs his father and smiles, "thanks, dad."

A little later, Jenny is dancing with Billy again, she giggles about what he's whispering her in her ear, Penny and Chris are swaying a little as well, Colin takes Lisa's hand and she looks at him, "come," he says and takes her to the dance floor, they haven't danced yet, she smiles at him as he press her against him, Jake is looking at her and smiles, he's standing next to Mr. Castle, the women are entertaining junior, Jake sees Baby and Johnny walking to the dance floor to dance, he inhales a little and sips his scotch, "this is the best day in my life," Mr. Castle says, Jake looks at him, "yes, mine too, both my daughters are happy, what more would I want?" Jake asks, Mr. Castle only smiles, "why don't you dance?" He asks, "Marge prefers to dance the Waltz, so I guess she's waiting for that," Jake says, they chuckle about it, "you should take dance lessons."

The music stops, "it's daughter and father dance time," Tito says with a smile, Baby turns and looks at her father, he smiles, "dance with Jen," Jake says to Mr. Castle and walks to Baby, Mr. Castle smiles and walks to Jenny, who smiles at him, Billy went to Johnny and they look at them, the music starts and they start to dance, "I'm so proud of you, pumpkin," Jake whispers, she looks at his face and smiles, "that means a lot, dad," Baby whispers, "I know we've gone through rough patches a year ago, I was just very protective of you," he whispers, she stays silent and let him talk, they turn a bit, "I thought I was losing you, worried that you would throw your life away," he whispers and keeps smiling, "but I was so wrong, and I love you," he whispers, "I love you too, dad, and you know, I'll always be your little girl, I'll have moments I'm gonna need you," Baby whispers, he looks at her face with a smile, "Johnny is perfect for you." Baby grabs him tightly in a hug and he weeps.

Jake brings Baby back to Johnny and smiles proudly, "here, son, your wife," Jake says, Johnny smiles as he takes Baby's hand, "thanks, dad," Johnny says, Jake weeps and grabs Johnny in a tight hug, Baby smiles as she watch them, Mr. Castle came closer when he has brought Jenny back to Billy, he hugs Baby and she smiles at him, "son," he says, Johnny looks at his father, Jake walks away, "dad," Johnny says, "I'm so proud of you, I know you both didn't want us to hold a speech, but I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what," he says, "that means a lot, dad," Johnny says and they hug tightly, "you got yourself one heck of a wife," he whispers and Johnny chuckles about it, he looks at Baby who smiles, "what about Zaya?" Johnny asks as he let his father go, Mr. Castle looks down and inhales deeply, "Zaya?" Baby asks.

"Yeah, my sister," Johnny says, "you never told me you have a sister," Baby says as she looks from him to Mr. Castle, "I don't talk about her normally, she hates me," he says, "what? Why? You're amazing," Baby says, he gives Baby a kiss on her cheek, "I'm gonna get something to drink," he says and walks away, Baby looks at Johnny who takes her other hand as well, "you wanna tell me? Why isn't she invited?" Baby asks, "because we don't know where she's at, and she hates dad," Johnny answers, Baby looks at his face, "how long ago was it that you've seen her?" Baby asks, "she left with mom when the divorce was official, mom and dad fought so often that I stayed away from home most of the times, then dad started to drink which made mom to make fights more often, Zaya blamed dad for everything, while mom is the one who cheated on dad," Johnny says, "you know where they went to?"

"I only know they took off to California, mom had met someone there when she was on holiday," Johnny says and pulls her closer to him, she lays her arms around his waists, "she really cheated on him?" Baby asks, "yeah, not once too, Zaya never knew, the fights always went about things like that and Zaya only could see how bad dad was with picking fights as well and starting drinking," he whispers, he looks at his father who's smooching with Clarissa, he smiles, Baby keeps looking at his face, "I'm happy he found someone who's totally into him, he deserves that, mom wasn't good for dad, I discovered that when I was 8," he whispers, "you want to talk about it?" She asks, she senses that he wants to have it off his chest, "I don't know, I don't want to ruin our day," he says, "how old is your sister?" Baby asks, "she'll be 21 now, I wanna dance, Baby." Baby got the message and she let him go, they walk to the dance floor and start dancing, he smiles as he looks in her eyes and turns with her.

Some time later, the Cramers are dancing as well, they look at Baby and Johnny, "Johnny," Mrs. Cramers says, he turns his head and smiles, "thanks for having us here, it means a lot to us and it's such a beautiful wedding," she says as she takes his hand, "tha…" Johnny wanted to say when there's a tumult going on, they look at the band, some chairs fell off the stage and some musicians walk aside, "let me go!" it's Vivian, she walks to the dance floor and sees Johnny, "Johnny, lover," she says, she's clearly drunk, "I can't recall I've invited you to my wedding," Johnny says, Baby takes him in her arms, he lays his arms around her, Vivian looks at Baby and snorts, "what does she has that I don't? I'm clearly a better match for you," she says and came closer to him, "stay away from me."

Max walks to the dance floor and sees the situation, Moe went to him to tell him that his wife has gone missing, after looking around at the staff quarters, some of the staff told him that Vivian has been snooping around for days, especially checking on Johnny's cabin a lot of times, Moe has heard what she said and he became angry, "come on, _lover boy_," she says and lays her hand on Johnny's shoulder, "keeps your hands off him," Baby says and let Johnny go, she turns and moves to stand in front of him, "Baby," Johnny says, but Baby holds her hand up, she's angry, she knows what Vivian has been doing, "I'm surprised that no one has been reporting you for snooping around at the staff quarters all this time," Baby says and folds her arms, "you really think they're gonna report me?"

"Maybe the staff won't do that, but I will," Moe says, Vivian drops the attitude and turns to look at her husband, "Moe, darling," she starts, "save me the trouble, Vivian, I've heard enough," Moe says, "but I haven't done anything, this little girl is the one who's trouble," Vivian says and points at Baby, "who are you calling a little girl?" Baby asks, Johnny lays his hands on Baby's shoulders, others look at them now, "_you_, because that's what you are, you really think he's gonna be loyal to you?" Vivian asks, Baby had enough and couldn't control her anger anymore, she slaps Vivian hard on her face, "how dare you to come to _my_ wedding, trying to seduce _my_ husband in front of _me_ and _my _family!?" Baby yells.

Vivian growls and grabs Baby's arm and squeezes really hard, she slaps Baby on her face, Jenny jumps in between and pushes Vivian away who grabs Jenny's hair and pulls her down, Jenny yells from pain, Jake and Billy came in action, they grab Vivian's arms and pull her away, Max came closer and takes over from Billy, who quickly went to help Jenny on her feet, "you're okay?" He asks, "yeah," she says, he lays his arms around her, "Vivian, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to ban you from my mountain," Max says, she looks at him and struggles to get loose from their grips, Moe went to stand in front of her, she looks at him, "sweetie, please help me," she says, "I thought you loved me, Vivian," he starts and puts his hands in his pockets, "but after hearing from Max about what you've been doing all those years here," he pauses and inhales deeply, "you disgust me, at first I wanted to blame it on the staff, but you just showed your real face," he says, "I'm going to ask for a divorce," he adds, "you can't do this!" She yells, "please remove her Max." Max nods, he and Jake walk away with Vivian, Moe turns to look at Johnny and the rest.

"I'm so sorry for you," Moe says, "don't worry," Johnny says, Moe looks at him, "I do have a question," Moe says and Johnny nods while swallowing, "I don't need to know if you had sex with her, I know you did, and others from the staff as well," Moe says, Johnny looks down, "I honestly don't blame you, boy, but I wonder, how much did she gave you to have sex?" Moe asks, "I can't remember, it has been years ago," Johnny says, "and she has been bothering you since?" Moe asks, "yeah, she even got me fired when your wallet got stolen, last year," Johnny says, Moe shakes his head in disbelieve, "I'll make sure she won't be coming close to the mountain or to you and the staff," he says, Johnny only nods, "I'm sorry that she came to try to ruin your wedding day," Moe adds, "don't mention it." Johnny says, Moe extends his hand and Johnny shakes it.

Baby turns and looks at Johnny when Moe has walked away, he looks at her, "why didn't you report her? You knew she was snooping around," Baby says and folds her arms, he sighs deeply, "I know I should have, I'm so sorry, Baby," he says, she sighs again and moves closer to him, he looks in her eyes, "she nearly ruined our wedding party." She whispers as she slid her arms around his neck, he gives her a kiss and lays his arms around her, the music starts again, this time it's the record player, some of the musicians are still shocked and Max told them they're done for the evening.

"My wife, being so amazing," Johnny whispers and Baby smiles, he gives her a loving kiss again, "you were so sexy the way you defended me," he whispers in her ear, she giggles and he gave a little kiss on her shoulder, close to the base of her neck, she giggles a little when Marge walks to them, "junior has a clean diaper, but he's hungry," she says with a smile, the people are dancing again as if nothing has happened, Baby let Johnny go and turns to her mother, she smiles as she takes junior, "I'm gonna feed this little miracle," Baby says and walks away, Jenny looks after her, "I'm gonna join Baby for a bit, okay?" Jenny asks, Billy nods, she gives him a kiss and walks after Baby.

Johnny and Billy went to their friends and they talk about what just happened, Mr. Castle is with Jake, Marge, Clarissa and Bianca, "so, my son had sex with female guests here?" He asks, Jake looks at him, "yeah," Bianca says and turns her head a little, Mr. Castle looks closely at her, "all the women?" He asks, "no, just the bungalow bunnies, and not all of them, only the ones who paid him for it, but that was years ago," Bianca says, "you know an awful lot about it," Jake says, "I know Johnny since he started working here, and he has been telling me a lot," Bianca says, Jake looks at Mr. Castle who sighs deeply, "he must have been really desperate," Mr. Castle says, "yeah, he was, he thought that they cared about him, but I've told him that they don't, they were just using him, that's why he stopped doing it," Bianca says and empties her glass, "I'm going to get more drinks." Jake says, he walks away, Marge follows him, Clarissa looks at Bianca and sighs a little.

Mr. Castle looks at her and then at Bianca, "what are you not telling me, Bianca?" He asks, she looks at him and then turns her head again, "you had sex with my son, didn't you?" He whispers, "just tell him, Bianca," Clarissa says, Bianca looks at her and sighs deeply, "you know?" He asks, Clarissa only nods, "first of, why? And second, what were you thinking? My son is too young for you," he says in a very serious tone, "Johnny, I understand where you're coming from," Bianca says, "when did this happen?" He asks, "4 years ago, it was one of the dance evenings here, I was drunk," she says, Mr. Castle puts his hands in his pockets as he watches her, "I had no intentions, really, I was stumbling my way back to my cabin, Johnny walked into me, he was tipsy," she says, she looks at her glass for a moment, "he wanted to be a gentleman and brought me to my cabin, it wasn't meant to happen, I kissed him first and one thing led to another." she says, he inhales deeply and looks at his son who's smiling and laughing with his friends.

"It was a huge mistake, when I woke up and saw him lying in my bed, I knew I made a huge mistake, he had asked me at the start of this season not to tell anyone, he didn't want to make things awkward for Baby," Bianca says, "she doesn't know?" He asks, "she does, the day after Johnny came to me to tell me he told Baby about it, he can't keep things from her," Bianca says and sips her wine, Mr. Castle starts to smile, "I'm glad he's honest to her," he says, "oh, yes, but she knows him through and through, she already guessed about it because he was being so awkward when I was standing near them at the opening show," Bianca says, "that's what he told me."


	38. Trouble at the party, continued

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 38 Trouble at the party, continued

Baby sits on a chair inside the restaurant, she's feeding junior and looking at him with a smile, Jenny takes a chair and sits down, Baby looks up at her, Jenny smiles, "that was amazing, what you did," Jenny says, Baby inhales a little but keeps smiling as she looks back at junior, "I hate it how some women think they can just do whatever they want to Johnny," Baby nearly whispers, "are you okay, Jen?" Baby asks after a moment, "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore, is my hair still okay?" She asks, Baby looks at her hair and smiles, "it is, you still look beautiful," she says, "thanks, Baby, that Vivian is something, isn't she?"

"You've got no idea, she's so obsessed, but I'm happy that Max has removed her," Baby says, "poor Moe," Jenny says, Baby sighs again, "I rather not talk about it anymore," Baby says, Jenny looks at her best friend and then nods, "I understand," Jenny says, "thanks, Jen, by the way, I know we haven't talked about this anymore," Baby says, Jenny only listens, "Bianca and Johnny, they did had sex, 4 years ago," Baby says, "so we were right then?" Jenny asks, "yeah, he told me the same evening when he came back after work, he didn't want to keep it a secret but he didn't told me because he didn't want to make things awkward for me at school."

"He's so considerate, Baby, you've got a great husband," Jenny says, Baby giggles a little, making junior to hiccup a bit, he's having his eyes closed while drinking, "I do love the sound of that," Baby says, Jenny giggles, "it does sound amazing, Billy is my husband, I've decided I want a baby as well," Jenny says, Baby looks up again at her, "I thought you wanted to wait," Baby says, "yeah, I thought so too, but for the time that we're here, I've seen you with junior, and Johnny, and Billy who really wants to have kids," Jenny says, "Jen, I know he wants kids, but please do it when you're ready, not all is as easy as it seems," Baby says, "I know, but I do want it."

In the meantime, Johnny and Billy are talking with the guys, and Penny and Lisa, "who was that, Johnny?" Colin asks, Johnny looks at him, "one of the bungalow bunnies," Johnny only answers, he's not in the mood to talk about Vivian and all that, Billy sees his face and sighs, "you really had sex with her?" Colin asks, "Colin," Lisa says, he looks at her serious face, "I'm sorry," he says, "it's okay, I know it made you all curious," Johnny says with a deep sigh, Penny grabs him in a hug and he smiles at her, "I've warned you so many times," she says, "I know, and you were right all along," he says, "except with Baby, I was wrong about that." She says with a smile and he chuckles.

Mr. Castle looks at Bianca while thinking, Clarissa sees his face, "you know, it happened, it's not something you can change," Clarissa says, he looks at her, Bianca did too, "be happy he doesn't keep these things a secret for his wife," she adds, Bianca smiles a little, but she inhales deeply and sips on her glass again, he sighs, "you're right, it's just a bit weird to think that my son has been doing all these things in the past," he says and empties his glass, "you want a new one?" Bianca asks, "I could use one, thanks," he says, she takes the empty glass and walks to one of the waiter, Clarissa lays her hand on his cheek, he looks in her eyes and smiles, "you're amazing, and so is your son, do you know that?" She asks, he chuckles a little while shaking his head, he leans in and starts to kiss her.

On that moment, two persons walk to the gazebo, some people move when they wanted to walk through, a waiter went them, "I don't believe you're invited," he says, the older woman looks at him, the younger woman is looking around, "I'm related," she says and walks on, the waiter turns and walks to Peter, Jake and Marge has seen them too, "seems like trouble is always searching for them," Marge says, "what do you mean?" He asks, "I just got a bad feeling about them." Marge says as she looks at Jake for a second and back at the two women, Jake and Marge walk to Mr. Castle and Clarissa.

"You know them, senior?" Jake asks, Mr. Castle stops the kiss and looks at Jake who is pointing at the women, he turns his head and his mood drops, Clarissa sees his face, "what's the matter?" She asks and she looks at the women two, "you'll never guess who just arrived at her son's wedding," is all that Mr. Castle is saying as he puts his hands in his pockets, the rest looks astonished, "is that your ex-wife?" Marge asks, "oh yeah, and by the looks on her face it means trouble, so no happy times."

The waiter went to Peter and whispers in his ear, Peter looks around and sees the women, he nods to the waiter and thanks him, he walks to the women, "can I help you?" He asks, they turn and look at Peter, Mr. Castle is watching the situation, "who are you?" The woman asks, "I don't believe you're invited to the wedding, can I ask you to leave?" Peter asks, staying polite, he looks at the younger woman for a second and then back at the older woman, "I've got all the right to be here!" The woman raises her voice, "who are you to tell me where I can be?"

People turn their heads, so did Johnny and Billy, "mom?" Johnny asks, his father walks to the situation, "Tamara," he says, she turns and sees him, "Johnny, what are you doing here?" She asks, "I'm here because of my son's wedding," he looks at Zaya, but didn't smile, Zaya looks rich, "Zaya," he says, he had thought he would have missed her a lot, but that might just have been the memories he has from her from when she was little, "dad," Zaya only says but didn't hug him, Johnny came closer and stands next to his father, Billy follows him, "mom," Johnny says, he looks at Zaya, "Zaya?"

"Brother!" She says and wants to hug him, he hugs her shortly, Tamara wants a hug too but he refused, "Johnny, son, why don't you want a hug?" Tamara asks, acting sad, Mr. Castle sighs, Johnny looks at his father, "dad, get them something to drink," Johnny says, his father looks at him, he sees Johnny eyes and sighs, he walks away, Johnny looks at his mother again, "why would I hug you? I haven't seen you for 16 years, you left with a bang, together with Zaya, blaming everything on dad, why would I possibly want to act like nothing has happened?" Johnny asks as he folds his arms, Zaya is looking around and sees Chris, she smiles a little at him but he didn't notice, though Penny did and she got on her guard.

"You know that your father is having a drinking problem, he made a lot of trouble and was in a lot of debts," Tamara says defensive, "stop lying, mom," Johnny says, getting angry, "but I'm not lying," she says, "I know dad had a drinking problem, but he _loved_ you," Johnny says, his eyes are on thunder, she sees his eyes, "you were the one who cheated on him multiple times," Johnny adds, "it's his own fault that mom cheated," Zaya came to the defense, Johnny looks at her up and down, "I see, you're in the rich world now, _sis_?" Johnny asks, "none of your business, brother," she says as she flicks her hair a little, Johnny snorts and shakes his head, Billy lays his hand on Johnny's shoulder, "want me to remove them, cuz?" Billy asks.

Tamara and Zaya look at Billy now, "Billy? My god, you've grown a lot since I saw you last time," Tamara says, "which is 17 years ago," Billy says, she smiles at him but he didn't move to greet them, "so, what makes you come here?" Johnny asks when his father came back with two glasses of champagne, Clarissa went to him and he looks at her, he lays his arm around her, she smiles at him, Tamara eyes Clarissa, "is she your new wife?" She asks, "why do you care?" Mr. Castle asks, "answer me, mom," Johnny says, she looks at him, "well, I heard that my son is getting married today at Kellerman's and I wanted to come, I'm still your mother, I would've liked it if you would've invited me," she says, "why would I have invited you?"

Baby and Jenny came back to the gazebo at that moment, she smiles at a happy junior, then she sees the situation, Jenny looks at the situation as well, Penny went to them with Chris, "what's going on?" Baby asks, "somehow, Johnny's mother and sister have arrived," Penny says as she keeps holding Chris' hand, Baby looks at the situation again, she went to Johnny, he looks at her and smiles, Tamara and Zaya did too, "hello," Baby says as she extends her hand, Tamara looks at Baby up and down and shakes Baby's hand lightly, she looks at junior, Baby smiles and extends her hand to Zaya, who looks at her and snort, "who's this teenager, brother?" She asks, refusing to shake Baby's hand.

"This is my wife, Frances, and I'd like it that you act nice to her," Johnny says, Zaya looks back at Baby, "you can't possibly be serious," she says, "oh, but he's very serious, Zaya," Baby says, staying friendly while sounding sarcastic, "is this your son?" Tamara asks and points at junior, "yeah, this is our son, junior, but we're not standing here for some small talk," Johnny says, they look at junior, "a very original name," Zaya says sarcastically, "if you can't be nice, then maybe you should leave," Baby says, "big mouth even," Zaya says, Baby starts to boil, "Baby, get something to drink, give junior to me." Johnny says as he takes junior on his arms who's smiling happily when he sees his father, Baby turns and walks away.

"Son, I know they're not invited, but they came all the way," Mr. Castle says, Johnny looks at him, "no, dad, I've had enough, they obviously didn't came with good terms," Johnny says and turns, "son," he says, Johnny sighs deeply and looks at his son, he gives him a little kiss and turns back, "we're not living in California anymore since a few years," Tamara says, they look at her, "I thought you found your true love there? As you claimed that so many times," Mr. Castle says without a smile, "I did, but we wanted to go back to New York, he's been sick for some time now and the best doctors are in New York," she says, Jake looks at Tamara and came closer with Marge, she sees him, "Dr. Houseman!" She exclaims with a smile.

"Mrs. Reid," Jake says and they shake hands, "I see," Mr. Castle says, Johnny looks at his father, "Dr. Houseman is my husband's doctor," she explains, she looks back at Jake, "I didn't know you would be here," she says, "well, you see, Frances is my youngest daughter," Jake says and puts his hands in his pockets, both Tamara and Zaya went pale and began to feel embarrassed, "I didn't mean…" Zaya starts and Jake holds a hand up, "you couldn't, but it doesn't look good to come to a wedding uninvited," Jake says without a smile, Tamara looks at Johnny again, this time with begging eyes, "I do have been missing you, son, you should know that." She says, Johnny looks at her face, he's not happy to see her, she has changed so much.

"That's so hard to believe, if you were really missing me, you would've searched for me," Johnny says, junior feels his father's tensions and he starts to cry, "shh, shh, it's alright," Johnny whispers and waggles him a little, "you look just like your father now," Tamara says, Mr. Castle smiles about it, "I'm glad to know you still can remember the good things," he says, she looks at him and sighs, "you're still drinking?" She asks, "no, I stopped about 15 years ago," he answers, she starts to smile, Clarissa lays her arm around him, he looks at her and smiles, she gives him a kiss, "either go sit down or leave, but I don't want to have our party to be ruined any further," Billy says, "our?" Zaya asks, Billy takes Jenny's hand and they look at her.

"Yeah, we're having a double wedding, Billy and I," Johnny answers, he looks from his sister back to his son who has grab his shirt, "congratulations, Billy and?" Tamara asks as she extends her hand, Jenny shakes it, "Jenny," Jenny answers, "let's dance," Billy says as he takes Jenny to the dance floor, Zaya is looking around, "I had no clue you would marry at a rich resort, are you rich, brother?" Zaya asks, Johnny snorts while shaking his head, it was hard to believe that his sister has turned in such a woman, "I'm not rich, I don't want to be rich, not like you anyway," he answers, she looks at him with little eyes, "I work here, Billy works here too, and our boss gave us the opportunity to have our wedding here," Johnny says, Tamara pulls her eyebrows up, "what do you do here? And Billy?" She asks, "Billy is an all-rounder with the entertainment here, I'm a dance instructor here, together with my best friend, Penny," Johnny says, Penny came to him and looks at junior with a smile, "hello, little Castle," she says and junior giggles, "this is Penny." Johnny says.

Penny looks at Tamara and Zaya and they shake hands, "you look familiar," Tamara says, "I can't imagine it," Penny says with a smile, "you used to be a Rockette, right?" Tamara asks, "yeah, but that's been a long time ago, I'm gonna go get something to drink," Penny says and walks away, Baby came back and looks at Johnny and junior, she smiles, Johnny leans in and gives her a loving kiss, "come, son, give me my grandson, so you can enjoy a dance," Jake says as he came closer, Johnny looks at him and smiles, "thanks, Jake," Johnny says and hands junior over, "let's go, son, maybe grams want to tell you a story." Jake says and turns, Marge smiles as she walks away with Jake and junior.

Johnny gives his mother and sister a short glance and takes Baby's hand, he walks to the dance floor and they start to dance the Mambo, "go sit down, and drink your drinks," Mr. Castle says, they look at him, he walks to a few chairs, they follow him and Clarissa, "thanks, Johnny, for letting us stay," Tamara says as she sits down, "it's not that your son wants you to stay, I just think it's a nice gesture, so don't make any conclusions about it, okay?" He asks, "has Johnny been all these years with you? I haven't seen him anymore after he ran away when we had our last fight," she says as she sips, he puts his hands in his pockets and sighs deeply, "no, he hasn't," he answers, he looks at Clarissa and leans in, "get me a Scotch please." He whispers and gives her a kiss, she nods and gives him a kiss again before walking away.

Tamara looks at them and can see he's being happy, "what do you mean?" She asks as he went to sit down next to her, he turns a bit to look at her face, Zaya is eying Chris again who's dancing with Penny, she stands up, "what are you going to do, Zaya?" He asks, she looks at him, "you mind if I'm walking around for a bit?" She asks, her face is cold, "sure, don't do anything stupid," he says, she pulls her nose up and walks away, "I don't recognize my own daughter anymore," he says with a sigh, Tamara looks at him, "you've been missing her?" She asks, "of course I have, unlike you," he says, she sighs again, "look, I'm sorry, okay?" She asks, "let's get on with our conversation."

"What's there to know? Johnny ran away from home because of the situation, I moved away months after you were gone," he says and inhales a bit, "I got a great job opportunity, it changed my life, but I've been looking for months for my son, I couldn't find him," he says, Tamara keeps looking at him, "he told me that he came back home after months but I was gone," he adds and looks down, "it's not your fault," she says, "no, it's our fault, Tamara, the divorce ruined everything, I loved you, I hope you haven't forgotten that," he says and she feels embarrassed again, "you have, but it doesn't matter anymore, I've got a great job, I've got my son back, I'm a grandfather and I've got the best girlfriend I ever could imagine to have," he says, he stands up, "she at least only wants me." It was hard what he said, but she knows he's right.

"Since when is he back in your life? And how did you found him?" She asks, he looks at her face, "I've got him back since last year September, I didn't found him," he says as he thinks about that day, "how then?" She asks, he smiles now, "Frances and Jenny found me, you see, I teach biology at Mt. Holyoke and they were in my class," he says, she looks at his face and then nods, she starts to smile a little, "she looks very young," she says, "yeah, she's 18, they met here last summer, my son is very happy now, it's good to see that he has something he can live for," he says, Tamara looks at Johnny and Baby, they're kissing while swaying a bit, "he has been living on the streets until he was 16." He says and sees Clarissa coming, he walks to her and smiles, she gives him the glass and he gives her a kiss, he lays his arm around her waist and they walk away.

"We still can send her away, cuz," Billy says as they stand a little aside for a drink, Johnny looks at Billy and sighs deeply, then he looks at Penny and Chris, who are still dancing and smiling, "I'd hoped we wouldn't get any troubles at our wedding day," Johnny says and sips on his bottle, Baby lays her hand on his chest and he looks at her, he smiles and leans in to give her a kiss, "seems that trouble is always following us," Billy says with a sigh, drinking on his bottle as well, "it will end one day," Jenny says as she looks at him, he looks at her and smiles, "it's not you it follows, trouble follows me, cuz." Johnny says as he waggles a little on his feet, he's a bit tipsy.

"It follows me because I did bad things in my life," he says, "Johnny, it will get better, I promise," Baby says and he looks at her again, he sighs and pulls her against him, she lays her arms around his waists and smiles, "I love you," he whispers, "I love you too," she whispers, Zaya walks around and sees her brother, she snorts again when she looks at Baby, Lisa sees her and walks to her, Colin is gone to the toilets, Zaya didn't notice Lisa at first, until Lisa says, "I know how you feel," Zaya jumps and looks at Lisa, "you don't even know me," she says, "I think I do, I'm Lisa, Frances' sister," Lisa says and extends her hand, Zaya quickly shakes it not to be rude, "I was like you," Lisa says, Zaya was looking at Chris again, "what do you mean?" Zaya asks.

"I mean, I see you're being spoiled, probably by your step dad, did you even had any relationships?" Lisa asks, "not really, but I know I'm a catch," she says, "I used to think that as well, but reality will get to you soon, being rich isn't all there is, believe me," Lisa says, "you're not that rich," Zaya says, "you have no idea, but it doesn't matter, I used to be like you and I used to be in love with Billy," Lisa says, Zaya looks at Billy, Lisa smiles, "but he choose Jenny, at first I didn't understand because I thought I had everything he ever could wish for, but you know, you can't buy love, no matter how rich you act, love isn't for sale," Lisa says and Zaya looks at her now, "I can be picky," she defends herself, "yeah, I'm not saying that, I'm saying that the way you act makes _you_ think you're desirable but in reality it's the opposite, it repulses most men, so please, and take this from me," Lisa pauses a bit, "drop the attitude and show your true self," she says, Zaya got annoyed with Lisa now, "oh," Lisa says and turns a bit when Colin is coming back, Zaya looks at Lisa's face, "Chris is off limits for you, I know you're eying him, but keep your hands off."

Lisa takes Colin's hand and they walk to Baby and Johnny, Colin is looking curious at Lisa, he has heard the last bit of the conversation, "what was that all about?" He asks, she looks at him and smiles, Baby looks at Lisa as well, "just knocking some sense into someone, wait for it," Lisa says, Colin got confused and looks at Zaya again, "she'll make that mistakes because she doesn't really want to take my advice," Lisa says and sips her glass, Baby looks at Zaya as well, so did Johnny, "what did you told her?" Johnny asks, "I told her to drop the attitude, and to stay away from Chris," Lisa says with a smile, Baby smiles and hugs her sister, "I've learned so much from you, Baby." Lisa says and hugs her back.

Penny is giggling when Chris is whispering something, "you sure you want to be a father already?" She whispers, he smiles, "yeah, it would make my life complete," he whispers, he press her a little tighter against him when Zaya walks to them, Penny sees her and stops dancing, Zaya looks at Chris with a smile, then she looks at Penny, "you mind if I take over?" Zaya asks, "I do mind," Penny says, Zaya looks at Chris again, "do you?" She asks, "I do, I'm not gonna dance with you," he says but let Penny go, she takes his hand, he keeps looking at Zaya, "I don't know what you want, but I'm not interested, Penny is my fiancée and I'm not planning to dance with anyone else tonight," he says, Zaya went red in her face and starts to feel really embarrassed now, "I'm sorry," she stammers a little, "you really had no clue?" Penny asks, "didn't we look obvious enough for you to think you just can come here and get what you want?" Penny asks.

"Pen," Chris says, she looks at him and he shakes his head, "I see a situation I need to save," Johnny says and gives his bottle to Baby, she let him go and he walks to them, "Pen," Johnny says in a warning tone, she looks at him and she sighs, "what's going on?" Johnny asks, "your sister asked me to dance, but I just told her I'm not interested and Penny is boiling," Chris says, Zaya looks away, Johnny looks at her for a second, "I thought that Lisa's advice was enough for you, but you don't seem to care what others think or feel, do you?" Johnny asks, she looks at him again, "don't worry, Chris, I'll remove her," Johnny says, he grabs Zaya's arm, he leans in to Penny and gives her a kiss on her cheek, "calm down." He whispers and takes Zaya away.


	39. Honeymoon

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 39 Honeymoon

Mr. Castle sees his kids, or rather, he sees his son dragging his daughter away from the dance floor, he became a bit curious about it, Johnny takes Zaya to her mother, Tamara stands up as she sees them coming, "what's going on?" She asks, "you can ask your daughter about that later, I want you both to leave," Johnny says as he let Zaya's arm go, she quickly rubs it as it did hurt her, "what do you mean? I thought you said we could stay," Tamara says, "I didn't said that, it was dad, and he was just being nice," Johnny says as he puts his hands in his pockets, "but..."

Mr. Castle walks to them, he looks at his son, "what's going on?" He asks, Johnny looks at him and sighs, "I want them gone," Johnny says, "why?" Johnny inhales and looks at his mother and sister again, but all he feels is disgust towards them, "they're ruining the wedding and the party, please remove them, dad," Johnny says, "Johnny," Mr. Castle says in a stern tone, Johnny looks down, "well, you know where Zaya got raised, she thought she just could walk up to a man who's taken, she's spoiled and the way she behaves," Johnny looks at Zaya for a second and then back at his father, "she's not my sister, and that's not my mother, and you're being too nice for what they did to you, dad." Johnny says.

"You don't mean that," Tamara says, Johnny looks at her, "I do mean it, please leave before I let you be removed by force, you're not invited for a reason," he says, his face is cold and his eyes pierce with an angry glint, Tamara starts to cry, "please, son," she says and wants to grab his hand, he pulls it back and steps back, "don't call me that, if you had any decency in you, you would've searched for me first before deciding to crash my wedding the way you did," Johnny says, Mr. Castle sighs deeply and nods, "you're right, son, I just wanted to be nice, to show that we're different," he says, Johnny looks at him, "well, I'm tired of being nice now, please remove them and I don't want to see them ever again." Johnny says, he turns and walks away.

Tamara burst into more tears, Zaya is angry, she looks at Johnny and then sees Lisa's face, who's smiling at her and gives her a nod, "let's go, mom, it's obvious we're not welcome," Zaya says, Tamara looks at her and sees a little change, "what's happening to you?" She asks, Mr. Castle looks at Zaya as well and starts to smile a little, "I think I just got a good life lesson," Zaya says after a moment, Tamara is still crying, "I wish I could've seen the ceremony," Tamara says, she looks at him and he smiles, "come, I'll bring you to your car," he says, they nod as they walk away, Clarissa looks after them and smiles, "you're not jealous?" Bianca asks, Clarissa looks at her, "no, he's mine, he has told his ex, not in these words, but you get me." She says and Bianca smiles.

"If you're smart, Tam," he starts and she looks at him, drying her tears, Zaya is just in her own thoughts, "I can see you want to reconnect with your son," he says, she only nods, "he has gone through a lot of bad things in his life, the only stability he ever had before Baby is the job here, Penny and Billy," he explains, "he must've had a horrible life," she whispers, "oh yeah, he did, but since he's with Baby he's very happy, he finally has a stable life, he has love, he's a husband and a father, he's turning each day into a better man because of Baby, he told me he never thought he would be so lucky in life," he says, Tamara stops walking and looks at his face, she feels hurt when hearing that, "I know how you feel, when I saw him the first time again, that's almost a year ago, it was on Baby's birthday." He says and she nods.

"He looked really skinny, I could see how much he has been struggling in life," he says, "where did we go wrong?" She asks, he smiles, "that's a question you better ask yourself, Tam, but maybe it was for the best that it went this way," he says, "maybe, I should thank Frances, don't I?" She asks, he nods, "you can thank her for loving your son, I've never seen anyone before who loves someone so much that she can't sleep when he's not next to her," he says, "really?" She asks, "yes, and I love her like she's my own daughter, she's amazing, and she's an amazing mother, even if she's still so young, they're perfect for each other." He says, Tamara starts to smile about it.

"You think I can try to reconnect with him? Where is he living these days?" She asks eagerly, they walk on again, "at the moment he's living here, since his job is here, but Billy has bought a house and they're going to live together in it for as long as the girls are going to school," he says, "Billy and Johnny are close, aren't they?" She asks with a little smile now, "they're like brother," he answers, "where's the house, do you have the address?" She asks, "don't go too fast, I know where it is, the house is around the corner from my place, but you need to take this slow and careful."

"How?" She asks, "well, first you need to give him a lot of time, I know he's angry and people can do or say things they regret when they're angry," he says and thinks about it, "if you want I can check on him sometimes to see how he will react, but then I need your phone number or address," he says, "sure, I can give you both," she says, "I can't promise you anything, you need to understand that, it might as well be that he really doesn't want to see you anymore, I don't want to give you false hope, okay?" He asks as he watch Tamara taking a pen and some piece of paper out of her purse, "I understand, but please keep me updated." She writes her phone number and address down and gives the piece of paper to him.

He smiles as he lays his hand on her upper back, they arrive at her car, she unlocks it and Zaya steps in, Tamara turns to him and smiles, "please tell him I'm so sorry for crashing their wedding," she says, "I will," he answers, she walks to the other side and he looks at her, "if you want, I can send you pictures from their wedding, and from junior, after all, he's also your grandson," he says, she has opened her door and looks at him again, she smiles a little more now, "that would be nice, he looks just like his father and like you," she says, "that he does, he's a real Castle," he says with a wink and she chuckles a bit, "Johnny and Billy are going to open a dance school soon, but I'll tell you more about it when I call you, okay?" He asks, she smiles and nods, he watch her stepping in and driving away, he waves a little and looks at the address and number, he puts the paper in his pocket and walks back to the party.

A week went by, Johnny and Baby are enjoying their honeymoon as a married couple and as a family, they've been visiting their friends and family every day but also took time for themselves, Billy went to Johnny's cabin and knocks on the door, Johnny looks up, they're lying in bed, junior is with his grandparents and they've been having some nice alone time, Baby is snoozing a bit but opens her eyes when she heard the knock, Johnny takes his pants and puts it on before he goes to the door and opens it, "hey, cuz," Johnny says with a smile as he steps outside, "I see I came on a bad moment," Billy says, Johnny smiles, "don't worry, is there something wrong?" Johnny asks, "no, but Neil came to me earlier and told me that Max expects us in his office in about 10 minutes." Billy says.

"Give me a moment, I'll get dressed, then we can see what he has to say," Johnny says, Billy nods, Johnny went to get his shoes and shirt, Baby looks at him, "where are you going?" She asks, he looks at her and smiles, "we've been asked to go to Max," he says, "is that Billy?" She asks, "yeah, I won't make it long, okay?" He asks, she only nods, "stay here, I'll be spoiling you some more when I get back," he whispers and starts to kiss her, "hmm." She whispers, he chuckles a little and walks to the door.

At Max's office, Billy and Johnny sit down and Max smiles at them, "I hope you both are enjoying your honeymoon," Max says, they nod at him and smile, "as you know, Billy has been talking to me about the house he bought," Max says, Johnny only nods, "I understood that there's a big room next to it and that you both are going to start a dance school there," Max says, "yeah, that's the plan," Billy says with a smile, "I want to help you," he says, "you don't have to help," Johnny says, Max smiles, "I know you would say that, Johnny, so I'll do it like this," Max says and hands a cheque to Billy, who takes it and gasps when he sees the amount on it, "this is one of my presents to you both, it's for the dance school, and I'll spread the word about it, I'm sure the dance school will get big," Max says, "this is too much, sir." Billy says.

Johnny became curious and takes the cheque and gasps, it's an amount of fifteen thousand dollars, "it's not too much, this is for the dance school, so you are able to purchase everything you need, my other present is," he says as he stands up a bit, they look at him, he smiles, "since I know you both are officially resigned now," he adds, they wait for him to go on, "I'm giving you a holiday for free, here on my mountain, for the summer season, it doesn't have to be next summer," he says as he walks to a closet, he takes something out, it looks like vouchers, he hands one to Johnny and one to Billy, who smiles, "thanks, sir, that's very kind."

"I should thank you both, you've been great employees and I've realized in the last year how bad I've been treating the staff, so things are going to change," Max says as he went to sit down again, Johnny looks at Billy who smiles as he looks at Johnny, "I know it sounds like a miracle, I know how the staff thinks about me, and I know what things are going around, but things are really going to change," he says, they look at him and smile, Max smiles, "I'm sure you both will be great business men," he says, "I think you better can say that to our wives," Johnny says, Max chuckles about it, "I'm sure they will be, so give me a call when you decide to come for a holiday, and one last thing," Max says and opens a draw, he takes two envelopes out and hands them out, "what's this?" Billy asks, "these are your summer bonuses, you've been working very hard this year, and I think you deserve some extra to get through the time until the dance school opens."

They take the envelopes and smile, "and for the rest of your honeymoon, you're welcome to eat in the restaurant, you can join with everything here, okay?" Max asks, they nod and stand up, so did Max as well, "thanks, sir," Billy says, "please call me Max," Max says as he shakes hands with Billy, who only smiles now, "thanks, Max," Johnny says as they shake hands as well, "now, off you two go, I need to make a phone call." He says, they nod and walk away.

"He's been really generous," Billy says as he opens the envelope and sees how much money he got, "he has, especially with the cheque," Johnny says as he looks in his own envelope, he sighs a little and puts the cheque and the voucher in it as well, "how much do we actually have now?" Billy says, "enough to renovate the whole building and to start the dance school, and even to buy a new car," Johnny says, Billy chuckles about it, "I'm really thinking to buy a station wagon," Johnny says, "sounds like a good idea." Billy says, they walk on in silence, Johnny puts the envelope in his pocket.

"You think the dance school will run?" Johnny asks after some moments, Billy looks at him and sighs a little, "I can't tell you, we need to find that out when we have opened the doors," Billy says, Johnny inhales deeply, "I think that I will miss it here as well, even if I'm happy that I don't have to work here anymore," Johnny says, "yeah, me too, we've got so many memories from here," Billy says, "what about Pen?" He asks, Johnny looks at him and smiles, "well, she's pregnant, she did a test a few days ago as you know, they're going to the doctor soon, I guess she can't stay here anymore either," Johnny says, Billy nods, "we should take her in, you could teach lessons together with Pen, she can live with us as well, since Chris is also going to Mt. Holyoke."

"We should talk to our wives first," Johnny says and Billy chuckles, "alright, though I think they would love to have Pen and Chris around," Billy says, Johnny didn't respond to it, "what about your mother and sister?" Billy asks when they're close to Johnny's cabin, "what about them?" Johnny asks a little annoyed, "well, your father said that she's sorry for crashing our wedding," Billy says, Johnny sighs and looks at the cabin, "I don't know, cuz, what they did isn't right, not only at the wedding, but also in the past," Johnny says, "I know, but maybe she wants to reconnect and then you can ask her why she did these things," Billy says, "I'm not interested, I want to focus on my family and our future." Johnny says and opens the door.

"I'll see ya later, cuz," Johnny says, Billy nods with a smile, "see ya," he says and walks to his own cabin, Johnny walks inside and sees Baby sitting on the bed, he smiles at her as he takes the envelope out of his pocket, "what's that?" She asks, he went to sit down on the bed and gives it to her, "our presents and my summer bonus," Johnny says, Baby looks from him to the envelope and opens it, "this is a lot of money," she says, "he told us that we've been working so hard this season that we deserve the extra money," he says, "that's very generous of him," she says as she takes the cheque out, "he's really generous," she says as she frowns a bit, he sees her face, "that's for the dance school, he said he wanted to help us, that money is for buying everything we need," Johnny explains, she looks at him and puts the cheque in the envelope again, she takes the voucher and smiles, "free holiday, hmm, sounds great," she whispers, he chuckles about her face, "we can take it whenever we want." He says and he moves closer to her, she looks in his eyes and smiles.

"Sounds amazing, getting spoiled, just the two of us, the kids are with their grandparents," she whispers, he chuckles a little and starts to kiss her, "I love you," he whispers, she smiles, "I love you more," she whispers, he grins a little, he takes the envelope and lays it on the bedside table, "now I'm gonna show you how much more I love you." He whispers and starts to kiss her again, she giggles as he stops the kiss and then kisses his way down.

When the honeymoon came to an end, the men are packing everything while the girls are at Baby's parents, Chris went to them for some company, Peter and Colin have left last week already, Lisa has been horrible since that day, she sits on a chair and sees Chris coming, "I think I'm gonna take a nap," she says and stands up, Baby looks at her sister, "why don't you just call him?" Baby asks, "this evening," Lisa says and gives Baby a little smile now, "then you've got something to look forward to, you need to see it from the bright side, sis, he's not gonna leave you," Baby says and Lisa smiles more now, Chris looks at them as he sits down, Lisa walks inside her cabin and Baby looks at Chris now, "you're ready to go back to school?" Baby asks, Chris smiles, "yeah, it's the very first time in my life that I'm actually looking forward to go back to school."

The girls giggle about his face, "when is the wedding?" Jenny asks, the girls have been bothering him about it every day, "I don't know yet, I'm letting Pen decide, she might as well just want to wait until the baby is born," Chris says with a grin, he's still amazed that he's going to be a father, "I'm sure you'll be a great father," Baby says, she looks at junior and smiles, he's asleep on her arms, Chris looks at him as well, "I hope so, but I won't be as great as Johnny, he's amazing," Chris says and Baby giggles, "you're happy that Pen will live at our place as well?" Jenny asks, he looks at her and smiles wider now, the girls giggle, "I'm happy you've found true love in Pen," Baby says, "thanks, girls, I'm just very happy to have you all in my life."

"Stop sliming," Jenny says and they laugh now, junior opens his eyes and Baby waggles him a bit, "your parents had a great time?" Baby asks, Chris' parents have left last week as well, most guests have left now, "yeah, and they seem to be ready to becoming grandparents as well," he says and the girls giggle about it, "yeah, your mother can't stop talking about it," Jenny says, Chris rolls his eyes, "I'm glad they're not mad at you, you've got amazing parents," Baby says, "thanks, Baby, that means a lot." Chris says.

"3 months ago I would never have thought that I would become to close to you and your husbands, or that I would find Pen, or that she gets pregnant and we're engaged," he says and looks at the view, "or that you'll be living with us," Baby adds, Jenny giggles again, "yeah, I'm sure we'll be having amazing times." Chris says.

Mr. Castle has departed as well, together with Clarissa and Bianca, they need prepare for the new schoolyear, and they've got meetings and all that, Jake and Marge will depart with Lisa tomorrow, Jake needs to get back to work and Lisa needs to start at her senior year of college, "no more dorm rooms," Jenny says and giggles, "you can say that, I really didn't like the dorms," Chris says, "it wasn't all too bad, but I'm happy I can wake up next to my husband every day." Baby says, Jenny giggles while she agrees with Baby.

When they arrived at the house after their honeymoon, they all work on it to renovate it, the girls and Chris went back to school while Billy and Johnny work on the dance school, Penny got told not to do too much with her pregnancy, it took some time for them to find a rhythm that fits to their lives, but none couldn't be happier as they already are.

Clarissa and Mr. Castle decided to first date and live apart for some time, but when the Christmas holiday came, he asked her if she wanted to move in, Jake and Marge visit them every other weekend and Lisa visits Colin every school holiday.

As for Peter, he's constantly around his friends and during Spring break that schoolyear, he met someone, who's the same type like Johnny, they started to date not long after the holiday and are hitting it off, his friends took his boyfriend in as family and Peter never felt happier before, his parents are so happy for their son that they wanted the two to come for dinner once a week.

Penny gave birth to a girl, they named her Amy, that summer Chris and Penny got married as well, like Chris had predicted, Penny wanted to wait after their baby girl was born, Jenny and Billy are still trying for a baby.

The dance school is up and running very well, they got a lot of customers in the first months, after that they became a stable establishment, thought their customers are still rising, especially with college students, but that's to Mr. Castle's doing, he's promoting the dance school a lot at Mt. Holyoke.


	40. Senior year and beyond

**I do not own Dirty Dancing and its characters, I only own the ones I made up for this story, r****ead and review if you please!  
This is the new version!**

* * *

Chapter 40 Senior year and beyond

Baby, Jenny and Chris are sitting at the table, eating breakfast, when Johnny came downstairs, he smiles and gives Baby a kiss, they've got one month left of senior year and about five months ago, Jenny discovered she finally got pregnant, Billy is in heaven and he's making sure everything is going well, sometimes she's annoyed with it but yet she can't help to admire him so much.

"Good morning," Johnny says as he went to make himself some scrambled eggs, "you're up early," Baby says as she takes a bit from her toast, dance lessons are only in the afternoon and evening, and Johnny is normally still asleep when Baby needs to go to school, he looks at her and smiles, "yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore, you've been moving a lot last night, are you feeling okay?" He asks, she thought about a bit earlier when she woke up.

"Not really, I feel a little nauseated, I threw up earlier," she says with a sigh, Jenny looks at her and so did Chris, "you're sure you need to go to school, I want you to feel good," Johnny says as he sits down with his plate, she looks at him and sighs, "I need to, Jen and I have an important test today," Baby says, he's still concerned about her, "please, don't worry, I'll be fine," Baby says and sips her tea while thinking about earlier, Johnny keeps looking at her, "you're pregnant, Baby?" Jenny asks, Baby looks at her, "I don't think so, why?"

"Well, you're nauseated, you threw up and you didn't sleep well, is it the first time you feel like this?" Jenny asks, Chris looks at Baby while eating his cereals, "no, it's been like this for about a week now," Baby says, "I'm gonna buy you a test, and if you're pregnant, I'll call your father, okay?" Johnny asks, she looks at him and smiles, "okay, if I'm pregnant, are you ready for that?" She asks, Johnny smiles, "oh yeah, I can't wait to have another one, junior is already dancing a lot, he loves it," Johnny says and Baby smiles, then she hears junior, "I'm going to get him, he's a danger these days," Johnny says teasingly and stands up, he gives her a kiss and went upstairs, "let's go." Chris says.

Later that day, when they came back home, Baby went to the dance school and looks at the couples dancing while Johnny is instructing them, she looks at the cozy corner and sees Penny sitting there with her daughter and junior, she's watching them play, Baby walks to her and Penny looks up with a smile, "hey, Baby, how was your day?" Penny asks, Baby hugs her shortly and sits down, "mommy!" Junior says and stands up to go to her, Baby smiles and takes him on her lap for a cuddle.

"The day was busy, I hope the test went well, I haven't been able to study much for it, and I'm asked to guide new students at the open door day next week," Baby says, Penny smiles, "you're loved, Baby," Penny says, "a bit too much, to be honest, all I want is being here and run the school and be with my family," Baby says, Penny smiles as Amy came to her, Penny lifts her daughter up and looks at Baby again, "Johnny told me that you might be pregnant again," she says, Baby sighs and looks at junior, "yeah, Jenny thinks I'm pregnant as well, I've been feeling a little sick the last week and this morning I've been throwing up."

Johnny went to them and smiles as he gives Baby a kiss, the couples are done, they've paid Johnny and some are sitting down for a drink, most are gone already, "how are you, Baby?" He asks, she looks in his eyes and smiles, he leans in and gives her a kiss again, "still the same and very tired now," Baby says, "go, lay down a bit, Billy and I will make dinner today, don't you worry about it," Johnny says and she lays her hand on his cheek, "what must I do without you?" She asks, he gives her a kiss again, "the test lays on the bedside table in our room." He adds and stands up.

Baby puts junior on his feet who runs after his father, Johnny looks at him and smiles, "dance, daddy," he says, Johnny went to put some music on and teaches his son a few steps, Amy ran to them and wanted a lesson as well, Penny only smiles as she watch them, "I'm going upstairs, I need a nap," Baby says as she stands up, Penny looks at her, "take it easy, Baby." Penny says and Baby only nods, she walks to the house and sees Chris doing his homework, Jenny and Billy are smooching a bit and she smiles, she went upstairs to her room.

She sees the test and went to take it, she sighs as she looks at it, she looks in the mirror in the room and sighs deeply again, laying a hand on her belly, she went to the bathroom and peed on the stick, she washes her face a bit while waiting, after some minutes she looks at the test and sees it's positive, he lays her free hand on her belly and starts to smile, "hey, little one, I hope you'll be like your father, just like your brother is." she whispers and went downstairs, she went to the dance school and sees the two kids running around, Johnny sits down next to Penny and they're talking.

Penny sees Baby coming and smiles, Johnny turns his head and smiles as well, "don't you need some rest, Baby?" He asks as she sits down next to him, "I will, in a bit," she says, he gives her a kiss and then sees the test, she gives it to him, "it's positive," Baby says, she sees how his smile starts to grow as he looks back up at her, "you're happy?" She asks, "I am, Baby, I'm so happy, but are you ready for another one?" He asks, Baby smiles and lays her arms around his neck, he moves a bit and pulls her on his lap, "I'm ready." She whispers.

"Congratulations!" Penny says and hugs them both, Johnny chuckles about it and gives Penny a kiss on her cheek, "I've been thinking, Baby," Johnny says after a moment, Penny stands up and went to the kids, Baby looks in his eyes, "the house is getting too small for all of us, I mean," he pauses a bit and she keeps looking in his eyes, waiting for him to go on, "you're expecting again, Jenny is expecting as well, junior and Amy have their own rooms, but they'll be needing to share if the babies are born and maybe Penny wants a second too," Johnny says, "you want to look for our own place?" She asks, he nods, "I'd love that, Johnny, I love my whole family a lot, but I do think it's time we're having something for ourselves."

"I'm glad to hear that, Baby, because I found a house that's perfect for us," he says and she giggles a bit, "tell me more, "it's across the street," he says and Baby looks through the window, "which one?" She asks, he chuckles, "the one on the corner, it has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a big kitchen and living room, plus a garage and a garden," he says, "sounds really expensive," she says, "it's less expensive as I thought it would be, I actually made an offer already, you remember the cheque from the Cramers?" He asks, Baby only nods, "Billy didn't want to see me putting that money into his loan, so it's still on the savings account and with the interest that's on it, it went up with a few thousand dollars, I can buy the house with that money."

"You're sure you wanna do that?" Baby asks, "yeah, I'm very sure, we need our own place, and our privacy as well, plus it's close to the school here and close to dad, it's the perfect opportunity," he says, Baby starts to kiss him again, he chuckles as he kisses her back, "we need to tell the news to the others, when will you hear about your offer?" She asks, "hopefully tomorrow, they told me they would call me," he answers, Baby nods and stands up, junior runs to his mother and grabs her leg, she looks at him and smiles, she let her hand run through his hair while Johnny is watching them, Billy came into the school, "Johnny, someone's on the phone for you, I'm gonna start dinner." Billy says, Johnny nods and stands up.

Johnny went to the phone and picks the horn up, "hello, this is Johnny," he says, "hey, Johnny, Tanja here, I'm calling about your offer," she says, "oh, hey Tanja, what about it?" Johnny asks, "I made the offer and owners said they want a grand more, your offer is the asking price and they got another couple who's interested, unless you want to offer a grand more," Tanja says, Johnny thinks for a bit, "give me a moment, I need to check something," he says, "okay," she says, he lays the horn on the desk and looks for the book from his savings account, when he got it and opens it, he smiles, "how much was the offer I did again?" He asks, "ten thousand four hundred and fifty dollars," she answers, he sees that he would still have money left if he put a grand on top of it, "make it twelve thousand dollars, I really want the house," he says, "alright, I'll call the owner to tell him the new offer, I'll call you shortly," she says, "alright, bye." Johnny says and lays the horn down.

Baby came inside the living room with Penny and the kids, Jenny smiles as she's walking little circles for a bit while rubbing her belly, the kids giggle and went to follow her, Billy chuckles about it, Chris closes his study books when Penny went for a kiss, Baby went to Johnny and smiles, "and, who was it?" She asks, "the person from the real estate agency, it was about the offer I made for the house," he says, Billy looks at Johnny, "what house, cuz?" He asks, Johnny looks at him and smiles, he went to help his cousin with dinner.

"I made an offer for the house at the corner, I think it's about time that Baby and I, with the kids, have our own space, and it's perfect, it's big, it's close to the school and to dad," Johnny says, Billy became curious, "how much?" He asks, "I first offered ten thousand four hundred and fifty dollars, which is the amount they're asking," Johnny says, Billy nods, "you're gonna pay the house with the money you got from the Cramers?" Billy asks, "yeah, but the real estate agent just called and told me that the owner got another couple that's interested, so, unless I could offer a grand more, they might rethink about the offer I made," Johnny says, "and? Are you able to offer more?" Billy asks, Baby sits down and listens to them, "yeah, I've put the offer up to twelve thousand, she'll be calling back soon."

Billy smiles as he's stirring in the casserole, "it's good, cuz, having your own place, but I do hope you stay here for lunch and dinner," Billy says, "we will, but not every day," Johnny says as he starts to cut some vegetables, Billy smiles, Baby smiles happily, "I hope they take the offer," Billy says on the moment the phone went off again, Baby stands up, "Let me, Baby." Johnny says and gives her a kiss, Baby sits back down.

"Hello, Johnny speaking," Johnny says, "hello again, Johnny, I just called the owners with the new offer," Tanja says, "and?" Johnny asks curiously, "they didn't hesitate to say yes, the house is yours," she says and Johnny starts to smile widely now, Baby starts to smile as well, "I do want you and your wife to come buy the office tomorrow, the owners from the house will come too, you all need to sign the contract and do the money transfer, you'll be getting the keys as well," Tanja explains, Johnny looks at Baby, "give me a moment," he says, "okay." She says, Johnny lays the horn against his chest and Baby went to him.

"What is it?" She asks, "they've accepted the offer, the house is ours," Johnny says and Baby starts to smile widely, she gives him a kiss, "but we need to go to the office to sign the contract," he says, "when?" She asks, "tomorrow, are you able to skip school for a day?" He asks, Baby sighs deeply, she never skipped a day, Jenny looks at her, "Baby, you need to go with Johnny, this is something big, you can skip a day, I'll tell Clarissa about it," Jenny says, Baby looks at her and then back at Johnny, she nods, "alright." Baby says, he smiles and gives her a kiss again.

Baby went to sit down again and Johnny lifts the horn up to his ear again, "we'll be there tomorrow," he says, "great! I'll put up the contract now and I'll see you tomorrow," she says, "thanks for everything," Johnny says with a smile, "I'm just doing my job," she says, "see ya tomorrow," Johnny says, "bye." Tanja says and Johnny lays the horn down, the rest came to congratulate the two of them with their new house, after dinner, Johnny called the rest of the family to tell them the news.

Tamara sought contact with her son, as Mr. Castle had told her, she did it careful and she first wrote him a letter, she told him everything in the letter, from what happened back then, when he was still young, to the present, she wrote to him that his father has been sending her pictures and told her the news about his son becoming a father again, Johnny sits on the couch as he reads the letter, he got it last week but he didn't want to read it at first, Baby kept bothering him with it, so now he's sitting down as he reads it with tears in his eyes, Baby is at the dance school, working.

He sniffs as he ends reading the letter, his mother has written her phone number in the letter, but he wasn't sure if he wants to contact her, one letter doesn't mean she has truly changed, he sighs and takes the phone, he calls his father, "hello?" He asks, "dad, it's me," Johnny says, "son, are you alright?" He asks, "I'm fine, I've just read mom's letter," he says, "did she finally wrote to you?" He asks, "I got the letter about a week ago, I didn't want to read it at first, but Baby kept telling me to read it," Johnny says, "son, I know you're having trouble accepting her, but your mother really wants to reconnect with you, why don't you give her a chance?"

"I don't know, after all that she did to you, and then after 16 years she came to crash my wedding, acting as if she was better than everyone else, Zaya being worse," Johnny starts, "son, I know you hate everything she did, but she's truly sorry and I know she wants to show you that she has changed," he says, Johnny sighs and looks at the letter again, "you're in touch with her?" Johnny asks, "yeah, I call her once or twice a month, to update her about you, Baby, and junior," he says, "you told her about the house and about Baby being pregnant again, she has been writing about it, she wrote that she's proud of me and she also wrote that she wish she could be a grandmother."

"She's your son's grandmother, she has the right to be so," he says and Johnny swallows once, "I know, but what if I let her in and she's gonna ruin it again? What about Zaya?" Johnny asks, "you're gonna like it when I tell you that Zaya has totally changed, after your wedding and the advice she got from Lisa, she dropped the attitude, she's the Zaya she was when she was little," he says, "are you seeing her?" Johnny asks, "I had a good conversation with her about a year ago, I explained everything because she wanted to hear my side of the story," he says, "and?" Johnny asks.

"She has apologized to me, and she wanted to reconnect, she's visiting me once per week ever since," he says with a smile, "why you never told me?" Johnny asks, "I didn't know if you wanted to know about this, I'm sorry, son, for keeping you out of this," he says, "it's okay, dad, you probably did what you thought was best, but what do you think I should do? On one side I want to but I'm just scared, on the other side my mind is telling me not to trust her, both of them."

"I understand that, for what she did, but give her a chance, you might be surprised about it, she really wants to reconnect with you," he says, Johnny inhales deeply, "I'll think about it, when is Zaya visiting you again?" Johnny asks, "tomorrow, you want to come for dinner as well?" He asks, "I'd like to, I wanna see it for myself," Johnny says, "should I tell her you're coming?" He asks, "no, keep it a surprise, I'm coming alone, I need to do this alone first," Johnny says, "alright, I'll be making lasagna tomorrow, it's Zaya's favorite," he says, "okay, I'll see you tomorrow, dad, bye," Johnny says, "bye, son." Johnny lays the horn down and looks at the letter again, he decided to call his mother after dinner tomorrow.

The next day, Johnny told Baby he's going to his father for dinner, he walks to the house and press the doorbell, Mr. Castle opens the door and smiles, "hey, son, come in, the lasagna is almost ready, Zaya is in the living room," he says, "where's Clarissa?" Johnny asks as he steps inside, "she's at Bianca's, she always does when Zaya comes, she wants me to have a father and daughter time alone," he explains and Johnny only nods, he walks into the living and sees Zaya sitting on the couch, she sees him and stands up, "brother, I didn't know you would come," she says, he went to her and gives her a hug, she's surprised, "I called dad yesterday and he told me about you visiting him weekly, he told me you've changed a lot." Johnny says as they sit down, Mr. Castle smiles at them and he went to check on the lasagna.

"I have, I'm back to the one I've always been, after the advice from Lisa and the embarrassment with Chris and Penny, I did a lot of thinking," she starts, he looks at her face and sees her smiling a bit, he starts to smile as well, "Eugene died about a year and a half ago, he didn't liked the change I went through," she says and looks down, "I'm sorry to hear that," Johnny says, "it's okay, he spoiled me a lot but I never really had a good connection with him anyway, but mom loved him a lot and she's all alone now and I'm a bit worried about her." She nearly whispers, Johnny takes her hands and smiles.

"I'm so sorry," Johnny says again and looks down, she looks at him, "mom wants to reconnect with you, why don't you give her a chance?" Zaya asks, Mr. Castle hears their conversation and only smiles, "it's just hard after all she did to dad and almost ruining my wedding day," Johnny whispers, "mom never intented to do that, when we heard about you getting married from someone who's friend with Max Kellerman, the person told mom it was a special wedding," Zaya says and Johnny listens, "when he told mom the names, she got pale and nearly fainted, and then she got a little irrational about it and she wanted to go."

"If she only sought contact earlier," Johnny says with a sigh, "I know, and I told her that as well, but she's stubborn," Zaya says, Johnny nods a little, "you got that from mom, please give her a chance, brother," she says and he looks at her face, it takes several moments and then he nods, "I'll call her when I get home," he says, Zaya smiles a little more and hugs him, he hugs her back, "dinner is ready." Their father says and they stand up.

Later that day, Johnny sits on the couch and takes the phone, he thinks about it and takes the letter, he dials the number and waits, "hello?" His mother asks, "mom, it's me, Johnny," he says, it's silent for a moment and then he hears her sobbing, "mom, please, don't cry," he says, "I miss you so much, son," she says through her sobbing, "I've read your letter, I talked to dad and Zaya, she has changed so much," Johnny says, "she has, she's the person she always has been," she says, "mom?" Johnny asks, "yes?" She asks while sniffing a bit, "I want to give it a chance, but please don't ruin it," Johnny says, she starts to cry again, "I'll show you that I want to have you back in my life." She says and pauses.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, and why I did the things I did," she says, "please, mom, don't stress it, you want to come and visit me and my family this weekend? I think that Baby would love to get to know you and junior to get to know his grandmother," Johnny says, "how is junior and Baby?" She asks, Johnny starts to smile now, "they're great, you'll love them," Johnny says, "I'll be there on Saturday for dinner, is that alright?" She asks, "that's fine, you got my address," he says, "I do, your father has been keeping me up to date, I hope you don't mind that?" She asks, "no, I don't, but I need to go now, I've got lessons to give," Johnny says, "alright, I'll see you on Saturday," she says, "see ya Saturday." Johnny says and lays the horn down, he stands up and went to the dance school to tell Baby about it.

They went that summer to Kellerman's for a holiday with the whole family, they're very much in need of it, because they've been working non-stop at the dance school, that has gotten bigger in name as well, Max has been promoting the dance school as he said he would, some of the guests went to the dance school to get lessons from Johnny and Penny, Johnny has invited his mother and Zaya to come too, Tamara took the opportunity to get closer to her son and Baby is really happy to know that Johnny is giving her a chance.

"You look wonderful," Tamara says as she sits with Marge and Baby on the pool seats, Baby is four months and showing a little bump already, she looks at Tamara and smiles, "thanks," Baby says, Johnny and Billy are with the kids at the playground, Jenny is taking a nap, she's almost at her end, Penny and Chris are having a nice walk, "I want to thank you," she says, Marge and Baby look at her, "why?" Baby asks, "for making my son so happy, and for supporting my chance to reconnect with him," she says, Baby starts to smile, "Johnny can be very stubborn, but I'm happy he decided to give it a chance, he deserves to know the truth and I think you deserve to be in our lives," Baby says, Marge smiles proudly at her daughter, "thanks, Baby, that means a lot."

The sky is really beautiful that day, Mr. Castle and Clarissa are walking hand in hand on the shore, not far from where the three women are sitting, she sighs after she inhales deeply, he watches her face, "I'm so happy," she whispers, "care to tell what makes you so happy?" He whispers, she looks in his eyes, "you, you make me very happy, and that you've got your daughter back as well," Clarissa says, he stops and turns to her, he grabs her head and starts to kiss her, Baby sees them and smiles, Marge and Tamara turn their heads, "you make me very happy as well, Clarissa," he starts, "we're together now for three years, I remember how our relationship started." He says and she giggles.

"It's been the best three years of my life, Johnny, and I hope I'll be having more years to come with you," she says, "that brings me to the next thing," he says and she became curious, his hand went into his pocket as she watches him, he kneels and looks at her face, she gasps, her hands going to her mouth as she watches him, "Clarissa Van Dyck, would you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" He asks, she starts to cry and nods, "yes!" She says loudly, Baby giggles about the reaction, he stands back up on his feet and puts the ring on her finger, they kiss and Tamara smiles as well, they all smile.

Later that day when the whole family sit together for dinner, they told everyone the news, and the whole family celebrated the engagement.

* * *

THE END


End file.
